Multiple Personality
by Istalindar
Summary: FINISHED Hermione meets with a small...accident during the summer and finds herself sharing a body with Voldemort's daughter and a pheonix. her life just gets weirder and weirder.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione thoughts – {}

Amelie thoughts - 

Normal speech – ""

Any time I'm talking about them moving, if I say Amelie did something, then Amelie's in control. If I said Hermione did something, then she's in control. I'll try to make it fairly clear who's controlling what and doing what.  
  
This is one of four stories that I'm trying out. Check out the other ones and tell me which one you like best, and that'll be the one I continue first (though I hope to complete them all at some point – your review just decides which one gets finished first). Hope you like this. Istalindar.

&  
  
It started when Hermione decided to cut through the alley in the middle of the city. She was late to meet some friends, and the alley, though long, dark and spooky, was enough to cut five minutes off her journey. She quickly walked down it, her stillettos clicking on the brick floor. She saw another girl approaching her, dressed in black leather trousers and a red crochet top. She also saw the man approaching her from behind, and the flash of bared steel.  
  
"Hey! You – ugh." Pain blossomed in her chest, and she fell to her knees, even as she watched the girl in red and black copy her movements like she was looking in a mirror. Then everything went blank.  
  
&  
  
Wake up! The voice dragged Hermione from slumber. She blinked groggily, or tried to. She had no control over her body. She blinked mentally, instead.  
  
Finally! You take so long to wake up! We have to get out of here, people are coming.  
  
{I can't move.} Hermione thought, as she found the fact true. She had no control over her body.  
  
Let me try. The voice said, and suddenly Hermione was moving, moving quickly and quietly out of the alley and into the dark.  
  
{How come you can move me and I cant? And who are you?} Hermione asked.  
  
My name's Amelie. I don't know why I can move you. If I were to guess I'd say its because I'm stronger than you.  
  
{What makes you think that?} Hermione snapped.  
  
Can we just get to wherever you call home so we can sort this out? Amelie asked. Hermione grudgingly agreed.  
  
&  
  
Amelie, since Hermione still didn't have control over her body, let them in the house. They crept silently up the stairs and into Hermione's room, careful not to wake Hermione's parents. If nothing else, Hermione was seventeen and her parents were having a hard time grasping that she could go out on her own. They turned on the light, and Hermione saw herself in the mirror. And started screaming, long and silently in her head.  
  
Shut up! For god's sakes! Amelie snapped. She inspected herself in the mirror. This was very strange.  
  
Hermione had been beautiful. She had long curly hair that took hours to sort out and careful treatment after washing to stop it exploding in a ball of frizz. Her eyes were big and almond shaped, a soft gold-brown in colour. She had pale skin, a pert nose and a pointy chin. She was small and slender, with a small bust and tiny waist.  
  
Amelie had been equally beautiful, though in a different way. She was tall and lean, compliments of hours of work with her father. She was an metamorphmagus, meaning she could easily change her looks, but generally she either had black hair or red hair (because those were the colours she preferred), dark blue or purple eyes (because they were interesting – who had natural navy eyes? Amelie liked being different). She had a medium bust, and small hips. She was not particularly curvy, although with the right outfit that could be remedied. She had lightly tanned skin, and an oval face with almond shaped eyes.  
  
Now, it appeared that the woman standing in front of the mirror was a mix of the two. She was taller than she had been, with tanned skin. She had an oval face and almond shaped eyes, and brown hair with red streaks. She was long and lean, as Amelie had originally been, with Hermione's bust and waist. And at the moment she was wearing an awful mix of the clothes Amelie and Hermione had been wearing when they had both been stabbed.  
  
{Oh god. Oh god.} Hermione kept sobbing.  
  
What's your name? Amelie asked.  
  
{Hermione.} Hermione answered.  
  
Then calm down, Hermione. I don't know what's happened, but I need your help.  
  
Hermione gradually calmed down. Amelie turned around, and looked back over her shoulder at the reflection. Hermione started screaming again. Amelie ignored her.  
  
So it is still there. She mused. She held out her hand and bent her will upon it, and her skin was encased with flames. As is that. Then she retreated deep into her head, seeking for that hot, fiery presence that she had lived with. Then she found it, red-orange, powerful. And that. she combed her fingers through her brown hair, then locked her fingers and tugged, thinking a random colour. Her hair grew when she tugged it, bright pink spreading from the roots to the tips so her hair was not only longer but bright pink. So I'm still an metamorphmagus. Good.  
  
{What is going on?} Hermione demanded, her hysteria giving way to rage.  
  
Right. This is only a hypothesis, alright? Amelie asked. Hermione nodded.

I think, that when we were in that alley, we both died. But, because of...something, I don't know, we both practise magic, or something, our spirits linked and rebuilt a form for us, made out of a mix of our old bodies.  
  
{Ew.} Was all that Hermione said.  
  
Probably not literally. Amelie amended. I don't know how long this is going to last, so we need to find a way to work together.  
  
{If we both died, doesn't that mean this is permanent? After all, neither of us have a body to go back to.} Hermione said. Amelie sighed in relief.  
  
I'm glad your logical side is back. she said with a smile.  
  
{How would you know of my logical side?} Hermione snapped.  
  
My father was interested in you and your friends. He told me often of you. Or rather, he complained often. But with him, it often amounts to the same thing. Unless of course he's ordering people around. Or killing them. Amelie answered simply.  
  
{Your father killed people?} Hermione asked, aghast. Amelie laughed.  
  
Many hundreds of people, before he was forced into hiding for over a decade.  
  
{That's awful.} Hermione whispered.  
  
That's life. Amelie answered blandly. I'm eighteen now, I'm used to it. He neither scares me nor loves me. He lost the ability to love when he lost my mother.  
  
{I'm sorry.} Hermione said.  
  
Don't be. I had a good childhood, for all that. I was two when my father had to disappear, and I was cared for well enough by a wizarding family. They were wealthy...and they feared my father's return, and what would happen if he found I had been maltreated. I was alone often, but I do not often get lonely. When he returned six years ago, he called me back to him and he began my tutelage, as he calls it. Hermione, while listening to Amelie, was putting pieces of information together as fast as she could. And the conclusion she kept getting could not be right.  
  
The interest in Hermione and her friends. The dates of disappearances and appearances, calculated from Amelie's age. His murderous, ordering, frightening nature. There was only one person Hermione could think of that would fit the bill.  
  
Have you guessed? You have, havent you? Amelie asked with a grin.  
  
{Voldemort.} Hermione said weakly.  
  
Lord Voldemort. I'm his only daughter, after the woman he loved, namely my mother, went and married someone else, and had their child instead.  
  
{Oh my god.} Hermione said in shock. What was she meant to say, lovely to meet you?  
  
However, he made the mistake of leaving me. Amelie preened in front of the mirror, changing lengths and colours of her hair by shaking her head. In leaving me so abruptly, he made the mistake of not preparing somewhere for me in case of his immediate demise. she laughed. Consequently, the family I was sent to was rather...pro-mudblood, you might say. No offense. She added. It was the ultimate joke, of course. The complete irony of it. Because I spent ten years of my life with a family not my own, Lord Voldemort's daughter became rather fond of Muggles. Amelie shook her head and curling black hair tumbled over her shoulders. Consequently, when daddy dearest got me back, I wasn't quite the dark muggle-hater he had planned. Oh, I can act it. If I have to. But then, even you could do that. It isnt particularly hard.  
  
{Ok.} Hermione said slowly. This was a bit much to handle. Voldemort's daughter liked muggles? What was the world coming to? {What's with the tattoo?} she asked. Amelie turned again, pulling up her hair so the top of the black pheonix tattoo was clear. The main body of the firebird extended under her red crochet top, down her spine, with tail feathers that curled around her hips. The wings entended across her shoulder blades and enroached slightly onto the back of her upper arms. The head, beak wide open in a soundless shriek, was upturned so the beak extended up her neck. It was all meticulously detailed, and painfully accurate.  
  
As if being Voldemort's daughter, stuck in a mish-mash body of my own and a muggle-born witch's was not enough, this body harbours a third presence. Hermione was silent for a moment.  
  
{You mean I'm sharing this body with a pheonix as well?} Hermione asked.  
  
Yep. But it's okay. Apart from the occasional urge to set things on fire, and some seriously hot temper tantrums and...other activities, it doesn't show up too much. Apart from the huge tattoo, anyway.  
  
{I'm not going to ask.} Hermione said.  
  
Are you a virgin? Amelie asked suddenly.  
  
{What?}Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
I only asked. Just wondering what, exactly, bedroom arrangements were going to be, if there are any.  
  
{There arent any.} Hermione said shortly. {Can I have a go controlling myself now?}  
  
You can try. Amelie answered. She released control completely, but then snatched it back before Hermione had a chance. Wait. We'll have to do this gradually, because if I let go completely, we'll stop breathing. Plus we'll fall over. Amelie walked over to the bed and lay down, before gradually feeding control into Hermione's hands, leaving breathing until last. Then, Hermione had full control, and she got off the bed.  
  
{Does this mean that we share all of each other's qualities?} she asked. Amelie shrugged.  
  
Try. Gently run your hands through your hair and think of you hair being a certain colour. Hermione did so, but no change occurred.  
  
{Damn.} Hermione complained, and Amelie laughed.  
  
Don't worry. I can still do it, so we will share the form, so to speak. We can work together. Hermione was silent.  
  
{What about school?}  
  
What about it?  
  
{Well, I'm not sure how well they're going to react to you being here.}  
  
Dumbledore will understand. Severus will help.  
  
{Snape?} Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
Of course. It was his sister that raised me. We know each other well. He visited often. It seems that Dumbledore did not want me to turn out like my father, so he arranged for me to stay with Severus's sister, and had Severus visit often.  
  
{Oh my god.} Hermione said. Amelie shrugged. {He teaches me potions.}  
  
I know. Or rather, I know that he is the potions master at Hogwarts, so I assumed taught you.  
  
{I'm tired.} Hermione changed the subject.  
  
You're in control. Amelie pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes. But she guided the body they shared to the bed, climbing in. You're also fully dressed. Amelie added. Hermione cringed. Come on, Hermione! We share a body. You cannot go for the rest of our time together without relieving yourself or bathing or undressing. And anyway. Part of this body is mine too. Are you ashamed to look at your own body?  
  
{No.} Hermione answered.  
  
I'm not ashamed to look at mine, either. I think it's rather lovely. But that's not the point. The point is, Neither of us are ashamed to look at our own bodies, and since this is a shared body, there is no need nor no point in modesty. Hermione sighed, a clear sign that she'd given in.  
  
Trust me, I'm always right.  
  
{I'll be the judge of that.} Hermione retorted, undressing. Amelie just laughed.  
  
&  
  
Hermione, wake up! Amelie grabbed control over their body from Hermione's slumbering form, and the body that held both girls rose from the bed. Well, if there was ever a way of proving that the mind and body are in no way linked...this would be it! Amelie muttered to herself.  
  
She had taken their body through the shower and was dressed and putting makeup on when Hermione finally woke up.  
  
{Oh my god! You cannot cover our face in black makeup!} Was the first thing she said.  
  
Morning to you, too. And why cant I?  
  
{Because I don't like it.}  
  
Yeah, and you have so much control. Amelie added. Hermione groaned in annoyance.  
  
{Please?} Amelie sighed. She hated it when people were polite. She just felt compelled to oblige.  
  
Right. Let's make some compromises right here, right now. I happen to like startling makeup. I also like revealing clothes, loud rock music, and high heels. I like flirting, and I love sex, it's the greatest thing invented. Specially if a really fit guy is involved and neither of you are interested in a long relationship.  
  
{And I like conservative clothes and makeup, reading, normal music, looking nice, being nice and succeeding.}  
  
Dear God. Could you be more of a prude? Amelie sighed.  
  
{Could you be more of a slut?} Hermione shot back.  
  
Yes, actually, I could!  
  
{Oh dear god. No. this is not happening.}  
  
Don't be ridiculous. Of course it's happening. Amelie returned.  
  
{We are total opposites. We're never going to get on!} Hermione cried.  
  
We will, because we have to. We cant storm off if we have an argument, we cant hide. We cant even hit each other to relieve stress! So we'll get on. I'm ready to compromise, are you?  
  
{If someone told me that Voldemort's daughter was the kind of person who would compromise, I would tell them they are insane.}  
  
Would you judge me by my insane meglomaniac father? Amelie enquired.  
  
{For goodness sakes!} This was seriously frustrating to Hermione. {Fine. I'll compromise.}  
  
Good.  
  
{Scrap the eyeshadow.}  
  
Only if I can keep the eyeliner and mascara. Amelie bargained.  
  
{Fine.}  
  
Amelie waved her hand negligently towards her face and the black that covered her eyelids faded, thought the eyeliner remained.  
  
{And the lipstick is too dark.}  
  
Paler colour. Enough to tell but not so it stands out so much. Hermione said nothing, so Amelie took her silence for assent. The colour of her lipstick faded until it just looked like her lips had been seriously kissed. That alright for you?  
  
{Better.}  
  
Clotheswise, we need to go shopping. That way, Amelie overrode Hermione's protests, We can get clothes we both like. And we can compromise. Because I'm not entirely fond of your clothes.  
  
{Your arent too great, either.} Hermione snapped.  
  
Guess what I'm going to say now? Amelie drawled.  
  
{I guess we should compromise!} Hermione said, imitating Amelie.  
  
Correct, now- shh. Amelie moved to the window, where she stared out. Oh no. Oh god. Hermione, are you parents home?  
  
{No, they should be at work.}  
  
Let's check, shall we? Amelie said grimly. Hermione directed her to her parents room, and saw it was empty. And their was no sound from downstairs. Please say I'm correct in believing you have a broom. Amelie pleaded.  
  
{I do. It's not anything fancy...I don't fly much-}  
  
What do you need? No details, just tell me. Hermione didn't argue. They gathered Hermione's purse, phone, clean underwear, shoved it in a bag, then Amelie grabbed the broom, and perched on the window.  
  
{What's going on?} Hermione hissed.  
  
Deatheaters are here. Amelie mounted the broom, and flew to the nearest tree, where she crouched on a branch, broom at the ready, watching deatheaters move through the house.  
  
{Why?}  
  
They're looking for me.  
  
{Because you're Voldemort's daughter?}  
  
Precisely. Amelie answered shortly. I'm giving you enough control to call your parents. Tell them not to come back tonight, or any time soon.  
  
{But where will they go?}  
  
Pick a hotel. Pay for three nights, which gives us time to go to Dumbledore.  
  
{But I havent got that much money!}  
  
It doesn't have to be the Hilton, Hermione. Pick a nice one, relatively cheap. Say it's a surprise. That's all they need to know.  
  
{I don't know...} Hermione was hesitant.  
  
Hermione. Listen to me. Your parents will get home tonight and they will be promptly murdered, because they don't know where you are. So you make the choice. Lose your savings or lose your parents. Amelie said harshly.  
  
{Alright, alright!} Hermione exclaimed in alarm. {But...I don't know what to do.}  
  
I'll do it. Amelie took back control, mounted the broom, and flew down out of the tree. She shrunk it quickly, muttering a spell and gesturing.  
  
{Don't you have to use a wand?} Hermione asked. Amelie took off running, without answering. She ran across neighbours back gardens without hesitating, vaulting the fences that bordered them easily.  
  
When Amelie paused to catch her breath, many houses down the road, she shook her head.  
  
No. Not only am I Voldemort's daughter, which in itself makes me very powerful, I have the pheonix magic as well. I don't need a wand. And fortunately for us, the Ministry only picks up underage wand magic. Though...I wonder if it would matter. I am of age, and you are nearly of age. Which one would they pick?  
  
{I don't want to take the chance to find out.} Hermione said darkly.  
  
Nor me. Amelie hurried on, reaching the bus stop quickly.  
  
{Let's go.}  
  
&  
  
They caught the bus into town, and from there went to a nice hotel on the outskirts, where Amelie took over, being as she was eighteen, and booked a room for two. It didn't take all of Hermione's savings, especially as Amelie slightly tampered with the computer, taking a zero off the end of the total.  
  
{That's stealing!} Hermione reprimanded.  
  
It's saving money we're going to need, Hermione. Amelie said flatly. We've left home without clothes, passport, any means of getting back without being killed or captured. We're going to need the money. Hermione was suddenly intensely grateful that of all the people she could be joined with, it had been Amelie, who knew what she was doing in both worlds, despite her parentage. Amelie, who wasn't afraid to make big decisions, or to steal in order that the rest of her plan could be carried out, as wrong as that was.  
  
I knew you'd warm to me. Amelie said with a smile. Now. Call your parents. Tell them of their surprise.  
  
{But what about clothes?} Amelie frowned. She hadnt thought of that.  
  
We'll have to go back. Trust me. But you'll have to give me absolute control, and not say a word unless I ask. I need all the concentration I can get. Can you do that?  
  
{I can do my best.}  
  
Which is all any of us can do. Good.  
  
Instead of catching the bus back, as both Amelie and Hermione were aware of the passing of time, Amelie simply shifted herself. The closest most could manage was apparating, but this was different. It was silent, for one, and it was just the simple shifting of one from one place to another. Hermione found herself gasping in shock. Then even more so when Amelie murmured something and became invisible.  
  
Amelie slipped through, literally through, the front door. She navigated the house unnaturally, moving through walls and rising through floors. And every item of clothing she touched became so, as well. So soon she had packed a small bag with items of clothing for both Mr and Mrs Granger, as chosen by Hermione at Amelie's request. Then she slipped out of the house as quietly and insubstantially as she had arrived. She made herself visible again, then moved herself to the hotel, where she left the suitcase at the room reserved for the Grangers.  
  
Call them, now. Tell them not to return home, under any circumstances. Amelie ordered.  
  
{And how do you propose I do that without making them suspicious?} Hermione retorted.  
  
They're your parents. Amelie said pointedly. Tell them...tell them that it is a surprise and that they are to enjoy themselves completely, and not to return because you spent good money on them remaining. And that you are seventeen and quite able to care for yourself for three days.  
  
{Alright.} Hermione agreed, but it did not sound as though she thought it would work. Amelie gave her control, and Hermione noticed in passing that they were getting better at it, passing control back and forth. She dialed her parents and told them what Amelie had told her to say, and joy of joys, they believed her. When she hung up, Amelie immediately took control.  
  
We have to move. I think they've found me. Us. Amelie started shifting, moving them from county to county, without a set destination.  
  
{Where are we going?} Hermione asked.  
  
I havent a clue. But they cant shift the way I can. No one can. They can only apparate. Do you know a place where we can go?  
  
{London.} Hermione answered promptly. {Go there and I'll tell you what to do.}  
  
&  
  
Amelie obligingly shifted to London. Hermione guided her to Grimmauld Place, and concentrated hard on number 12, which appeared as expected.  
  
Sweet. Amelie smiled, and ran up the steps, knocking on the door and staring in distaste at the silver snake knocker. Dark family?  
  
{The Blacks.}  
  
Lovely. The sound of bolts being drawn back and a chain rattling broke into their conversation.  
  
{Let me talk. Lupin is the only one here.} Amelie nodded. The door drew back, and Lupin appeared, his hair unruly and in need of a cut.  
  
"Professor, it's Hermione." She said. He looked sceptical.  
  
Hurry. They're coming. Amelie murmured.  
  
"Professor...look, to prove it, you took the Marauders Map off us in third year, but you gave it back at the end because you left because it got out you were a werewolf. Please, at least let me in. Deatheaters are after me."  
  
Lupin hastily stepped aside, and Hermione walked in. The portrait of Mrs Black immediately started screeching.  
  
"Be silent! Hold your tongue!" Amelie snapped, taking control almost without noticing. The portrait shut up.  
  
"I beg your pardon, my lady. Never had I hoped my house would be honoured..." she trailed off under Amelie's glare.  
  
{Now you've done it.} Hermione muttered.  
  
"Turn around very slowly." Lupin said clearly. Amelie raised her hands and did so. Lupin had a set, determined look on her face. "Now who are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing here?"  
  
"Such language. My name is Amelie. Hermione and I share a body." Lupin's eyes widened slightly. "I don't know why and I don't know how. But we do. And Deatheaters are after me, or rather, us, because-"  
  
"Amelie Voldemort. His lost daughter."  
  
"I was not lost to those that knew where to look. And put your wand away. You could not hurt me if you wanted to, and I intend no harm." Lupin looked dubious.  
  
{Let me try.} Hermione said. Amelie let her.  
  
"Professor, it's true. But she's right. You couldn't hurt us...well, her, if you tried, but she could easily kill you, but she wont. Please professor." Lupin put his wand away. "Call Dumbledore, he needs to know what's going on, if he doesn't already." There was a loud 'pop' and Dumbledore appeared before them.  
  
Speak of the devil. Amelie smirked.  
  
{Or saint.}  
  
Please. Your hero-worship of him is disgusting.  
  
{He's an amazing wizard.}  
  
He is. That doesn't make him a saint. He is, after all, only human.  
  
"Welcome to both of you." Dumbledore said. "I'm glad to see you're both in one piece."  
  
I'm not. I'd rather be in two pieces. Amelie complained. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Professor...my parents...there's deatheaters at my house. My parents are in a hotel for now...but when their stay finishes, and they go home...Amelie has told me what will happen." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Yes, I shall make arrangements to clear your house. In the meantime, you need a place to stay. Your house is no longer safe. Not for you."  
  
And my presence will only draw them there. Amelie finished.  
  
"You are, of course, welcome to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer." Dumbledore said.  
  
Let me. Amelie said softly. Hermione relinquished control.  
  
"At Hogwarts, the teachers will see that Hermione is not what she was." Amelie said. "Will they be able to understand? To accept me? To accept this?" Amelie gestured and a flaming pheonix appeared before them, suspended in the air by Amelie's will. But then she held out her hand, and the orange fire was sucked into it, disappearing without a trace.  
  
"They don't need to understand, Amy." Snape stood in the doorway, looking composed as ever, the only thing betraying him was the concern in his eyes, and the nickname he used.  
  
"Hello, Severus." Amelie replied. He inclined his head in greeting, and she did the same.  
  
"You know each other?" Lupin asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"My sister brought her up."  
  
"You have a sister?" Lupin sounded even more shocked, and Amelie started laughing, ignoring the dour look Snape sent in her direction.  
  
"She's a squib." Snape said shortly. Amelie kept laughing. "Enough, Amy." He snapped. Amelie stopped laughing immediately. She couldn't help it. He'd always been the only one who could control her, especially when she was younger.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, as if witnessing an ongoing joke. Amelie turned to him, one eyebrow raised, and he hastily shrugged. She grinned.  
  
"I'd love to come stay at Hogwarts...however, I need to go shopping. And this time, Severus,"she stressed the name, glaring at him, "I do actually need to go shopping." Snape smirked.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure we can arrange something...Lupin, could you accompany her tomorrow?" Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Muggle shopping." Amelie added. Lupin nodded.  
  
"Wont that look a bit suspicious? It'd certainly draw attention to her." Snape pointed out.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice. If you go shopping with him tomorrow in Muggle London, then come directly to Hogwarts." She nodded. It will probably be better if you don't tell Mr Potter or Mr Weasley where you're going." She nodded again.  
  
&  
  
Long first chapter...tell me if you like it. (Review, in other words!) The other stories are Change of Character, The Party and The Order of Tears. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long…but I don't have internet for most of the year so I have to update during holidays, which, thankfully, have just started. I'll try and update a couple of times over the course of the holidays, but after that you'll have to wait till February I'm afraid. But I'll try to make them long chappies to make up for the wait. I've just about got this one finished, I just have to put some parts together and finish the battle scene (bcuz what would a 7th year fanfic be without one of those?) and then it'll be done and I can get it all up and you can be happy. I'm putting some other fanfics up too…one about Pansy Parkinson called…The Parkinson Family Secret…I think. I'm not entirely sure that's what it'll be called but if u wanna read it it'll be obvious from the summary which one it'll be. I'm putting up a LOTR fanfic called Leoli, if you want to read that…and of course I've updated Change of Character. Enjoy.

&

The next morning, Hermione watched aghast as Amelie accepted a 'birthday present' from Snape.

You cant! she exclaimed, half in panic. Because it was clear what was in the envelope.

Watch me. Amelie shot back as she hugged Snape while Hermione tried hard not to scream.

Amelie! Amelie ignored her, and she and Lupin went shopping.

&

Amelie was having a great time, and Hermione was too, as she grudgingly admitted. Shopping took twice as long as normal, because Amelie and Hermione argued over _everything_. Lupin ended up trailing behind them as Amelie shopped her heart out

Amelie and Hermione had come to an arrangement: since Hermione would have to be in control most of the time at school, Amelie was in control now, before she ended up being reduced to a voice in the head which was bound to drive Hermione crazy. In this respect, Amelie could hardly wait. Suffice to say, Hermione was somewhat less excited.

Finally, at the end of the day, when shops in London were closing, Amelie packed her bags, said goodbye to Lupin, and shifted to a manor in Scotland.

This is not Hogwarts! Hermione hissed. Amelie shrugged.

I know. But there's something I want to pick up. Amelie did the whole invisible-and-formless thing, and walked through a wall straight into a garage filled with expensive looking cars. She returned to her normal form, and wrapped her hair around her head, and it immediately became short. She combed her fingers through it thoughfully, and it turned purple. She then got onto a slim black motorbike and put on a helmet, lost her form and ability to be seen, taking the bike with her in the process, and then proceeded to drive out the garage, through the wall.

It always made Hermione nervous when Amelie did that, she was always sure one day it would fail and they'd hit a wall.

You should have more faith in me. Amelie chided, making herself visible again and regaining her form.

Yeah. Hermione said weakly.

It took about three hours to get to Hogwarts on the bike, from where they were, anyway. And as time passed, Hermione got used to the scary feeling of riding a motorbike. Its not like she had a choice, as Amelie had no intention of stopping. They arrived around nine at night, as dark was beginning to spread across the landscape. Amelie left her bike in the broom shed and walked into the castle, Snape meeting her and walking alongside her.

"You're late." He said flatly.

"I arranged no time to arrive." She returned.

"We have been waiting."

"You set your own time, Severus." Amelie answered cooly. He shot her a surprised look, then said nothing. "I'm sorry. You did not deserve that."

"That's alright." He left her at the door to Dumbeldore's office, and she climbed the stairs, giving control to Hermione. It seemed so silly…the day before yesterday she and Hermione had been separate people, living separate lives. And now…they were two people in a mish-mash of their bodies, which they had to share. And one of them was Harry Potter's best friend and the other was Voldemort's daughter. Life was just too twisted.

"Come in." She let herself in, and sat down across the desk from Dumbledore. "Have a good shopping trip?"

"Amelie enjoyed herself immensely." Hermione said dryly.

"Good. Now, I'll tell you now, you've been granted the position of Head Girl," Hermione's eyes widened.

"Who's Head Boy?"

"Mr Malfoy."

I saw that coming from a mile off. Amelie commented.

Shut up. Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger?"

"Sorry professor. Internal argument." Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah yes. I am very familiar with the concept. Though I don't have the excuse of sharing my body with someone else."

Eeeewwwww. 

I thought I told you to shut up?

Dumbledore smiled as Hermione/Amelie looked dazed. Internal arguments again, then. He wondered how the two of them were getting on. Amelie had always struck him as a girl who needed a friend who wouldn't use her for her parentage. Speaking of parentage, he wondered if she knew who her mother was. Most of the staff knew, but they would have to be careful about who heard it. Especially if some people heard it the wrong way. It could easily spell disaster.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore brought himself out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Am I still not allowed to tell Ron or Harry?"

"Tell them that you're…elsewhere. Don't give them any details that can intercepted." Hermione nodded. "Minerva's waiting for you downstairs, she'll show you to your new room."

Minerva? I haven't seen her in ages! 

Do you know all my teachers?

Most of them. Dumbledore made a point of interfering with my childhood. 

Stop you going all deatheater-ish

Probably. 

Hermione went downstairs and met McGonagall, who looked at her strangely. "Miss Granger?"

"Did Professor Dumbledore or Snape explain?"

"Professor Snape, Miss Granger. They did briefly."

"Basically, Amelie and I were murdered at the same time at the same place, and our spirits and bodies joined. Hence, me looking completely different."

"And Amelie really is…"

"Voldemort's daughter."

Who's your mother? Hermione asked.

You don't want to know. Amelie answered quietly.

Why?

It would be a shock I'm not sure you'd take pleasure in experiencing. 

Tell me.

Very well. Lily Evans. 

But, that's-

Potter's mother too. Yes. Why do you think Voldemort had such a grudge over them? James stole Lily from under dad's nose. 

Oh my god!

Is that all you ever say when you find our something shocking? Amelie asked.

You're Harry's half sister!

Yes, genius. Minerva's giving you a funny look. 

Hermione immediately woke out of her daze. "Sorry Professor."

"Indeed. I'll show you to your common room, which you'll share with Mr Malfoy." Hermione suppressed a shudder, and Amelie took over.

"What's this Malfoy like then?" Amelie asked. McGonagall shot her a funny look.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up, Amy."

Why does everyone call you Amy?

"Yeah, well. Hermione gets control at school, we decided. She can pull it off better than me, if nothing else."

"Well, yes. I imagine she is rather expert at playing the part of Hermione Granger."

"One would hope so."

Did McGonagall just tell a joke? I think I'm gonna faint.

Shut up you wimp. 

"I'll leave you to settle in. For the remainder of the summer, you'll simply have to amuse yourself, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Amelie said dryly, and McGonagall left them.

The common room was much as Hermione expected, though it was, of course, strange to Amelie. It was quite large, with cream walls, and a dark wooden floor. There was a large black leather couch and two large armchairs, one in green and the other in red. There was a large fireplace framed in black marble, and the ceiling was enchanted like the ceiling in the Great Hall, to reflect the sky outside.

On either side of the massive fireplace were two doors. One of them said Head Boy and the other said Head Girl. When Amelie let herself into the Head Girl's room, Hermione smiled in delight. The room was big, and painted a sandy gold. There was a large cherry wood four poster bed with red satin sheets and blankets, with red velvet curtains. The bed stuck out into the room from the wall, and on either side of the bed were two large floor-to-ceiling windows, both of which opened onto a balcony, which overlooked the lake, where Hermione and Amelie could see the giant squid splashing about.

It's lovely. Hermione said with a happy sigh.

I'm not liking the walls. Amelie replied. She gestured, and the walls turned red.

Too much red.

Fair enough. Amelie replied, gesturing again. The satin sheets and pillowcases of the bed turned a deep dark purple-blue.

Too gothy.

Hermione, there isnt a bit of black in the entire room apart from what we're wearing! How is it gothy? Amelie demanded. But she gestured again, and the sheets lightened in colour, slightly. There. Be happy. 

I want to write to Harry and Ron. They're probably worried for me.

Probably. Amelie gave Hermione control. There you go. 

Hermione penned a brief letter explaining that she was alright, and that if they sent a return letter it'd find her. Then she took it down to the owlery and sent it off.

Time at Hogwarts passed, and both Hermione and Amelie acquianted themselves with the library, (although it was the seventh time for Hermione) and they taught each other things the other probably didn't want to know. Hermione babbled on about the history of Hogwarts until Amelie screamed at her to shut up, and Amelie explained a lot of the dark arts that were probably only recorded in the restricted section, those arts that werent so awful that they werent written down.

They were in the library, reading, when Hedwig tapped on the window. Hermione, who had control at the time, let it in and took the letter from her. She unrolled it and spread it out on the table.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Where are you? We tried to get you at home, but your parents said you'd gone somewhere safe, because deatheaters had come after you! Lupin said you werent in London, and then he gave us that 'don't ask again' look. And mum's no good, and no-one's telling us anything! Hope you're well. Tell us what's happening._

_Love Ron _

_PS Dear Hermione, I hope you're safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Have a good holiday, if you can. Love Harry._

Hermione laughed at Harry's comment, and Amelie rolled her eyes.

So? What are you going to tell them? Amelie asked.

Just that deatheaters are after me, and that I really cant tell them where I am, in case this gets intercepted.

That'll do. 

Hermione replied to the letter as she had said she would, and then sent Hedwig off, apologising for not having any treats for her. Hedwig looked mildly offended, and took off again, heading south.

It's only a month till school starts. Amelie commented.

And?

Well, you're going to need books, arent you? Since you're already here you're not going to get the infamous 'hogwarts letter' that I keep hearing about, in any form. So you might want to remind your teachers. Especially if you need anything besides books. 

Potions ingredients.

Well then. No time like now. 

You're just bored, arent you? Hermione accused.

Hermione, Amelie sighed tiredly. There are only so many times any person besides yourself can read Hogwarts: A History. Now, since I've come here with you, we have read it three times. This is the fourth. I really, really, don't want to read it again. Can we get some new study books, please? So you can immerse yourself in some equally tedious volume, with the advantage that I've not read it before? Please? 

Fine, fine. Hermione gave in, and got up in search of McGonagall.

She knocked on McGonagall's door, letting herself in after McGonagall told her to. She accepted the cup of tea and biscuit, and settled herself in the chair. McGonagall regarded her over the desk.

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?"

"Amelie reminded me that I still need to get the books for seventh year, and I need some potions ingredients. I was wondering when I could do that." McGonagall pursed her lips for a moment.

"It would probably be safer for one of the teachers to do it for you. With He-who-must-not-be-named at large, and deatheaters looking for you, going to Diagon alley, with its proximity to Knockturn alley, would not be wise." She paused for a moment. "If you could write me a list of all the things you need, plus additional ingredients that are reserved for seventh year, but I know those already…yes. I can get them for you on Thursday."

"Thanks professor."

"That's quite alright, Miss Granger. After all, there would hardly be any point in having you spend your summer here only for you to go to Diagon alley and get caught, would there?" Hermione shook her head with a smile. "Well then. Is that all?"

"Yes thanks." Hermione placed her empty tea cup on the desk and stood. "I appreciate it."

"Nonsense, Miss Granger. There is no reason why I shouldn't do this. After all, you are confined to Hogwarts and I am your Head of House. Off you go then." Hermione left, and Amelie took over.

Thank god. It's _so_ my turn to have control. 

What are you gonna do when school starts, then? Hermione asked.

Scream. Amelie answered shortly. So who's this Malfoy? I mean, obviously I know his dad, but I've never met Draco. 

He's an insufferable git. Hermione said shortly. He never, ever resists a chance to goad us, or call me mudblood, or to curse us or wreak our work.

Just like his father then. Wonderful. Amelie said dryly.

Where are we going? Hermione asked. Amelie had brought them outside, and they were heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

Broom shed. I think, though I might be mistaken, that Snape's brought my broom here. She let herself in the shed, and immediately walked to where a broom wrapped in black fabric leaned against the wall. Amelie unwrapped it, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the way Amelie handled it.

Not another quidditch fanatic.

I love playing almost as much as I love sex. But it doesn't matter who wins or loses to me. It's the playing that I enjoy. And someone has to lose. Why not me? As long as I play well, who cares? 

I wish Harry and Ron saw it that way. Hermione groused.

They're guys. They have too much testosterone to think like that. Hermione laughed. Then she gasped as Amelie took off, soaring quickly into the sky.

I was never much of a flyer. Hermione commented.

Dad was a brilliant flyer before he…and mom wasn't too bad herself. Not like James, obviously. 

Are you going to tell Harry? Hermione asked.

With any luck, he wont know I exist, let alone who my mother is, Hermione. You have to remember that only the teachers are allowed to know I'm here. 

I forgot. Hermione said sulkily. How am I meant to keep an alter-ego who easily controls this body a secret?

Well, I'll have to exercise some restraint on my part, of course. Amelie amended. Some people are going to find out. If nothing else, Hermione Granger looks as though she's had serious plastic surgery. 

Oh god. Hermione groaned.

And since I assume this school isnt filled with idiots, some people are bound to work it out. Maybe Malfoy. 

WHAT?

You share quarters with him. He's meant to be second in the school to you. He's smart, he's devious, _and_ he's in close contact with you. I think he'll work it out, especially if I set him on fire by accident. 

Well, don't.

You don't want me to hurt him? That's a surprise. 

That's your dad coming through. I don't want him hurt, or dead, or anything like that. I just wish he'd stop goading us.

Good bit of pain'll do that, you know. 

I bet it would. Don't even think it.

If you say so. 

&

McGonagall returned Thursday evening with Hermione's shopping, which she brought straight to Hermione's room where she was reading.

"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up and bounced out of the seat, smiling as she looked at all the new books and little containers of potions ingredients.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled at her professor.

"Of course. It was only logical that I bought you everything you needed, after all, you cant leave."

"True, but I still appreciate it."

"Well, you're welcome. Now, will you be alright?"

"Of course."

"Well, then I'll leave you to acquaint yourself with your new materials." McGonagall smiled and left. Amelie took control.

Let's check out those books we're meant to be reading. Flicking through them, she rolled her eyes as Hermione smiled in relief.

I know most of these. Good.

Because wouldn't it be terrible if you actually learnt something in class? Amelie said scathingly.

No. but I prefer to learn at home and practise at class. Hermione said primly.

That and the fact you've got such a reputation for knowing everything that if you didn't half the pupils and teaching staff would drop dead from shock. 

That too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I'm trying to get everything up as soon as I can because after Jan 3rd you're going to have to wait till about Feb before I can get anything up again…boarding away from home can suck sometimes. Here's chappie 3…enjoy.

Thanks to:

Hatred in a box – I'm glad you like it

&

Summer passed very quickly, until it was the morning of September first, and Hermione was excited almost to the point of immobility, so Amelie took over, which is why Hermione didn't have a say in what Amelie put on.

For Amelie, it was a normal outfit. A black cord pleated miniskirt, a red 'rock' t-shirt with wide shoulders but no sleeves, a black jacket/blazer thing, and nearly-knee high suede boots, that weren't baggy, per se, they just werent skin tight. They had pointy toes and three-inch stilletto heels. She left her robes open over the top of them, and Snape nearly choked when he saw her at breakfast. She had been eating at the staff table, simply because she was the only student there, and both Amelie and Hermione found it both interesting and amusing. The things she heard…she could do some serious blackmailing. Or rather, Harry and Ron could, if she were to let it slip. Unfortunately she couldn't really do that, because the teachers would know exactly who told them, which kind of spoiled the effect.

For Hermione, the outfit was more than a little daring. Admittedly, this body was as close to gorgeous as she was likely to get, with great legs, a flat stomach, and a good figure in general, she wasn't used to dressing this way, to acting like she was beautiful. Hermione had always been of the more 'retiring beauty' type, beautiful without realising, which made her even more attractive. Amelie _made_ people look at her, then made them accept that she was beautiful.

The day passed agonisingly slowly for Hermione, waiting for the train to arrive. But finally, at ten at night, with the sun completely set and dark spilled over the country, she went down to the station with Hagrid and Snape. Dumbledore had given the Snape the job of accompanying Hermione down to the station, because Hagrid wasn't meant to be doing magic, plus he'd be in charge of the first years should anything untoward happen. Hermione had pointed out that if something did happen, it would look bad if Snape was there, with her. Especially if he had to start attacking deatheaters. Dumbledore had sent him anyway.

So he sat on the bench in the darkness, while Hermione paced along the platform, the lanterns along the platform making her shadow jump on the concrete.

"You pacing isnt going to make them come any quicker." He pointed out.

"Gives me something to do." Hermione replied, still pacing.

"Stop. It's giving me a headache."

"Poor uncle Sevy." Amelie answered with a smile. Hermione sulked at her loss of power.

You'll have to give it back when they arrive, you know.

I know. I just cant resist goading him. 

I noticed. Hermione said dryly. Then she snatched control back.

"It's here!" she shrieked, running down the platform and jumping up and down, despite wearing stilletto heels.

"Miss Granger, please. Calm down." Snape implored. Hermione ignored him as the train slowed to a stop and she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Student poured out of the train, laughing and shouting, until finally, they came out.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione launched herself towards them, hugging them tightly and kissing them each on the cheek.

"Hey 'Mione! You look so different!" Harry held her at arms length and Ron frowned. Then Harry hugged her again.

"I'm just so glad you're okay! We were really worried! Why are deatheaters after you?" he asked quietly.

"I'll tell you all that later. And I'm fine, I spent the summer at Hogwarts, but we just didn't want Voldemort to know that." Hermione said with a grin.

Yeah, and you enjoyed being the subject of mystery for once. Amelie added.

"Well, if it isnt Potty and Weasel reunited with their girlfriend." A voice drawled. Ron and Harry flanked Hermione protectively, wands out, but Hermione hurriedly pushed them down, aware of the presence of Snape behind them. Malfoy looked her up and down slowly and obviously, then he raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" Amelie asked with a smirk. She couldn't resist, and Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Maybe." Malfoy returned, crossing his arms and looking incredibly sexy.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm _way_ too expensive for you, with all daddy's money. Sorry." Amelie smirked again, then turned away from him to urge Harry and Ron to forget it and go up to the castle with her, when Malfoy grabbed her shoulder and whirled her back to face him, his face contorted in fury.

"Mudblood! How dare you-"

"Watch it, Malfoy." Amelie said sweetly, almost childishly. "I think your robes are on fire." She bit her lip and looked up at Malfoy through her eyelashes invitingly, then she turned and walked off, linking arms with Harry and Ron and pulling them with her.

I cant believe you just did that! Not only did you _flirt_ with Malfoy, you nearly set his robes on fire! Hermione exclaimed.

I told you I enjoy flirting, and he really pissed me off. But he is fuckably sexy though, isnt he? 

It's Malfoy!

You may be enemies but you're not blind! Amelie shot back. Here, you have control back, before they suspect anything. 

I think it's a bit late for that. Hermione grumbled.

"'Mione? Are you alright?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're acting a bit strange, that's all."

"Yeah, well. Being locked up in a castle all summer with do that to you."

"Miss Granger, I see you've found your…friends. I'll leave you to the odious job of catching up with them." Snape said. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, sir. Thanks."

Snape smirked and walked off.

"What's _that_ about?" Ron asked, staring at Snape's retreating back.

"Dumbledore told him to come down and keep an eye on me, just in case anything untoward happened."

"Poor you." Harry said sympathetically.

"We kinda ignored each other. It wasn't too bad. So how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry launched into a long tale that Hermione was sure was fascinating, apart from the fact she was having a staring competition with the slighted Mr Malfoy. To her glee, he turned away first, and she ws able to tune into the last three minutes of Harry and Ron's story long enough to summarise the entire thing.

They got into a carriage, and the boys finally spotted the Head Girl's badge on the front of Hermione's robes.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Ginny said before any of them had a chance, scrambling into the carriage just as it started moving. "I heard you got Head Girl! Why weren't you on the train?"

"I stayed at Hogwarts for the summer because deatheaters kept staking out my house."

"I heard." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "A bunch of aurors went and cleared them out, and your parents went back to the house about a week later. We had to convince them you were okay…though we hadnt the slightest idea where you were."

"Well, I was here." Hermione said with a grin.

"Do you know who the Head Boy is?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah…Malfoy. I have to share a suite-thingy with him."

"The bastard!" Ron burst out. Hermione gave him a cool look and he calmed down.

"Good points…he's very hot." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Bad points…he's a git, rude, annoying, spoilt…I think you'll do alright." Hermione laughed.

I like her. Amelie commented.

Good. You'll be seeing a lot of her. Hermione answered. Amelie laughed.

Ginny gave Hermione a strange look as Hermione seemed rather dazed. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Sorry." Hermione brought herself back to reality. "Just thinking." Ginny gave her another funny look.

She knows. Amelie said with a mental shrug.

But…

She's been possessed before as well, you know. And this isnt precisely possession, but its bloody close. She knows that something's going on with you and she's going to insist you tell her. 

Can we?

If she can be trusted to tell no-one else. And that includes Potter and Ron. 

They cant know because…

Because Potter's got a streak of 'hero-impulse' in him that would insist on him trying to work out a way to free you from my evil grasp…so to speak. Hermione nodded.

"I'm starving!" Ron said, his stomach grumbling. He looked longingly at the castle that was fast approaching. "Do you think they'll let us eat before the sorting?"

"No." Hermione said flatly. Ron groaned.

"But why?"

"Because they think welcoming new students is more important than feeding old students. And anyway. Where would the new ones sit if they hadnt been sorted?"

"She's got a point, Ron." Harry agreed.

"I _always_ have a point." Hermione added. Harry grinned, and the carriages stopped. Everyone jumped out and headed for the castle, but Ginny pulled Hermione back.

"We need to talk. There's something going on and I want you to tell me." Hermione nodded.

"After the feast you can come up to my room and we'll talk. But don't tell anyone else. This is secret."

"Not Ron and Harry?" Ginny sounded surprised.

"No. Not yet, anyway." Hermione said. Ginny nodded, and the two of them went in to the Great Hall.

&

After dinner, Ginny went with Hermione up to the Head Girl/Boy quarters, and from there to Hermione's room, where she locked the door and shut the window.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ginny asked, watching Hermione seal the room with silencing charms.

"What I'm going to tell you cannot be spread around." Hermione said, turning to look at Ginny. "You have to understand this must, _must_ stay secret. You can't tell _anyone_. Especially not your diary." Hermione added. Ginny smiled.

"Alright. What I hear doesn't leave this room."

"Good."

Can we trust her? Amelie asked.

Yes.

Alright. 

"Over the summer…" Hermione was trying to think of a good way to say this.

You could just say you were murdered. Amelie said unhelpfully.

"Over the summer, I was walking down an alley because I was late to a friend's party and it was a shortcut. I hadnt seen her in ages, and I really wanted to be on time. There was another girl coming towards me and there was a guy behind her, he killed her." Ginny gasped. "I tried to warn her, but before I had a chance…well. I was killed too. I don't know how or why, but I woke up in this body, which is a mixture of my old body and hers." Hermione paused.

"Aside from having a mixed body, I also share the body with the girl."

Just the girl? Amelie asked, sounding insulted.

"What's her name?" Ginny asked, looking a cross of horrified and curious.

"Amelie…"

"It rings a bell." Ginny said thoughtfully.

Can I talk now? Amelie asked. Hermione gave her control.

"Amelie Voldemort is my name." Ginny scrambled backwards, but Amelie didn't move. It was clear that Hermione was no longer in control, and Ginny could pick out all the differences. The voice was different…Amelie's voice was deeper, softer, crueler. She stood differently as well, Hermione had been tense, prepared for Ginny's disgust and fear. Amelie was stood with all the loose relaxation of a panther watching prey. "As Hermione says, I was joined with her when both she and I were murdered middle July. We went back to her house, which was surrounded by deatheaters the following day. We escaped and arranged for her parents to stay at a hotel. We went to London and met Lupin, and Dumbledore joined us. We went to Hogwarts and spent the rest of the summer there."

Ginny was staring, wide eyed, at the girl who was supposedly second in viciousness and cruelty only to Voldemort.

"Ignore the hype about me." Amelie said with a disarming smile. "I grew up with a family who did not really hate muggles, though they acted like they did. But in the end, it meant that I don't really hate muggles that much anyway, something my father was not pleased to discover."

"I can imagine."

"But he's still looking for me Ginny. That's why no one can know. If he finds me, he'll tear Hogwarts apart to get at me. _I cant let that happen_."

"You actually care." Ginny sounded shocked. Amelie nodded.

"And there's another thing, since I'm telling you everything. Amelie shrugged off her robes and her blazer/jacket, then pulled off her shirt, so she was wearing the plain black bra with silver sparkles and her skirt and boots. She turned, and Ginny could see the main part of the Pheonix tattoo on her back. "It's a symbol for a reality." Amelie said without turning around. She pulled the red shirt back on again. "I have a pheonix spirit living in this body, Ginny. A real, burning, pheonix spirit." Amelie turned around again, and held out her hand, which immediately caught fire. Ginny jumped a little. Amelie laughed quietly. "It's perfectly safe for me, Gin. Am I allowed to call you that?" Ginny nodded soundlessly. "It would hurt anyone else, though." Amelie sat on the bed, noticing that as she did so that Ginny edged away.

"Why are you so scared of me, Ginny?"

"You're His daughter!"

"I am. But my mother…my mother was a good witch. She was…well, she was a muggleborn witch herself, but she was a good person…I don't know what happened, but soon after I was born she escaped my father and married someone else…I have a half brother…but he doesn't know…"

"Who? Do I know him?" Ginny asked. Amelie stared at Ginny.

You've told her this much. Hermione pointed out.

But this is personal to her. Can I trust her with it? Amelie asked.

"You can trust me, you know. I know this much, and I promised none of this would leave the room." Ginny said.

"Fine. My mother was Lily Evans…Harry's my half brother. Its one of the reasons Voldemort went after the Potters…because Lily left him for James. I think my father thought she loved him…I don't know how, what or why." Ginny's hands were over her mouth.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny breathed.

"You musnt tell anyone." Amelie said. Ginny shook her head.

"I wouldn't, even if I could. Harry…Lily…No. it's better if he doesn't know."

"I'm glad you agree with me." Amelie said with a smile. Then she backed off and let Hermione have control again.

"Are you alright, Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked a little stunned.

"It's a lot to take on." Ginny said finally. Hermione nodded.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said. "And you only have to know about it. I have to share a body with her!"

Hey! 

Sorry.

Hmm. 

"Truce, then, at least with Amelie. I don't trust her, but I'll keep the secret, and I wont be totally closed-minded about it." Ginny offered.

So kind. Amelie said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"She agrees." Hermione said with a smile. Amelie rolled her eyes. Ginny smiled.

&


	4. Chapter 4

Another chappy for you guys. Hope you like. Merry xmas and happy new year.

Thanks to: poetrychik – I was looking through old chappies and I don't think I ever thanked you for reviewing ages ago! So…if I didn't…I'm sorry and I'm glad you like it. If I did…well…glad you like it! Lol

Hatred in a box – I'm glad you still like it…and anyone can write, they just have to practise. I read some of the stuff I did a few years ago and it was crap…but now ppl tell me I'm brilliant. So…practise. Enjoy!

&

Telling Ginny had taken a lot of the weight of sharing a body with Amelie and the pheonix off Hermione's shoulders. Ginny kept her word and didn't say anything to anyone, although sometimes she kicked Hermione to stop her acting too Amelie-ish. But Hermione couldn't help it. Living in such close proximity to Amelie all the time and listening to her complain, bitch, comment and observe constantly had meant that Amelie had rubbed off somewhat on her.

Several weeks later, Hermione was sitting on the couch reading in front of the fire when Malfoy stormed in, furious at something. She barely looked up from her book, an angry Malfoy wasn't anything particularly new.

Then the sound of him stomping around and slamming doors stopped, and Hermione looked up from her book to see him standing in front of her. His eyes were slate-grey, and there was a pale pink flush on his cheekbones, marring his ivory skin.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

Malfoy immediately launched into a diatribe slandering her, her family, her friends, her life, her blood, her hobbies and just about everything else when Amelie got sick of it.

"Raeve." She said softly. Malfoy stopped dead, his eyes widening. Amelie, who had control at that point, raised an eyebrow. "Was there anything else, Malfoy?" Malfoy said nothing, just stared. She snapped her fingers. "Malfoy? Are you there?"

"What did you just say?"

"I asked if-"

"No. Before that."

"I said Raeve, meaning silence. The noun, sometimes the adjective, why?"

"How do you know that word?" he hissed, approaching her and hanging over her, a tactic to intimidate her. Needless to say, with a father like Voldemort, a seventeen-year-old guy doesn't scare you very much.

"I know the _language_, Malfoy. And you know there's only one way to learn it. So back off." She stood up, and he was forced to move back.

"You're a _deatheater_? This is priceless!" he smirked.

"I'm no deatheater, Malfoy. And its really none of your business how I know it. Just watch your step." Amelie walked off, letting her bedroom door slam behind her and Malfoy before she collapsed onto the bed.

Fuck piss shit bollocks. she groaned.

You've buggered it now, haven't you. Hermione said with a sigh.

Not quite. Only the top deatheaters know that language, not any of the novices. So he'll, if he has any sense, assume that I'm, or rather you're, one of the top deatheaters and therefore assume Voldemort knows we're here. 

And if he doesn't?

Then we'll end up facing Voldemort sooner than we'd hoped. 

Damn.

Despite Amelie's trepidation at letting some of the deatheater's language slip, it wasn't enough to stop her using it in the following Potions lesson, when Snape paired them up, and Malfoy assumed it was an opportunity to taunt Hermione. He seemed to have forgotten the episode that night when she had let it slip. Malfoy, being the annoyed dickwad he had the amazing capability to be, had shoved, poked, and spilled stuff all over Hermione 'accidentally-on-purpose' until Amelie finally snapped, and snatching back control called him a pathetic excuse for a pureblood in the deatheaters language, one of the worst insults those oh-so-clever pureblood deatheaters could think up. Malfoy immediately shut up and stared in shock, and Snape, who was passing, glared at her.

"I'd like to see you both after the lesson." He hissed. They both nodded, and got back to their potion. Malfoy made no more effort to mess it up though. He kept trying to talk about it though.

"So, mudblood, how do-"

"Shut _up_ Malfoy." Hermione muttered.

"But, my dear Miss Granger, why wont-"

"Malfoy, will you please shut up? _They're_ in the room! Do you really want to say anything?" Hermione whispered, jerking her head in Ron and Harry's direction where they stood watching them curiously.

"They don't know, then?"

"Please don't humiliate yourself by thinking that. It's embarassing." Hermione rolled her eyes at his stupidity. If she was a deatheater, she was hardly going to tell Harry and Ron, now was she? Malfoy smirked, then grabbed her ass. She jumped and elbowed him, hard. He winced, but then they both subsided under Snape's glare.

After the lesson, Malfoy and Hermione stayed behind, glaring at each other. Snape shut the door behind the departing students, then whirled on the two teenagers.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he demanded. "You, Malfoy, could have seriously injured Miss Granger. Not that that would be so awful, except that there would be a lot of paperwork to do afterwards, and I would have McGonagall on my back for weeks. And you, Miss Granger! How could you be so careless as to speak that language here, in school, in a room full of students?" he glared at her, and Amelie rolled her eyes.

Don't worry, hun. He's only mad at me for letting you. 

That doesn't help the fact I'm in big trouble. Hermione shot back.

"Obliviate." It made Hermione jump, until she saw Snape had his wand pointed at Malfoy, who now looked very confused.

"Sir?" He asked.

"You are dismissed, Mr Malfoy. And please, desist from trying to mortally wound Miss Granger in my class. Off you go." Malfoy sneered at Hermione before disappearing.

"And you, Miss Granger…or should I be speaking to Miss Voldemort?"

"You got me, Severus." Amelie said with a shrug, shunting Hermione aside to take control of the form they shared.

"Amelie, use your common sense. That's the second time in as many days I've had to obliviate Malfoy after he's heard you speak that language. He came to me yesterday, shocked almost beyond belief to find that Gryffindor's golden girl was a deatheater. You can't imagine my surprise when I heard that. I realised what…and who, had happened, and had to obliviate him, only so you could do a repeat performance in front of a room full of Gryffindors and Slytherins! What have you got to say for yourself?" he demanded.

"You should have seen the look on his face, both times, when he heard that." Amelie said simply. "The raise in his opinion from mudblood to high-ranking deatheater was great."

"Next time please refrain from boosting your ego in that manner, would you? I cant obliviate everyone who hears you." Amelie nodded.

"Okay. I'll refrain from saying anything." Snape looked wary, but nodded.

"Good. You may go." Hermione left, once again in control, and Amelie laughed all the way to Care of Magical Creatures.

&

"What was that about?" Harry asked when she arrived in the field by Hagrid's hut. Hermione shrugged.

"Snape wanted us to stop trying to kill each other in his lesson." Amelie answered, since Hermione was uncomfortable lying to them.

"Your voice has gone all funny." Ron said, looking up from the hedgehog looking creature he was meant to be feeding. Amelie coughed, and gave Hermione control in the process.

"Better?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah."

Oops. Amelie grinned.

You nearly got us screwed for the second time today! Hermione chided.

Really, with whom? I didn't notice…damn. Were they cute? 

That's not what I meant and you know it! Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look kinda out of it." Harry said with concern.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just thinking." Hermione said with a smile. Harry gave her a funny look, but said no more.

&

You're going to get us caught! Hermione raged at Amelie while they were in the shower.

Look, princess. This isnt a lot of fun for me, either! Amelie snapped.

You could at least try to cooperate!

I am! You're the one who's so stuck in her own rut she cant do a single thing differently! 

I am not stuck in a rut!

Oh please. If you were any more stuck you'd be mining. Amelie shot back. She turned off the hot water with a wrench and stepped out of the bath.

"Whoa there!" Malfoy grinned.

"Accio towel." Amelie said calmly, and the towel obediantly came to her, and she wrapped it around her torso. "Take a picture, Malfoy. They tend to last longer. And they're easier to wank to." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Well, you would know if it was true or not." Amelie said with a shrug, turning her back to start drying off. She was damned if she was going to give Malfoy that kind of show.

Tattoo! Hermione hissed.

"Nice tattoo, Granger." Amelie whirled.

Now you've done it. Hermione sighed.

I'll obliviate him. Amelie answered levelly.

"No, no. Let me see." Malfoy put his hands on her bare shoulders and turned her around so he could see it. Then he hooked one finger under the towel and tugged at it. Amelie let it slip down to expose the tattoo.

Just show him the damn thing why don't you! Hermione cried.

I am, you idiot. Amelie said dryly. If I act cagey about it he'll suspect something. And then he might tell someone who praises him instead of obliviating him! 

"That's a big tattoo. When did you get that done?" Malfoy traced the outline with a finger. The contact made her shiver.

"During the summer." Amelie answered. "I wanted a change." The contact ended.

"So you got a bloody great pheonix tattooed on your back? Last time I heard, you've had that since you were five, Amelie." Amelie turned, and saw Malfoy with his arms crossed, leaning against the sink and looking pleased with himself.

"If you're going to be calling me that," Amelie said cooly, "It'll be _Lady_ Amelie to you."

"So you don't deny it." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"What would be the point? But if anyone hears of this…well. I'll tell people just how abominably you've acted to me, after knowing who I was." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Have you any idea how hard your father is looking for you?" Malfoy asked.

"I do. And I'm not ready for him to find me." Amelie walked up to him until they were inches apart. "So don't tell anyone."

"Would I?" he asked disarmingly.

"If you thought it would get you anywhere, then yes. You would."

"Your lack of faith in me is saddening."

"My knowledge of you is depressing." Amelie answered. Malfoy smirked.

"What's it worth to you?"

"How about your life, you immature little rodent?"

"Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines." Malfoy recited.

"How philosophic of you. Now, we have two options. Give me your word that you'll say nothing, and I'll refrain from obliviating you." Amelie said with a smile.

"And if I don't?"

"I would have thought that would be obvious, Mr Malfoy." Amelie said.

"Miss Granger, are you in here?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded in the room. Amelie held onto her towel with one hand and shoved Malfoy bodily out the bathroom with her other.

"I'll be right there professor. Hold on." She said, not giving Hermione control so her voice was Amelie's. McGonagall shot her a disapproving look and glanced at Malfoy.

"Oh, he knows." Amelie said cheerfully. "He's about as subtle as a flying brick, but he knows."

"Hey!" Malfoy protested. "I am too subtle!"

"Then act like it. Let me get dressed, and I'll be with you in a sec." She smiled, and disappeared back into the bathroom.

We are so screwed! Hermione cried.

We'll be fine. Draco wont say anything for the moment, and so we'll just be semi-open with him until he gets the idea. 

How do you know he wont say anything Hermione demanded as Amelie pulled a black vest over her head and buckled her black belt over her jeans, before throwing her robes over the lot and spell-drying her hair and running her hands over her face to charm the makeup on it with the additional help of her metamorphmagus powers. Then she walked out into the common room.

"You might want shoes." Malfoy. said, without looking up from his book.

"Do you know where they are?" She asked.

"In your room." Malfoy answered shortly. She went in her room for about a minute, then came out again.

"Yes, but where? I cant find them!"

"It's okay to be stupid, Granger, but arent you overdoing it?" Malfoy muttered darkly as he got up, stalked into her room, and then her ankleboots, the ones with stiletto heels and round toes, flew out of the room, followed by Malfoy, who returned to his seat moodily. She caught both boots and gave Hermione control while putting them on.

You have to be more subtle. Hermione chided Amelie.

Yes mother. Amelie replied they turned to follow McGonagall, but a word from Malfoy made them pause.

"Wings." Amelie took control briefly enough to swipe her hands over her shoulders and cover up the black wings of the tattooed firebird.

She followed McGonagall out the room, and down to her office.

"May I speak to Amelie?" she said rather coldly. Hermione gratefully relinquished control.

"Lo Minerva." Amelie said cheerfully.

"Can you tell me what exactly you were doing exposing yourself to Draco Malfoy, of all people?" McGonagall demanded.

"I was thinking along the line of preserving my modesty, though that idea fell through." Amelie explained glibly. McGonagall looked unconvinced. "Look, basically, I was getting out the shower when Malfoy walked right in. I grabbed a towel and turned around, but he saw my tattoo. He guessed what was going on, and I figured it would be easier to tell him now than have him guess every other day. He's already been obliviated twice-"

"Severus told me." McGonagall said primly.

"And you know if a person's obliviated too many times they either get brain damaged or they get immune to it. So if he's going to notice every other day, then he might as well know. He wont tell anyone for now, Minerva."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he knows I'll literally kill him if he does." Amelie said with a shrug.

"Amy!" McGonagall exclaimed reprovingly.

Smooth. Hermione commented.

Bumpy roads are more interesting. 

They also break your car, or your leg.

Pessimist. 

Optimists believe this is the best possible world. Pessimists fear this may be true.

Arent you the smart-arse today? 

Why not?

"Amy?"

"Sorry, Minerva. Internal argument."

"Ah."

Thank god she wasn't familiar with them.

The episode with Dumbledore was enough. 

Urc.

Is that a way of saying ew? Because I'm not familiar with it. 

"You can be dismissed, girls." Hermione looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry, professor." McGonagall nodded, and Hermione left.

&

When she arrived back at the common room, Malfoy was still sitting there, although he put his book aside when she walked in.

"Sit down." He said, gesturing to one of the arm chairs. Hermione did, sitting sideways so her back was against one of the armrests and her legs hung over the other. "We need to talk."

"So we do." Amelie said, automatically taking control from Hermione. "But I get to go first. If you take this to anyone else, I will cut off your balls and feed them to you. And don't think I'm joking. Because I'm not." Malfoy looked a little green, but he nodded.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I-"

"Wanted to find out what's actually going on first?" Amelie asked sweetly. Malfoy nodded.

"And please, drop the mean-girl act. It's boring." He said nonchalantly. Amelie set the cushion by his knee on fire and he yelped and jumped off the couch. She waved her hand and the fire disappeared, leaving no burn marks.

"Please, Malfoy, sit down." She said disarmingly. He did, looking at her warily. "It's not precisely an act." She said blandly. "I will quite happily set you on fire."

"How are you managing to pull off Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Call her Hermione, since you call me Amelie."

"Well, I can hardly call you Voldemort." Malfoy reasoned.

"Way to prove my point." Amelie said with a nod. "As to how I'm pulling off Hermione, well," Amelie gave Hermione control. "I am her." Hermione said with a half-smile.

"Impressive, you changed your voice. Lets see if you can do any more tricks." Malfoy drawled.

"Amelie wouldn't know that you offered to be Harry's friend in first year, but he refused you, would she? Nor would she know about your alter-ego as Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret." Hermione smirked, and Malfoy glared.

"I wish you would stop bringing it up." He snarled. Hermione laughed.

"Only when it stops being amusing." She replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'm convinced. Though how you two get on in the same body is beyond me."

"We argue a lot." Amelie replied, taking control. "But that's okay, because I usually win. I'm very easy to please as long as I get my own way."

"I bet you are." Malfoy muttered.

"No, it's true!"

"Trust me, I'm not being sarcastic." Malfoy said darkly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Amelie asked cheerfully.

"Why are you two…" he waved his hands expressively. "And how the hell?"

"We have no idea why. As to how, we're assuming its because we were murdered at precisely the same time, in nearly the same place. Why we were murdered-"

"You were murdered? Even Granger?" At Amelie's glare, he amended himself. "Even Hermione?"

"Yep. Put a real damper on our evening, let me tell you."

"Someone obviously designed it to work that way, the co-ordinated murders and the body-melding…which means that someone, or several someones, are very aware that you two are together like you are, which means they obviously have some purpose for you." Malfoy folded his arms, obviously thinking very hard.

"Wow." Amelie said finally. He looked up at her. "How very Slytherin of you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, neither me or Hermione thought about the possibility that someone was plotting against us. But you did. Are you normally this paranoid, or is it just a phase?"

"Look, just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get me." Malfoy defensively. Amelie laughed and stood. As she passed him on her way to her room, she patted him on the head.

"That's my boy." Malfoy twisted to look at her retreating figure.

"Hey! Leave off the hair!" His only answer was a laugh before the door swung shut.

&

The first quidditch game of the season was the following weekend. Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Do you ever get the feeling that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are there to show that Hogwarts encourages equality, as opposed to them having any importance? Amelie asked as Hermione walked into the great hall and headed for the Gryffindor table. Oh, wow. then , as Hermione sat down, her back to the Slytherin table, Hey! 

What?

Draco looks so incredibly fucking hot in his quidditch gear, and you sat with your back to him, you bitch! Oh, I love this game. But you sat down facing the wrong way! 

If you though he was cute, you should have seen Oliver Wood. Man, he was fine! You can play?

Very well, thanks. I'm really good at it. 

And so modest too. I can barely fly. I'm better learning things from books than doing activities like that.

It's easy, though. The trick to flying is throwing yourself at the ground and missing. 

That would explain Harry. Speaking of which, he looks good in his gear too.

So he does. Amelie said approvingly as Hermione watched Harry, followed by Ron, walk into the great hall and sit down across from her.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron said as he slid in beside Lavender across from her and started eating with his usual speed, manners and voracity.

That is gross. 

"Hey Ron." Hermione said weakly. She turned to Harry, who was eating slower and less messily.

"Hi Harry." She said with somewhat more enthusiasm.

"Why are you nicer to him than me?" Ron whined with his mouth full.

"He's not as disgusting as you are. And it's just too early in the morning to deal with that." Hermione said truthfully.

"Ready to watch us kick Slytherin ass?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

I'm ready to watch Slytherin ass. Amelie volunteered.

That's not quite what he meant. Hermione said reprovingly.

Well, one would hope not. Although I like gay guys. They're fun. 

I've never met one. Hermione said flatly.

Oh my god, you have to! Amelie gushed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What was that for? Don't think we can beat them, despite our immaculate record?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"What? I'm sorry, I blanked out for a minute there."

"I asked if you were ready to watch us kick Slytherin ass and you rolled your eyes."

Yummy Slytherin ass. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There you go again!"

"Life is not about beating Slytherin." Hermione said primly, and Ron nearly spat his food across the table, succeeding instead on dribbling it down his chin. Ginny handed him a napkin while turning to Hermione.

"But watching Slytherin ass? I can do that." She said with a grin, and Hermione laughed as Harry spat his drink into his plate as he choked.

"Ugh, gross, Harry!" Hermione chided, handing him a napkin.

"You are so lucky Hermione, sharing a suite with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said jealously. Hermione smirked.

"I know. All I have to do is be just a little later than him and I get to watch his backside all the way down to meals!"

"Talking about me, ladies?" Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy standing just beside her, looking gorgeous in his quidditch gear.

Oh my. Amelie murmured.

"Yeah. You and your cute ass." Hermione replied, reaching behind him and smacking his ass. He laughed.

"Look don't touch, Hermione."

"Oh man. That is so not fair." Ginny groaned.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped, managing not to spray juice everywhere.

"What? He knows I fancy the hell outta him, so why shouldn't I say it?"

"It's not nice to say things like that in front of Potter." Malfoy chided gently.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry Harry." Harry just stared at her.

"What was it you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"So are you going to cheer for me?" Malfoy asked with a grin, his hand on her shoulder. Hermione twisted round.

"Don't make me hit you. Of course I'll be cheering for _Gryffindor_. Although if your contingent of cheerleaders isnt big enough, I'll say 'go Draco' if it makes you feel better." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. It'll make me feel loads better if a Gryffindor's cheering for a Slytherin. That'll be something to write down, and note the day and time."

"Don't be too modest." Hermione said with a grin, staring up at him.

"Oh no. I'm far too smart to let my intelligence, looks and superior flying ability go to my head."

"Yeah." Hermione snorted, brushed his hand off her shoulder and started eating again.

"Superior flying abilities? Compared to what, a slug?" Ron snapped.

"Depends if its being barfed up by you, really, doesn't it?" Malfoy returned smoothly. Hermione sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked concernedly.

"You know, Ron, its usually better to sacrifice your opponents men." She commented.

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused.

"She means you just totally set yourself up for that one, Ron." Ginny said, standing up. "I have homework. See you guys at the game." She left, and Hermione rose as well. She and Malfoy were so close, since he refused to give her some space, that she could feel the heat coming from his body.

And a fit body it is too. Amelie sighed dreamily.

You're not helping.

"Draco, please move." She implored. He grinned.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll make you move." Ron snarled. Draco pulled Hermione towards him so he could talk to Ron over her shoulder, forcing her to put her hands on his waist and rest her chin against his shoulder, since as much as her union with Amelie had made her taller, he was still taller than her.

"Please, Weasley. Don't embarrass yourself. Save it for quidditch pitch."

"Back off Malfoy." Hermione muttered in his ear.

"Or what?" He murmured, sending a sly glance at Harry and Ron, who both went red with fury.

"I'll let Amelie deal with you."

"How is the dear girl?"

In heaven. Amelie sighed happily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Enjoying herself, I have to say. Now, please. Leave them be."

"Sure." Malfoy said, backing off. "Why should I thrash them here when I can beat them into the ground where everyone can see?" He grinned at her.

"Ahem." Dumbledore said, looking at them mischieviously. Draco turned around, and slid his arm around Hermione's waist. She pushed his hand down, and held it away from her, down behind her back. His thumb started running across her palm, and she flushed.

"Stop it." She hissed, not looking at him. He chuckled.

"I'd like to wish both teams good luck for the upcoming game." He began. "I'm sure it'll be quite…interesting. For other news, I'm glad to announce there will be both a Halloween Ball, and a Yule Ball. These will be arranged by our two head students," he paused to nod at Hermione and Draco. Draco tightened his hold on her hand, which was trying to get free, and she dug her nails in. "So if you have any ideas you'd like to put forward, see them." He nodded and sat down, and Hermione wrenched her hand away.

"Draco!" she said annoyed. He was inspecting the red crescent-moons her fingernails had marked onto his skin.

"Look at this." He said, with mock-annoyance.

"It serves you right."

"I'm going to kill you!" Ron exclaimed, coming around the table and lunging for Draco. Harry and Hermione caught his arms and dragged him backwards towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later." She mouthed, and Draco folded his arms and watched with amusement as Hermione and Harry dragged Ron back and out of the big double doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapie up. This is the one where I unashamedly use quotes from quote websites. I'd love you to think I came up with them myself, but that's almost a little too sad, I suppose.

Thanks to:

Hatred in a box – here's a whole 9 pages more for you…enjoy!

Bleedingheart666 – heya. I'm glad you like it.

Chappie 5 up! Happy new year everyone.

&

The noise at the quidditch pitch was overpowering. As the teams walked out, Amelie smirked.

Oh my god, check them out! I want one! I want them all! Ugh, maybe not. Pansy can have Goyle and Crabbe. 

I'm sure she'll be honoured by your generosity. Now shut up. Hermione said, looking through her binoculars. Amelie took control and pointed the binoculars down at the emerging teams.

See what I mean? Check them out! 

You've made your point. Can I have control back now? Amelie gave it back, and Hermione returned to using her binoculars to find out who had come to the game.

You're so boring. Amelie complained.

Just because I'm not as shallow are you are doesn't make me boring.

Yeah, it makes you intellectual. Amelie said sarcastically.

I really wouldn't be surprised if that were true. Hermione said absent-mindedly.

Grr. Bitch. 

"Lo Hermione." Ginny said, sitting down. "Hi Amelie." She muttered.

"Hi." Hermione said with a grin.

Aloha. Amelie said chirpily.

"Have you seen the teams? They just get cuter every year." Ginny said.

"That's not why I come here." Hermione said snappily.

"Yeah, you come to support your friends." Ginny snorted. "And to oggle them."

Go you! Amelie cheered.

"Please. You're as bad as Amy."

You mean good as. 

Hush. They're starting.

The players kicked off into the air and before long the game was going very quickly, with more than a little dangerous behaviour. Amelie was being extremely annoying.

Oh, you idiot! Couldn't you _see_ that coming? she yelled. Then, Catch the damn ball, you left-handed morons! 

That's the Gryffindor team you're shouting at. Hermione said dryly.

So what? I don't care. If they're crap, I'll shout at them. 

They are not crap! Hermione argued.

So how do explain that particular painful little blunder that just gave Slytherin five points? Not that I'm complaining, you understand, its just that Gryffindor cant afford to give Slytherin anything but a nasty beating. 

"What are you two arguing about?" Ginny asked under all the noise. "Go Blaise!" she yelled suddenly. Hermione shot her a look, with just about everyone in Gryffindor.

"Sorry. I want to date him." She said with a shrug. "Is there anyone finer?"

Apart from Draco, you mean? 

"Besides Draco." She added. "Anyway. What were you two arguing about?"

"Amy was saying the Gryffindor team is crap."

"Well, they're not exactly brilliant." Ginny said. She winced as Ron missed yet another ball. "See?"

"Harry's good!" Hermione exclaimed.

Really? Jeez, girl. Why don't you tell me these things? Hermione mentally glared, and physically blushed.

Not that way.

Ginny laughed. "You're right. He and about eight others. But the rest are pretty crap."

I could do better. 

"Amy insists she could do better." Hermione reported. She and Ginny ignored the cheer that went up from the Slytherin side as Ron missed yet another goal. "They're going to start singing 'Weasley is our king' if he doesn't improve." She said darkly. Ginny smirked.

"You play then?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"She can. I'm useless at it."

"That's cool. We'll have to practise sometime."

A great shout went up from the Slytherin side as Malfoy clenched the snitch in his hand. He flew up to where Hermione and Ginny were talking and held it out to her.

"For you." He said with a bow. Hermione laughed.

"You're too kind. Congrats."

"Hermione! You can't congratulate him!" Lavender shrieked.

"Come on, Lavvy. It's like the first game against Gryffindor he's ever won! It's not like its going to end up being a trend."

"You are a horrible person." Malfoy said, sounding injured.

"But you're so nice to be nasty to!" Hermione protested. Draco grinned.

"Mr Malfoy! Bring that snitch down here, now!" Madame Hooch yelled. Draco saluted and flew down to where the flying teacher waited.

"He so fancies you." Ginny gushed.

"I wish." Hermione said with a sigh. "Come on, let's get out of here. You can stay up in the Head's suite until the guys have finished sulking."

"Thanks. But I don't think they'll ever recover from this one." Ginny followed Hermione down the stands and back up to the castle.

"So you want to date Blaise?" Hermione asked as they walked through the near-empty halls of the castle.

"So bad. He is _hot_." Ginny said with a grin.

"I know what you mean."

"Talking about me?" Draco asked, running to catch up with them.

"Fucking hell, how fast do you shower and change?" Amelie snapped, grabbing control from Hermione. Draco raised an eyebrow and she let Hermione have control back sheepishly.

"Gloating over Slytherins is no fun. But since you're both in Gryffindor…" Draco smirked.

"Well, I was cheering for Blaise anyway. So I don't really think gloating at me will help you boost your ego." Ginny said with a shrug. They let themselves into the head dorm room, and the girls collapsed onto the couch while Draco sank into a chair.

"So how did you get changed so fast?" Hermione asked.

"Magic." Draco answered shortly. He grinned.

"So what, you say the spell and you end up clean, sweat free, dry and smelling of cologne?" Ginny asked skeptically. He nodded with a smirk, and she got up, leaned over, and sniffed his shoulder. She turned to Hermione. "He's right." She confirmed. Amelie took control.

"Nice cologne?" She asked with a grin. Ginny smirked.

"You try." So Amy did, much to Hermione's embarrassment.

"You're right. It's nice. It's _very_ nice."

"What did you expect? I have money for a reason." Draco said with a shrug.

"Well, some expensive cologne absolutely reeks." Amelie explained.

"Wait, she knows?" Malfoy suddenly said. Amelie nodded.

"Yep. After being possessed herself, she was quick to recognise the symptoms in Hermione. Except this isnt really possession. Or rather, it might be, but in that case, I think Hermione's possessing me."

"Nah." Ginny said with a grin.

"You've been possessed? When?" Draco demanded.

"Ruddy hell, mate. Catch up." Ginny said with a laugh. "Where have you been living for the last six years? Under a rock?"

"I have better things to do with my life than keep tabs on your lot." Malfoy said primly.

"Yeah, like hang out with Crabbe and Goyle." Amelie said with a snigger.

"Shut up. You can't talk. You hang out with the wonder boys."

"I can too."

"I've got an idea for the Halloween ball." Ginny announced, heading off an argument.

"Oh?" Amelie asked.

"Yeah. We could do a masquerade, you know, make everyone wear masks…"

"We know what a masquerade is." Draco said flatly.

"Shut up, ferret, I wasn't finished. Everyone wears masks, but there's a charm on the castle so people cant recognise anyone else, but they have to interact and stuff, and people arent allowed to say who they are until the end."

"That's do-able." Amelie commented.

Shouldn't I have control, since I'm head girl? Hermione asked.

Spoilsport. 

"And, I don't know, the girls could wear like, renaissance dress? To go in with the theme of masquerade, although the boys don't have to wear tights."

"You're lucky you said that, Weasley, or I'd have had to hit you with something heavy. Like an anvil."

"My name is Ginny." She said pointedly.

"Actually, it's Virginia, but I'll let it sit for now." Malfoy retorted.

"So guys can wear dress robes or muggle clothes or whatever, formals, obviously, and if people come separately, then they have to find their dates in the ball. And if people are only allowed to talk about themselves, like their hobbies or whatever, their dates can recognise them by that."

"Now that's pretty useless for those of us who go with the prettiest or most popular girl in school simply because we look really good together." Draco said, folding his arms.

"Then you'll have to pick the prettiest mask that matches yours." Ginny said carelessly.

"That might work." He said thoughtfully.

"I can't believe you're taking her seriously!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Draco defended himself. "If any girl actually went to the ball with me, it wouldn't be because she actually liked me, it'd be because she knows how good it would look and what it would do to her reputation if she came to the ball with Draco Malfoy!"

"Oh, ouch. That kind of shallowness has got to hurt." Hermione commented.

"This is your chance to meet someone for who you are then." Ginny said brightly. "Since they wont know its you, they have a chance to actually like you for who you are. Provided you have some endearing qualities. You do, don't you?"

"Besides his ass? I'm not so sure." Amelie said with a smirk. Hermione started sulking.

"Amelie, you have hurt my feelings." He said with a dramatic sigh.

"Well, yeah, guys _do_ have feelings you know." Ginny said. Draco looked at her in approval. "But like, who cares?"

"You little red-headed monster!" he got up and started tickling her, and she shrieked and curled up.

"Miss? There's someone at the portrait." The portrait of a girl sat under a full moon that hung over the fireplace said. Hermione left Ginny and Draco to their tickle-war, since Ginny had found where Draco was ticklish, and opened the portrait, just as Ginny shrieked with laughter and Draco swore.

Ron and Harry stood just outside, confused expressions on their faces. Hermione stood just inside and shut the portrait so her head stopped it from closing.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Tickle war. How are you guys recovering?"

"I cant believe we lost to Slytherin!" Harry groaned.

"Who's doing the tickle war?" Ron asked curiously. Ginny screamed and there was a thud. "That sounded like Ginny!" There was a crash behind Hermione. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Draco and Ginny facing off, the couch between them. Both were mussed, and Ginny had a huge grin on her face while Draco looked determined.

"She's okay. A little breathless, but okay." Hermione reassured him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I told you. A tickle war." Hermione said. There was another crash. "Be careful you guys!" she called over her shoulder.

"Sorry!" Ginny called.

"If Ginny's in there, and you're here, who's tickling Ginny?" Harry asked slowly.

"Draco." Hermione said.

"What!" Ron lunged for the door, but Hermione jammed it with her foot.

"Don't ruin their fun. What did you want?"

"To talk to you. But since you're obviously too busy…" Ron trailed off angrily.

"Oh, I'm not too busy. Hold on a sec." Hermione pulled her head into the room, and looked over her shoulder. Ron saw past her that Draco had Ginny in a head-lock, and he was just on his way to getting furious when Ginny stamped on Draco's foot and he let her go.

"I'm going out. Don't let Draco in my room, Gin."

"Kay!" Hermione let herself out and shut the door firmly behind her, before joining Harry and Ron in the corridor.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as they started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Since when have you and Malfoy been friendly?" Harry asked sharply.

"We live together, Harry. It makes life easier for both of us if we act civilly."

"That was more than civil. That was friendly."

"Speaking of friendly, you guys arent getting high marks for it at the moment. What's crawled up your ass?"

"We think Malfoy's going to ruin your life." Ron said bluntly.

"At least you're honest." Hermione said.

Oh please. You mean jealous. 

That too,

"But you know what would really ruin my life?"

Hermione… Amelie said warningly.

"You guys being bastards and throwing a shadow of our friendship because you refuse to share me with other people. I'm not a possession, you know."

And if ignorance is bliss, why aren't more people happy? 

That, while amusing, is not helpful.

"We're worried for you, Hermione." Ron said, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

Oh, ick. Don't touch me. I might catch something! 

Stop it!

"There's no need to be worried for me." Hermione said reassuringly. "I'm fine."

"You don't act it." Harry said. "You're so absentminded lately, and you always end up off in your own world when people are talking to you."

"I'm just listening to the little voices in my head more. Either that, or they've gotten louder. And although insanity is great, the voices can sometimes give me a headache." Hermione said glibly.

Are you referring to me, by any chance? 

Would I?

Without hesitation. 

Then yes, I am referring to you. Happy you haven't been forgotten?

Ecstatic. 

"Like now. I don't think you heard what I just said." Ron said.

"Something about hearing voices not being a good sign, and its probably due to overexposure to Malfoy?" Hermione guessed. Ron looked surprised.

"So you did hear me." He said, sounding relieved.

"No, I just guessed. Guys, I'm fine. Now, when my marks stop slipping, that's when you can seriously worry about me."

"Yeah, that's a sure sign Malfoy's killing your brain with his stupidity." Harry said with a laugh.

"Actually, he's second in the year." Hermione pointed out. Harry's smile fell from his face.

"Please tell me you're joking." He said pathetically.

"Sorry. I only beat him by a couple of marks each year."

"Oh man." Ron groaned.

"What?"

"Philosophy homework."

"Philosophy? You guys don't _do_ philosophy!" Hermione said, confused.

"It got added to Trelawney's syllabus." Harry explained.

"And we have to think of at least three philosophic expressions." Ron moaned.

"I'll help." Hermione volunteered.

Goody-goody. Amelie accused.

It'd look odd if I didn't. Hermione explained.

Bloody hell, what kind of reputation have you got yourself? Amelie demanded. Hermione ignored her.

"Would you? You're an angel." Ron smiled at her, and she nodded.

He likes you, like, _so_ bad! 

That isnt helpful. Are you noticing a trend here?

In the common room, Harry and Ron spread out their stuff while Hermione perched on the armrest of one of the chairs.

"You guys don't need those books. I can think of three each, that are suitably depressing, without looking at them. But you gotta try first."

I imagine you'll be needing my help. 

Yeah, so don't go to sleep.

Now, when did I go to sleep when you needed me? 

It was a warning, not a rebuke.

"Now, Harry. Think of a saying."

"What goes around comes around." Harry said with a shrug.

"Yeah…" Hermione pulled a face. "Except I think you have it wrong. What goes around gets dizzy and falls over, leaving you high and dry. Revenge is good." Ron snickered. "Look, to prove beyond all doubt that I'm getting stranger, here's three." She scribbled a few down, and Harry read them with raised eyebrows.

"A conscience does not prevent you committing sin- it just prevents you enjoying it. I'm not sure I can use that one."

"Why not? This is Trelawney, the woman who gives you marks for predicting your own deaths. She'd probably congratulate you on your realistic view of life." Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe…" Harry said, unconvinced.

"If you don't want that one, Harry, I'll use it." Ron said, scribbling it down. Hermione laughed.

Beggars cant be choosers. Amelie pointed out. Hermione smirked.

"I'll do it for you first, Ron, and then Harry."

"Why are you being so nice?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I'm always nice!" Hermione protested.

"Not usually this nice." Ron said knowingly.

"Right." Harry agreed. Hermione shot them both evil looks, and they immediately looked repentant.

They want you to do their homework for them. Amelie said flatly.

And I will, this once, so they wont think I've abandoned them.

Fair enough, just don't make a habit of it. 

I wont. I actually have a life. Amelie said nothing, and Hermione huffed to herself.

"Right, Ron. Two more. Um…" she scribbled something down, and Ron picked it up and looked up at it.

"Common sense is the set of predjudices you get before age 18?" He looked up at her, and she shrugged.

"If you don't like it, don't use it." She offered.

"No, it's fine." He said hastily. He looked down at the third one. "If there is one thing the non-conformist hates more than the conformist, its another non-conformist who doesn't conform to the prevailing standard of non-conformity." He glanced up at her. "Huh?"

"It makes sense, trust me." Hermione said. She looked at Harry.

"Do you still want me to help you with yours?" she asked.

"That's okay, I think I've thought of some."

Liar. 

Isnt he just?

A bad one too. You have to be trusted by the people you lie to. And you obviously don't trust him. 

I do too! He's just transparent as a liar.

That is very true. 

"I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you guys later." Hermione grinned, waved and left the common room, walking back to her common room. Inside, it was quiet. She walked in, and saw Draco lying on the couch, reading a magazine of the description Hermione really didn't want to know. He looked over it at her.

"Please read that in the privacy of your own room." She said distastefully. "Where's Ginny?"

"In your room. She barricaded herself in there when she realised she wasn't going to win the tickle war. Did it sufficiently upset Potter and Weasley?"

"Excellently." Hermione said with a grin. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"But it isnt going to happen. So get over it." Hermione sulked momentarily.

"Okay, over it!" she said perkily. Then she jumped up and bounced over to her door, and she disappeared inside.

"Weird." Draco shuddered, going back to his magazine.

&


	6. Chapter 6

For those planning the Halloween Ball, namely Draco, Hermione and Ginny, it was approaching far too quickly. By the middle of October both girls were frantic, what with decorations, planning, bands, what they were going to wear, and making sure everyone got notices about it, as well as updating the teachers as decisions were made, there was so much to do. Draco took it all in his stride, and his usual response to news, both shocking and boring, was "Okay." He seemed to have few opinions, and didn't often suggest things, but both girls recognised signs of his subtle influence in all the plans.

The theme of the ball was, as Ginny had suggested, masquerade. You could wear whatever you wanted, though it had to be formal, as long as you had a mask. Flitwick had volunteered to cast charms over the entire school to prevent you from being recognised and from telling someone who you were, although the charm did not stop you confirming a correct guess. This set of spellwork over the entire castle made going with dates impossible, so that was one less thing the girls had to worry about.

With Flitwick doing the charms, Dumbledore exerting his influence over the musical world to get a decent band for the ball, all the teachers helping with decorations, that just left Ginny and Hermione to get their dresses…the weekend before the ball.

"I cannot believe we left it this late!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ginny arrived in Hogsmede.

You're telling me. All the best ones will be gone! Amelie complained.

"We'll find something." Ginny reassured her.

"I sincerely hope so. My dress robes from the Yule ball don't fit me anymore, even if I hadnt had a character change."

"Plus we need to find a mask." Ginny reminded her. Hermione groaned.

You're giving me a headache. We'll find something. And if we don't, I can always make one out of fire. 

Be realistic.

It was only an idea. Here we are. Ginny gave a wry smile and she opened the door, and she and Hermione went inside.

Gladrags was a medium sized shop crammed with racks that were crammed with robes and dresses. On the left side of the shop was the mens robes and on the right were the girls clothes.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" an assistant asked, bustling up. She was young and fair, dressed in sage-green robes.

"We need formal dresses or robes." Hermione said. "And do you have masks?"

"Of nearly every colour." The assistant assured her. "The formals are over here, and once you find a dress, we can see if we can find a mask to match. You're lucky – we've just had a new shipment of dresses in…it's been frantic lately."

"Halloween Ball." Ginny explained. "Everyone's been getting new robes."

"That would explain it. If you want to look through the robes, you can call me if you need anything." The assistant showed the the dresses and bustled off.

Ginny and Hermione started flicking through the robes, but the process was slow. Ginny at least knew what colour she was looking for, but Hermione hadnt the faintest idea. She knew she wanted something totally different from her fourth-year robes, which were pretty although they were very 'fourteen'. She was seventeen now…she wanted something somewhat more mature.

After much flicking and looking through the robes by herself, as Ginny had gone off to try five dresses on, all the same colour of azure blue but different styles, she finally found it. And the perfect thing to go with it hanging two dresses down.

The dress itself was a sleeveless blood-red dress with a full skirt and a tight bodice that laced up the back in matching red cord. It was made of satin, and it shimmered under the light. By itself it was quite plain, but Hermione found a black lace coverup. It looked like a long coat except that it was made of black lace with a rose-and-thorns pattern, with long sleeves. It had a long 'skirt' to it, which would, hopefully fit over the dress. Both were her size, so all she had to do was try them on and hope for the best.

She found Ginny in the changing rooms, trying on a blue silk dress that was straight almost to the floor, with silver straps. It was slit in two places on either side of her, and had green-blue opalescent material sewn into the slits. Ginny turned to look at her as she walked in.

"I have the perfect shoes for this." Ginny said with a grin. Then she shrugged, "But it's way too expensive."

"Let me see." Amelie said, taking control. She looked at the price tag, and altered it somewhat, moving the decimal point a place, so it was practically on sale. "That's not too bad."

Ginny looked at it again. "I could have sworn…" she looked suspiciously at Amelie.

"Don't look at me, doc." Amelie said, raising her hands as if in surrender. "I didn't do nothing."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Perfectly. Now stick around while I try this dress on." Amelie nodded towards the armful of red satin and black lace in her arms and ducked into a changing room to try it on.

That was sneaky and thieving. Hermione scolded.

Don't be stupid. Gin absolutely deserves that dress. She looks beautiful in it and she never complains about anything. If it means that much to you I'll add the extra zero onto this dress. 

No, thanks. Hermione said hastily, bearing in mind the current price of the dress.

I thought you might say that. 

The dress fitted perfectly, and the lace over-dress fitted nicely as well. It had tight long sleeves and fastened with one rose-and-stem-shaped button in the front. The bottom half of the over dress was the perfect length and width, extending to the floor and covering three-quarters of the skirt of the dress, leaving only a small part uncovered at the front. Amelie experimented, running her hands through her hair turning it black, and when her fingers came to the bottom of her hair, it all sprung upwards in tight ringlets.

Wow.

Yeah. And I can disguise the tattoo. Amelie walked out of the changing room, and Ginny whistled. Amelie grinned.

"You like?" she asked, twirling around.

"I _love_." Ginny pronounced.

"Cool. I love it too."

"All you need is a mask. I have mine already." Amelie glanced out towards the shop and saw  
Draco inside, flicking through the men's dress robes.

Shit! He can't see this dress!

He hasn't, his back is to us. Breathe. 

"I have to change back, Draco's in the store, and I don't want him to tell what I'm wearing." She winked at Ginny and dashed back into the cubicle, quickly changing back.

Hair. Hermione reminded her, and Amelie obligingly returned her black ringlets to wavy brown, before they exited. Draco was nowhere in sight, so Amelie gave control to Hermione who took the dress to the counter.

"Do you have a mask I could wear with this?" she asked.

"Black or red?" the assisstant asked.

"Black, thanks." Hermione smiled, running her fingers over the silky-smooth cloth.

"Full face or half?"

"Half."

"We have this one." The assisstant pulled out a black mask covered in black velvet, with three gold stars on either side.

"It's perfect." Hermione said with a grin.

"Just use the spell Adhero, and it'll stick until you pull it off. No one else can pull it off for you unless you want them to."

"That's useful." Ginny said. Hermione nodded, and the assisstant boxed up the dress, put it in a bag, and Hermione payed her, and then they left before Draoc could spot them.

"That was lucky. If he'd seen us…" Hermione said.

"He'd have seen your dress and known how to find you at the ball. Somehow, I don't think you're too averse to that happening." Ginny said.

Smart girl. 

Do you ever shut up?

I sleep sometimes. Amelie offered.

"I'm not much bothered." Hermione said dismissively. "It'll be interesting to see if he can recognise me though."

"You like him!" Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" The girls turned and saw Blaise Zambini behind them.

"Someone." Ginny said with a grin. "In fact, I think Hermione is falling head over heels."

"Now you're being ridiculous." Hermione snorted. "I have some things to do, so I'll leave you too to speculate. And Ginny, not a freaking word comes out of your mouth or I'll sew it shut!"

"Yes ma'am." Ginny said with a snicker. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off.

We need jewelery. And those two look so fab together. Amelie added as an afterthought.

They do, don't they? We do. I have a little gold necklace we can wear, but it'll look a bit wrong.

Jewelery searching then. I so love shopping! 

I know you do.

They went into about five different jewelery stores, but only really found one set that worked perfectly. Unfortunately, that set was way out of her price range.

This sucks.

Something'll turn up. But you have History of Magic homework, so we gotta go back. 

But it's so boring!

Not the point my dear friend. Come on, mooch along home now. 

Don't say mooch to me. I hate that word.

Only because it doesn't really exist. 

Then why use it? Hermione demanded.

Because it amuses me to irritate you. Amelie answered uncaringly.

You are so frustrating!

And behold my success. 

Argh! Hermione stormed back towards Hogwarts, and Amelie smirked.

&

It was the night before the ball, and Hermione was working frantically to finalise the last details, and to check everything was in place. There was a knock on the door, and she opened it with a wave of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked coming in and sitting on her bed.

"Checking everything's been done."

"Trust me Hermione, if it wasn't, the teachers would have spotted it. And even if they didn't, there isnt time to change it now." Hemione twisted around in her chair to face him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He grinned.

"Positive." He started fidgeting, and Hermione frowned.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Only you're fidgeting, and you never fidget."

"Your birthday's in November, right?"

"The fifth, why?"

"Early birthday present." He held out a square box, and she took it.

"Thanks. Am I allowed to open it now?"

"Sure." He said, watching her warily. She nodded, and unwrapped the gift, revealing a black jewelery box. She opened it and her mouth dropped open. She stared breathless at the necklace, earrings and bracelet set for a moment.

"You like it?" he asked nervously. She snapped the box shut and then jumped up. She stood in front of him and held out her free hand, and he took it. She pulled him upright and suddenly hugged him, hard.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said holding onto his neck. His arms went round her waist and he looked down at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling.

"I take it you like it then?" he asked.

"I love it!" she replied. She pulled away, and opened the box again, setting it down on the bed. She took out the earrings and put them out, watching with a smile how the light caught them. They were column-shaped, with a small ruby at the top, and a larger round one at the bottom. Both were encased in bronze, and there was a narrow bronze bar between the two rubies. "They are so beautiful." She murmured. She took out the necklace, and moving to the mirror, started putting it on. The clasp gave her a bit of difficulty, though. "Draco, could you fasten this for me?" he nodded, coming up behind her and fastening the necklace. It was a bronze round chain that fit around the base of her throat. Across the hollow of her throat was a ruby cylinder, in a cage of burnished bronze, matching the earrings. "I saw these, Draco. And they were so expensive."

"What's the point of having buckets of money and not spending it?" he asked, his hands resting on her shoulders. Hermione spun and hugged him again.

"You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. And I have to admit, I saw the colour of your dress." He also found it immensely satisfying to see her wearing jewelery _he_ had bought her. She pulled back.

"You didn't see the dress itself, did you?"

"No, only a flash of colour, it's red."

"It is. What else did you see?" Hermione asked suspiciously. This could ruin her plans. If he had seen her dress, then he would be able to tell it was her at the ball. And that would never do.

"I saw Ginny try on about five dresses that all looked the same." He offered.

"They were not the same. They were just the same colour." She contradicted him. He shrugged.

"I couldn't tell. And you didn't come out when I was watching, so I didn't see."

"Oh, good." Hermione smiled. "I don't want you to see until tomorrow night."

"Spoilsport." He muttered. "I'm going to leave you in peace now, but try not to worry about the dance. There's nothing you can do about it now, if you've forgotten anything. Which I doubt." He smirked and headed for the door, all his nervousness lost.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, just as he turned to shut the door.

"Hmm?" he asked, watching her. She stood in the middle of her room, the ruby earrings dangling from her ears and her fingers at the at necklace at her throat, biting her lip.

"Thanks." She said finally. He nodded.

"You're welcome."

He likes you! Amelie said happily.

Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't like me.

Oh, come on! How many people spend up to a hundred galleons on jewelery for someone they don't like? Heck, who spends that much money on people they _do_ like? 

People who have more money than sense.

You're impossible. Amelie said hopelessly.

&

Hermione spent the morning of the ball with Ginny, overseeing the final preparations for the ball, watching the teachers decorate. She kept feeling really awkward when a teacher asked her if a certain decoration was okay, although both Amelie and Ginny were in their element, dictating how things should be done.

She didn't say any of the boys, although Ginny had reported that everyone in Gryffindor tower was really excited, especially the girls, who wouldn't shut up about what they were going to wear. Mindful that she and Ginny did the exact same thing, despite the different location, Hermione kept her mouth shut.

At four o'clock, with three hours remaining to the ball, Hermione and Ginny retreated to the Head's suite, so they could get ready. Ginny kept finding herself spending more time than usual in the head's suite, but that was mainly because she found the company better. Hermione was Hermione, despite Amelie's influence, and Draco wasn't too bad once you convinced him that he was ticklish. Or at least, that was Ginny's theory.

Anyone who's ever gotten ready for a big party or a big prom will know that, for girls at least, it is an art. And does not, contrary to what guys believe, take five minutes. Draco scoffed at the girls when they arrived in the common room to get ready, although when they did not emerge after two hours he admitted defeat and decided maybe girls did need that much time.

In Hermione's room, the girls were carefully applying makeup, a process, which done properly with lots of care and the attitude that there is plenty of time, could take a long time. When that was finished, they got dressed, Ginny helping to lace Hermione into the scarlet dress, pulling the laces so tight Hermione gasped.

"That's okay." She said, holding onto her compressed stomach. "I didn't need that rib anyway."

"Don't be a baby." Ginny said, tying the cord.

"If I faint, and I faint onto your brother's lap, I will kill you." Hermione threatened.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Ginny asked innocently, her blue eyes sparkling.

"The fact that every time I say his name he assumes I'm about to ask him out. Of course, it never occurred to him that it usually happens the other way –"

"You want to date my brother?" Ginny exclaimed.

"No!" Hermione denied swiftly. "Erk. But all I'm saying is that the guy's gotta ask me out, no matter how old-fashioned that is."

"It's romantic." Ginny corrected her, standing still so Hermione could do the zip up the back. "But Ron definitely isnt the person for you. Although I could tell you who is…"

"Shut up!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "Look at this, I have to show you."

She pulled the jewelery box from her desk drawer, and handed it to Ginny. Ginny opened it, and her mouth dropped open.

"That was my reaction." Hermione said with a smile, taking the earrings from the box and moving to the mirror to put them on. Amelie took control briefly to change Hermione's hair to black and to curl it, and then gave control back to Hermione, who pinned the top bit up, leaving a few curls down to frame her face, and the rest of the curls to cascade down her back. She quickly covered her tattoo as well, just in case some sharp-eyed person saw it.

"Oh my god." Ginny said eventually. Hermione glanced at the clock as she pulled the black lace cover on, fastening it across the tight bodice. She looked down.

"Fucking hell, Ginny! Look at this cleavage." Ginny was ignoring her, staring at the necklace and bracelet in the box. The bracelet matched the necklace, except it was smaller.

"I saw the sapphire and silver one of these in the shop." Ginny said finally. "And I knew it would have cost a fortune. How much was this one?"

"Ninety seven galleons, I think. I'm not sure." Hermione said, fiddling with the clasp, and finally getting it shut.

"Where did you get that kind of money?" She demanded. Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't." Hermione said. There was a pause, and Hermione took the bracelet from the box and clasped it around her right wrist. Staring into the mirror, she barely recognised herself.

"Well, how'd you get it then?" Ginny asked, still behind her, and talking to her reflection in the mirror.

"Draco gave it to me. An early birthday present, he said." Ginny shrieked and grabbed Hermione, hugging her.

"He did! Oh my god!"

"Will you shut up?" Hermione hissed. "He can hear you!"

"And you ladies have ten minutes until the ball starts." Draco said through the door.

"Shit!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny, quit with the shrieking, please." Hermione implored.

"Language, Virginia." Draco scolded. "I'm going down. I'll see you there."

"Kay!" Hermione called, before turning to Ginny, who was muttering spells in front of the mirror, so her hair swept back into a complicated knot at the back of her head, with tendrils curling down in front of her face. Hermione took a silver chain out of her jewelery box, hung with tiny sapphires.

"Here, wear this." She said, handing it to Ginny. Ginny smiled her thanks and put it on, then reached for her mask.

"Adhero." She murmured, and the mask stuck to her face. Hermione did likewise, and then they slipped on their shoes, blue sandles for Ginny, black for Hermione, and then they went down to the great hall.

The teachers had done their work well. The hall looked beautiful, and so did many of the inhabitants. But Hermione couldn't recognise any of them, and it took some doing to remember that the ginger-haired girl in blue next to her was Ginny.

"Wow. I can't recognise anyone." Ginny murmured. "And the hall looks great."

"I know."

"Let's split up. We can do more damage that way." Ginny suggested. Hermione smiled, and nodded. The two girls separated, and Ginny glided off towards the back of the hall, getting stopped several time and asked to dance.

Hermione drifted towards the refreshments table, suddenly feeling very alone. Touching the ruby at her throat, she murmured a concealment spell, so the necklace was suddenly invisible. She didn't want to be identified that quickly by Draco.

Provided he was looking for her at all.

You're being silly. One does not give another an expensive necklace, bracelet and earrings and then ignore her for the rest of the year. Amelie chided.

I didn't think he'd ignore me. Hermione protested.

"Would you like to dance?" Hermione looked up as a boy held out his hand to her. He had brown hair.

Not him. Damn.

Dance. 

"Of course." And Hermione let herself be swept into the dance.

She didn't stop dancing until a couple of hours later, because she kept swapping partners. She was exhilerated with the whole thing, finding the element of the mask very freeing. No one knew who she was, so she could act how she liked. She could dance with anyone…she was sure there were a couple of Slytherins in there, and she had been able to recognise Tom Adams, a Hufflepuff, mainly because he was an excellent dancer, and his conversation was limited to the varieties of daisies in the British Isles.

Eventually Hermione pulled herself out of the dancers and headed for the refreshment tables for a much needed drink. Standing beside the table was a blonde guy wearing black. Her heart leapt, although she remembered she had danced with three blonde guys, all of which hadnt been Draco. This guy was looking for someone, which was made clear by the way his eyes scanned the crowd.

"You looking for someone?" Hermione asked. He looked at her out of steely-blue eyes behind his mask.

"Yes."

"Maybe I can help." Hermione volunteered. The guy went back to scanning the crowds. "What colour dress is she wearing? It is a she, isnt it?" He sent her a withering glance.

"Yes."

"Well, what colour?" Hermione asked.

Calm down. Amelie cautioned. You're getting hyper-active helpful. Hermione took a deep breath and calmed yourself.

"Blue." She stopped short.

"Pardon?"

"Her dress is blue." Hermione caught herself before she sighed.

"Oh. Okay."

Damn!

Calm down. The night is young and you are obsessed. We'll find him yet. Of course, it would be much easier if you'd allow him to find _you_! Amelie complained. Hermione touched the invisble necklace at her throat with her fingertips.

I know. she answered simply.

"I've seen her." The guy beside her said, and he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Hermione alone at the table. Hermione groaned and tipped her head back.

"Are you alright?" She looked over to her left and saw yet another blonde guy watching her.

How many fucking blondes _are_ there in this school?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a rueful smile. "Although I'm beginning to get a headache."

"Lost someone?" he asked with a laugh.

"I didn't find them in the first place." Hermione complained.

And who's fault is that? 

"What colour robes are they wearing?" he asked, moving to stand next to her, his eyes on the crowd.

"I have no idea. With him, it'd probably be black, or dark green, or some variation on the 'dark' theme."

He laughed, and she noticed his robes were dark blue and very nicely cut.

He is fine! Amelie said happily.

You think anyone without spots is fine!

Ugh, no way. They have to be taller than me, male, with nice hair, nice eyes, nice facial features, and a gorgeous bod. That's before we move onto personality requirements. 

"You looking for someone too?" Hermione asked. He nodded, looking at her and his eyes flicking over her dress before turning back to the crowd. "Dress colour?"

"Red."

Yeah! Amelie crowed in delight.

There are a lot of people wearing red here. Hermione pointed out honestly.

You are so negative. 

"Hair colour?" Hermione asked. "I'm trying to narrow it down. I've seen at least four people wearing red."

"So have I." He said. "Brunette, usually. It can change from day to day."

Funny, that. Ours happens to do that exact same thing! 

You have the right to remain silent…so shut the fuck up! Hermione exclaimed.

La di da. Make me. Amelie smiled mentally.

A slow song started playing, and the guy on stage moved towards the microphone.

"This is your last song, so I hope you've enjoyed it." He said. The blonde guy next to her turned to her.

"Do you want to dance? I figure we're not going to find our respective people now." Hermione nodded.

"Sure."

They started dancing, and Hermione got the sneaky feeling she knew who he was. His cologne smelled familiar, seeing as a bottle of was sitting on his side of the bathroom, and his hair was the right shade of blonde.

"Why aren't you wearing the necklace?" he murmured, still dancing. Hermione smiled.

"I am wearing it." She freed her hand and touched it, murmuring under her breath, and it appeared.

"It would have been a lot easier had it been visible." Draco said softly.

"I know. Amelie said that."

"She was right."

Wasn't I just? Aren't I always? 

"Are you wearing the earrings?"

"I'm wearing all of it. Only the necklace was concealed, though." She felt his hand brush her hair back.

"So you are." He said with a smile.

"How did you recognise me?" she asked, curious. "If you couldn't see the jewelery, and I'm not the only one here wearing a red dress."

"I only recognised you when we started dancing." He said with a shrug.

"So? Tell me."

"Your perfume."

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Coincidence rocks! 

"Your perfume, the Dior Pure Poison one. I recognise it because my cousin nearly bought it and was making me smell all the different ones. That and the fact the bathroom always smells of it after you've been in there." Hermione laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Did you recognise me?" he asked.

"About ten seconds after you recognised me, by the sounds of it." Hermione said with a smile. "And the same way, too. I remembered the cologne after Amy and Ginny sniffed it, after the quidditch game, remember?"

"I remember." The music drew to a close, and he looked up.

"The unmasking is now." He said.

"Do we have to stay?" she asked pleadingly.

"They wont notice if we leave."

"Let's go." She said. Draco flashed her a grin and led her out of the hall and through into the gardens.

They were passing within sight of the door when they heard the call for the Head students. Hermione groaned.

"It's your _duty_, Hermione." Draco teased.

"Well, sometimes I really wish I wasn't head girl." She shot back. Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really really." Hermione confirmed. She glanced again at the open doors. "But we'd probably better go in."

"Yeah."

"Um…we should probably also go in separately, otherwise Ron and Harry will try and kick your ass."

"And fail." He finished for her. She rolled her eyes.

"And fail. But then there'll be lots of trouble and Ron will be mad at Ginny, and –"

"What? Where does Ginny come into this?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, she's been hanging out with us, but if it looks like we're dating or something like that, Ron will get on her case for not telling him, like she has to report back to him."

"That sucks." Draco said blandly.

"Definitely." Hermione agreed. "Look, if you go in through the doors to the hall, I'll go round."

"Okay." Draco smiled at her before relinguishing her hand and turning towards the great hall. Hermione headed to the side door.

I hadnt even realised he was holding my hand! Hermione exclaimed.

I did. Amelie crowed.

Why didn't you say anything? Hermione demanded.

Because you would have let go. Now get a move on. and Hermione walked faster.

&


	7. Chapter 7

In the great hall, Dumbledore called Draco up to the stage.

"We have our head boy to thank in part for the success of the Halloween ball." He began, "Although there were others that participated in making the ball how it was. Ginny Weasley had a major part in the ideas that went forward to the final result," he paused, and several of Ginny's friends pushed her forward, and she accepted Draco's hand-up to the platform.

"You did that to piss off my brother, didn't you?" she muttered.

"Hell yeah." He replied. "And behold my success."

"If you've ruined my chances with Blaise I will kill you." She hissed softly. Draco shot her a surprised look and then chuckled.

"Our final player in the game that has brought this ball to life is, of course, our Head –"

Dumbledore was interupted by a crash and a shriek that came from outside of the hall, which obviously originated from Hermione.

Draco leapt off the platform and raced out the hall, closely followed by Harry and Ron. They all skidded to an abrupt halt in the hallway.

Hermione stood unmasked in the centre of the hallway, and there was a huge mountain-troll between her and the boys. She stood with her hands on her hips, and Draco immediately recognised the deceptively-casual stance that belonged exclusively to Amelie.

"Hermione, back up!" Harry called. Draco snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous." She shot back, not moving an inch, even as the troll took a huge step towards her. "There's another one coming from behind me."

"Your voice has changed." Ron said absentmindedly.

"Get over it, Ron. These things happen when you're verging on hysteria."

"You don't look hysterical." Harry pointed out.

"I'm a good actress." She said flatly. "Can we discuss this another time? There's a small issue here."

Then the troll did something that shocked everyone. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and clumsily undid it. It floated down to Amelie and she caught it. She scanned the contents, then crumpled the parchment.

"Not a chance, mate." She said flatly. The troll growled. "No! You can't have it. It's mine!"

"What do they want?" Harry asked. The second troll had turned the corner and left Amelie trapped.

"My jewelery." She said, gesturing to the bronze and ruby necklace at her throat. "And they cant have it."

"Why not?" Ron asked. Draco sent him a withering look.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if I did, Ron." She said darkly. "And I'm rather fond of it myself, as well."

"Give them the jewelery, Am-Hermione." Draco called out. Amelie ducked under the grasping arm of one of the trolls.

"No! She'd be so mad at me! And plus, it's like, brand new. I wanna keep it."

"I'll buy you another set then!" Draco yelled, exhasperated. "It's not a big deal!"

"It's a hundred galleons you wastrel! God, even I know that's expensive!"

"I don't care! Just give them the damn jewelery!"

"No!" Amelie shouted back, stamping her foot. The floor seemed to ripple, and then the trolls stood stock still before starting to topple. Amelie shrieked and ran, except the heel of her shoe broke, and she landed sprawled on her stomach. Draco darted forward and yanked her upright, before pulling her back to the safety of the doorway as the trolls landed on the floor with a crash that shook the hallway.

Amelie clutched onto Draco, breathing hard. Hermione had managed that one scream before she'd fainted dead away, leaving Amelie to try and get them out of trouble. She herself was bordering on hysteria, since she was somewhat terrified of trolls. Just about anything else in the wizarding world didn't phase her, but trolls made her shake, for some odd reason.

"It's okay, Hermione." Ron said, trying to pull her away from Draco. She merely clutched on tighter, relaxing only minimally when Draco put his arms around her.

"Where are the fucking teachers?" She demanded.

"Right behind you, Miss Granger." Snape said quietly. The four teenagers whirled, Hermione still ensconced in Draco's arms. Almost all the teachers stood there, looking shocked, scared, and confused.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your appalling language." He said softly. Amelie opened her mouth and he shook his head. "Don't make it more." She snapped her mouth shut, and returned to leaning against Draco.

"What just happened?" Harry asked finally.

"That's what we'd like to know." McGonagall said. Amelie shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I got mad, stamped my foot, and bam! Unconscious trolls."

"Those trolls are dead, Miss Granger." Snape said levelly. She stared at him.

"How can you tell?"

"They arent breathing."

"Ah. Okay. That would be a good way to tell." She said with a nod. Snape didn't say anything.

"Don't you think her voice has changed?" Ron demanded.

"It's probably just a reaction to shock, dear. It'll be back to normal soon." Madame Pomfrey said knowingly, her gaze flicking to Amelie.

"I really want to go to bed." Amelie said, practically depending on Draco to keep her upright. He, angel that he was, supported her without making a fuss.

"A good idea." Pomfrey said busily. She turned to Draco, and handed him a bar of chocolate. "Make sure she eats that. I can trust you to make sure she gets there all right?"

"Sure." Draco shrugged, but his grip on her tightened.

"I'll go with them." Ron said hurriedly.

"No, you need to be getting to your own common room." McGonagall said sharply. "Off you go, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger." Draco turned towards the the Head suite and helped Amelie along, who was obviously not feeling well.

"Now, you too." McGonagall said, diverting their attention from the image of Draco and 'Hermione', which was obviously irritating them. "Off to your common rooms, right now." She chivvied them off, sending one look behind her to the Head students. She couldn't decide if she was pleased by the relationship emerging between Slytherin's head student and Gryffindor's golden girl, but figured Hermione would be good for Draco, he would be good for Hermione, and Amelie would be able to keep an eye on them both.

Maybe this little fondness for each other wasn't a bad thing, after all.

&

Draco supported Amelie down the hall without mentioning her unusual lack of poise. Around the corner, just out of sight of Ron and Harry, Amelie sagged almost completely.

"Hold on a minute." She pleaded, sinking to the floor and leaning against the wall. "Let me try and get my breath back." She tipped her head back so it rested on the wall, and kicked off her shoes unseeingly. The broken one had completely lost its heel.

Draco knelt beside her, unnerved by her behaviour. Her hands were clenched in her lap and her eyes were screwed shut. He took her hands in his and worked them open, folding them in his own. Her hands gripped his, and he could feel their trembling.

"It's okay now, Amelie." He said awkwardly. "It's finished."

"No it isnt, Draco." Amelie said, her voice catching. She opened her eyes and tipped her head forward, and he found himself staring into Hermione's familiar brown eyes. "This shows that Voldemort knows I'm here. That they came after me, and that he sent trolls. He knows I hate trolls."

"But they were after the jewelery, not after you." Draco reasoned. "If they had wanted you, all they had to do was grab you." He smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Amelie asked. Draco was struck by how young she sounded.

"Positive. Come on." He stood and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her upright, before scooping her up into his arms, and carrying her the rest of the way to the common room, leaving her shoes abandoned in the hallway.

In the common room, he set her down and she stumbled. She grabbed the back of the couch for support and leaned on it, her head bowed and her eyes shut. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Amelie, what's wrong with you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I feel really…I cant describe it. Almost listless, and really unsteady."

"You need to go to bed." Draco said firmly.

"The couch will do." Amelie said weakly.

"No." Draco half carried, half dragged her into Hermione's room. He leaned her on one of the posts of her bed, and came behind her and began swiftly untying the corset. She held on tight to the post, resting her forehead against the cool wood. He freed the constricting satin from her torso, leaving her in her strapless bra and the big skirt.

"You know how I feel? I feel high. Elated." She said half-heartedly.

"You need to ground." Draco muttered, loosening the ties of the high-waisted skirt.

"And how do you propose I do that? Eating will make me feel sick. And…"

"Amelie." Amelie looked over her shoulder at him, and found him staring at her with an intense expression on his face. She turned, leaning against the bedpost for support, and holding onto it tightly behind her back.

"Draco, I know that will ground me. But I also know it's entirely unfair on you, and that it isnt me you like, it's Hermione."

"If you don't ground, you could get sick. You could get hurt. And Hermione's already hurt." He took a step forward, and Amelie lifted her chin.

"You don't have to do this. There has got to be more than two ways to ground, for Merlin's sake!" She protested. Draco put his hands on her hips, his thumbs brushing the bare skin above the waistline of the skirt. She shivered.

"Amelie, it's okay." He said softly, and then he kissed her.

She tasted like something he couldn't describe, just that he wanted more of it. She trembled against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Her arms went tentatively around his neck as he pressed the kiss deeper. He hadnt intended for it to go this far, he had meant only to kiss her gently, just for a moment, to bring her back down to earth. But at the moment, it was all he could do not to finish undressing her and take her on the spot. He firmly reminded himself that this wasn't Hermione, that this was Amelie. And while it was the same body, it wasn't the same person. Their bodies seemed to meld together as their tongues battled, and he groaned.

At that sound, Amelie pulled abruptly away, her fingers going to her swollen lips.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, looking like she was about to cry. "I didn't mean-"

"No. Neither did I." Draco said abruptly. "Will you be alright?" He asked. She nodded, her eyes still resting on him. "Good." And then he left.

Amelie sank onto the bed, the big skirt crumpling beneath her. She leaned her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands, her eyes closing as she remembered what it had been like to kiss Draco Malfoy, and to kiss him like _that_. She had felt the control he had put over himself, straining himself not to push her, and she had felt in herself the way her body had melted against his, and how she had wanted, almost to the extent that she had needed, him to lay her on the bed and make love to her.

But she had remembered, remembered that he was in love with Hermione, remembered he was only trying to help her ground, remembered that they both knew he was kissing the wrong woman, and that had anything else happened, they both would have regretted it as long as the memory stayed with them. Not to mention the fact that if Hermione found out, she would be heartbroken.

Amelie stood resolutely, wavering only slightly as she finished untying the skirt and let it slip down off her hips, and removed all the jewelery but the bracelet. She changed into an ivory silk cami and shorts and slid under the heavy covers, drawing the curtains and then staring up at the canopy of the bed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

But there were other matters to worry about, besides the kiss and the feelings, welcome or unwelcome, that it had invoked in both of them. The trolls.

Draco had had a point when he said that it was unlikely that the trolls had been after her personally, since if they had been all they would have had to do was pick her up and she would probably have fainted also, thus making their job so much easier. Take unconscious girl out of school, deliver unharmed to Voldemort. It was have been a cinch. Even a troll could have managed it.

But the trolls had been after her jewelery. She swung her legs out of bed, and slipped out between the curtains, going to her dresser where the jewelery box sat on top, bathed in the pool of moonlight. She opened the case, but the open top cast a shadow over the jewelery, bathing it in darkness. She turned the case sideways so the jewelery was in the moonlight. And then she watched in shock as the rubies changed colour.

The rubies in the earrings turned silver, and the ruby in the necklace darkened so it was nearly black. When Amelie held out her wrist into the moonlight, the ruby in the bracelet turned a startling blue. She pulled her wrist out of the moonlight and the ruby returned to its usual red colour.

She snapped the lid of the jewelery box shut and grabbed it, moving swiftly and silently through the Head suite to Draco's room. She let herself in without knocking and paused for a moment. Draco lay asleep in the bed, his curtains still parted. The moonlight bathed his face, so he seemed to glow a pale gold. He was beautiful.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Draco asked, his eyes opening, so they were pools of glittering darkness in his pale face.

"I have something to show you." Amelie crossed the bedroom and perched on the edge of his bed, setting the case down next to her. "Watch this"

She opened the case so the jewelery was covered in the silvery spill of moonlight, and as they watched the rubies changed colour again.

"And the bracelet?" he asked finally.

"Goes blue." She answered, holding her hand into the moonlight. It shook. He held onto her hand to still it, while his other hand rotated the bracelet so the ruby rested on top of her wrist, and they watched as the colour changed from red to blue.

"It seemed almost liquid." He observed, staring hard at the jewel. It was true. The blue colour seemed to infuse through the red, like dye would infuse water.

"I thought you should see it." Amelie said with a slight shrug. He glanced up at her, then back at the jewel. Amelie couldn't help noticing he was only wearing sweat-pants, and his upper torso was bare and very nice.

"It's certainly interesting, and might explain why the trolls were after you…which just leaves the question, what is it?"

"That's what I want to know." Amelie said, turning her wrist in the moonlight so that the ruby turned red then blue then red. "Dumbledore might-"

There was a crash and then an inhuman shriek of rage. Amelie and Draco looked at each other, and then Draco threw the covers back.

"Get in." He ordered. She scrambled to do so, and he pulled the heavy green velvet curtains around the bed closed, blocking out the moonlight. Amelie snapped the jewel-case closed and shoved it under the pillow. "Act like you're asleep." He muttered, and she laid her head on the pillow next to his facing him, above the jewel-case, and closed her eyes, her right wrist crossed over under her neck so it and the bracelet was hidden, and her left hand clenched tightly in his right hand on the mattress between them. The covers were drawn up to their chests, and they stared at each other in the darkness, their eyes adjusted sufficiently to see the dark orbs in their pale faces.

There was the sound of the door opening, and Draco's grip on her hand tightened, and he pulled her closer to him, so their foreheads were touching and his left arm was slung over her waist, his hand closed tightly over her hip, even as they closed their eyes. There was the sound of something in the room, something that didn't walk like a human, and Amelie squeezed Draco's hand and he hers until it felt like all the circulation in their fingers was cut off. There was a scratching noise and then the sound of tearing fabric, and Amelie forced herself to breathe normally, to not show that she was near panic. The sound of something breathing filled the room, a rattling inhale and exhale that whistled slightly.

Amelie repeated the mantra round and round in her head, 'don't scream, don't look, don't scream, don't look.' It was all she could do not to peak at whatever it was, though she knew that if she did, she was as good as dead. Then there was the sound of it moving again, and then they heard the window break, and then the flapping of wings. And then nothing.

Eventually Amelie opened her eyes, and found Draco watching her, so close she nearly went cross-eyed.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I will be as soon as I remember to breathe." She replied. The only sound in the room for a moment was the sound of the wind, coming through the smashed window and flapping through the shredded bed-curtains. Moonlight filtered through the tears in the curtains, and Amelie blinked in the bright moonlight.

"It knew." Draco whispered, propping himself up on his elbow, his hand still tight around hers. "It cut the curtains in the right places." Amelie looked down. Moonlight had streamed onto her face, but more so onto her neck, under which had been the bracelet. There was a patch of moonlight on the pillow as well, directly above the jewel-case. Amelie looked at him square in the eye.

"I'm terrified." She said honestly.

"Why? You're father's not going to kill you. But he'll kill me."

"This isnt my father." Amelie said. "If it was he would have just slashed the curtains, killed or knocked us out, then taken the jewelery. This…he knew we were awake. It wanted to scare us, to show us it knew exactly where the jewelery was, and to warn us,"

"Of what?" Draco asked.

"That it was coming back." Amelie said softly.

A strange sound filled the room, and Draco stiffened.

"It's alright, Draco. It's just pheonix song." Amelie could feel the pheonix trapped in her own body stirring, answering the call.

"Miss Granger? Amy?" They heard McGonagall calling. Amelie struggled upright, just as the door to Draco's room opened.

"Mr Malfoy?" They heard Snape enter the room, and swear at the broken window. "Mr Malfoy?" His tone became more urgent.

There was a shriek from Hermione's room. "Albus! Severus! She's gone!"

"It's alright, professor. We're both here." Draco said. Severus came around to the side, and stood stock still, staring in horror at the slashed curtains. Then he pushed them aside.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, pointedly ignoring the fact the two Head students were in the same bed together.

"Just scared." Amelie answered.

"Minerva, she's here." Snape called. There was a sound at the door and both McGonagall and Dumbledore came in. They were dressed in their night-clothes while Snape wore his usual black robes.

"Dear Merlin." McGonagall whispered, coming round to the side of the bed where the monster had been, glass crunching underfoot. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm just curious as to why they were in the same bed?" Snape asked silkily.

"That doesn't matter now." McGonagall exclaimed. Draco and Amelie shared a look.

"It saved her life, Minerva." Dumbledore pointed out, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I noticed the jewelery Draco gave me for my birthday was being really odd when exposed to moonlight, so I brought it in here to show him." Amelie explained. "While I was in here showing him, we heard that…thing in my room. He told me to get in and to hide the jewelery." Snape looked dubious.

"May I see the jewelery?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded, and pulled the case out from under the pillow, and held her wrist out for Draco to undo the catch. She smiled her thanks and then opened the box, dropping the bracelet inside.

"What's odd about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"The rubies change colour in the moonlight." Draco explained. Dumbledore turned slightly, before exposing the jewelery to the silvery light, and Amelie shivered as she watched the rubies do just that. Draco's hand tightened on her own and he shot her a look. She shrugged.

"Professor Snape, will you have a look at these?" Dumbledore asked, handing the jewel-case to him.

Amelie watched as Snape's eyes widened, and her stomach knotted. Fawkes flew across the room and landed on her lap, and she stroked the pheonix with her free hand, her hands flashing with little flames as she did so.

"Where did you get this?" Snape demanded of her.

"Draco gave it to me for my birthday." She answered, glancing at Draco. Snape turned to him.

"Where did _you_ get this?" He asked.

"From a shop in Hogsmede." Draco said, sounding confused. "What's going on?"

"Were there others, in this design?" Snape pressed. Draco nodded.

"A sappire and silver one, a gold and topaz one, and an emerald and platinum one." He answered. Snape looked thoughtful.

"I feel like a cup of hot chocolate." Dumbledore said cheerfully, and Snape glared at him. Dumbledore ignored him. "Let's go up to my office and have some. Come along." He turned towards the door, but then turned back. "Scourify." He said, and all the glass on the floor disappeared. Amelie and Draco got out of bed, and Draco chucked one of his cloaks at her. She caught it and put it on, even though it was too big for her. Fawkes gave a little mournful song, and Amelie held out her arm to him, half-singing a reply. Fawkes fluttered up to her arm, and the six, counting Fawkes, trooped through the deserted hall to Dumbledore's office.

They met Filch along the way, and he smirked.

"Naughty students, headmaster? The head students as well. I could punish them for you, if you like." He offered.

"No punishment will be necessary tonight, Argus." Dumbledore said jovially. "I just want to talk with them." They passed on, and Amelie could hear Filch muttering behind them, and she resisted the urge to check over her shoulder that he wasn't following her. Fawkes crooned softly, and she smiled.

Inside Dumbledore's office, the headmaster ensured his students were comfortable installed in two big armchairs that sat next to each other, because while he had said nothing, he had noticed the way they had clung to each other's hands almost entirely throughout the entire ordeal. He gave everyone big mugs full of rich hot chocolate, even Snape, who looked murderous because his cup was pink with daisies dotted all over it. Amelie was convinced that Dumbledore had a very twisted sense of humour.

When everyone was comfortable, Dumbledore set the jewel-case down on the desk, and opened it so everyone could see it. He did not touch the jewelery.

"Amelie, how is Miss Granger?" he asked, turning to her. Amelie wrapped her hands around the mug. She was sat wrapped in Draco's cloak, which smelled just like him, curled up in the armchair.

"She's still unconscious, although her condition is stable. I think she's more in a deep sleep than anything else." Dumbledore nodded. "And how are you two?" he asked, regarding both Amelie and Draco.

"Confused." Draco said flatly. "What the hell is going on?"

"Language, Mr Malfoy." Dumbldedore said mildly. "You say there were three other sets of jewelery like this?" Malfoy nodded.

"There should only be two." Snape put in.

"We'll see." Dumbledore said patiently.

"What's the big deal about them? Why do the rubies in my jewelery keep changing colour in moonlight?" Amelie asked.

"They aren't rubies, Amy." Snape said tonelessly. "They're diamond cases containing blood."

"Oh, ew." Amelie said. She paused, then turned to Draco. "Did you know about that?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Good. Because that would have been really bad. I would _not_ have liked you if you had and you had still given it to me." He smirked.

"I'll remember that."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"There should only be three sets." Snape continued, as if Amelie hadnt spoken. "The rubies, the topazes, and the sapphires."

"Red, yellow and blue." Amelie said slowly. "And the emeralds make green. Are we talking coincidences? Or am I totally off the tracks?"

"You're on the tracks and headed for the station, Amy." Dumbledore said with a smile. "The house colours, and the colours associated with the four most powerful witches and wizards in history."

"But why only three? Why are the emeralds not meant to be included?" Draco asked.

"Because…" Amelie paused, understanding dawning. "They had to destroy Salazar when he turned into a meglomaniac, didn't they? And his colour was green." Dumbledore nodded. "So…" Amelie racked her brains, trying to make the connection. "Either…there's really only two options I can think of. Either the blood in the rubies is Salazar's blood…but I really doubt it. It's highly unrealistic. Or…the blood in the rubies is part of whatever they did to destroy him, when he started showing meglomaniac tendancies and started murdering people." Amelie looked towards the teachers for affirmation. Snape and McGonagall looked shocked, and Dumbledore looked pleased.

"The latter case, Amy." Snape said finally.

"You're kidding me, right?" Draco demanded. Everyone looked at him. "Not only is Hermione way too smart for her own good, you are too? You mean there's two bloody geniuses in that body? Now how the hell am I meant to beat you?"

"Favouritism, my dear friend." Amelie said sweetly, not looking at Snape although everyone knew that was who she was talking about. "And no, we're not both geniuses. When we joined, I learnt everything she knows and she learnt everything I know. Makes for some nightmares on her part and strokes of genius on mine."

"Indeed. Well, you are right. In the jewels are the ingredients used in a spell that destroyed Salazar Slytherin." Dumbledore said.

"But how do you know? I mean, it was so long ago and there is almost nothing documented!" Amelie protested.

"I know as much as you do and a bit more, since I have access to certain documents you do not." Dumbledore said gently

"True." Amelie shrugged.

"So why are they turning up now? And in a normal jewelery store? Wouldn't they be in a museum, or a private collection? And even if they are the real pieces, why arent they empty? If the contents of the necklaces were used to kill Slytherin, then there shouldn't be any of the ingredients left." Draco pointed out.

"Refilling charms." Amelie suggested. Snape shook his head.

"Unlikely."

"Why? If people think they're sapphires or rubies or whatever, then they're not going to worry about breaking them. Speaking of which, how do you break a diamond bottle?"

"With difficulty." McGonagall said dryly. Draco and Amelie looked at her in surprise. McGonagall so rarely showed her sense of humour. "But you two should go to bed now."

"But professor-" Draco started. She stared at him.

"Now." She repeated.

Draco and Amelie stood, setting their mugs on the floor by the chairs. They headed for the doors, and at the last minute, Amelie turned around.

"This is mean, Minerva Elle-Louise McGonagall, and I will not forget it." She snapped.

"Good. Off to bed, now." McGonagall said sweetly, and Amelie stuck out her tongue at her before following Draco down the stairs.

They were walking along the halls, when Amelie suddenly put out an arm to stop Draco.

"What is it?" he asked. Amelie put her finger to her lips. She looked around.

&


	8. Chapter 8

"Someone's here." She turned in a full circle, looking around them, Draco's too-long cloak whispering on the floor. Then she paused, looking to their left. "I know you're here." She reached out and walked forward, and then she paused, her fingers touching silky fabric. She took hold of it and pulled, and there it was.

It was the monster that had been in their room. It had long scaly legs ended in bird-clawed feet. It had a round, furred body with brown fur, yellow-feathered wings that ended in something like a hand that was made of five foot-long claws, and a small head, with round red eyes and almost a beak, which was completely full of shining white razor sharp teeth.

Amelie shrieked in surprise and backed up, Draco with her. The bird-thing stalked forward, it's wings outstretched, and it's claw-like fingers clicking together.

"This is bad." Amelie whispered.

"Very." Draco agreed, glancing behind him. There was nothing but wall…no way out.

"Hey! Bird-face!" there was a shimmer down the end of the hall, and Ginny Wealsey appeared, wearing dark blue satin pyjama pants and a pale blue cotton spagetti-strap top, her red hair loose over her shoulders. At her feet lay the discarded invisibility cloak, and in her hand was her wand.

"Why didn't we think to bring our wands?" Amelie muttered out the side of her mouth.

"We were distracted." Draco replied. The bird-monster glanced at Ginny, where she stood, her hands on her hips.

"Hello? Do you even have a brain?" She demanded "I know ignorance is temporary but stupid is forever and all that, but that only applies if you have grey cells up north. So…are you even listening to me?" she demanded.

The bird-creature looked from the Head-students to Ginny and back again, as though it couldn't make up his mind.

"Rowena and Godric." The bird snarled. It stared at Ginny, "Helga."

"You know, its better to keep your mouth shut and pretend you're stupid, than to open it and remove all doubt." Ginny said knowingly, and that was it. The bird monster lurched at her, running clumsily down the hallway. Ginny stood her ground and shouted spell after spell at it until it crashed the ground at her feet, bat bogeys fluttering around its head. She shuddered, and started walking around it when it lashed out and grabbed her leg. Her wand skittered away across the floor, and Amelie and Draco ran forwards to help her. Ginny grabbed one of the long claws and twisted hard, and the monster shrieked loudly. Ginny twisted harder and pulled, and the claw came right off, dousing Ginny in a spray of purple blood. Ignoring the liquid all over her, Ginny leaned forward and stabbed the monster with its claw straight through its eye. Then it shuddered and lay still. Ginny backed off, before she started rubbing at the blood, trying to get it off.

"Oh, ew. Oh ew!" she repeated again and again.

"Ginny, be still." Draco said, picking up her wand and pointing it at her.

"Are you kidding me? Yuck!"

"No, really. Pause for a moment." Ginny paused dutifully, and Draco muttered a spell, and suddenly, the blood vanished without a trace. Ginny patted herself down, checking she was all in one piece and there wasn't any blood remaining on her. Then she sniffed her shirt.

"I smell of cologne." She complained. She pointed accusingly at Draco. "His cologne."

"And what's wrong with that?" Draco asked, insulted.

"For starters, Blaise's is much better. Secondly, I'm a fricking girl!"

"Yeah, even the monster got that right. He got us mixed up, Rowena." Amelie snickered, bowing to Draco. He glared.

"Godric." He snapped back. She shrugged.

"You really need to work on your comebacks." She said sympathetically.

"Which brings us to the question, why?" Ginny interrupted.

"Why the fuck should I know?" Draco asked, irritated.

"Yeah, everyone knows I'm the clever one." Amelie said with a beauty-queen smile.

"But far too smart to let your intelligence go to your head, of course." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone is entitled to my opinion." Amelie said generously.

"And we all know how many of those we get." Draco muttered.

"I am not opinionated!" Amelie protested.

"Oh, really?" Draco asked, folding his arms.

"Really. I'm just always right!" Amelie returned. He groaned in annoyance.

"What. Are. You. Still. Doing. Here?" McGonagall demanded, her lips in such a thin line they were almost invisible. "And why are you out of bed, Miss Weasley?"

"We got sidetracked by that," Amelie gestured at the monster behind them, "And Ginny saved our lives."

"Oh, shit. I'm in debt to a Weasley. Kill me now." Draco muttered darkly.

"10 points from Slytherin for language, Mr Malfoy." McGonagall snapped disapprovingly. "Twenty to you, Miss Weasley, for saving their lives. But that doesn't explain why you were out here."

"I had a dream they were attacked by that." Ginny said. "I went to check on them, because I've had prophetic dreams before, and the portrait was all loony but I managed to understand it was true and they'd gone to talk to Dumbledore. I was going to wait for them, but then they came out and _that_ attacked them."

McGonagall nodded, looking vaguely impressed.

"Uh, guys? Hermione's waking up." Amelie said. McGonagall looked at her.

"Let her have control as soon as she can take it." McGonagall instructed.

"Are you kidding me Minerva? The moment she sees that thing she's gonna scream her head off."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's her standard reaction to scary things, weird things, wrong things, and odd things." Amelie said with a shrug.

"She doesn't scream every time she sees any of those." Ginny argued.

"Oh yeah she does." Amelie retorted. "Internally. And while insanity is fun, the screaming gives me a headache."

"Amy…"McGonagall said warningly. Amelie shrugged.

"It's so totally your eardrums." She said depressingly. "Be ready to gag her." And then her eyes rolled up and closed, she stumbled, then steadied and her eyes flicked open. She caught sight of the monster and started screaming.

Draco clapped a hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened, although her screaming stopped.

"Stop screaming." Draco said softly. Hermione nodded, and he slowly drew his hand away from her mouth.

"What is going on?" She asked, her gaze flicking to the monster, her teacher, Ginny and Draco. "Last thing I remember there were trolls, and I was going into the ball. That isnt a troll." She waved her hand in the direction of the monster, then looked down. "And I'm not wearing my dress."

"It's been about four hours since you fainted." Ginny said helpfully. "And I rather doubt you've gotten any sleep at all."

"We haven't." Draco said dully.

"Why? I'm confused." Hermione looked around for someone to explain.

I'll fill you in later. Amelie said,

Have you been in control for the last four hours? Hermione demanded.

Yep. And an active four hours its been too. 

Do people know?

Give me a little credit! Amelie said, annoyed. Ron's still on about the voice change, and Harry might ask what's wrong and why you're so stressy, although PMS is always a good excuse. But why they called it PMS, I don't know- 

Mad cow disease was already taken

You're hilarious, did you know that? Amelie asked dryly.

Of course, but feel free to boost my ego.

Yeah, like that's necessary. 

Would you like to be pot or kettle?

Pot, kettle gets full of itself too often. 

And that hurt so much.

Yeah, it hurts to be on the cutting edge, doesnt it? 

You would know.

"Girls, please! External conversation!" McGonagall said loudly.

Did she get a humour transplant, because I think that's like the third joke in the last four hours! 

"Sorry professor." Hermione said with a little shrug.

"I suppose it would be too much to hope that Amelie was actually telling you what happened?"

"'Fraid so, professor." Hermione said apologetically. "So what has been happening?"

"We're the reincarnations of the founders." Ginny said.

"WHAT?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry, thinking aloud. But I just worked it out. That's why the monster called us Godric, Rowena and Helga respectively, and –"

"I rather doubt Mr Malfoy is the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor." McGonagall said stuffily.

I wonder if it gets claustrophobic in that narrow mind of hers? 

Oh, stop it. Although she has a point.

Well, she would, except that you're Godric, my dear little Gryffindor. 

"Oh no, Draco's Rowena. Hermione or Amelie is Godric." Ginny explained blithely. McGonagall coughed, which was a rather unsubtle cover of a laugh.

"Mr Malfoy as Rowena Ravenclaw?" She asked.

"He's smart enough." Hermione pointed out.

"Should I write down that you said that and note the day and time?" Draco asked.

"Don't bother. I know you're smart, but that might be a little difficult for you." Hermione snapped back.

Incidentally, nothing happened between him and me, did it? It was kind of headed that way in the garden, but then I-

Nothing happened worth talking about. He helped me back to the common room after I flipped out about the trolls, and that's about it. Amelie lied.

Oh good. Amelie didn't reply.

"Anyway." Ginny said pointedly. "If you're okay, and you're okay, I'm going back to bed. It's like, four o'clock in the morning."

"Indeed." McGonagall said. "Off you go."

The three students headed back to their dorms, and Hermione and Draco tiredly let themselves into their rooms. Draco went straight to bed, but Hermione stared at the wreckage of her room for about five minutes.

What the hell happened here? she whispered.

The jewelery Draco gave us contains the ingredients the original three founders used to destroy Salazar. The scary monster thing Ginny killed in the hallway broke in here and was looking for it. 

But it didn't find it?

No, because it was with me in Draco's room. 

And why were you in Draco's room? Hermione demanded.

Because I'd noticed the jewelery did interesting things in the moonlight. I went to show him, and while I was in there the bird broke in here. I stayed in there and stayed alive. And for the record, nothing happened, apart from the fact we were holding hands so tightly all the circulation was cut off. Hermione flexed her hand, noticing the numb, bruised feeling it still had, even four hours later.

Why were you holding hands?

Uh…'cause we were scared, genius. Amelie said rolling her eyes.

So nothing happened.

No. Look, Hermione, I realise that you love him, and I can tell he loves you too. I'm just an extra in this little theatre production. If anything happens, it wont be because of me. Because he doesn't love me. Not the way he loves you, anyway. People just cant help loving me. 

If love is what you want to call it.

It is. There is no need to disillusion me, Hermione, as much as you want to. After all, reality is an obstacle to hallucination. 

Did it take you long to work that out? Hermione asked snippily.

Oh, shut up and get into bed with Draco. 

What? Hermione sounded shocked.

Unless you're planning on sleeping in that. Amelie added with a shrug. Hermione pulled back her shredded curtains, revealing her bed which had been completely wrecked, feathers and scraps of fabric everywhere.

Good point. Hermione moved quietly back through the rather despoiled common room, and slipped into Draco's room. Again, his curtains were not drawn, not that it would have done much good anyway. He lay again in a patch of moonlight, his steel coloured eyelashes resting in two delicate fans against his ivory skin. He's so beautiful. Hermione breathed, her hand straying to her mouth.

He is. Amelie admitted.

"Hermione?" Draco opened his eyes and sat up, looking at with those piercing grey eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Um…" She was momentarily lost for words. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Oh god.

"My room is wrecked and I was wondering if I could sleep in yours tonight." She said, struggling for composure.

"Sure." Draco threw back the covers and Hermione climbed in.

God, that's smooth. 

You're being ridiculous again.

Yeah. Sure I am. Just be glad he doesn't have an alter-ego like you do. The snarky comments he just passed up on are amazing. 

Did it occur to you he might just be nice? Hermione demanded.

Did it occur to you we're talking about _Draco Malfoy_? Amelie retorted.

Oh yeah.

"What are you two arguing about?" Hermione lay back and looked up at him, since he hadnt laid down.

"How d'you mean?" she asked, trying to sound at least half way in control of herself.

"Whenever you're arguing with her, you get a funny expression on your face."

Like you're constipated. Amelie snickered.

"Is it that noticeable?" Hermione asked, ignoring Amelie.

"Not too much. I'm just getting used to seeing it."

Because he spends most of his free time watching you. 

"Well, just be glad she's not stuck in your body. I sure am."

"Why?"

"Because she'd turn you into a monster." He lay back down and turned on his side so he faced her.

"Would she now?" he teased.

"Yeah. You've seen what she's done to me. It's no ruddy wonder Harry and Ron are suspicious." Hermione shifted and out her hand up by her face, only to find Draco's hand was already there. Her gaze met his and his hand closed around hers.

"I don't know about that. You're certainly more interesting."

"Are you implying I've been boring up until now?"

"I'm implying you've been living up to the Wonder Boys' view of you until now." Draco answered with a shrug. Hermione yawned.

"Which would be?"

"The brains behind the operation, and not much else." Hermione shrugged, her eyelids drooping.

"Amelie was annoyed when she found out that was the reputation I had gotten myself." Hermione muttered. Draco chuckled.

"Good night Hermione."

"'Night Draco." And almost instantly, Hermione was asleep. Draco waited about five minutes.

"Amelie?" Hermione's eyes opened.

"Yes?" she sounded tired as well, though not as exhausted as Hermione. Which was ironic, as Hermione had spent most of the last four hours asleep.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her nothing happened. For which she was very relieved, I might add."

"Why?" he asked, curious. Amelie shrugged. "Tell, Amelie."

"She's in love." Amelie said. Draco felt his heart plummet. "With you, fuckwit." She added drowsily, although her eyes denied the fatigue her voice expressed.

"You're being ridiculous."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. There might be some truth in it." Amelie closed her eyes, though Draco could tell she was still awake.

"Who keeps calling you ridiculous?" he asked.

"Hermione."

"Why?"

"Is this twenty questions?" Amelie asked.

"Sorry."

"I keep telling her you're in love with her. She doesn't believe me." Amelie opened her eyes, and saw Draco staring at her icily.

"You told her that?"

"Why not? I told you she loves you."

"I cant believe you told her that."

"Okay." Amelie closed her eyes again, and curled up, her knees touching Draco's legs.

"Amelie?"

She was asleep.

&


	9. Chapter 9

By Monday afternoon after the Ball, the Head suite had been redecorated and refurnished, after the monster had destroyed almost everything. Draco was barely talking at all to Hermione, which confused her somewhat, especially after they woke up spooned together at two o'clock on Sunday afternoon. Amelie said nothing on the subject, which rather roused Hermione's suspicions, but she didn't ask. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She and Ginny, or rather, Amelie and Ginny, started practising Quidditch during their free time since there had been no further news on Hermione's jewelery, much to her annoyance. Both Amelie and Hermione were adamant that they did not get caught practising flying of any descriptions, and Ginny could kind of understand this, because even though she and Amelie were teaching Hermione to fly on her own, it would look very suspicious for Hermione to suddenly be able to fly with enough skill to rival Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the two best flyers in the school.

The quidditch practise gave all three girls a way to release tension, because in Hermione and Amelie's position, there was a small problem, aptly described to Ginny by Amelie.

"All stressed out and no-one to choke."

Ginny was having a 'need-to-choke-people' time in her life as well. Blaise was being singularly difficult, and was messing around with her, running hot and cold with his affections. Ginny was _this close_ to telling him where he could shove it. Once he got the stick out his ass, anyway.

"Grow your own dope – plant a man!" Amelie called as she flew one handed, catching the quaffle Ginny threw at her.

"Nice one. But why grow some when it comes ready-made in Slytherin uniform?" Ginny shot back, catching the Quaffle and throwing it back. It only got half-way to Amelie before someone, a someone dressed suspiciously in Slytherin uniform, whizzed between them, snatched the quaffle from mid-air, and then turned to come back to where they hovered, arms crossed.

"Hello Ladies." Draco said congenially.

"Hello." Amelie said. Ginny glared.

"Ginny, you're starting to look rather cross-eyed. Try smiling for a change. It makes people wonder what you're up to." Draco said helpfully.

"You know what?" She snapped. "When I want your stupid little opinion, I'll beat it out of you." She flew off.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked, confused.

"She's all stressed out and no-ones volunteering to help her get over it. People are just too fond of being alive. Honestly, they take life too seriously. They just don't seem to get that it's not permanent." Amelie shrugged. Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Blaise is being a dickhead." She clarified.

"Ah. Yes, he has, rather. I've spoken to him on that count."

"You have?" he turned, and saw Ginny floating behind him.

"I have. I told him to date you or leave you, but not both at the same time."

"That's very nice of you. How observant." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yeah well. Friends help you move, but real friends help you move bodies." Draco shrugged.

"Whose?"

"I don't know, I'll think of someone." Draco smiled. "I might even let you choke him. Or her."

"Oh, goody." Ginny clapped her hands and giggled before sobering. "I really need to do something mean."

"Since when did you transfer to Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"Don't be stupid. Let's…I don't know. Let's set up Harry and Ron with Slytherins." She smiled, and Amelie and Draco looked impressed.

No!

Hush. The girl needs to relieve stress. 

Amelie! Hermione shrieked. Amelie winced.

"How do you propose to do this?" Draco asked. "We need a plan."

"We need to work out who, first." Amelie pointed out.

"Duh. Weasel and Potty." Draco rolled his eyes.

"They arent going to date each other, dumbass." Amelie snapped at him.

"Good point."

"Miss Weasley! Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy!" The three looked down and saw McGonagall way below them, waving up at them.

"I don't suppose she just wants to say hi?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Sorry, mate. You're SOL on that count." Ginny said, starting to descend.

"SOL?" Draco asked, confused.

"Short On Luck." Amelie explained as they started descending, somewhat slower.

"I don't believe in luck." Draco said.

"You have to." Draco shot her a look. "How else are you going to explain the success of people like Harry?"

She dropped to McGonagall's level before Draco could think of anything suitably intelligent to say.

When the three of them were assembled before the teacher, she nodded sharply.

"Come with me, please." The three dismounted and trudged behind her.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" Ginny whispered.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because-" Draco began.

"Oh, you arent in trouble, Miss Weasley. Dumbledore just wants to talk to you three."

"And give us a history lesson, by any chance?" Hermione asked. McGonagall gave her a shrewd glance.

"Quite possibly. Especially if you were identified as-"

"Students." Draco said helpfully. McGonagall gave him a confused look.

"He's embarassed about being the reincarnation of a woman." Ginny explained. McGonagall nodded.

"You neednt worry, Mr Malfoy-"

"Yeah, you could have been Helga!" Hermione put in cheerfully. Ginny snorted. "No offense, Gin."

"Nah, that's cool." Ginny smiled, but there was a calculating look in her eyes. Either she was still hung up on the setting up of Harry and Ron, or she was thinking up something really nasty for Hermione to suffer through.

"Yeah, after all, you're Godric."

"Except I have absolutely no problem being bi-sexual in the most literal sense of the word."

"Yeah, you could have been a hermaphrodite." Ginny offered.

"And if it had been Malfoy in that alley instead of Amelie, I probably would have been. Termporarily, anyway. Suicide would have probably followed that particular union."

Mainly because you can't date a guy who's bonded with you to the extent you're sharing a body. 

Fuck off.

Rather fuck him. Which I will, if you get a move on. Otherwise it'll be the summer and too late. 

It's not even the tenth of November yet. Hermione argued.

Time moves fast when you're having fun. 

I've had fun before. This isnt it.

Touche. 

They arrived at Dumbledore's office without looking too suspicious, although when they passed Harry and Ron in the halls, both boys stared at Hermione, who was not only in the company of Draco and Ginny, but was also carrying a broom. That and the fact they were following McGonagall in the direction that was certain to end at Dumbledore's office.

Hermione ignored them, as much as possible, suddenly finding conversation with Ginny more fascinating that usual.

They followed McGonagall up the twisting stairs, trying not to feel dizzy. McGonagall did not knock, but walked straight in to where Dumbledore was waiting for them. And on the desk were four jewel-cases, identical to Hermione's.

I cant believe he kept mine. she said bitterly.

For the common good, dear. Amelie said sweetly.

"Sit down, please. Hot chocolate?" without waiting for an answer, he conjured three cups in front of the students.

"I've called you here because I believe the Valimo-bird may have been onto something. He opened the jewel-cases, the jewelery glittering inside them, and turned them so the students could see them. "I have a question, though. When you bought Miss Granger the jewelery, Mr Malfoy, did you touch it?"

"No. I saw her looking, so I knew which piece it was she liked." Draco answered. Hermione shot him a look and he shrugged.

"While it is quite obvious that Miss Granger, or Amy, or both, can touch the ruby jewelery, I wonder…"

Ginny was staring in awe at the jewelery in front of her, collectively the most expensive jewelery she had ever seen. She touched the topaz and gold gingerly, as though it would burn her.

"It's so beautiful."

"And Miss Weasley can touch the topaz jewelery, which leaves me to wonder-"

"If I can touch the sapphires?" Draco asked. Dumbledore nodded, and Draco reached out a hand and touched the blue stones. "Yep."

"But can you touch each others?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can touch the rubies." Draco put in. "I helped Hermione with the clasp when she first got them."

"Alright. I'm going to ask you to swap. And then touch the jewelery." They did so, so Hermione had the sapphires, Draco the topazes and Ginny the rubies. Then they touched the jewelery.

Both Ginny and Draco got an electric shock. Hermione quite happily picked up the sapphires and examined them in the light. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, that has made it clear. While Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger can touch each other's neither can touch yours, Miss Weasley, nor you theirs."

"And the point of that was?" Draco asked.

"This is inheritance jewelery, Mr Malfoy. It once belonged to the founders. You can touch both Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's because of your link to Ravenclaw and Hermione as Godric , and the same holds true to Hermione. Ginny cannot touch Ravenclaws or Gryffindors because she has no such link. However, her link to Hufflepuff is sufficient to allow her sole custody of the topaz jewelery."

"And the emeralds?" Dumbledore lifted the necklace from the box and handed it to Hermione.

"Just that. Emeralds set in platinum to make a complete set which would sell better than if it was missing."

"So the emeralds are a fake?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Indeed. Although there is an emerald set somewhere. And that somewhere is what worries me."

My father has it. It was to be his wedding gift to Lily. Amelie suddenly spoke up.

Why didn't you say before?

I didn't remember before. The last time I saw it I was two. I haven't seen it since his return. Though if I were to hazard a guess I'd say it was at Malfoy Manor. That's where much of dad's valuables went when he disappeared. Malfoy held them in trust for him. 

Hermione looked up to see everyone watching her.

"Did Amelie just tell you where they are?" Dumbeldore asked gently.

"At Malfoy Manor." Hermione said. Draco went pale. "They were going to be a wedding gift to…to Amelie's mother. But then she left."

"She did." Dumbledore said quietly. "Left for a rather happier, though much shorter, existence."

"Who is Amelie's mother?" Draco asked. Dumbledore looked at Hermione.

"Well?" he asked. Amelie sighed and took control.

"Lily Evans." She said quietly. Draco had that look on his face, the one he got when he was thinking.

"Red hair…" he said slowly. "Green eyes. Looks like…Potter's _mother_?" he asked incredulously. Ginny looked surprised.

"How do you know what Harry's mum looks like?" She asked curiously.

"There's a picture, at the manor. With…fucking hell, the emerald necklace!"

"It looks like Amelie was right then. The emerald set is at the Manor." Dumbledore said. "And mind your language, Mr Malfoy."

"Sorry sir."

"I'm always right." Amelie muttered. Everyone ignored her. She gave Hermione back control.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked. "More to the point, what are we meant to do with this jewelery?"

"For now," Dumbledore waved his wand over the jewelery and it all compressed into three rings. One silver and studded with sapphires, one gold and studded with topaz, and the last bronze and studded with rubies. "Keep these with you at all times. I believe the time for them is not yet upon us, but if you find yourself being able to do things you couldn't do before, please tell me."

The three slipped the rings on their fingers, but the rings only fit properly on their left thumbs.

"Figures." Draco muttered, but he didn't say anything else.

"You're dismissed." Dumbledore said cheerfully, shutting the jewel cases in front of him, and slipping the emerald set into a desk drawer. "And, of course, consider the rings a gift. Or a return of valuables, in your case, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled tightly. "Off you go then , enjoy your evening."

They left.

&


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of weeks later, Hermione was eating breakfast one weekend with Harry, Ron and Ginny when the two boys finally noticed the jewelery both girls wore. Harry noticed Ginny's first.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" Ginny looked up from where she was toying with her pancakes and trying to be subtle when staring at Blaise, who, Ginny reported to Hermione, was being a lot more consistent with his affections. Hermione strongly suspected intervention on Draco's part, but she didn't say anything about it.

"What?" she asked. Harry reached across the table to where Ginny sat next to Hermione, and grabbed her left hand, forcing her to stretch her arm out, just missing the bowl of jam on the table.

"Where did you get that?" Ron demanded. "That looks like-"

"Gold." Harry said.

"Oh please." Ginny said, her eyes flicking to Hermione.

"It's charmed to look like that." Hermione lied quickly. "Look, I have one too." She held out her hand with the bronze and ruby ring on it.

"You have a ruby ring as well? We saw the set you wore to the October Ball." Harry commented.

"Yeah, the set Malfoy offered to replace." Ron said viciously.

"Well, I did buy it for her in the first place." Hermione felt his hands on her hair and tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Morning Draco."

"Morning." He said conversationally. "Nice hair."

Hermione smiled. "You like?"

"Oh my god, your hair!" Ron suddenly gasped.

"You mean you only just noticed?" Ginny asked disbelievingly. "Fucking hell, Ron, her hair is blonde!"

It was true. Amelie, in a state of repressed stress, had changed the top half of Hermione's hair to tightly ringletted golden-blonde, and the bottom half to poker-straight red, only slightly darker than Ginny's hair. And then she refused to change it back.

Much to Hermione's annoyance.

Hermione could feel Draco playing with her hair, and strongly suspected he was braiding it. And while this wasn't really a problem, it was just that the only braid Draco knew how to do was one with seven strands that was hopelessly complicated. God forbid Draco actually learn to braid normally.

"Why is your hair blonde?" Harry asked. Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny, pleased the boys had been so easily distracted from the subject of the rings. Or they would have been, had Draco's ring not caught their eye.

Draco had finished hopelessly tangling Hermione's hair into the complex, yet beautiful, but really complex braid, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and neck from behind, clasping his wrists before her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Harry and Ron made a concerted effort to ignore him, and started talking animatedly about quidditch, while Ginny, Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes and started talking about how much Ginny's dorm-mates drove her batty.

"Literally. I have nearly cast the bat-bogey hex _so_ many times." She said, annoyed.

"You can always sleep on our couch if you want." Hermione offered.

"I'd say why not, but then my image would be ruined forever. I'll just pretend I didn't hear you." Draco said with a grin.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked over at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"We were just asking you what you thought were the better points of the Wronski Feint." Ron said, semi-desperately. Hermione reached up and clamped a hand over Draco's mouth before he could say anything.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry if I look interested. I'm really not."

"Even though you're really good at quidditch." Draco said, moving his face out of her reach. "Speaking of which, I want you to help me with something."

"You're good at quidditch?" Harry asked weakly.

"Nearly as good as me, Potter." Draco said proudly.

"Don't be stupid. We're better than you are." Hermione said pompously.

"We?" Ron asked.

"I used to schizophrenic, but we're okay now." Hermione said with a shrug.

"You're still schizophrenic." Ginny pointed out. Hermione leaned her head against Draco's arm.

"Oh yeah. What did you want?" She asked Draco.

"But you never play! And you don't like the game! Although you do go to all the games." Harry protested.

"I only go to watch you." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Though she's better than you are." Draco pointed out again.

" You're repeating yourself, so shut up. And please unbraid my hair now."

"Can't you do it?" Draco asked with a grin, knowing full well the answer.

"No."

"He's dyed you hair blue!" Ron exclaimed.

Amy!

Sorry, this is fun. 

Stop it.

It'll fade. 

"Hermione!" Ron snapped.

"It'll fade in a minute." Hermione said tiredly. "Draco, please unbraid my hair."

"Not unless you help me test something." Draco bargained.

"Not now, I'm eating."

"I'll leave the braid in." Draco threatened.

"Draco Malfoy, now!" Hermione snapped.

"You play quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Much better than you do." Draco affirmed.

"Draco, you have the right to remain silent…so shut up."

"Only if you check this." He tightened his grip on her shoulders, and she turned her head to face him, and found his face only inches from hers. They had a staring competition, until Hermione went cross-eyed and had to blink.

"If I throw a stick will you go away?" she asked hopefully.

"Only if it's a broomstick." He said cheerfully. He kissed her shoulder, and watched in satisfaction as both Harry and Ron started turning red with fury.

"Fine. Undo the braid and I'll help you." Hermione said, giving in.

"It's only a simple one." He said teasingly, releasing her and starting to quickly unweave her tri-coloured hair.

"Seven strands is not simple, Draco." Hermione defended. "And you _know_ I cant take it out myself."

"You're right. I do know. Funny. I can't think how I forgot that simple fact."

"Neither can I." Ginny said dryly. "One of the central parts of your relationship with Hermione and you forgot. You should be ashamed."

"Relationship?" Ron snapped, rising.

"I'm not though. Does that make me a bad person?" Draco winked at Ginny, and Harry leapt to his feet as Ginny winked back. Hermione banged her hands on the table, then winced.

"Oh, ow. Harry, Ron, _sit down_. Draco, Ginny, stop antagonising them. You're each as bad as the other."

"Your hair is still blue." Ron said, and it was almost a complaint.

"Really? Draco, could you get the the blue bits together for me?"

Draco nodded, combing his fingers through her hair to get the last of the braid out, and then he picked out the cobalt blue curls from the blonde ones, and then pulled them over her shoulder, so she could grab them.

Amy.

Okay, okay. Spoilsport. Amy concentrated, and the blue lightened to blonde. There ya go. 

You're so kind.

Too kind, really. 

"Okay, now come on." Draco said, grabbing her hand and tugging at it. Hermione rolled her eyes and got off the bench, and let Draco pull her through the castle out to the quidditch pitch, Harry, Ron and Ginny following close behind.

Once out on the quidditch pitch, Draco pulled his broom and something else in a broom-bag out of his pocket and made them the right size.

"Okay. You race me on the firebolt, and you tell me if it starts disintegrating." He held out the broom-bag to her, but she took the firebolt from his other hand instead, shaking her head.

"Let's rephrase that. You race me on the firebolt, and that way, you can see for yourself if it disintegrates." Hermione said.

"Oh, but that takes all the fun out of it." Draco whined.

"I'm not as dumb as he looks." Hermione retorted softly, her eyes flicking to where Ron and Harry were watching them. Draco snorted with laughter.

"Cute, Hermione."

"I know. So what is that?"

"An experiment." Draco answered. He pulled a normal looking broom out of the bag, but didn't say anything else. "From these goal-posts to the far ones?" Hermione nodded. They walked over to the goal posts and mounted the brooms, rising into the air.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Go!" the two set off, and Hermione was surprised to see that Draco's broom was keeping up with his firebolt. They heard a shout from Ginny, and suddenly Hermione had to duck as a black bludger flew over her head.

"What the fuck?" she swore, keeping an eye on Draco even as the far goal posts approached. Another bludger whizzed straight for her and she stretched out along the broom and rolled, so the bludger went straight by her. Draco had no such luck, and the bludger hit his broom with a crack that separated the broom into two pieces with a loud crack that made Hermione's heart beat wildly.

Draco started falling, although he didn't make a sound.

Amelie! Hermione screamed.

Shut up. Amelie snatched control, and then put them into a steep Wronski dive, reached out her hand, and snatched Draco from the air, just before he hit the ground. Her momentum pulled him up, and they pulled neatly out of the dive, and started rising again.

"What are you doing?" Draco yelled.

"Trust me, she's a Gryffindor!" Amelie called back. She pulled herself up sitting with a jerk, and Draco was able to grab the broom, and when she started a near-vertical climb, he swung himself over the broom, and she levelled out, his arms tight around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Amelie gave control back to Hermione.

"Who the hell let those balls loose?" he said into her ear, and she shrugged slightly. She brought the broom around and flew towards where Harry and Ron stood, mouthes open in shock, Ginny with her hand over her mouth, and Neville looking very scared, the ball-crate open by his feet, and the quaffle in his hands. Hermione landed, and she and Draco got off. She left Draco with the broom and stalked over to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, did you let those balls loose?" she demanded furiously. He nodded, looking at once both scared and apologetic.

"Bludger!" Draco called, and Hermione whirled around and caught the bludger in both hands, using Amelie's strength, and the adrenaline from her anger, which was fueled by the pheonix's energy that burned hotly inside her. She stuffed the bludger into the crate and tied it down. Then she turned back to Neville.

"Neville," she said sweetly. "You are going to be bain dramaged by the time I'm finished with you." She smiled.

Easy, Hermione. 

Draco could have died!

But he didn't. Now calm down, Neville's already scared shitless. 

"It was a mistake." Ron said, coming to Neville's rescue.

"Mistakes are often the stepping stones to utter failure." Hermione sneered.

HERMIONE! STOP IT, NOW! Amelie yelled. Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"Neville, I'm sorry." She said finally. Neville was practically trembling. "I shouldn't have said that, I don't know what got into me."

Welcome to the world of the Pheonix. 

"But could you do me a favour?"

"Hermione…" Draco said, coming up behind her and grasping her upper arms.

"Anything." Neville stuttered.

"Stay away from me for a couple of days." She said, her voice muffled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on Hermione." He said, pulling her away. "I'll make sure she doesn't kill you, Longbottom, although if you nearly kill me again, I'll let her." Neville nodded emphatically, and the four Gryffindor's watched the Slytherin pull away their suddenly-rabid Head Girl.

&

Inside, Draco pushed her against a wall and stood over her.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

Hermione rubbed her face harshly with her hands. "I don't know." She groaned, tipping her head back and banging it on the wall. "Ow."

"Maybe that's knocked some sense into you. What the fuck is going on?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hermione yelled, pushing herself off the wall and getting right in his face.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Neville! He's the one who thinks you've gone completely rabid!" Draco yelled back.

"Well, _excuse_ me for being mad if he nearly kills you!" Hermione shouted.

"You're madder than I am!" Draco shouted back. "And I nearly died."

"You would have done, if not for Amelie!"

"Do _not_ bring her into this!" Draco said vehemently.

"Why not? You'd be dead without her!"

"Damn you!" he gritted out, and then he kissed her.

Her arms went immediately around his neck, her head tipped up hungrily as his mouth smashed against hers, his hands gripping her hips tightly, holding her against him. She groaned and stumbled backwards, her back meeting the wall. Draco pressed closer to her, his mouth crushing her lips against her teeth and his tongue battling with hers even as his body pressed against hers. Her arms tightened around his neck, drawing him closer to her.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." The voice was familiar and _very_ unwelcome.

They pulled apart, and saw the Potions master cross his arms with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for kissing in the hallways, Miss Granger."

"I wasn't kissing him." Hermione protested. "I was telling his lips a secret."

"In an empty hallway? Surely that kind of intimacy would be unnecessary is there was no one around to hear."

"You were around." She countered. He rolled his eyes.

"Another ten points for arguing with me, Miss Granger, and I _will_ make it more if you don't stop talking back to me." Hermione sulked, and Snape ignored her.

"I happened to be in the staff room and I saw what happened. Are you alright?" he asked Draco.

Draco nodded. "Hermione saved my skin."

"I was unaware of the fact she could even fly, after her dismal first year."

"Amelie's been teaching me." Hermione said flatly.

"So it would appear." Snape said, equally as flatly. "Though I believe it would be prudent for you to be absent when Mr Potter and Mr Weasley come in. What you said to Mr Longbottom, while justly deserved, was harsh enough to attract their attention." Hermione shrugged.

"I did shout. And they werent exactly far away. Wait - you heard me?"

"The staff room is on the second floor facing the quidditch pitch. The windows were open, and the wind in the right direction. We heard every word. And we also heard your voice, as opposed to Amelie's."

"Ah. Yes. It might be a good idea if I'm not here when they arrive." Hermione agreed. They all heard the sound of the boys and Ginny coming in. "Yep, time to leave. Bye Professor." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and dashed off, turning the corner just as Harry, Neville, Ron and Ginny came noisily into the hall. Only to be thoroughly berated by Snape, giving Hermione and Draco a chance to escape to their common room.

Inside, Hermione laughed. "I cant believe Snape caught us!"

Draco did not even smile. "We werent exactly subtle." He said tonelessly. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she felt giddy still, and she could still feel the pressure of his mouth on hers.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have kissed you." Hermione's smile slipped from her face, and she felt like she had come to earth with a crash.

"What?" she whispered.

"Look, to everyone in my family…to everyone in my world…you're a mudblood. Do you know what my father would think – what my father would do – if he found out?"

"So you wont be with me – wont kiss me or hug me or anything, because of what your father will think?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"In essence, yes."

"Well, okay. Because if you cant find the strength to ignore what your father thinks, then I don't think your worth it anyway!" She yelled. The only reason she wasn't crying was that Amelie had tight control over her tear-ducts.

"Hermione-"

"No. if that's how its going to be, why don't you just ignore me entirely – just in case your father thinks less of you because you talk to a mudblood!"

"Hermione-"

"No. You are a spineless, gutless, dickless little bastard, and I abhor you, Draco Malfoy!" She spun and stormed into her room, the door slamming behind her with an echoing crash that shook the entire room. Draco sighed, having failed to tell her what he meant, and went into his own room.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny let herself into the Head's common room, and found to her surprise no one in the common room, although both doors were firmly shut.

"They've closeted themselves in their rooms, dear." The woman in the painting said sympathetically.

"Why?" Ginny asked, confused.

"They've had a bit of a row." The lady said with a little shrug.

"What on earth about? I'd've thought they'd be kissing each other senseless by now!"

"Apparently, they were."

"As in past tense? What the blue bloody blazes happened?"

"Why don't you ask her? She seems to be in need of company." The lady nodded towards Hermione's closed door. Ginny nodded her thanks and slipped into the room.

Hermione lay curled on top of her bed, sobbing her heart out. Ginny crawled onto the bed and gathered Hermione into her arms, and Hemrione responded with a fresh surge of sobbing.

"Hermione, what happened?" Hermione answered with yet more tears and a wail of dispair. Ginny stroked her hair and was silent. She understood some of what had happened, having drawn her conclusions from the words of the painting. Draco and Hermione had kissed, he had told her it was a mistake, they had fought and Hermione's heart was broken. "Hermione, talk to me." Hermione looked up at her from shining eyes.

"He said," sob, gulp, sniff, "that he couldn't date me, or kiss me, or anything like that because of what his father would think!" she burst into a fresh stream of tears. Ginny was beginning to understand more fully.

"Hermione, think." She said gently, pulling Hermione into a sitting position. "Who is Draco Malfoy's father?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said, her voice hoarse from crying. She sniffed, and Ginny handed her a tissue.

"And what does Lucius Malfoy tend to think about Muggleborns?" Ginny asked patiently.

"He..he _hates_ them!" Hermione flung her arms around Ginny and sobbed into her shoulder. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's trembling form.

"And what would he do if he found his son was dating a muggleborn?" Hermione drew back, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"He would," sniff, gasp, gulp, "He would kill someone."

"More to the point, and rather bluntly, he would kill you." Ginny said. Hermione grabbed a handful of tissues, and blew her nose. Ginny waited quietly as Hermione blew her nose repeatedly and wiped away her tears.

"So doesn't it make sense for Draco not to date you? Not to show he even likes you the slightest bit?"

"But he shows that he likes me!" Hermione said, tears welling again in her eyes. Ginny was beginning to lose patience. If this happened to you when you were Head Girl, Ginny would pass. "He talks to me, and he…he teases me, and he hugs me, and he drives me bonkers, always trying to make Harry and Ron mad!" she blew her nose noisily.

"And that was probably a very unwise decision on his part." She said practically. "Although he can explain it by saying he was leading you on and annoying Harry and Ron. No amount of reasons or excuses will save your life and his if you two are found kissing or dating!" Hermione stared at her with wide eyes, dark against her pale skin. Ginny got off the bed.

"I'm going to talk to Draco. I'll see you later." She waved and disappeared before Hermione could say anything to stop her.

Thank god. 

&

Ginny knocked on Draco's door, because while she usually trusted him, she did not put him above hexing her.

The door jerked open, and Draco stood there, looking pale, and very unsettled. She wouldn't say upset, because Draco didn't ever look upset. He merely got a blank mask over his face, and you couldn't see anything of his emotions.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked. Draco opened the door wider and stepped aside. Ginny walked in, mindful of the glass that crunched underfoot.

He had been throwing things.

Why wasn't she surprised?

"What happened?" Ginny asked, sitting down on his bed, kicking off her shoes and crossing her legs so she sat indian-style.

"Surely you found out from her." Draco said bad-temperedly, muttering a spell that cleaned up the glass.

"I heard what she said about what happened. Now I want to know what happened."

"I think I picked the wrong week to stop sniffing glue." He muttered darkly.

"Well, if you find drugs arent the answer, try rephrasing the question." Ginny replied easily.

"She wouldn't listen to me!" he snapped angrily, whirling on Ginny. Ginny refused to flinch, although he was scary when he was mad. And sitting down as she was, he was a lot bigger than her.

He sank down on the bed next to her, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. They sat in silence for a moment, before he straightened up.

"We were yelling at each other in the hallway, when basically I kissed her." Ginny said nothing. "Yeah, well. Anyway. Snape caught us, took points, and stalled you guys while we escaped up here since Hermione wasn't keen on seeing Pothead and Weasel after what she said to Longbottom. We were in the common room, I just couldn't get over how stupid I'd just been. I've kissed her before, but that was Amelie and-"

"Wai- whoa. Stop. Say that again and add an explanation." Ginny instructed. Draco looked at her. She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

He sighed. "After the Halloween Ball, Amelie killed a couple of trolls by getting mad and stamping her foot. After that she was totally high and out of it, and needed to ground before she ended up hurting herself. Eating was going to make her sick, so I said I'd kiss her. She didn't want me to, but I did anyway, and it was…" he trailed off.

"You can skip the adjective. What happened?" Ginny said, waving her hand.

"Basically we stopped kissing and I got mad at myself, and left. We went to bed, and then like fifteen minutes later that bird-thing came and tried to shred our rooms."

"And that was it for the you-and-Amelie kissing thing?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded. "Does Hermione know?"

"Amelie said she wasn't going to tell Hermione, since it didn't really mean anything, and it wasn't going to happen again."

"You know, people who have affairs say that kind of thing all the time." Ginny said knowledgably.

"Then it's a good thing we aren't married." Draco snapped. Ginny laughed.

"Okay. So, you guys were in here and…"

"I was mad at myself because I'd kissed her _again_…I mean. I love her, alright? But if my dad finds out, he'll hunt her down and kill her. And I wont let that happen. And the best way to do that is not to let him know I love her."

"Well, I would be very surprised if he didn't know there was something going on." Ginny pointed out. He stared at her, not understanding. "Well, you're always flirting with her, and hugging her, and annoying her, and everything like that. To me at least, it's really obvious that you really like her. Even love her. And I'm not the only one in the Great Hall with eyes."

Draco paled. "The Slytherins…"

"Precisely. And I'll have you know that whenever you so much as look at Hermione Pansy Parkinson goes white, green then red. In that order."

"Huh?"

"Shocked, jealous, furious. If she hasn't told her parents or your father or someone like that, I'd wonder what the hell she was waiting for." Ginny said. She paused. "Christmas?"

"The ball." Draco said.

"What about it? Speaking of which, you have like, three weeks. Have you done anything for it?"

"I haven't, I don't know about Hermione. But that's not what I'm getting at." Ginny stared at him, nonplussed.

"If he attacks at the Christmas ball, not only can he get all of us, he can get the entire school unawares."

"You think he'll use the ball, then? Isnt that a little obvious?"

"No! It makes sense, listen to me."

"I am so totally listening." Ginny assured him blithely. He rolled his eyes.

"At Halloween I gave her the rubies, right?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I don't recommend such expenditure again. Neither Hermione nor Amelie do well with trolls."

"Shush. My mother gave me this earlier in November, and what do you want to bet it was so I could give it to Hermione?" He jumped off his bed and went to his desk, where he unlocked a drawer and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Ginny to held it gingerly, and opened the box.

Inside was a hair pin, beautifully tooled in gold, silver and platinum. It was set with glittering emeralds and opals. Ginny reached into the box to touch it, then changed her mind. She let the lid close with a snap and handed it back to him.

"It reeks of dark magic." She said. "Though it is gorgeous."

"It does? I never noticed." He opened it, shrugged, then shut it again, putting it away in the drawer.

"Maybe because you've lived around dark magic all your life you've kind of built up an immunity to it."

"Maybe." Draco shrugged. "But I wonder if my dad knows already about us, and wanted to wait to make a real scene of it."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. But I have an idea." Draco nodded for her to continue. "I'd need to talk this over with Hermione, but what if you seemed to go off her…and start spending time with me, instead?"

"Always knew you were desperate for me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh please, Draco." She sneered. "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth, all the women and animals died, and I lost all my fingers."

Draco stepped back, his eyebrows raised and his hands up in surrender.

"You've made you point. Quite eloquently, I might add."

"Thank you." Ginny said regally.

"But it might work. You're not exactly what my father has in mind, but you're pureblood. And if he thinks I'm doing it to steal you out from under Potter's nose, to irritate everyone and to totally smash Hermione's heart and thus her strength to smithereens, he might just let me live. He might just let _her_ live."

"Bravo." Ginny said with a smile. "Now, come on."

She grabbed his wrist and led him into the common room, where she pushed him onto the couch.

"Stay." She instructed. Then she went into Hermione's room and emerged a few seconds later with Hermione in tow. She pushed Hermione onto the couch next to him. Then she sat on the chair across from them.

"You can apologise to each other later." She said busily. "Right now, I have a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

At dinner that night, everyone witnessed Hermione coming into the room, looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, with tearstreaks on her face, and sit down between Harry and Ron, a position she hadnt taken up in months. The boys, sensing her distress, were kind and supportive, even though they hadnt the foggiest idea what had upset her, seeing as merely two hours before she had been furious enough to reduce Neville to a trembling mess. Speaking of Neville, Hermione apologised profusely, and he accepted it, saying everyone was under a lot of stress.

He wasn't kidding. Hermione was considering hurting someone. This arrangement sucked.

But the real spectacle of the evening was Ginny running into the room, shrieking with laughter, until of course Draco caught her and kissed her soundly, which effectively shut her up. Hermione burst into fresh tears, and Ginny looked uneasily over at her until Draco kissed her again.

Ron was too busy comforting Hermione to do much more than glare at his sister and her new 'boyfriend'.

And on the subject of boyfriends, Blaise was fucking furious.

Not only did he have to suffer Draco reaming him out for being male, for god's sakes, he had to witness Draco kissing the girl that was as close to being his girlfriend as Pansy was to being his cousin.

The pureblood gene pool could use a heavy dose of chlorine, in his opinion.

It was a wonder more purebloods didn't have twelve fingers, cleft lips and ingrown toenails. Although, if he was to think about it properly, he wouldn't know if they had ingrown toenails. He had better things to do then inspect their feet. He repressed a shudder.

Gross.

But what was almost equally as gross was the show Weasley and Draco were putting on right now. Pansy was going to be _so_ mad.

After all, once Lucius killed Hermione, Draco would be free.

But Miss Virginia Emily Weasley was as pureblood as they come.

Which was to say, she was his cousin, many times removed.

Strictly speaking, she was a good match for Draco, despite her lack of money. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sneaky, a great actress…what more could the future richest pureblood wizard need?

Actress. Sneaky.

Blaise narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't put it past any of them for Draco to pretend to go off Hermione and onto Ginny, in the forlorn hope it was save the mudblood's life. After all, Ginny was Hermione's best friend. And anyone with eyes, although it seemed inbreeding had removed lateral thinking from the Slytherin table, could see that Hermione was either in love with him or in lust.

And while Draco was very good looking, he was a twat unless you loved him.

He and Blaise were direct cousins. Blaise knew him well.

He thought Draco was, quite frankly, a twat.

But if they were really acting, then the mudblood was an excellent actress as well. Because those tears looked very real. And they were obviously enough to convince Potter and Weasley.

Hmm.

This was certainly something to think about.

_After_ he got Ginny back.

&

A few days later, Hermione was in the library, working on homework. However, her mind was somewhat distracted by the small issue of Draco and Ginny. Despite the show put on throughout school – the disgustingly realistic one in which Ginny and Draco played tonsil hockey during almost every bit of spare time they had, much to the chagrine of the teachers, in the Heads common room it was different. Ginny sat much separated from Hermione and Draco, although they didn't sit together either.

This plan, while it seemed to be working – i.e. Pansy's glares were now directed at Ginny – had put a barrier between them all. Ginny desperately didn't want to get between Draco and Hermione, who she thought of as the cutest thing in the entire school, Hermione was rather suspicious that Draco and Ginny enjoyed the plan more than they ought to, and Draco was annoyed at the world in general. At himself for enjoying kissing Ginny, at Hermione for suspecting he was enjoying himself, and at Ginny for being enjoyable. He just couldn't win.

Hermione hummed to herself slightly as she rose from her chair to get yet another book. Her hair swung around her shoulders and she smiled slightly. She liked having waist length straight hair. Today it was black that shimmered blue-purple under the light. She wore a short black pleated skirt, purple fishnets, black knee-high boots with a three-inch stiletto heel and an off-shoulder black peasant top that laced up the front with gauzy purple sleeves.

She saw the book she wanted, high up on the shelf that was just in her reach, and went for it. Only to have someone close in behind her, and prevent her reaching hand from pulling the book down. Whoever it was who was pressed behind her, it was male - that much was clear from the body and the position. No straight girl would get _that_ close to another girl. Not that Hogwarts didn't have its share of lesbians…it was just that the person behind her was most definitely male. His other hand rested possessively on her hip, and she could feel his breath on her ear. She looked up at the hand that covered hers. It was mostly relaxed, meaning that he was tall, to. He had olive skin, long fingers and nice nails. The olive skin proved that it wasn't Draco, who was usually as pale as a sheet. However, the guy behind her was Slytherin, as demonstrated by the green and pale grey strip around the wrist of his jumper.

"Need some help, Hermione?" A voice purred in her ear. Hermione quashed the urge to panic, to jump and to demand who was behind her.

Be cool. Amelie warned.

Being.

"I can reach the book fine." Hermione replied though she somewhat suspected that wasn't quite what he was talking about.

"I have a propostition for you." She felt cool lips on her bared shoulder, and smirked. If this was how he wanted to play it, then she could probably manage.

"Oh really?" she asked, shifting her hips slightly, enough to get the reward of a sharply indrawn breath. He chuckled, his thumb sliding under her top and running smoothly against her skin.

"Really. We appear to have a bit of a problem."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked coyly. He brought his hand down from hers, running it lightly down her arm, over her shoulder, and along her side before coming to rest on her hip.

"Malfoy and Miss Weasley." Hermione stiffened slightly, and he smirked against her shoulder. His kisses started heading towards her neck, and she tipped her head slightly to the side to expose more skin.

"What about them?" she asked breathily

It's Zabini. Amelie worked out. Slytherin, tall, sexy, after Ginny. 

Gotcha.

"They just don't work well together." Zabini said, nipping at her earlobe. Hermione barely suppressed a groan. "There's a family feud been going on between those two for centuries. So I have a proposition."

"Which would be?" Hermione glanced back over shoulder and saw Zabini's dark green eyes staring at her.

"You and I hook up long enough to make them jealous. They split, you get Malfoy, I get Weasley." He said flatly.

"I thought the Slytherins hated the idea of me and Malfoy." Hermione pointed out. Zabini curled his lip.

"Better you than Weasley. It almost makes him look like he's going over to Dumbledore."

"So what does it look like when he's with me?" Hermione twisted under his hands so she faced him, and he backed her into the bookcase.

"Like he's playing with a pet mudblood." Zabini said cruelly.

"I'm no one's pet." Hermione replied softly, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"We'll see about that." He replied, then leaned forward and kissed her.

It was very different from kissing Draco. Kissing Draco was exhilerating, captivating, and very addictive. Kissing Zabini was a dominance competition, and it was sexy, mean, wrong and burning.

In the back of her mind, Hermione could almost feel the pheonix, and feel Amelie fighting it down. Her arms twisted around Zabini's neck as he crushed her against the bookcase, the spines of the books pressing cruelly into her back as her tongue and Zabini's fought against each other. Hermione drew back slightly, gasping.

"Shouldn't we save it for when we have an audience?" She whispered harshly.

"Who's saying we don't?" Zabini's entire hands were under her shirt now, his skin cool against hers. He kissed her, hard, and before Hermione had even gotten her breath, he let her go, walking off into the library. Hermione grabbed the book she had been after and shoved it in her bag, gathering her stuff together and heading quickly back to the Heads suite. Studying in the library today would fail, and as Amelie was rather fond of saying, "If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried."

Hermione could so live with that.

The Heads suite seemed empty, or at least, there was no one in the common room and Draco's door was shut. This was kinda unusual, but not completely unheard of. Hermione let her into her room and dumped her stuff on the desk, trying to sort out what she was doing. But Zabini's kiss would not let her alone.

She had enjoyed it…but not because it was loving or kind, or anything like that. She had enjoyed it because it had been raw and powerful and-

The pheonix responded to him. That was a large part of why you liked it so much. Amelie said with a shrug. That and the fact he is hot and was totally turning you on. 

But, Draco-

Is currently pretending to be dating your best friend. Technically, it's perfectly fair that you date Zabini. And anyway, it would be a good cover up for you and Draco. 

Yeah, I can get murdered for dating Zabini instead of Draco. I'd prefer to date Draco.

Maybe, although I think this is getting more complicated than it needs to be. 

Speaking of complicated, we still need to sort out the yule ball.

Yeah, let's just organise this thing and take all the fun out of it! 

Don't be absurd – it wont be any fun unless we have certain things like decorations and band sorted.

If you say so. Hermione turned around to dump a armful of books on the bed to get them out of her way and saw Draco leaning nonchalantly back against the headboard on her bed. She dropped the books with a shriek of surprise.

Smooth. 

"Draco!" she gasped, her hands going to her wildly beating heart. "What the – how? Why? Where? Who? Oh shit." Rubbing her temples, she stepped over the books and sank onto the bed next to him.

"We need to talk." He said. Hermione sat properly on the bed and pulled her feet closer to her so she could unzip her boots, and then chuck them to the floor. She then lay back beside him, closing her eyes and resting her hands on her stomach.

"I'm listening." She said. "I only look like I'm asleep."

"What was going on between you and Zabini?" Draco said bluntly. Hermione's eyes flew open.

"What did you see?"

"You and him seeming to be thoroughly enjoying yourselves in the library." Draco said. His tone and expression were nonchalant, although his eyes were a steady icy grey. A sure sign he was most definitely _not happy_.

"Oh, that." Hermione closed her eyes, and felt Draco lean over her.

"What do you mean, 'oh, that'?" he demanded, his anger seeping into his voice.

"Zabini came to offer me a proposition." Hermione said simply. She knew it was selfish and mean, but she was rather enjoying the fact that Draco was actually jealous because she had talked to Zabini in the library.

You did rather more than talk, as I recall. Amelie said dryly.

"Did he now." Hermione opened his eyes and saw Draco staring down at her with an intense expression. It almost scared her, in a good way.

"He did." Hermione smirked. She could see Draco struggling to retain his composure.

"And what was this proposition?"

"Since he lost Ginny to you, you lost me to him." Hermione said, shrugging slightly. His eyes widened slightly, and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"I didn't lose you to anyone." He hissed, leaning over her so their faces were inches apart.

"Zabini doesn't know that. And if anything, it looks rather good for me to be dating him. Enforces the idea that we've split up."

"We were never together in the first place."

Hermione squirmed, and Draco stilled her by grasping her hip. "I know that." She said, wincing as his hand tightened. "Draco, you're hurting me." His hand did not release.

"You realise that Zabini does not believe for a second that we've split up. And that since he lives to annoy me, he will find kissing you senseless in front of me _very_ amusing."

"He can't kiss me senseless." Hermione said carelessly. "He's not very good at kissing me."

Yeah, uh-huh. Because that is so true. Amelie said sarcastically.

It is true. If it wasn't, then I'd prefer kissing Zabini to Draco. Which I don't.

Get Draco mad enough and you'll find out just how different they are. 

"Oh really? Funny. He's rumoured to be on the top three in the entire school." Draco said icily, sinking to his elbow beside her, propped on his hand that rested heavily on her hip.

"With you and who else?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's beside the point, Hermione." Draco said darkly.

"What do you want me to say?" Hermione asked.

That was mean. He can't say what he wants to say without sounding desperate for you. 

Let's see how desperate he is. Draco stared at her for a moment, before sinking down completely so his lips met hers.

She could feel almost the entire length of him along her side, and the weight of him across her chest as his hands framed her face. She wriggled beneath him, and heard him groan in reponse. The kiss was ruined in some ways because of his need to prove him better than Zabini. In doing so, he was kissing more like Zabini, with the dominance battle, although with less of the cold indifference. The fire of the pheonix roared through her, making her whimper against his mouth. He pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, breathily heavily. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him back down to her, shaking her head.

"You aren't hurting me." She said, just before their mouths met again. His hand slid down from her jaw along her side, resting against her breast. She arched up into him, needing him against her.

Then they heard the door open.

"Guys!"

Draco and Hermione broke apart instantly, shifting from each other on instinct. Ginny stood in the doorway wearing black satin trousers and a dark green asymetrical top. She laughed as she saw the expression on their faces.

"There is no need to look guilty!" she said, when she calmed down enough to be able to speak. "It's not like me and Draco are actually dating. Though if I heard the rumours right, you and Blaise are getting it on. Why wasn't I told?"

"She didn't think you were in for threesomes." Draco said dryly. Hermione snorted. Ginny grinned.

"Could be interesting. That's not why I came though, although if you want to date Blaise secretly, don't make out in the library where a certain Miss Lavender Brown can see you. It'll be all over the school by dinner. Speaking of which, or not so, are you actually dating him?"

"He wants you back. I'm a means to the end." Hermione said airily.

"So what, he's going to make Draco painfully jealous by practically undressing you in public and then Draco will break with me to go back to you? Thus leaving me single for his occaisional attentions? Puh-lease. He has totally underestimated our love for each other, hasn't he Drakie?"

"Definitely pumpkin." Draco said with a smirk. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Anyway_." Hermione interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway." Ginny bounced onto the bed, and Hermione and Draco exchanged worried looks. "Yule ball. We need to sort it out."

"Yeah, let's organise this thing and take all the fun out of it." Hermione said, rolling her eyes and ignoring Amelie as she protested the piracy.

"Cute Hermione. Make it up all yourself?" Draco asked.

No! 

"Lesser artists borrow. Great artists steal." Hermione said primly.

"That's a no, then. Amelie?" Draco guessed.

"Yeah. She was being a smartass earlier."

"When isnt she?" Ginny asked. "A bit of focus, people. What are we going to do about it?"

"Ginny, I thought _I_ was Head Girl." Hermione complained. Ginny nodded happily.

"You're Head Girl, and you're Head Boy." She said, pointing to each of them respectively.

"So what does that make you, irritating?" Draco asked.

"That's no way to speak to your girlfriend. That makes me Head Sixth Year, the new official post which will disappear as soon as I reach seventh year. And for the record, I really don't want to be Head Girl."

"Head Sixth Year." Hermione mused.

"Yeah, why don't you just move in?" Draco said scathingly.

"She practically has, Draco." Hermione reminded him.

"Got that job done, then." Draco muttered.

"People! Look, we need a band, and I think Blaise's band will fill the slot."

"You want Deflowering Venus on stage?" Draco asked incredulously. Hermione choked on the name.

"All they need is a singer, which they can accomplish by Hermione singing when Blaise is around. Subtly of course. If she's singing with them it'll definitely look like they're dating. Plus it'll deal with the band part. Decorations as per normal – i.e. trees, baubles, candles etc etc. Formal wear, muggle or wizard, not fancy dress." Ginny drew a deep breath.

"Wow." Hermione said eventually.

"And you two'll still be contributing because Hermione'll be singing, and Draco will be…"

"Playing drums if Malvennen doesn't get his act together." Draco said darkly.

"You play drums? I never knew." Hermione said.

"In the Room of Requirement. I didn't think you'd appreciate the noise." Hermione shrugged, then nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right. I wouldn't get anything done."

"No, you really wouldn't."

"So it's settled then?" Ginny asked, semi-desperately. For Head students, Draco and Hermione had next to no focus at all.

"It's great, Ginny. But you might want to back off on the planning genius unless you _want_ to bag Head Girl next year." Draco warned.

"Nah. Head Sixth Year is enough for me." Ginny said cheerfully.

"The position that doesn't exist is stressful. Hmm." Draco said sarcastically.

"I don't know…she is doing all the work." Hermione pointed out.

"Well then. Ginny, you are the best Head Sixth Year I have ever seen." Draco pronounced.

"I'm the only Head Sixth Year you've ever seen."

"And your point would be what, precisely?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ginny sang out, then promptly burst into giggles.

"Girls." Draco muttered, looking confused. And then he wandered out.

&


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione took the plans to Prof. McGonagall, who asked, rather snippily, if Ginny Weasley had any part in them. Hermione shrugged.

"She _is_ Head Sixth Year." She pointed out uselessly.

"Pardon?"

"Head Sixth Year. Like I'm Head Girl and Draco's Head Boy. Ginny's Head of the Sixth years."

"I don't suppose they know about this, by any chance?" McGonagall asked.

"No. But then, it's not like Ginny's throwing her weight around. She just happens to be really organised and full of good ideas."

"Being Head Girl does have its responsibilities." McGonagall lectured.

"I know that. But its not like I'm going to let her do everything herself. And anyway, both me and Draco are participating in some way."

"Oh?"

"Well, if I can convince Blaise to play at the Yule Ball, the I'll be singing and Draco'll probably be playing drums. And if not…we are arranging other stuff."

"You've left the whole thing a bit late." McGonagall said reprovingly.

"Well, there's been a lot happening recently." Hermione said with a half-shrug.

"Yes…" McGonagall paused. "I should say that I don't really think you're relationship with Mr Zabini is a good idea."

"I'm getting that idea myself…" Hermione said. "But for the moment, its working. I don't love him, Professor. I don't even like him that much. If it comes to breaking it off I don't think I'll find it that difficult."

"If you say so, Miss Granger. How's Amelie coming on?"

Sparklingly, thank you. Amelie chirped.

"Well." Hermione said dryly. "Sparklingly, she says."

"Oh, good." McGonagall smiled. "If that's all-"

"Cool. I gotta go and …find something constructive to do. Bye, professor." Hermione smiled and dsahed out the door. Only to be waylaid by Zabini.

Hermione couldn't help thinking of him as Zabini. She was counting on this fact to prove she didn't like him all that much. Which she actually didn't. He was just so very good-looking and sexy and he totally turned her on. That didn't mean she liked him. Hell, Pansy could turn Draco on – she had been witness to it a couple of days ago. It hadnt been pretty. Although what had been gratifying was that Draco had shoved her off him almost instantly, and he hadnt even known Hermione was watching. The human body was very indiscriminate.

Which would explain certain noises she was making as Zabini pressed her into the wall and kissed her. His long lean body held her against the wall as his hands wandered along her sides and under her shirt.

"Blaise!" she gasped eventually, resigning herself to using his first name when they were together. After all, you didn't generally call your boyfriend by his last name.

"Alright, alright." He muttered. Hermione saw a small group of people approaching and realised with a sinking heart that it was Harry, Ron and several other Gryffindors.

"Kiss me again."

"What?" He glanced over his shoulder and smirked, before kissing her again. Hermione kept her eyes open and saw Ron and Harry glance in their direction, before doing a classic double take.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, disgusted. Hermione separated herself from Zabini with some effort.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. Zabini slid his arms around her waist behind her and kissed her neck. "Hi!"

"Another Slytherin?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. Hermione considered glaring at him and decided against it. Zabini released her momentarily, but she was a little distracted.

"In case you hadnt noticed, Ginny's dating Draco. So yeah."

"You got over him fast." Harry commented. Hermione shrugged, then jerked as she felt a chain around her neck. Her hands flew to her throat and she found a pendant there that hadnt been there a moment ago. She twisted in Zabini's arms.

"Thank you!" she squealed, kissing his soundly. When she looked over her shoulder at Harry and Ron again, they were gone.

&

Later that night, Hermione came into the common room, feeling very depressed, very weighted, and almost in pain. She collapsed onto the couch with a groan.

Take the necklace off. Amelie instructed. Hermione tiredly reached up to her throat and tore the chain away, throwing it at the entrance, just as it opened and Draco walked in. He automatically caught the pendant, then dropped it like he'd been burnt.

"What the fuck was that?" He swore, closing the entrance behind him and crouching by the fallen necklace.

"My necklace." Hermione said, stretching out on the couch and closing her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Draco demanded.

"Go 'way. I'm tired." Hermione complained, turning onto her side so she faced the back on the couch, burying her face in the cushions.

"Hermione…" Draco scooped up the necklace by the chain and dropped it in his breast pocket. He then went over to where Hermione was lying and picked up her top half, slid beneath her and put her down again, so her head and shoulders were in her lap. He took the necklace from his pocket.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, dangling it over her face. She covered her eyes, feeling dizzy with the thought of it. "Answer me." He ordered gently.

"Zabini gave it me. And it makes me feel sick. Throw it away somewhere."

"Zabini?" Draco held it up to the light, squinting at it. "So he did. Do you know what this is?"

"Other than painful and pretty? No."

"It's a Zabini Black Diamond. They're called that because there are like three mines in the world, and Zabini owns them all."

"That's nice."

"They are also excellent conductors for pain, suffering…"

"Not so nice."

"That's why you don't like it. You've got all that pain and suffering literally on your chest."

"And the point of giving it to me would be what, precisely?"

"It's a link to you. Zabini can probably almost always find you as long as you have this with you."

"Oh, yay." Draco smirked at her reaction. "Is there a way to make a copy?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because I cant wear that one. But he'll expect me to because we're meant to be going out. If we make a copy then-"

"He'll notice almost instantaneously. People like me and Zabini are quick to recognise and sense pain and suffering in any object. That's why I dropped it when I caught it. If you wore a fake, then-"

"What if we made them seem the same?"

"The only way we could do that is to make another one. And you can only make another one by having someone hold it while in intense pain."

"Like cruciatus."

"Like cruciatus." Draco confirmed.

"You can perform Unforgiveables, cant you?"

"Yes, I can. And no, I wont."

"You don't understand how much this hurts, Draco!" Hermione said, reaching up and grasping her shoulder.

"Cruciatus would hurt a lot more." Draco said stonily. "And why do you think making another one will make you feel better?"

"It's a try. I have to either try this or wear his, but when I wear it I…" she trailed off, pushing his hand from which the diamond hung away from her, and turning her face into his chest so she couldn't see it.

"You what?" Draco pressed. Hermione shook her head, not turning to look at him. She heard the clunk as it hit the floor, and cautiously looked upwards, and he showed her his empty hands.

"I feel like I'm falling apart. Even Amelie's commented on it."

"She comments on everything." Draco pointed out.

Hey! 

"Yeah, but this time-"

"Let me talk to her."

Everytime Hermione changed to Amelie or Amelie to Hermione, there was something that changed about her. Draco couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but he liked to think he would always be able to tell the difference between the two.

"She's right, you know." Amelie said, looking up at him from eyes that were turning purple even as she spoke, her hair lengthening and turning blonde and going curly. This change from black hair-brown eyes to blonde hair-purple eyes was somewhat shocking.

"Will you not do that?" Draco asked. Amelie shrugged.

"Sorry. The Zabini diamond will rip her apart internally if she wears it for any length of time. Fucking hell, she's only been wearing it for about four hours, and she's already falling to bits!"

"She's not strong enough to cast Cruciatus. Which means I have to do it to her. That isnt going to help."

"It will. Her suffering will be in whatever pendant she chooses and she'll be wearing it, so it wont hurt her."

"Zabini will notice." Draco said stubbornly.

"Unlikely. And if he does, she can deny all knowledge. She's getting better at lying."

"That won't save her life."

"Neither will wearing a necklace that could and probably will eventually kill her. After all, it would be the ultimate irony: you and Ginny break up so you can go back to Hermione. Blaise gets Ginny, you get Hermione, only for Hermione to die. I'd bet he'd find that highly amusing."

"Knowing him, he probably would. You know what she's asking me to do."

"Cast the cruciatus on someone you love. I know. I also know how hard it is and what strain it puts on the caster. I know precisely what she's asking, and I know precisely how it'll feel, Draco. But you have the satisfaction on knowing she wont be dead in the end. My friends all died."

"You-"

"Cast cruciatus and then avada kedavra. Daddy's orders, of course, but it doesn't make it any easier. Hermione's strong enough, Draco. She can take it. And it might just save her life."

"Alright. Hermione?" it was that change again, and Draco saw with strange relief that Hermione changed completely back to what was normal for her – wavy brown hair and amber-brown eyes.

"I can do this, Draco."

"Do you have a necklace?" Hermione nodded and got off his lap, stepping delicately over the black diamond on the floor and disappearing into her room. Draco started casting wards around the room to stop anyone noticing the Unforgivable, and cast a silencing charm on it too.

Hermione returned carrying a silver chain in her hand, from which hung a peridot the same shape and size as the black diamond. She fastened it around her neck, and looked expectantly at Draco, her hands stiff at her sides to hide their trembling.

"It'll last about twenty seconds." Draco said, with more bravado than he felt. "It'll feel like your being ripped apart. I cant help that. I'll make it as short as I can." He guided her to a spot in the middle of the floor then backed off. He locked eyes with Hermione, raised his wand, and spoke.

"Crucio!"

Hermione's body exploded in pain. He was right, it did feel like she was being ripped limb from limb, by red hot tongs. It felt like billions of blunt needles were pressing had against her skin, like her head was going to explode and like her entire body was on fire. She could hear screaming in her head and hoped to god it wasn't her. She felt herself collapse onto the floor, crumpling in on herself in futile effort to ease the pain. Anyone who felt this would surely wish to die.

Then the pain faded, and Hermione choked on a gasp, even as she felt strong arms gathering her up and carrying her, then placing her on a bed. An aftershock from the pain, burning like fire, shot down her spine and she arched her back, gasping. Then is subsided and her conscious brain slowly returned to the surface.

She was lying on her bed, next to Draco who had his arms around her and was whispering things in her ear that she couldn't quite hear. Tears ran down her face, though she didn't make any noise.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He muttered, pulling her gently so she was cocooned against him. "I'm so sorry. It's over, it's okay." Hermione dragged enough energy from herself to turn over into Draco's grasp,and he hugged her tightly against him, kissing her hair.

"Have you had cruciatus put on you before?" Hermione whispered. Draco paused.

"Before." He muttered, but said nothing else.

Did I scream? Hermione asked silently.

No. 

I heard screaming.

The pheonix was screaming. Amelie sounded subdued.

It hurt it then?

The pain of cruciatus was split between the three of us. You didn't feel the full brunt of it, but it was enough. 

Are you alright?

I'll have second thoughts about doing it to anyone else. Amelie replied darkly.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, holding her almost gingerly.

"I told you to. I hold nothing against you whatsoever." She murmured, turning her face to look at him. His face was blank, the way it got when he was upset, although his eyes swirled and moved, expressing the worry and remorse he felt for the spell. Hermione picked up the pendant at her throat. It was a darker green than before, although it didn't feel any different. She held it to Draco.

"Does it feel any different?" she asked. He took it and dropped it immediately.

"It feels plenty different." He answered coldly, standing up from her bed and making his way to the door.

"Draco!" Hermione said, sitting up. He looked back.

Let him go. Amelie said softly.

"Nothing." She finished, looking away. When she looked back, he was gone.

&

It was easier than Hermione thought it would be to convince Zabini to let her sing, and thus play at the Yule Ball. She had been singing softly to herself in the library when he approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I didn't know you could sing." Zabini commented. Hermione laughed.

"There's a lot about me you don't know. But on the subject of singing…" Hermione twisted in his arms and he immediately bent to kiss her. When he pulled back, she smiled. "Blaise, I was trying to talk! Now I cant even keep my thoughts in a straight line."

"Bent is fun." He commented mischieviously. Hermione grinned, but pushed him away slightly so she could breathe.

"You're in a band, arent you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like you to play at the Yule Ball." She said, mentally crossing her fingers.

"You want _us_ to play at the Yule Ball." Blaise said disbelievingly.

"Why not?" she asked with a shrug.

"Because we're missing a singer and a drummer. Malvennen quit."

"I know someone who can play drums. And I'll sing."

"So you'll sing…but I refuse to play with Malfoy." Zabini said stubbornly.

"Blaise!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her hips against his. His eyes darkened somewhat. "Please let him play so we can have a band?" She whispered, twisting her hips and pressing a kiss against his jawbone. His hands closed on her hips, stilling them.

"What's it worth?" he asked breathily.

"Depends on how well you play." Hermione replied teasingly.

"I play well." He said, backing her against one of the study tables, then picked her up and deposited her on it, his lips against hers and his fingers deftly undoing her shirt.

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." He replied, his mouth moving down her neck to her now-bare shoulder.

"Hermione!" There was a crash as someone dropped several books. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Ron standing there, mouth open, with Harry behind him, the books at his feet. She pushed herself off the table, fastening her blouse and mentally thanking the two Gryffindors for their perfect timing.

"Sorry Blaise." She murmured, brushing a kiss against his ear. She went past him, waving merrily at the two boys, before hurrying up to the Head common room, and collapsing on the couch with relief.

"You look like you've been having fun." Ginny commented. Hermione flicked her off.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"Spending quality time with my boyfriend." Ginny replied, looking Hermione over. "As it appears you've been doing. Where?"

"Library table. And fortunately your brother and Harry came at just the right moment. I don't even _like_ Zabini."

"And it shows." Draco said, coming out of his room behind her, and dropping a couple books on the couch next to her. "The library? That's where Slytherins take their whores, for god's sakes."

"Thanks Draco. I'll remember that." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

Yeah, when you're trying to study! Amelie replied gleefully.

"Yeah, when you're trying to study." Ginny replied with a smirk. Hermione glanced up.

"That's precisely what Amy said." She told her. Ginny laughed.

"Who'd'a thought I'd be best friends with Voldemort's daughter?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, if we'd be able to find her, she and I would probably be engaged. Either that or her and Zabini." Draco commented with a smirk as he sat down on the other armchair and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Nice." Ginny commented. "Any updates on the ball?"

"Zabini's agreed to play, with me singing and you playing drums since Malvennen quit." She directed this to Draco, who sighed dramatically.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes." Hermione and Ginny answered flatly.

"Hmph." He narrowed his eyes at both of them, before picking up his Transfiguration book and starting to read.

"Have you bought your dress yet? We've only got like a month left."

"A month I have to spend with Zabini. Speaking of which, Draco, he didn't say anything about the necklace."

"What necklace?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione unclasped it and gave it to her unthinkingly. Ginny dropped it with a small shriek.

"That was smart." Draco commented, looking over the book at Hermione.

"I forget other people can feel it." She defended with a shrug.

"What the hell is that?" Ginny demanded, pointing accusingly at the necklace lying on the floor.

"A pendant infused with the suffering of others." Draco said from behind the book. "Namely, Hermione, Amelie and the pheonix's suffering."

"It took a lot of suffering to make it that bad." Ginny said tentatively.

"I crucioed her to get it that way." Draco said coldly. Ginny stared in horror at Hermione who made a sharp motion with her hand across her throat. Ginny nodded.

"That's nasty. How can you wear it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't feel it since its my suffering." Hermione answered, leaning off the couch to pick it up. Unfortunately, she leaned too far, and fell off.

"Oh, ow. That hurt…a lot."

"Word of advice? Don't fall off." Draco said sarcastically. Hermione didn't retaliate.

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on Ginny. We can think about decorations."

"And dresses!" Ginny said excitedly.

"And dresses." Hermione assured her. And then they disappeared into Hermione's room.

&

Ginny shut the door firmly behind Hermione, pulled her to the bed, and sat her down.

"Now what's going on? Why the hell did he crucio you?"

Hermione got up and pulled Ginny away from the door, casting a silencing spell on the door although she was pretty sure the damage had been done. From what Amelie had described, and from what she imagined, she was pretty sure that Draco was going through serious guilt issues. Even if they ignored the non-platonic feelings between them, they were still pretty good friends…and friends just didn't torture each other. Unless, of course, it was necessary or else one friend would die. Hermione had a sneaky feeling Draco was forgetting that last bit, focusing entirely on crucio-ing her and his guilt. Typical male – its all about them.

"Zabini gave me a Zabini Black Diamond necklace that was infused with someone else's suffering and it almost completely wiped me out. So Amelie suggested we make another necklace with my own suffering in it so it wouldn't hurt me…but Zabini wouldn't notice. To get the necklace as negative as the diamond was, Draco had to crucio me."

"Didn't it hurt?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Of course it hurt! But it was worth it…Ginny, I'm sure that necklace was literally hurting me…but now it's a lot better because its my suffering in it."

"So Blaise actually gave you this…diamond?"

"Yeah. A word of advice – don't go out with him. Ever. He'll hurt you." Ginny nodded slowly.

"So it seems." She sighed heavily. "But he was so hot!"

"I know." Hermione patted Ginny on the shoulder. "I believe now would be a fabulous time to move on."

"I need retail therapy." Ginny sulked.

"This weekend we shall give you lots of retail therapy and try to sort out dresses for the ball." Hermione said sympathetically. Ginny nodded solemnly.

"Oi, Mudblood!" Draco's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Stay here." Hermione ordered, placing Ginny behind the door where she couldn't be seen through the open door. Then she walked out, and saw Zabini and Draco facing off defensively.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat.

"Your little boyfriend's here." He said coldly.

"I'd hardly call him little." Hermione shot back, mentally apologising. "And I'm here now, so we can leave. Come on Blaise." She took Blaise's arm and pulled him away and out the common room.

"How on earth are you going to convince him to play drums with us?" he demanded.

"I'll think of something. Either that or I'll make She-Weasel convince him."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I'll tell Ron precisely what she does with Malfoy. Or rather, I'll make sure her mother knows what she does with him. That ought to convince her to make him." Hermione flashed him and evil grin and shrugged. Zabini laughed.

"The rest of the band – i.e. Clawson and Andricks – want to make sure you can sing. So basically this is a fixed audition." He explained.

"Whatever." Hermione answered with a shrug. Zabini opened a door and gestured for her to go in, and she saw the other two members of the band waiting for them.

"Zabini." They stood, although they said nothing to her.

"You wanted to hear her sing, lets hear her sing." Zabini said shortly. One of the guys, both of which were very cute, incidentally, handed her a couple of pages of sheet music.

"Sing this without the accompliament first." He said. His voice was soft, almost deceptively so. Hermione nodded, looking it over. The music itself required a strong singer, especially if the singer was meant to work with the drums and various guitars that were involved in this. She nodded again.

"Okay. I can do this." The other two Slytherins looked deeply skeptical.

"You've had it all of three minutes." One of them said.

"You wanna wait longer?" she shot back.

"No, be my guest." He said sarcastically, but she smiled anyway.

"Don't worry, I will." She shot back. She took a couple of deep breaths, looking over the beginning of the music one last time. Then she started.

"When leaves have fallen and skies turn to grey,

The night keeps on closing in on the day,

A nightingale sings his song of farewell,

You better run from a freezing hell

On cold wings, she's coming,

You better keep moving,

Fall off, and you'll be learning-"

"That'll do." Zabini said. Hermione stopped with a shrug. The two other Slytherins looked suitably amazed. "Now will you accept she's good enough?" he asked. They nodded. He looked at her. "You'll have to practise with us until the Ball so we get used to each other…and the sooner you can get Malfoy in here the better…at least so he doesn't mess up and make us all look stupid."

That's unlikely. 

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "Who wrote this?" she gestured with the paper.

"I did." Zabini said. One of the others shot him a poisonous glance and Hermione got a sneaking suspicion that Zabini either didn't write it at all or he wrote it with the help of the other two. Either way, he was lying.

Stupid egotistical bastard. 

"It's good." Hermione said with a smile. He smirked.

That is getting very annoying. Hermione said with irritation.

You're telling me. That is so totally Malfoy's trademark smirk. 

Definitely.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Zabini asked. Hermione shook herself out of her daze and nodded with an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry. I got lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory." One of the Slytherins snickered, although he was silenced by a sharp glance from Zabini.

"Yeah, well. Come on. I have something to show you." He lead her hand out of the room, but they were waylaid by Prof. McGonagall.

"Oh, there you are. If I may have a word, Miss Granger, we need to…finalise details for the ball." She gave Zabini a sharp glance. "It wont take long, Mr Zabini. And then you may have her back." Hermione smiled apologetically, and followed McGonagall, trying not to show too much enthusiasm.

McGonagall led Hermione to her office, and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Sit down. Tea?" Hermione shrugged and McGonagall poured her a cup.

When they were both seated, McGonagall gave Hermione a sharp glance. "When are you going to break up with Mr Zabini?"

"After Christmas." Hermione answered with a sigh. "And it couldn't be soon enough."

"If you dislike him so much, why are you dating him in the first place?"

"Because we're basically using each other." Hermione answered. McGonagall leaned back in her chair, sipped her tea, and raised an eyebrow, the universal sign among teachers that they wanted an explanation.

"I'm using him to make my break up with Draco seem more real…that and the fact Draco thinks Lucius might want to kill me, so if I date Zabini I don't have to worry about that. Draco's dating Ginny since she's a pureblood…they arent actually dating, I might add…and Zabini's dating me to get back at Ginny, who he doesn't realise isnt actually dating Draco, plus Zabini just doesn't like Draco at all, so he's dating me to get Draco jealous." Hermione explained. She took a deep breath at the end of it.

"So basically you're dating Zabini to make Malfoy jealous, who's dating Miss Weasley to make you jealous. Zabini's dating you to make Ginny jealous and she's dating Malfoy to make him jealous."

"Yep. We switched boyfriends to make everyone else jealous. And if that wasn't enough, only one of us actually thinks its real. Me, Ginny and Draco are messing around."

"With Zabini's mind."

"He's a sleaze bag. He deserves it." McGonagall raised her eyebrow again. "He tried to undress me on the library table! That's where the Slytherins take their whores, not their girlfriends." McGonagall choked on her tea, swallowed, then coughed hoarsely for about three minutes.

Amelie was laughing hysterically. Oh, for a camera! That was so picture worthy! Minerva finding out that Slytherins fucked their whores in the library! her words trailed off into helpless laughter which eventually diminished into giggling and finally faded entirely.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Hermione asked innocently. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"If you were intending to give me a heart attack, you very nearly succeeded." She said snappishly.

"I'm sorry…I thought the teachers knew about that kind of thing." Hermione said with a sweet smile. "Surely you didn't think we were all virgins?"

"There are some things a teacher enjoys believing in, Miss Granger, and you've just popped that particular bubble."

"Sorry. I'll help you find a new one if you like. No one at school has any drugs, of course, so that's a good bubble." She smiled sweetly.

"That's enough, Miss Granger." McGonagall said firmly, rising from her chair and chivvying Hermione out of the room.

"Oh, and Professor? Thanks for rescuing me. Zabini wanted to show me something and I'm not entirely sure I want to know what it was."

"Indeed. Well, you're very welcome. And if I were you I'd head straight back to my common room, and that way you might miss Zabini."

"Thanks professor." Hermione smiled, waved, and slipped out the door, heading quickly for her common room.

&


	13. Chapter 13

She was, unfortunately, waylaid by Pansy, who had heard from Clawson about Hermione's new involvement in the Slytherin band.

"So you think you can actually sing your way into Slytherin? I guess people have worked out you certainly can't fuck your way in." Pansy said maliciously, blocking Hermione's way back to the common room.

Contrary to popular belief, Pansy was pretty good looking. Her pug-face was somewhat improved with age, leaving her looking less like a dog and more like a person. She had a small oval shaped face, a pert turned up nose, big blue eyes and longish curly blonde hair. In fact, she almost looked a bit like Hermione on her blonde days. She was petite, although not fat in any sense of the word. She just had an unfortunate habit of wearing extremely slutty clothes.

Like today, for instance. A wrap around sweater with what looked like nothing underneath, and a micro-mini skirt with knee-high three inch stiletto boots. Hermione cringed.

"Pansy, they say that love is blind, which explains those clothes you're wearing. Please tell me you're in love." She said, biting her lips.

"You think you're so fucking smart, don't you?"

"Well, actually-"

"Well, Draco doesn't love you. Blaise doesn't love you. Nobody fucking loves you!"

I love you, if it'll make you feel any better. Amelie offered.

"That's okay." Hermione shrugged. She started to walk past Pansy, who caught her arm and swung her against the wall. Hermione's head snapped back with a crack.

"That's not okay." Hermione amended. "What is your problem?"

"You!"

"Well, yes, I did get that far, Pansy." Hermione said condescendingly. Pansy tried to slap her but Hermione grabbed her wrist and twisted. Pansy shrieked, more in surprise than in pain.

"Why don't you tell me what this is about, Pansy. You don't care about either Malfoy or Blaise, so why don't you explain this little bout of violence to me. If it's PMS then I can totally forgive you…but somehow I rather doubt it."

"You realise as soon as school finishes I'm set to marry Blaise and Draco's going to marry Lady Voldemort? They've found her, you know." Hermione stepped back in surprise, letting go of Pansy's wrist. Pansy took the opportunity and delivered a ringing slap against Hermione's face. Hermione gingerly rearranged her jaw.

"They've found Lady Voldemort?" she asked weakly. Pansy nodded in triumph. "Where was she?"

"They're not telling. But now that Voldemort and Amelie are together again you haven't got a chance…even with precious Potter on your side."

That's assuming of course, that I even want any part in this little war. I think I'll stay neutral. 

That might be enough to let us win.

How surprising. Amelie replied dryly. Funny how those things work. 

Isnt it just?

"Are you even listening to me?" Pansy demanded.

"Honestly? No. But look, we can continue this discussion later. I really have to go." Hermione smiled briefly before pushing past Pansy. When she turned the corner and there was no sight of Pansy, Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Only to be grabbed and pulled into a cupboard. When she finally managed to focus her eyes, she saw Ron and Harry.

"Oh my god – no!" Hermione went for the door, but Ron pulled her back.

"Hermione, stop. We want to talk to you, is all." Hermione nodded warily.

"About what?"

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked.

"With what?" Hermione asked, playing as innocent as possible. More than two people never kept secrets well.

Three can keep a secret if two are dead. Amelie supplied helpfully.

Thanks.

"You and Malfoy. You and Zabini. Ginny and Malfoy. Ginny and Zabini. What the fuck?" Ron exclaimed.

"Um…short story version is me and Malfoy went out, me and Malfoy broke up. Malfoy is currently dating Ginny, I'm currently dating Blaise. I'm not sure if Ginny actually ever dated Blaise, although she was obsessed with him for a long time. That is, before she stole my boyfriend."

"You two are crazy." Ron said in disgust. "Slytherins! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Mostly about them in bed, I have to admit." Hermione answered frankly. Ron and Harry stared at her in shock.

"What about us?" Ron asked finally.

"You guys are like my brothers. I couldn't have sex with my brothers, for god's sakes. I mean, ew."

"He meant Gryffindor guys in general." Harry corrected. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess none of you really turn me on like Slytherin guys do. I mean, come on!"

"You know, Hermione, there is absolutely no need to give us that much detail." Ron said

"You _did_ ask." Hermione shrugged. "Is that all, or can I go?"

"What is it about them?" Ron demanded.

"I suppose they probably arent that bad, Ron. Its just house rivalry that stops us even talking to them." Harry said.

"Don't be so openminded, Harry, your brains will fall out." Hermione lectured. "They are all that bad, that's half the appeal. The other half being they are so totally hot its unbelievable. Not that some Gryffindors arent hot…it's just Slytherins are hotter. I think it's the evil personna appeal, something a Gryffindor could never pull off."

"You seem to manage it." Ron grumbled.

"But I'm half Slytherin, so that's expected." Hermione said chirpily. "Gotta go." She hugged them both quickly in a spurt of touchy-feely-ness and then disappeared quickly, before they could ask any more questions.

Well, that was a lot of not-funness. 

So it was. What is with them?

They are seriously injured that you go around acting like Zabini's whore instead of theirs, I think is the problem. 

But that's gross. I mean, they are like my brothers. Who fucks their brothers? Other than sick people?

People who have really fit brothers, get drunk or high together, and have sex. It really isnt that hard to do. 

Please don't tell you have personal experience.

It's going to take more than living through avada kedavra to get me to sleep with my brother, trust me. And that totally means you cant sleep with him either. 

Yeuch. Why on earth would I want to?

He's not that bad looking. Hermione shrugged as she let herself into the common room. Granted, Draco is fitter, but Harry's not that bad. 

How many times do I have to emphasize the word _friend_? Amelie laughed.

"What's amusing?" Ginny asked, looking up from her book. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Do you ever even leave here? When I leave you're here, when I come back you're here."

"Quality time with-"

"My boyfriend, I know." Hermione finished with a smirk. "So." She sat down on the couch next to Ginny. "Up for shopping this weekend?"

"Probably. How was practising your vocal talents with Blaise?"

"Rewarding. I don't think he quite realised I could actually sing."

"Amazing when that happens." Ginny commented, turning sideways on the couch and leaning against the armrest, her feet on Hermione's lap.

"Isnt it just. So yeah, I have to work with them for this month…and then I can break up with him. Honestly, this relationship just isnt working. It's tedious, predictable…"

"Hot and sexy?"

"I'm doing my best to avoid those sorts of moments. I just don't like him like that. I don't like him at all, actually. And I'm having to be a brilliant actress and its putting a lot of strain on me. I can't wait till the Yule Ball is finished, I swear."

"Do you now? Not looking forward to your moment of glory?" Draco asked, coming into the common room via the portrait, proving that if Ginny was spending time with her boyfriend, then there was yet another player in this ridiculously complicated boyfriend-girlfriend game.

"Depends which one you're referring to. If it's the singing one, then no, not really. If it's the one where I very dramatically break up with Zabini, then it couldn't come quick enough." Draco laughed.

"Not enjoying yourself then?" he asked with a smirk.

"You've definitely got the better end of the bargain."

"Yeah, cuz being loaded with a Weasley is _so_ much fun."

"Hey!" Ginny protested.

"You're cute, but your brother's annoying. Do you know what he just said to me? He said I had to stop messing around with you and Hermione or something bad'd happen. Like what, he'd belch slugs all over me?" Ginny snorted.

"Did he say anything to you?" he turned to Hermione. She nodded.

"Yeah. He pulled me into a janitor's closet with Harry. It was a very bad time in my day."

"Ew. You're like…his sister, for god's sakes!" Ginny protested.

"I know. That's what I told him. Apparently they, by they I mean Harry and Ron, were curious as to what I was thinking when I dated not one but two Slytherins. I told them it was the nightlife and the activity in bed. That somewhat shocked them. I don't think they were quite prepared for me to be that frank with them."

"You're getting some?" Ginny asked eagerly, leaning forward. "Tell all immediately!" Draco's face slid into a hard mask.

"No, but they don't know that. And the look on their faces…its almost as good as when I told McGonagall that the library is where Slytherins take their whores." Ginny choked and nearly fell off the couch if not for Draco's quick reflexes, grabbing her shoulder and yanking her backwards. He had relaxed somewhat though.

"You told her that?" Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I did. It was highly amusing. She said she wished I hadnt burst that particular bubble of hers. I told her she still had the bubble in which no one did drugs. She gave me a really dirty look then."

"I'll bet she did." Draco said, an amused look on his face.

"So who's doing drugs? And can I get some?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling endearingly. Draco patted her on the head.

"I'm not quite sure you're old enough, sweetheart." He said patronisingly. She swatted at him, annoyed.

"Shut up." She shot back. Draco put up his hands in surrender, sharing an amused look with Hermione.

"Sorry. And as for the details on drugs, I don't know for sure who is and who isnt doing them. But it's mostly Slytherins, so you probably wouldn't want them anyway." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah. God only knows what's in them." Hermione added.

"You guys have such a way of putting me down." Ginny sulked. "Anyway. Shopping this weekend…I can do that."

"Zabini wants to practise almost the entire weekend." Draco informed them. Hermione sighed.

"I don't like spending time with him." She complained. "The only reason I'm still going out with him is so he'll play at the ball."

"And that's nearly here, so not long now. I gotta go, so enjoy." Ginny patted her on the shoulder then left. Hermione sighed.

&


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Ginny went shopping not that weekend, or the weekend after. It was the one after that, just into the Christmas holidays, and merely one and a half weeks away from the ball, that they finally got to go shopping. The only reason they got to go at all was Hermione convinced Blaise that she simply had to have a dress. That was all there was to it. And there was no way she was going to appear on that stage without a new dress, and then the entire months work would be completely wasted. He agreed, rather too grudgingly for Hermione's taste. That was yet another thing to add to the reasons why she wanted to dump him. He couldn't cope with her occaisional shopping needs. It wasn't like she went every weekend, after all. She was too busy with fucking band practise to do _that_.

On the up side, and the down side too, if you thought about it too much, Draco was practising with them. And he was bloody amazing on the drums. Hermione had to work very hard not to show any surprise or indeed notice of him. After all, he was her ex and she hated his guts.

Mostly.

Well, kinda.

In a really-not-she-wanted-to-kiss-him-_so_-bad sort of way.

She was a good actress, fortunately. It helped that he avoided looking at her and she did the same.

Or God only knows what would have happened.

"Wakey wakey!" Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face and she blinked.

"Sorry."

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Ginny asked chirpily, practically skipping as they walked down the road towards Hogsmede.

"That we should go to muggle shopping instead." Hermione said absentmindedly.

"Except that its miles away." Ginny said with a sigh.

Apparate. 

Don't be ridiculous, we're not old enough and we haven't got our licences, even if we were.

I am and I have. Tell her. We can go to London. It'll be fun. 

What about Voldemort?

If he's got any brains at all he won't blow my cover. 

If you say so.

Tell her then. 

"Ginny, Amelie says she can take us down to London for shopping there if we want."

"How?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Apparating. She says she has her license."

"Under a different name?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Duh. 

"She says yeah. So you wanna go?"

"Definitely."

Take her hand and give me control. 

Hermione took Ginny's hand and gave control over to Amelie.

"You ready?" Amelie asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yep."

"Let's go then."

There was the familiar tugging of the navel and then the girls appeared with a quiet pop just off Diagon Alley. Amelie gave control back to Hermione, and the two girls headed off to Gringotts to change the wizarding money into pounds, and from there into muggle London.

They went into all the shops they could find, more for the shopping that the aim of finding dresses for the ball. For Ginny, muggle shopping was of course a rarity, especially clothes shopping. Hermione did it often enough, although being at Wizarding School half the year meant that when you got back to the muggle world fashions had changed somewhat.

On that note, Ginny and Hermione bought as many fashion magazines as they could, more for the interest value than the fashion value, and went into every shop they could find.

In the end, they ended up in Monsoon, a muggle shop with very nice clothes and rather high price tags. But still, the girls paid them no heed as they tried just about everything on, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

By the end of their little sojourn into Monsoon, Hermione had found the perfect dress. And she knew exactly where to get the shoes to match it. Hermione's dress was a sage green colour with a plain bodice and a layered chiffon skirt that reached to her shins.

It took a little more time to find Ginny's dress, and Hermione told her sternly it was a christmas present, and that on no account would Ginny pay for it. Ginny agreed before she realised exactly what the significance of the name 'Gucci' was.

Hermione, flicking through a magazine while waiting for Ginny to come out of the changing rooms with yet another dress that didn't fit her quite right, had seen an advert for Gucci, and a model wearing a white dress that would, hopefully, suit Ginny down into the ground.

Ginny dug her heels in when she saw the price tags of the clothes, but Hermione dragged her round the shop before finally grabbing a shop assisstant and making him direct her to the dresses.

Ginny was entranced when Hermione pulled it out and showed it to her. After all, it was a gorgeous dress. Hermione pointedly ignored the price tag, and bullied Ginny into the changing room with the dress, and then sat down to wait, very pleased with herself.

When an assisstant came up to ask if she needed any help, Hermione explained Ginny's problem of finding clothes that fitted her properly. The assisstant stuck around and when Ginny finally came out, wearing the beautiful dress, made a few slight adjustments, and then the dress was perfect.

Ginny stood while Hermione inspected it, after all, she was damned if she was going to spend thousands of pounds on a dress if it didn't fit perfectly. It was a floor length white dress with a slight train. It fit Ginny perfectly, clinging to all her curves. It had a halter neck that tied at her throat, and the fabric followed her curves, disappearing entirely at her left hip, leaving a simple white belt crossing the peaches and cream skin, fastening in a gold belt buckle in the two headed dragon shape that was Gucci's trademark. The dress extended to the floor and drapped beautifully, leaving a small train behind it.

"We'll take it." Hermione said with a smile, and the assistant carried the dress away.

"Hermione! Did you _see_ that price tag?" Ginny hissed. Hermione shrugged.

"No."

"I don't want charity." Ginny said, stopping and folding her arms. Hermione stopped as well and stood facing her, crossing her arms so her posture matched Ginny.

"I'm not giving it." She said flatly. "You're my best friend, I love you to bits, and I think that looks beautiful on you. And I have the money. This is called giving gifts, Ginny, and it neither has to be reciprocated nor equalled. I'm giving it to you because I want to and because I love the way you look in it. So wear it and feel beautiful, sweetheart." Ginny stared in surprise for a minute, before nodding resignedly. Hermione hugged her.

"If you don't want it-"

"No, I love it. I'm just not used to getting presents like that."

"There's a first time for everything." Ginny grinned and hugged Hermione back.

At the counter, Hermione stopped herself gasping at the pricetag.

I've got it. Amelie said with a shrug. Dad knows where I am now, so I might as well use his money. 

But Amy, if he comes after us…

Then he's stupid and deserves to lose. Amy said shortly. She took control and paid for the dress without batting an eyelid, before leading Ginny out the shop. They stopped just outside to take stock.

"Right." Hermione said, back in control again. "We have dresses. Now we need shoes."

"Hermione…"

"Don't worry, love. I'll let you pay for the shoes." Hermione said brightly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Two pairs of shoes, a necklace and bracelet later, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, gave control to Amelie, and with a small pop they were back in Hogmede in time to catch the last carriage back.

They were met in the front hall by McGonagall, who gave them a sharp look and swept off. The girls followed resignedly.

In her office, McGonagall sat down and indicated that they should do so as well. They sat, and waited.

"I didn't see you in Hogsmede." She commented. The girls said nothing. "And you have muggle shopping bags. So I'm very curious as to how you got to a muggle shopping precinct and back again before the last carriage left."

"It was my fault, Minerva." Amelie said boldly, snatching control.

Hey!

I'm saving your ass, Head Girl. Amelie said sharply.

"I told them we should go to London and we went. I basically kidnapped them both."

McGonagall raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Did you now. I don't suppose you thought that you'd as good as put up a sign telling Voldemort where you were?"

She said his name! She hasn't before. Hermione commented.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't know. Pansy told Hermione that they've apparently found me, although they arent saying where I am. If he's got any sense he'll believe I'm undercover and leave me alone."

"And if he hasn't?" McGonagall queried.

"Then he'll come after me and get ruined."

"You have a lot of faith in us." McGonagall said softly.

"No, Minerva. All I need to do is hold onto him and let the pheonix take hold. It'll utterly destroy him, because the fire will burn his spirit into nothing. If he comes, I'll defend my friends and family. If he doesn't come, I'll play undercover long enough to figure out his game. And then I'll defend my friends and family."

"What does Hermione feel about all of this?" McGonagall asked. Amelie gave Hermione control.

"I always knew I'd fight in this war against Voldemort. And whether I do it alone or do it with Amelie makes little difference. I'd probably die either way. And if it gets rid of him… I'd rather not die, but if that's the only way. Besides, I'd die defending my friends, and if Voldemort doesn't die, Harry will. So Voldemort has to die."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. You may go now…but please, try to be more careful."

"Yes, professor." Both girls said dutifully, before leaving and hightailing it up to the Heads common room.

&

&

Draco was lying on the couch, eyes closed when they came in. by mutual agreement, Ginny and Hermione dropped their bags on him, and he jumped, sending the bags to the floor and the girls into hysterical laughter.

"That was not funny." He said flatly. Hermione nodded, clutching her stomach.

"If you say so."

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "There was that big to-do in Hogsmede…I was worried."

"What to-do?" Ginny asked, regaining control over herself.

"Apparently a couple of dementors showed up in Hogsmede and started making people miserable…as they do. So Potter and a bunch of other random Gryffindors and a few others started sending patronus' running everywhere. It looked like a zoo!"

"So that's why McGonagall wanted to know where we were." Hermione mused.

"So where were you?" Draco demanded.

"London." Hermione answered with a shrug, sitting down on the couch and putting her feet up. Draco stared at her blankly for a minute, and Ginny giggled softly.

"London." He repeated, his voice dangerously soft.

"Curfew! Gotta go." Ginny grabbed her bags, kissed Hermione on the cheek and left, the portrait door swinging shut behind her.

"What exactly were you doing in London?" he asked, coming around the coffee table to stand directly in front of her, forcing her to put her feet down.

"Shopping." Hermione answered cheerfully.

Easy, sweetheart. He's fucking furious. 

"Shopping. You do realise that while you were gone, dementors came to Hogsmede, most likely looking for you? And no one could find you anywhere?"

"You've explained the dementor bit to me already, and surely it was better that no one could find me anywhere."

"Hermione, you are missing the point entirely."

"Look, Draco." Hermione stood up, so they were face to face. Or rather, face to shoulder, since he was taller than her. "I realise that dementors came to Hogsmede, and you were worried about me. And I appreciate that. But there is no need to get mad because I went to London on a spur of the moment thing with Ginny!"

"Spur of the moment? How the fuck did you get there, a journey which takes more than eight hours by train, shop, which I know takes you about four hours, and back again, all in a five hour time slot?"

"We apparated, or rather, Amelie apparated and took us with her."

"Hermione!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "You told Voldemort where you were! Now he knows and he'll be after you quicker than you can say, 'hey dad'! What the hell is wrong with you?" the volume of his voice rose progressively throughout his rant.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hermione shouted back. "For fuck's sakes, Draco. I'm seventeen, not seven! I can take care of myself!"

"But you cant! And you wont fucking see that the people who are coming after you don't have your fucking morals, or ideals, or any of that shit that stops you torturing people for fun! They will capture you, split you and Amelie apart, then kill you! Damn it, why can't you see that you're just a mudblood to them?"

Hermione's face froze. She let a breath out with a small sigh, and looked up at him. "What am I to you, then?"

"Hermione…"

"Don't try and evade me! I like you a lot. And I'm pretty sure you like me too. But we're playing a game where we're swapping friends and enemies and you know what? I'm not sure I want to play anymore! After all, friends come and go, but enemies accumulate. So guess what? Unless you give me a damn good reason for playing, I quit!"

"We're playing for your life, Hermione. Surely that's good enough for you." He said quietly. And then he turned and went into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Don't go to bed angry, Draco! Stay up and fucking fight!" she shouted at him. There was no answer, and Hermione grabbed her bags and stomped off into her room, her day ruined.

Guys were such shitheads sometimes

&.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day of the Yule ball, the day before Christmas, and Hermione was almost as excited about about dumping Zabini as she was about the dance. She still wasn't talking to Draco, and he was ignoring her for the most part. Ginny, as usual, came to spend time 'with her boyfriend' aka getting ready in Hermione's room.

The Gucci dress looked just as fabulous on her now as it did in the shop, if not more so. Her hair was done in two french plaits that curled away from her forehead and ended at the back of her head, spilling into red-gold curls, courtesy of Hermione's curling iron and a few semi-permanent spells. The braids were shot through with gold and white threads, that blended with her hair and gave it highlights. She had natural makeup on, although her eyes were dark lighted with bronze that made her blue eyes seem brighter. She wore a gold celtic knotwork bracelet on her wrist, but no other jewelery except small gold and pearl earrings, courtesy of Hermione's jewelery box. Aside from that she wore the three-inch stiletto gold strap sandles, and she was ready.

Hermione wore the green monsoon dress that accentuated her curves with a pearl choker that fastened at the front with a square pale green stone. The peridot necklace hung beneath it. Her hair was all in a high ponytail from which hung bouncy curls, thanks to Amelie's metamorphmagus powers. A few curls framed her face, which had natural makeup on again, except for the shimmering opalescent green eyeshadow above and below her eyes which were lined with silver eyeliner, and rimmed with mascara-black lashes. She wore three silver bangles on each wrist, and four-inch stiletto silver and green leather strap sandles, with silver beaten-metal plates up the front.

"Can I come in?" both girls turned to the door, and then looked at each other. Hermione shrugged, and Ginny nodded.

"Sure." She called. Draco walked in, and stopped dead at the sight of the two girls.

"Whoa." He said lamely. Hermione smiled.

"You like?"

"Yeah." He said, mouth open. Ginny reached out and shut it with two manicured fingertips. He looked her over. "Isnt that the Gucci sign?"

"Yep." Hermione answered happily. "And doesn't she looked fucking gorgeous in it?"

"Definitely. Remind me to buy you designer for Christmas."

"You mean you haven't bought presents yet?" Hermione asked. He looked at her and winked.

"I've bought them. But I can always change my mind." He took her hand and twirled her in a circle. She laughed.

"You forgive me then?" she asked, halting the twirl so she was facing him, _right there_. The four-inch heels gave her somewhat of an advantage, so now she was looking at the bridge of his nose rather than his shoulder.

His hands slid onto her hips, and he nodded.

"I think so." She smiled.

"I'm glad."

"So am I – but please remember, he's meant to be my boyfriend." Ginny interjected. Hermione laughed and stepped back.

"Sorry."

"She can't resist me, love." Draco said with a shrug to Ginny. Ginny raised one eyebrow.

"More like you cant resist her."

"Well…" he hedged. The portrait interrupted him.

"Mr Zabini is here."

Hermione chivvied them both out of her room and into Draco's before reapplying her lipgloss, and going to the portrait door. Zabini waited for her looking so totally hot it was unbelievable.

"Hey love, you ready?" he asked. She nodded, and when he offered her is arm, she took it.

And then they were off to the ball.

Shame she had the wrong prince charming.

&

The dance was a whirl of colours and people, dancing, talking and laughing. Hermione, arriving on Blaise's arm, couldn't honestly say she was having fun. She couldn't wait to just sing, get it over with, then leave. After all, she was only dating Blaise because otherwise he wouldn't play and the ball would be ruined.

The dating scene could be so impersonal sometimes.

They eventually split so that Blaise could talk to his friends and she could escape to hers. Approaching them, she sighed in relief. At least, annoying as they were, they werent as irritating as Zabini.

"Hey Hermione. I see you've allowed yourself to sink to our level." Ron said scathingly.

"You said it, not me." Hermione said with a shrug. "Actually, I thought I'd rise from Blaise's level and actually have a halfway normal conversation."

"What, is the kissing too much for you?" Ron shot back.

"Not at all. It's the brain department he lets me down on."

"Had a fight then, have you?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No. If we had I wouldn't have come with him."

"Yes you would." Harry contradicted. "Because Ginny's coming with Malfoy."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "My day was going so well." She sighed dramatically, and jumped as someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" They said. Hermione felt their hands with her fingertips, but still couldn't identify them.

"No idea." She said finally.

"Really? Have you forgotten us already?" Hermione smiled, recognising the voice now.

"Hi Fred." She turned around, and saw him looking injured.

"I'm George!" he protested. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry George. It's twin syndrome – I still can't tell you apart. What are you doing here?"

"Special guests." He said with a grin.

"Well, we could see you…coming in with Zabini. What's going on there?" Fred asked, coming up besides his twin.

"I'm going out with him." Hermione said with a shrug. "For now."

"You're going to dump him?" Fred crowed. Hermione glared.

"Shush! He doesn't know yet, and hopefully he wont know until after he performs, otherwise he'll either kill me or worse, refuse to perform."

"Remember what I said to you a few years ago, Hermione? You need to get your priorities straight." Ron lectured.

"I remember Ron, thank you." Hermione said. "He won't kill me, anyway. I'm far too valuable and he'll probably die soon after. So it's all good."

Careful. Amelie warned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"My uncle's part of the mafia, Harry, no worries." She smirked. "I'm kidding, Harry. He won't kill me because there are loads of teachers here and a life sentence in Azkaban seems really long when you're seventeen."

George grinned. "Indeed it does. Want to dance?" he held out his hand to her.

"Why not?" Hermione let herself be pulled onto the dancefloor, and found to her pleasant surprise that George could, in fact, dance.

"It's a shame Ron has two left feet." Hermione commented as George twirled her. "Otherwise he might find these balls easier to go to."

"He might actually have a chance with half the girls here if he could." George agreed. He looked towards the door. "Look who just walked in." Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw Ginny, looking radiant, and Draco looking ridiculously handsome.

Hermione didn't say anything, although George noticed how her face hardened.

"What's going on?" he asked bluntly.

"Me and Draco were going out until she joined the picture." Hermione said coldly. George nodded, though he looked slightly confused.

"That seems unlike Ginny, though. She's not normally the type to steal someone else's boyfriend. Trust me, there's something else going on here."

Hermione was fervently glad George and Fred had left school, otherwise she was sure they would have worked out the complicated game they were playing. Sneaks recognise sneaks, after all. Although, using that logic, why Blaise hadnt worked it all out himself was a mystery. Unless he already knew.

That was a very bad thought.

The music changed, and Geoge started steering Hermione towards the edge of the dancefloor. Pansy smirked as she passed her, going in the opposite direction.

"If you can't manage pureblood dances, how are you going to manage pureblood guys, hmm?"

"I'm managing better than you are – I heard you were dating a Hufflepuff. Don't worry about it though, Pansy. After all, you've sunk so low you can only really go up. Although being a scum-sucker is so totally your forte." Hermione smiled sweetly.

Pansy practically hissed in rage.

"I can dance this song." Hermione told George, who was looking wary. "If you want to, that is."

"It's a wizarding one…you'll look odd if you don't know the dance." George warned.

"I know the dance, don't worry about it." Hermione grinned, and George shrugged, pulling her back out onto the dance floor.

It was true. Hermione, using the knowledge from Amelie, danced properly and really well, completely surprising almost everyone in the room. Even Ginny and Draco gave her odd looks as they danced past.

It was very satisfying.

Halfway through the second song, Blaise came up and tapped George on the shoulder.

"Hate to interrupt," he said drily, "But its nearly time." He said to Hermione. She nodded, smiled at George, and followed Blaise through the throng of people.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded softly as they stood by the stage, waiting for their cue. "He's a Weasley!"

"So what? I'm not dating him…and just because I'm mad at Ginny and Malfoy doesn't mean I have to be mad at George as well."

"You're dating me." He hissed.

"So what?"

"So there are expectations you have to live up to." He said, as though talking to a stupid child.

"You know where to shove your expectations." Hermione said sweetly, before climbing onto the stage. He followed, rather stormily. Draco was already there.

"Nice of you two to join us." He sneered.

"Happy to please." Hermione shot back with a little curtsey. He glared.

There was a little introduction by Dumbledore, and then they started.

The first song was what Hermione had sung to 'audition' for the group – 'Ice Queen'

Hermione wouldn't have been surprised to find that the genre of the music shocked a lot of the staff and students, because after an oddly mellow start, Malfoy and Clawson started on the drums and bass, with a definite dark feeling behind it.

Then she started singing.

Singing on stage was very different from singing for a couple of people in a practise room. It was a lot more fun, for one thing. On stage, it didn't really matter if you were crap or not, since you had to keep going. So Hermione simply belted it out and enjoyed herself all the way.

It appeared the audience enjoyed it too, since the room exploded in clapping, and she could see Fred and George whistling.

They did about six more songs, which were mostly classified in the dark-rock genre. And while the students seemed to enjoy it, the teachers were a little less enthusiastic. Snape looked the grumpiest, although he usually did. She always enjoyed watching him at various balls, seeing his face go from annoyed to outright devasted by the end of the ball was always amusing.

The last song was a slow song, one she sang with Blaise, who had a bearable voice, at least.

She glanced over her shoulder, supposedly at Clawson and the other guy who's name she'd forgotten, and saw Draco looking very, very annoyed. She turned back to the rest of the school. She didn't need to be thinking about him now.

Blaise started off the song, and Hermione joined in on the chorus. People were slow dancing, and at the end of the song, everyone clapped, and Hermione got off the stage as quickly as she could, avoiding Blaise and Draco.

She made her way quickly through the crowd, murmuring 'thank yous' to people who kept congratulating her, and then finally emerged in the garden.

It was fucking freezing outside, especially since she was wearing a thin dress, heeled sandles and no cloak. The snow had been swept from the paths, and Hermione hugged herself and clenched her jaw to stop from shivering.

She knew Blaise was expecting her to sleep with him tonight – almost his reward for playing at the ball. But she knew she wouldn't, couldn't, bear it. She didn't love him, she didn't like him, and the sooner she ended it the better. But that led to yet another problem. How to break up with him.

In all her past relationships, although there hadnt been that many, she had been the dumpee, not the dumper. And so she had no experience when it came to dumping people, and had no idea how she was going to go about it.

She stayed outside for longer than she realised, trying to work out how she was going to manage it, when she was interrupted by the noise of someone approaching. It was Ginny, in a long white cloak with a big hood, that almost totally disguised her identity, if not for the Gucci buckle at her hip.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped, unsure as to where anyone could hear them and unwilling to be optimistic and think that they were alone.

"Have you seen Draco?" Ginny retorted. Her voice was haughty and mean, but on her face was worry.

"Why, you lost him?"

"No. He's just wandered off somewhere. Never mind." Ginny stormed back inside, her job done.

Hermione walked round the side of the school and let herself in through a less-used door, and then quickly made her way up to the Heads Suite.

The common room was empty, and the suite was silent. Hermione quickly went to his door and opened it, and saw him lying on his bed, eyes closed, while a black-cloaked figure stood over him. Hermione backed out of his room silently and looked around, finally spotting a glass vase on the marble mantlepiece. Hefting it in one hand, she went back to his door, and saw the cloaked figure make a gesture, and Draco curled up protectively, his eyes screwed shut and his hands clenched. Hermione took a deep breath, then lobbed the vase at the figure as hard as she could. It hit him on the shoulder and fell to the ground, shattering. The figure turned to her, and she ran.

She hid in the niche between the bookcase and the wall, and nearly screamed when the bookcase moved and she slid into a passageway behind it. A passageway that was totally dark, and there was something in there with her.

"Who's there?" she whispered.

"Shh. Miss must be quiet, miss must." Recognising the voice of one of the house-elves, Hermione sighed in relief. Maybe she wouldn't die today.

She could hear the figure moving about in the common room, and various crashes, bangs and the sound of breaking glass accompanied it. Eventually the noise stopped, and Hermione and the house-elf waited nervously.

"Miss should stay here while Twinky goes and checks if he's gone." There was a soft pop, and Hermione was alone in the passageway. She felt along the walls with her hands, since it was too dark to see anything. No crack of light came into the passageway. Hermione wondered idly if this passageway had been on the Maurauders Map, and decided it wouldn't be. After all, none of boys in James Potter's group had been Head Boy.

Or Head Girl, for that matter.

Hermione stifled a giggle at her ridiculous thoughts.

Grow up. Amelie said condescendingly.

Where have you been? Hermione demanded. You didn't say a word through the entire ball!

I was asleep. I figured you wouldn't need me. Although judging by our current surroundings, I should have stayed awake. 

Uh, yeah! Hermione snapped sarcastically. I went to check on Draco who left the ball early and found him on the bed with some cloaked guy beside him. When I next looked Draco looked in serious pain, and I threw a vase at the guy and he chased me. I hid and Twinky the house elf brought me in here-

Where's here? 

Passageway behind the bookshelf. Anyway. I think Draco's still alive and Twinky's going to check the guy's gone.

There was a soft pop. "The bad man has gone, miss."

Twinky's back. Poor thing…having a name like that. 

"Thanks Twinky." Hermione said softly. Amelie took over.

"We're right next to Draco's room, arent we?" she asked.

"Yes miss."

"Alright. Thanks for your help." Amelie took a deep breath, concentrated and walked straight through the wall, into Draco's room.

You haven't done that since we left my house in August. Hermione commented.

Didn't need to. Here, you take over. She gave Hermione control.

Hermione crossed the room quickly, coming around the side of the bed so Draco was facing her. Glass crunched underfoot, but he made no move. He was still curled up, his hands clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Draco?" Hermione ventured. His eyes flew open, and his hands clenched tighter.

"Go away Hermione." He said sharply, his voice tense.

"What happened? What did he do?"

"Hermione." He gritted out. "Go. Away. Right. Now." Hermione glanced over his curled up figure in confusion.

Back off Hermione. I'll explain in a minute. 

Without another word, Hermione left the room, sparing only one glance over her shoulder to see Draco watching her retreat, before his eyes closed once again.

What the hell? she asked, when she was safely out of his room.

It's a curse. Basically he is so totally hot right now that he's in pain. And if he doesn't get laid he might die. 

You say it so cheerfully.

I'm deadly serious. Amelie returned.

So what do I do? there was no answer, but Hermione got the message. Alright. There was no answer yet again, but Hermione shrugged it off. With any luck, Amelie had gone to shut herself in a mental box.

Box it is then. Talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night. Then there was a kind of empty blankness where Amelie usually was.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and slid back into Draco's room, carefully avoiding the broken glass. He was still as she had left him, curled over on his side, facing the window with his eyes shut and hands clenched.

"I thought I told you to go away." He snarled, not opening his eyes. Hermione ignored him, going to the other side of the bed, and unzipping her dress, letting it slither off her body to puddle around her feet on the floor.

At the sound of her zip releasing, Draco went still. His eyes flew open, although he didn't turn over. While he was pretty sure that Hermione wouldn't have worked out what was going on, he had an idea that Amelie had both seen and dealt with this before. He just hoped it wasn't Amelie who had just gotten onto the bed.

A cool hand touched his shoulder, pulling him over onto his back. Hermione knelt beside him, dressed only in the matching pale green and blue lace panty and bra set. Then she bent and kissed him gently, her hands framing his face.

He reached up and gripped her arms with his hands, pulling her away from him. "Hermione, stop it."

"Or what?" she said, sitting back on her heels and crossing her arms. "I know whats going on. And I know that if we don't do this, you could die. So stop being stubborn."

"Hermione."

"Draco." He sighed. Smiling in triumph, she kissed him again, only to get flipped over pretty damn quickly. He hovered over her, and she could feel his erection against her leg.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, kissing her harshly, even as his hands pulled his trousers and boxers off and quickly disposed of her panties.

And then he was in her, moving harshly and desperately while she lay beneath him. This was nothing like she expected her first time to be like, but she figured that saving the man she loved was probably worth it. It wasn't like it was completely bad, anyway. He felt amazing inside of her, and the friction was making her hotter than she'd been in a long time, much hotter than she'd ever gotten with Zabini. And, of course, the pheonix was roaring through her, heating her up to the point she was sure she'd explode.

Draco came with a groan, slumping over her, his arms going around her. He rolled off her, onto his side, and he held her tightly against him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Hermione shook her head, kissing one high cheekbone.

"Don't be." She whispered back. He kissed her gently, his fingertips running delicately along her side, and then he closed his eyes. Eventually his grip on her relaxed, and he fell asleep. After a few minutes of watching him, Hermione twisted in his arms so she lay with her back to him, looking through the parted curtains through the window, through which moonlight streamed across the desk and table, its brightness wavering as clouds passed over its surface.

Hermione sighed, her hands going to where Draco's hands wrapped around her stomach. She felt sore and bruised, and more than a little disappointed. It had been impossible for her to not hear the hype about 'the first time' and how amazing it was, but her first time was not amazing. A tear slipped over her cheek onto the pillow, and another one followed, running sideways across her face over her nose, hanging in a drop that tickled momentarily before it, too, fell onto the pillow.

Behind her, Draco shifted, his arms tightening around her. She listened to him breathing, softly and steadily behind her, although the rhythm was slightly different. She wondered if he was dreaming. Looking out the window again, she saw the snow beginning to fall again, the delicate snowflakes reflecting the dappled moonlight like tiny mirrors. Another tear slid onto the pillow.

Draco shifted again, pulling at her so she lay on her back. She turned her head to look at him and nearly jumped when she saw him looking back at her, his face pale and his eyes dark.

He wiped the tear streaks away from her face gently, kissing each of her eyes in turn, before his mouth met hers. He was infinitely gentle, and her arms twined around his neck as he rose to lean over her.

"Draco…" Hermione began.

"Don't say anything." He said quietly, kissing his way down her neck. Hermione whimpered softly, twisting her head to the side to bare more skin, and then she jumped as she felt his fingers between her legs. She looked up at him and he winked, before he bent his head to kiss her again, his fingers sliding inside her.

She groaned as he twisted them inside her, her hands clutching his shoulders. He grinned against her mouth, thoroughly enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Drac – oh!" Hermione sighed against him, pulling him closer to her. She felt him against her leg, and he caught her eye.

"You okay." She nodded.

"Yeah."

He slid inside her, and Hermione gasped at the feeling. So how come, merely three or so hours earlier, having sex with Draco had been thoroughly unrewarding, unsatisfying and un- oh holy fucking jesus. What the hell was he doing to her?

Draco moved slowly inside her, holding himself back with iron control. As much as he really wanted to totally lose control and go for it, he was aware that that was pretty much what happened the first time, and judging by Hermione's tears, that hadnt been a completely pleasant experience. So this time, he resolved, it would be about her.

They could go crazy next time.

They came at the same time, Hermione screaming his name and clutching his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, while his eyes squeezed shut while he gasped her name in a kind of breathless ecstacy.

"I love you." She whispered as he slumped over her.

"I love you too." He answered softly, kissing her softly and then rolling off her, again taking her with him into his arms.

This time, they both fell asleep.

&

They spent the next morning in bed, talking and laughing and having sex. There were, in Hermione's opinion, worse ways to spend the morning. But around lunchtime Hermione dragged herself out of bed to deal with the odious task of dumping Blaise.

"But you seemed to have so much fun with him." Draco said mockingly as she made her way towards the door, completely starkers. She hoped to god Ginny hadnt let herself in and was sitting on the couch in the common room.

"Don't be stupid Draco." She said, shaking her head. "I've been more excited about dumping him in the last three weeks than I have about just about anything else."

Draco acted nonchalant, inspecting his sapphire ring. "Oh really."

"Really really." Hermione shot back, glancing at her own ring, just about the only thing she was wearing.

And found the rubies had turned purple.

"Draco. What colour are the sapphires?" She asked, returning to the bed.

"Blue." He answered scathingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and took his hand, inspecting them. They were purple.

"They're purple, dumbass." She said. "Like mine." She held out her hand, and Draco inspected the ring.

"So they are. That's interesting." He smirked and kissed her, and she sighed.

"Dump Blaise. Must go dump Blaise." She commanded herself, and pulled herself away towards the door and out through the common room.

Thankfully, Ginny wasn't there.

There was something lamely exhilerating about walking through the common room starkers, the feeling that she might get caught. Although that would be mortifying.

She'd never live it down.

But no one interrupted her, and she made it to her room, and got dressed, before heading out to find Blaise.

Dumping people seemed to take so much effort.

Especially when she could be having sex with a certain Draco Malfoy right now.

And to consider, this time yesterday she was a virgin.

How times change.

&


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione smirked as she strode down the hall, hoping she wouldn't be able to find Blaise and that she'd have to put the break up off. She simply couldn't be bothered.

"What happened last night?"

So much for luck.

Blaise stepped out of the shadows in front of her, arms crossed, looking very mad. Hermione sighed.

"I wasn't feeling very well, so I went to bed."

"With Malfoy. I'm sure that made you feel tons better."

"Actually, it did." Hermione folded her arms and lifted her chin.

"So you don't deny it, you little whore."

"I'm breaking up with you." Hermione said with a shrug. Blaise stared, almost in shock.

"What?" He hissed finally.

"I'm breaking up with you. Namely because you're a lousy boyfriend and have the personality of a plastic bag. This is it."

"You little bitch." She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you work hard for that comeback?"

"Crucio!" he said it before she could react, and blinding pain brought her to her knees, clutching her stomach and keeled over with her forehead against the cold stone.

It was so much more painful than when Draco did it, because Draco hadnt wanted to hurt her, but Blaise was furious enough to mean it. Hermione gasped for breath even though it felt like millions of needles were puncturing her lungs, and her ribcage was collapsing.

Then she heard him repeat the curse and blacked out.

&

Draco made his way towards the Great Hall, thinking he may as well get some lunch while Hermione broke up with Blaise. He just wished he could have seen it…as a rule, no one broke up with Blaise, just like no one broke up with Draco. They always broke up with the girl.

There was a shriek that sounded very Hermione-like and Draco broke into a run, skidding to a halt at the end of the hall in time to see Hermione rise from her hands and knees and literally explode into a pillar of fire with a whoosh and a bang. Flames scorched the ceiling and the people in the paintings and tapestries on the walls shrieked and ran. She raised her arms and the fire burned off her in the shape of wings.

"Damn it, Blaise, what the fuck have you done?" Draco yelled, running up to his cousin. The pheonix turned to Draco and waved a wing at him, forcing him to duck, a gesture that obviously meant 'stay back'. The pheonix turned its head to Blaise and blew a spout of fire at him, and Blaise crumpled, his clothes smouldering.

"Shit." Draco swore. And then he ran up to the burning figure, now shaped more like a woman than a bird, and kissed her, feeling his clothes and skin burn. Better him than the entire school.

And pheonixes just didn't understand that humans arent reborn from ashes when they combust.

And then he was no longer being burnt, although his skin felt like needles pricked it incessantly and cruelly. Then the soft song of the pheonix filled his ears, not from the burning woman in front of him, but from Fawkes, who hovered above his head. The burning girl slowly cooled, until Hermione stood before him, her eyes pained and scared. Draco sagged, and nearly collapsed.

"Mobilius corpus." The two students looked to where Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape stood, before both collapsed onto invisible stretchers, and were taken away by Snape.

McGonagall looked around the corridor. The walls, floor and ceiling were all blackened, and the tapestries were terribly burned.

"Reparo." She murmured, and watched in satisfaction as the tapestries repared themselves. She knelt by Blaise, whose soot-blackened form had hidden him from Snape's mobilius charm. He was burnt and unconscious.

"What the hell?" She looked up and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny standing in the hall. Ginny looked at Blaise and her hands went to her mouth.

"She dumped him." She said slowly. "And he crucioed her…and the pheonix took over and burnt him. And everything else. Is she okay?"

"Scared." Dumbledore said gently. "But more worried about Mr Malfoy than anything else, I imagine."

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"Precisely as you said. Except Malfoy kissed her to bring her back and got badly burnt. It took both him and Fawkes to finally calm the pheonix." McGonagall said. "Mobilius corpus." Blaise's body lifted.

"Come with me, if you want to. Although I don't know if Madame Pomfrey will let you in." McGonagall shrugged, and Ginny followed after her quickly.

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance.

"Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at them.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"I believe it would be best to ask Miss Granger that."

Ron and Harry followed Ginny.

She knew something they didn't, quite obviously.

Which led to the question, why on earth hadnt she said?

&

In the infirmary, Hermione stood beside the bed on which Draco lay, unconscious. She was wearing a white sheet almost like a roman toga because any normal clothing rubbed against her skin which was sore and red.

Speaking of sore and red, Draco was blistered and his skin was an angry scarlet. Fawkes perched by his waist, crying tears onto his chest and stomach, while Hermione sobbed by his face, his blistered hand held loosely in her own. Madame Pomfrey and Snape had both told her to cry, her tears blending with the pheonix to become healing tears. Everywhere a teardrop splashed onto Draco's face, clear new skin spread, dissolving blisters and the raw, red skin. His eyes had been the first things to be healed, although his eyelashes and eyebrows were completely gone.

And he certainly wouldn't need to be shaving in a while.

Together she and Fawkes worked to create new skin to replace the ruined cells destroyed by the pheonix fire. Fawkes crooned softly at her and flew out of the room, the door shutting quietly behind him. Hermione pushed the sheets back to reveal his legs and hips.

Renewing her sobs with various dark thoughts, Hermione's tears splashed softly onto his skin, and following the clear water came a silent wave of new pale skin.

When Hermione had finished healing him completely, front and back, she sank onto the chair behind him, clutching the soft sheet around her, exhausted. She'd always known crying tired you out, and now she had proof.

There was a knock on the door, and checking she was completely covered, lifted her head and called for them to come in.

Ginny slipped into the room, followed by Ron and Harry. Through the open door Hermione could see Pomfrey and McGonagall glance at her then look back to where Fawkes was crying over Blaise's torched form.

Morning dear, how was your night? And what time is – fucking hell, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes before you get someone or something killed! 

Don't start Amelie. I had a brilliant night, and an excellent morning. It's just this afternoon that's gone a little wrong.

Explain, and quickly. Ron and Harry want answers. 

I broke up with Blaise; he crucioed me and the pheonix took over and I collapsed. The pheonix torched Blaise, and Draco got torched by kissing me when I was on fire, but he and Fawkes managed to calm it down. I totally wrecked the hallway, and am completely sore. I've spent the last half an hour crying over Draco to heal him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny took a step forward, looking from Hermione to Draco. "What happened?"

"I thought you hated each other." Harry said, confused. "After all, this is your boyfriend she somehow set fire."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. I never dated Draco!" Ginny snapped. Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"So what the hell-" Ron began.

Might as well tell them. There isnt any way you can get out of it, short of lying. And you've lied enough for one term. 

"Draco and I were going out the entire time." Hermione said. The boys' attention shifted to her. "Draco and I 'split up' because he was afraid of what his father would do to me. Ginny suggested that she play decoy to make it look like he and I had really split up."

"So you'd have Lucius kill Ginny instead of you? That's low, Hermione. And how very Slytherin of you." Ron said scathingly.

"I'm a pureblood Ron. Better than a mudblood any day." Ginny retorted. "And it was all my idea anyway."

"So what about Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Another decoy." Hermione answered. "Zabini wanted Ginny, who at that point was 'dating' Draco. Zabini thought it was real, and so his plan was to make Draco jealous of me and him, which would lead to Draco either cheating on Ginny or leaving her completely for me,"

"Which would leave me free and single for him to move in on." Ginny finished. She shrugged. "It pretty much worked."

"Except for the little glitch at the end." Harry added. "So what the fuck was going on there?"

"Language, Mr Potter." Dumbledore walked into the room, Fawkes on his shoulder. He turned to Hermione.

"Mr Zabini will be alright, after some recuperation. How much were you planning on telling them?"

"I think a better question would be how much are you planning on holding back." Ron sneered.

"Calm yourself, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore admonished. "Much of what Miss Granger has been keeping a secret has been a secret out of necessity."

"She didn't want you to go round telling people." Ginny said with a shrug. "Or worse, she didn't want you to try and fix her problems for you."

Would you like me to talk? 

Shock them full on? Go ahead, I haven't got the energy to argue. Amelie took control.

"You know, Albus, I could have told them a lot less until you walked in. You spoiler of plans you."

"And how are _you_, Amy?" Dumbledore asked, looking at her over his glasses.

"Irritated since I obviously can't leave Hermione alone for twenty four hours without her getting into trouble. I honestly don't know how she's lived this long already, especially when following you two into trouble." Amelie looked at where Harry and Ron stood, wands out. "And put your damn wands away, you two. They won't do you any good."

"Who the hell are you?" Ron demanded heatedly. "And what the fuck have you done with Hermione?"

"Mr Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall walked in. Ron stared at her openmouthed.

"But professor! There's something…_in_ Hermione!"

"I am well aware of Amelie's and Hermione's position already, Mr Weasley. All of the staff are."

"So who isnt?" Harry asked quietly. "Ginny knows, Draco knows, the staff know. Is that it?"

"Of course." Amelie answered. "And that's quite enough to be getting along with, thank you."

"Why couldn't you tell us?" Ron whined.

"Because I really wanted to avoid this kind of irritation." Amelie snapped.

"Amy, calm down." McGonagall said gently.

"Sorry Minerva. Where's Severus?"

"Fixing the damage to the hallway." McGonagall replied with a shrug.

"Sorry about that." Amelie said. Dumbledore smiled and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Not your fault, Amy."

"So who _are_ you then?" Harry asked. "You're on first-name basis with all the teachers, and you can completely torch people. What are you, pyrokinetic?"

"What I am is one of three beings in this body." Amelie said carelessly. "The other two being Hermione Granger and a pheonix." Fawkes crooned softly, flying into the room and landing on the back of the chair Amelie was sitting on.

"A pheonix! So that's how you torched Malfoy and Zabini." Harry said slowly. Amelie nodded.

"Right. As to who I am, well. My name is Amelie Lily AnnaBella Marvolo Voldemort, and I'm Lord Voldemort's only daughter."

Several things happened at once. Ron and Harry yelled, jumped back and drew their wands, again. McGonagall rolled her eyes. Draco woke up, looked around and closed his eyes again with a groan. Pheonix flew into the air with a sharp call, and a black crow sailed through the open window, a black parchment held in its claws.

Amelie sprung to her feet, pushed the others out of the way and leapt into the air, arms outstretched. Flaming wings formed around her arms and she flew over Draco's bed, landed, and then grabbed the parchment, talking very quickly in the deatheater language. The crow squawked several times, and Amelie kept on talking, her voice making it clear she was giving the bird a message. Then the bird turned and flew out the window.

Amelie hurtled out of the infirmary, pulling her founders ring off and shoving it into Ginny's hands. Ginny jumped and dropped it, and Amelie ordered them sharply to stay put. She grabbed Snape's arm as she passed him just coming into the infirmary, and he followed her into the hall, sealing it off instantly after glancing at what Amelie was holding.

Then Amelie opened the parchement, and several pieces of jewelery fell out of it. The moment they hit the floor they fused with a flash of light into a silver ring studded with emeralds. Other than that, the parchement was blank. Amelie bent and scooped up the ring, sliding it onto her right thumb, ignoring the fact that it obviously wanted to go on her left thumb.

Then the parchement filled with writing in an elegant hand, scored in black ink.

_Dear one,_

_I have finally found you, although it took some doing. You have learnt your lessons well. On hearing you were at Hogwarts, I thought you had betrayed us, although I now know you merely help our cause. I send to you now the emerald jewelery that should have been Lily's before she betrayed us both for the Potters. And while I know you would dearly love Potter's death to be at your hands, I can only offer you his friends…Potter and I have our own battle to fight. I shall call for you soon, to discuss plans, and you can tell me who is loyal to our cause, and who will betray us…like Lily did. Until then, know you have an ally in Severus Snape, who is one of our own. Destroy this with your fire after reading it._

_Your father, Tom._

Amelie silently handed the parchement to Snape, who read it through quickly. Then he nodded.

"Destroy it." Amelie nodded, and then threw the parchement into the air, set fire to her hand, then blew a fire-kiss at the falling parchement, which caught, combusted, and disappeared before it even hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked. Amelie nodded.

"I'm fine. But things are moving faster than we thought they would." She waited while Snape released the wards, and then she followed him back into the infirmary.

When she got back to where everyone stood around Draco's bed, she saw he was awake, sitting up, and lookin annoyed, already.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I think I can safely say I've been better." Draco said drily. Amelie smirked.

"Indeed. Voldemort will call for me, and I will go-"

"You cant! What about Hermione? I'll go." Harry burst out. Amelie and Draco looked at each other, looked at Harry, looked back at each other. And then burst out laughing. Harry looked a little injured at their ridicule. Even Ginny was smirking slightly. Ron just looked confused.

Be nice. Hermione admonished.

You cool? 

I'm cool. Get on with it.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter." Amelie snapped. "Sorry, I meant Harry. It just slipped. Anyway. It's a deatheater meeting, Pot-Harry. And we do actually want you alive for the last battle. I have to go and report, so to speak. Because I've been doing a wonderful job as an undercover spy here at Hogwarts. Because absolutely no one but Snape actually knows I'm here, and that I'm me, not Hermione."

"Of course." Dumbledore said, nodding.

"What…why?" Ron asked stupidly. Amelie sent him a withering glance.

"Do you _want_ me to die?" She demanded. Ron shrugged. "If I die, Hermione dies. She's here too. Anyway. I'll go to this lovely little deatheater meeting, cast some doubt on some of his more loyal members, stress how loyal Snape and Mr Malfoy junior really are, and then come back. I'll be gone most of the day and probably the night as well."

"And the last battle?" Ginny asked.

"I'll find out about it when I'm gone. Times, dates…plans, people, numbers, etcetera. After all, I am Voldemort's heir and successor."

"All hail the dark queen." Ginny said with a grin.

"That's got a really nice ring to it." Amelie said thoughtfully. Draco snorted.

"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful dark queen." He said sarcastically.

"Lead me not into temptation, Draco Malfoy. I am perfectly capable of finding it myself, thank you." He grinned.

"Amelie, are you normally this…odd?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I get it from my father's side. My mother was quite sane. She left him."

"Amy." Dumbledore said warningly.

"Who was your mother?" Harry asked curiously.

"She was a wonderful person and a story for another day." Amelie said with a smile. "She didn't agree with daddy's meglomaniac tendancies, so she left."

"Not a bit like you, then." Ron said.

"All I want is a kind word, a soft bed, and unlimited power. She wanted love and a family. She got hers, and I could get mine, except I'm too busy saving your ass!"

"Point made, Amy." Pomfrey said, walking briskly into the room. "You and Mr Malfoy need to get rest, _now_. Everyone else, out."

Amelie slid into one of the beds besides Draco, glad she could finally rest. Being a wonderful person could be _so_ stressful. She really didn't know how Hermione managed. Cruelty, insanity and sadism was so much easier.


	17. Chapter 17

Amelie woke sometime in the night. The infirmary was dark and silent, apart from the soft sound of Draco breathing as he slept.

"Are you alright?"

Alright, maybe he wasn't asleep. Amelie decided very quickly that whoever said you could tell whether someone was asleep or not just by their breathing was either a liar or very sensitive. Either way, she could never tell. Or rather, she could. She just always got it wrong.

"I'm alright. You?" She replied into the darkness.

"I've had better days. I just feel really sore and super-sensitive."

"It's all that new skin." Amelie said knowledgebly.

"What?"

Amelie's eyesight was beginning to adjust to the point where she could see Draco in the next bed, almost blending in with the sheets, he was so pale. Although his eyes did contrast – dark islands in a pale sea.

"When you kissed the pheonix and Hermione, you were terribly burned. Fawkes and Hermione spent a long time crying over you to heal you."

"Pheonix tears."

"Precisely. That's why you feel so sensitive – just about all your skin is brand new. That and the fact all the hair was scorched from your body. You're bloody lucky you arent bald." She saw his hand, pale in the dim light, go to his head.

"So I am. What did the missive say?"

"It was a letter from Father." Amelie said shortly. There was a pause. "It's nearly time."

"When?" He asked softly.

"He's going to call for me…and tell me what's going to happen. I will explain who is loyal to our cause…like you and Snape, for instance. And whose loyalties seem less than believable. Like Blaise, for instance. He trusts me implicitly."

"And you're playing against him."

"I've seen too much of the world to fight _for_ him. And I'm only eighteen. You and I were scheduled to get betrothed, I believe, so you can be my chief accomplice in this double game we're playing. If you're willing, that is."

"It'll make the story believable." Draco said with a kind of repressed relief. "My father knows I was 'involved' with Hermione, but if you actually _are_ Hermione, then he cant kill either of us!"

"And I can punish him for his dreadfull behaviour to you last night. Oh, this _shall_ be entertaining." Amelie smiled.

"These people-" Draco began, a lecture both Hermione and Amelie were growing increasingly familiar with.

"Are the ones I grew up with. I know these people, Draco. I grew up with them."

"No you didn't. You grew up with Snape's sister, and she was a squib!"

"What have you got against squibs?"

"Nothing, except they are the closest thing you will get to a muggle and still be able to call yourself a wizard! They are killed just as swiftly as muggles, Amelie. Whatver view of the wizarding view she gave you, it wasn't the same one the deatheaters have!"

"Not many know that Jula was a squib, Draco. And I did spend the last seven years with daddy dearest. I know how he feels about people, and I know how to act up to his expectations. And even if I didn't, there isnt anything we can do about it. Our only option now is to wait and see."

"Wait and see? I hate those words. They're too uncertain."

"It's a main rule of our game, Draco. Uncertainty is half of it."

"And the other half?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"Is winning." Amelie said flatly. "I play for keeps, Draco. And I will _not_ lose."

&

Time passed quickly, time that Amelie and Hermione spent in a state of anxious expectancy. It seemed every owl that winged its way across the hall in the morning would be the one that would bring the summons. And every time Ron or Harry asked if she was alright, she had to restrain herself from snapping at them. There was a lot of stress going on in her life.

Plus points, Hermione and Draco were getting on _very_ well. It didn't do Amelie a lot of good, as she locked herself in her mental box for the night, but she still experienced the loose, well-loved feeling the body received after every night spent in Draco's arms.

He was an excellent lover.

In the meantime, there was the small issue of Blaise and the torched hallway to clear up. Students passing the hallway the day Hermione and Blaise broke up were witness to various teachers charming the hallway back to its original state. They couldn't, however, get the scorch marks out. It appeared that Hermione-Amelie-the-pheonix had melted parts of the stone walls, floor and ceiling, and now there were glass-smooth parts in dips and curly-cues in really random places.

Hermione had to admit she was oddly gratified by that.

Staff and pupils would remember the legend of Hermione Granger, who got everything right every single time. But eventually even that would disappear completely.

Its kind of difficult to make rock disappear. In fact, the only real way to do it is the destroy the entire castle. In which case it wouldn't matter whether people remembered Hermione for her brains or not.

&

The summons began on a Wednesday night at the end of January. Amelie spent the better part of the evening over the toilet, as Hermione was in a acute state of panic, believing herself pregnant. Amelie, having tried to assure her there wasn't a chance in hell, simply took over and dealt with the odious business of upchucking.

She hated it when Father summoned her like this.

In a way, it was convenient. After all, it was clear to anyone who saw her at dinner and anytime afterwards that she was getting very sick. McGonagall, when passing her in the hall, took one look at her and nodded.

"I wont be expecting you in class tomorrow. I'll tell the rest of the staff. Severus is getting sick as well." She said, so softly Hermione barely heard her. Hermione nodded, not quite understanding, and kept on. Amelie had to explain.

But Amelie's explanation still didn't stop the fact that Hermione was freaking about being pregnant. Amelie had performed her favourite test-spell (ninety-eight percent accuracy) and found it negative. So when Hermione _still_ insisted on panicking, Amelie shunted her out the way.

Thus, when Draco came in after spending a rewarding evening in the library doing his extensive homework tasks, Amelie was in control. And bloody-well fed up of puking.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning on the doorjamb of the bathroom hesitantly.

"No I'm not fucking alright." Amelie snapped. Draco sighed.

"Are you planning on staying this sick? Because we both know He's going to call you soon."

"We have a fountain of youth, Draco. So why the fuck isnt there a fountain of smart? What the blue bloody blazes do you think is wrong with me? Deatheaters get itches and eventual pain, I get sick!"

"He's calling you now then?"

"Sometimes your genius amazes me." Amelie coughed and spat, screwing up her face at the disgusting taste.

"Do the staff know?"

"McGonagall said she'd tell the others."

"So, you'll go tonight?"

"Probably. I'll have a miraculous recovery at about midnight, have time to have a shower and get dressed, and then Snape'll come for me."

"Snape's going as well?"

"He's a deatheater, dearest. Now, I don't think I've got anything left to throw up, so I'm going to bed for a few hours. Night."

Amelie did a teeth-cleaning spell and then brushed past Draco and went to bed. And for the first time in a while, Draco's bed had only him in it.

&

As she predicted, Amelie woke at three minutes past midnight feeling chipper and wide awake. She showered, and then stood before her wardrobe in her underwear, trying to decide on what would make the correct statement.

She had grown up in the last six months…her style, as ever, was excellent. She had had a small change in looks due to the bonding with Hermione, but other than that, she retained her expensive taste. And this was her first complete death-eater meeting since she was twelve and had been introduced to the deatheaters after Voldemort returned.

She wasn't twelve anymore, and it would be a good idea to make that abundantly clear.

On that note, she chose a just-below-knee-length skirt made of cream silk covered in black lace. It had a small net underskirt to make it that little bit fuller. Then she chose a tafetta black busier top with wide straps and a pleated neckline with a dark red ribbon around the top of the bodice, across the top of her breasts. She slid her feet into four inch stiletto heels. The shoes were red silk-satin that was pleated around the top edge of the shoe and fixed with a black velvet ribbon that tied on the round toe. Around the pleated red silk was pleated black lace, dark against the top of her pale feet.

Standing before the mirror, Amelie ran her hands through her hair, darkening it to espresso brown, and shortening it by about seven inches, so it didn't even reach the top of her spine at the back and was three inches short of her shoulders in the front. She flicked it out a little to make it a little more styled, before applying mostly natural makeup, with dark red lipstick and a dark mascara around her now-hazel eyes.

She slid the Gryffindor ring off her left thumb, but left the Slytherin ring on her right thumb. On her left forefinger she put a gold ring sporting a huge rectangular clear amethyst that covered the greater part of her first two fingers. She painted her nails dark red, pulled a black cloak around her, then went out into the common room.

Her original plan had been to walk right out without a word to anyone but Snape, but Draco sat up on the couch, watching her door. When she walked out, his eyes widened and he rose, but he said nothing.

"I'll tell her for you." Amelie said quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why cant I talk to her?" He asked, a little peevishly.

"Because I've locked her in a mental box." Amelie said. "Even I cant talk to her right now. It is incredibly important that she does not distract me in any way, shape or form. And it will be better for her if she does not remember what happens tonight. She has nightmares enough as it is."

Draco nodded once, then kissed Amelie on the cheek.

"Good luck."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." Amelie replied with a smile.

"It's amazing how times change." Draco said with a shrug. The portrait swung open silently, and Snape walked in. He looked at Amelie and nodded.

"Excellent, my lady." He said formally with a small bow. "We are ready then?" Amelie nodded sharply.

"We're ready."

&


	18. Chapter 18

Snape led Amelie through dark back passages of the school, along musty unused hallways and through dank dungeons. She was fervently glad she had put a dirt-repellant spell on her shoes, and was relieved when, on stepping out of the castle via a hidden side door, her shoes were still in mint condition.

Snape strode off in the direction of Hogsmede, and Amelie followed quickly. Almost as soon as they were off Hogwarts grounds, he pulled the silk deatheater mask over his face, making him just yet another nameless minion of the dark lord. He offered her his arm, and she took it. Then there was the familiar pull of apparation, and their surroundings dissolved, and quickly solidified into quite different surroundings. Ones that Amelie recognised instantly.

"Malfoy Manor. He's taking risks, having the meeting here."

"Who? Malfoy or the dark lord?" Snape questioned quietly.

"Both." Amelie disentangled her arm, and pulled her spacious hood up over her head, careful not to ruin her hair. "Follow me, and stay just a little behind. Not enough for it to be hugely noticeable."

"Of course, my lady." Amelie nodded, steeled herself, and then strode up the road to the gates of Malfoy manor, Snape following behind. The gates opened automatically to her, and they passed through them and along the gravelled road and up the stairs to the house.

Deatheaters positioned at the doors looked at her carefully but did not stop her nor speak to her. Instead, they merely opened the doors silently at her approach, and she strode through them carelessly without a word to them.

Her stiletto heels clicked noisily in the silent house against the black and silver marble floors. Snape guided her with subtle touches to her elbow, so she seemed to make her way through the house with intricate knowledge of its layout.

They came to a large hall, at the end of which were two large double doors. The hall was lined with deatheaters, high ranking ones as well. The tiny silver snake embroidered on the collar of their cloaks gave them away.

Rank after rank they closed against her, but she merely waved her right hand, the one with the silver and emerald ring on it, and they fell apart to let her and Snape through. Only when she reached the main doors did she actually have any confrontation.

Lucius Malfoy stood before the main doors, maskless. He was incredibly handsome, Amelie had to admit. A perfectly chiselled face with two beautifully cold grey-blue eyes and long straight shining white-gold hair. And his body, what she could make of it, wasn't terribly bad either.

"What authorisation do you have to be here?" He drawled, his eyes flicking to Snape behind her. She knew he couldn't see her face, shielded as it was by the cloak. Mind you, the face of Hermione Granger probably wouldn't make that much of a positive impact anyway. "_He_ certainly doesn't have the clearance." He added disdainfully.

Amelie gestured with her beringed hand, and he caught it in his own gloved hand. He raised the hand so he could see the ring better.

"This is your authorisation?" he asked mockingly

"It is enough, Lord Malfoy, don't you think?" Amelie asked softly. There were soft intakes of breath behind her, and a soft murmur regarding her gender.

"We don't often get very many women coming to deatheater meetings." Lucius purred, lifting her hand to his lips.

"Yes, you deatheaters prefer to keep your wives at home, don't you?" Amelie replied softly. "Are you going to let me in, or are we going to stand here all night?"

"I still have no proof of who you are." Lucius answered, releasing her hand. Amelie sighed, and carefully pushed her hood back, avoiding her hair.

"I am Princess Amelie Lily AnnaBella Marvolo Voldemort, and if you don't let me in, I'll just have to explain to my father why Draco Malfoy became the new Lord Malfoy." She said sweetly. Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My son will never inherit Malfoy Manor." He spat. "He's betrayed us for a mudblood girl!"

"Careful." Amelie warned. "Watch who you're calling a mudblood. Now let me in, or I really will kill you."

"He doesn't have the authority." Lucius commented, looking to Snape. Amelie stared him down.

"He comes with me, Lucius." She said dangerously. "I'm giving him the authority, right now."

"Amelie, my pet. Welcome back to us." The voice echoed from behind the closed doors. "Please, all of you, come in. Including my daughter's companion."

Malfoy opened the doors, and Amelie swept inside, followed closely by Snape. She strode down the hall to where there was a large throne at the end of the room, set of a dais. She stood before it, and Snape knelt and touched his forehead to the floor behind her. Father and daughter waited while the room filled with deatheaters, standing in neat rows in the room, line after line of them. When everyone was in, and the doors were shut and bolted, Amelie waited while Voldemort descended the steps of the dais, and when he arrived before her, she knelt, head bowed and hands in her lap.

A white long-fingered hand appeared before her face, and she took it gently in her right hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. The hand closed around her own, and the other hand appeared before her face and she repeated the process with the other hand, and then looked up, her hands held in Voldemort's.

His red eyes stared down at her from a milk-white flat face, and then he gave a small smile and pulled gently on his hands, a gesture for Amelie to rise. She did so, and then curtsied deeply, with the full imperial reverence.

"My lord father." She said, her voice echoing around the room. It was a nice touch, that phrase. It made clear the fact that Voldemort was her lord despite the fact he was also her father. That her loyalties to Voldemort as the dark lord preceded her loyalties to him as her father.

"My precious daughter." He replied, kissing her cheeks. "Welcome back. It has been long since you have stood before us."

"Too long." Amelie agreed. Voldemort turned to the prostrated form of Snape behind her.

"Severus Snape." He said, the words a hiss. Amelie mentally frowned. This was not good. "Rise."

Snape stood, his head bowed. He said nothing.

"I have called this meeting for two parts." Voldemort addressed the entire room. "Firstly, of course, is to discuss plans for the attack. Secondly, however is the matter of Severus Snape's betrayal of us."

Amelie really did frown this time. Who the hell was messing with her people? This could spoil some seriously important plans.

"Malfoy, step forward."

Ask a silly question, get a silly answer. Well, duh. Who else?

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, the silken mask drawn over his features. Amelie moved to stand at her father's right hand, and she could see the silk ripple as Lucius frowned. Of course. After all, _he_ was meant to be Voldemort's right hand, not her. In fact, he knew she could form a huge problem to the Snape-betrayal case. She fully intended not to disappoint him.

"Malfoy, what is your accusation?" Voldemort demanded, sitting back down on the throne and transfiguring a slightly smaller one for Amelie. She sat gracefully and crossed her legs, leaning back in the chair with her arms on the gilded armrests.

"Snape has betrayed us." Malfoy said bluntly. "He has been telling our information to Albus Dumbledore, allowing him to counter our every move."

Voldemort looked at Amelie. "Well, do you have anything to say on this issue?"

"Not yet." She replied softly. "Let's see what proof Malfoy has to convince us."

"Every major plan we have had that he has been privy to has been countered by Dumbledore." Malfoy said flatly. "On occaision he has deliberately sabotaged our plans, ruining chances we could have had to overthrow Dumbledore and win this war."

"Is that all?" Voldemort asked.

"It is my accusation, my lord." Malfoy said, bowing low.

"Snape, do you have a defense?" Voldemort hissed.

"What he says is untrue." Snape said blankly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Malfoy snarled.

"No. I am." Amelie stood, her arms crossed across her chest and her skirt swishing about her knees. "Lucius Malfoy, I reject your accusation on the basis of my own experience."

"Which would be?" Malfoy asked mockingly. Amelie looked at Voldemort.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked, surprised.

"And ruin this perfect spectacle? No. Continue."

"Snape has showed his utmost loyalty to our cause unfailingly for the past six months, and never has he wavered in all the time I have known him since."

"Unfailingly? I don't suppose you have taken into account the large amount of time he spends at Hogwarts as Dumbledore's lapdog." Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy." Amelie stepped down off the dais and came to stand directly before him. "Aside from the staff and Dumbledore, who are the three most influential people and important people in this war fighting against us?"

"Potter." Malfoy spat. Amelie raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"The Weasley boy. And the mudblood." He sneered.

"Whose name is?"

"Hermione Granger." He said grudgingly. Amelie turned away from him her back to everyone but Voldemort. She passed her hands over her face and hair, then turned back around, the exact image of Hermione Granger.

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy. You remember me, of course. I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm the mudblood your son has been fucking. Lovely to meet you again." She altered her voice to sound as much like Hermione's as possible. She succeeded and Malfoy's eyes widened.

"You…you…"

"Replaced Miss Granger as Head Girl at Hogwarts this last year." Still facing him, Amelie passed her hands again over her face and hair, returning it to their original state. "That is how I know that Snape has been loyal to our cause. And how I know which students are loyal to us and which ones waver in their loyalties. For the past six months, Snape has worked closely with me, ensuring that I pull off being Miss Granger flawlessly. No one knows of my presence there but Snape and Draco Malfoy."

"And their loyalties?" Voldemort asked.

"Are solely for us. I know both would die at your command, my lord." She turned and curtsied slightly to Voldemort, who nodded regally.

"Very well. For now, Snape has been pronounced loyal." Voldemort said so the entire hall could hear him. He rose from his throne, and held out his hand to Amelie. She reached to take it, but before their fingertips brushed, Malfoy spoke again.

"I have another question." He said humbly. Voldemort and Amelie's attention focused on him. "The loyalties of Snape are no longer in question. But what of Lady Amelie's loyalties?" Amelie smiled, and she began laughing softly and slowly. The small sound echoed strangely in the silent hall.

"My loyalties? They are precisely where they belong."

"Which is where?" Malfoy retorted. Amelie's laughter stilled, and her smile took on a predatory look to it.

"Surely if you need to ask that question of me, Mr Malfoy," she said slowly. "You should be asking it of yourself. Am I not right?" His face hardened in fury at her question.

"My loyalties are with Lord Voldemort!" he defended himself.

"Well then. You have answered your own question." She nodded slightly, before taking Voldemort's offered hand.

"My most trusted deatheaters will come with me now." Voldemort said. He led Amelie away, through a back door of the hall.

"What about Jula Snape's influence on her?" Malfoy's question followed them. "She was a squib and a muggle lover!"

"The late Jula Snape is no longer nor ever was an issue." Voldemort answered. And that was the end of the conversation.

&

In the back room was a long table. Voldemort stood at the head of it with Amelie at his right side and Malfoy on his left. When everyone was in and the doors were locked, Voldemort sat down and all the other deatheaters present followed suit.

"Amelie's position at Hogwarts gives us an edge that we might not have otherwise had. While I would have liked to be told of your position, I condone completely your initiative." Voldemort said with a nod to Amelie. Amelie bowed her head. "So what have you discovered?" Voldemort asked.

"Several things of varying importance." Amelie answered, raising her head and looking around the table. "My proximity to Potter at Hogwarts and also my position as one of the Head Students allows me to find out information normally held from others." She began. "For a start, for all their late success against us, they actually have almost no idea what's going on, and they merely react to what we do. Their victories are largely based on luck."

The room was silent, listening to her twisted words and lies.

"Harry Potter, while famous for his so-called destruction of Lord Voldemort, remains a seventeen year old male that barely knows how to look after himself, much less anyone else. He does what Dumbledore tells him to, and Dumbledore is guessing."

"What of the loyalties of the students?" One of the deatheaters asked.

"For the most part, the students are allied with Dumbledore. By most part I mean the majority of students in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. In Slytherin the situation is much more complicated."

"How so?" Voldemort demanded.

"Not everyone is being truthful with their alliances and loyalties." Amelie answered. "Some, like Draco Malfoy, are pretending to be allied to Dumbledore. The most conclusive proof of this is his relationship with Hermione Granger. The entire school sees this as a sign that he has been won over by his emotions, and supports her and her friends. They do not realise that their precious Hermione Granger is actually Amelie Voldemort. The other side of this is the betrayal of several of our supposedly staunchest supporters, namely Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini." Amelie shut off her conscious at this point. She knew, by saying their names, she was signing their death warrants. She just wouldn't tell Hermione about it.

"You lie!" A deatheater sprung to his feet and banged on the table with his hands.

"Sit down Parkinson." Voldemort said coldly. He looked to Amelie.

"Are you sure?"

"They have attended meetings led by Dumbledore where plans are designed to counter your moves." She said with a delicate half shrug.

"You say my son is loyal?" Malfoy asked. She nodded. "Do you have any proof of this?"

"Other than the fact that he hasn't betrayed me to Dumbledore when he had every opportunity? No. Do you have proof that he has betrayed us?"

"He has had feelings for the mudblood." Malfoy said flatly.

"We have already explained that I've been playing the part of the mudblood."

"Before this year." Malfoy explained. "His journal records feelings for her."

"Were they deep feelings? Or just comments along the line of how ridiculously beautiful he thought she looked?"

"The latter."

"Then it's nothing more than what any seventeen year old male thinks about a girl." Amelie said dismissively. "I happen to believe that Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan are quite good looking. But that doesn't mean I'll betray our side for two bumbling idiots."

"Indeed. But now, we need to discuss more important plans, the assault on Hogwarts." Voldemort announced. Amelie nodded and leaned back in her chair, expectant. "We attack at Easter, all our deatheaters, with the dementors and our other allies. Together with Amelie's pheonix, the fools at Hogwarts will not be able to stop us."

Amelie frowned internally. Voldemort knew that for her to use the pheonix to its full extent, it could kill her. And judging by the pheonix's performance two weeks ago, the pheonix would burn itself out the first opportunity it got, killing both Amelie and Hermione as it went.

Voldemort would sacrifice his only daughter for the sake of killing a boy and an old man.

Hell, Amelie could kill them with minimal deaths if she wanted to. Surely it was unnecessary to kill as many people as possible as well.

Unnecessary but fun in a really twisted, insane power-trippish way.

And what was Voldemort if not twisted, insane and power-tripping?

Her father was murdering hundreds for fun. Her mother abandoned her daughter and rapist for her lover and son. Only to be murdered a year later by said rapist, leaving son at the mercy of her magic-phobic sister and their family.

Amelie couldn't decide whether she or her brother had the better half of the deal.

Her family was dysfunctional, to say the least.

&

After the meeting, Voldemort insisted on a one-to-one meeting with his 'dear estranged daughter' which included a dinner that turned to ash in Amelie's mouth as Voldemort expanded on his plan to attack Hogwarts, filling it out with detail after deadly detail.

Voldemort was a genius. The plan he was outlining had one flaw, and Amelie wasn't sure it would be enough to topple the battle in Dumbledore's favour.

The flaw being the fact that Voldemort trusted her implicitly.

With any luck, it would be a deadly flaw.

If not, Hogwarts didn't have a chance in hell. Voldemort had managed to employ the help of creatures that people werent even sure existed.

Amelie knew they existed.

She knew how bad this was.

Lots and lots of very bad.

She was screwed.

&


	19. Chapter 19

As expected, Voldemort kept his daughter away from school for most of the day, before eventually, finally, deciding that she should get back. He had of course put a dummy in her place, a physical illusion that spent the entire day asleep. But all the same, he knew that should Dumbledore or even Madame Pomfrey check on the ailing Head Girl, the illusion was not keep them at bay for long.

So it was at four in the afternoon, Voldemort summoned Snape and sent Amelie back to Hogwarts in his company. They apparated back, and walked up the road to the castle in silence. At the hidden side door, Amelie turned to him.

"I wont forget Jula." She said softly. Then Amelie turned and went inside without waiting for his answer. He paused, then nodded in appreciation and followed her into the castle.

The first thing they had to do of course was report to Dumbledore. But even before that, the most pressing thing on Amelie's mind was getting rid of the shoes. She paused in the hallway, leaning against the wall to pull her shoes off.

"Amelie, come on! The students are going to get out of lessons any second now." Snape snapped.

"I need to take my shoes off. They're killing me." Amelie shot back, ignoring his tone.

"So why the hell did you wear them?"

"Because they made the desired impact." Amelie answered with a shrug, straightening with the two scarlet shoes in her hand, standing barefoot in the hall. "Let's go."

They made their way swiftly through the halls, and only met two students just before they went into Dumbledore's office.

Unsurprisingly, the students they met were Harry and Ron.

Were they _ever_ in the right place at the right time?

"Professor!" Harry called. Amelie turned to look at them, and they halted. "Sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"Hello boys." Amelie said softly.

"Amelie." Ron said flatly.

"Hi Ron." She said drily. "How are you?" Snape spoke the password, and the gargoyle sprung away from the doorway.

"Come on Amelie." Snape said brusquely, glancing over his shoulder at her as he stepped through the doorway. Amelie shrugged, waved at Harry and Ron, and followed him inside. The gargoyle jumped back over the entrance, and then they were on their way to Dumbledore's office.

&

Three hours later, Amelie made her way quietly through the halls on bare feet, her shoes still in her hand. All the students were at dinner now, so the halls were empty, and no one saw the strange girl moving assuredly through the halls.

In the Heads Suite, Amelie made her way quickly to her room, stripped, removed her makeup, pulled a t-shirt on over her underwear, and went straight to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

So, being asleep, she didn't see Draco run into the common room and through into her room, and stand breathless in the doorway, trying to catch his breath as he watched the form of the sleeping woman in front of him. She didn't hear him kick off his shoes, and she didn't feel him slide into bed next to her. Though when she woke with a start in the middle of the night, she recognised his voice when he soothed her, his touch when he stroked her hair and the feel of him kissing her gently until she fell asleep again in his arms.

In the morning, Amelie woke and found herself spooned against Draco. She could see out the window and the dim grey light told her it was early morning, and this time she was pretty sure Draco was asleep. Not that it really mattered anyway.

Amelie unlocked the 'box' Hermione had been in for the last thirty-six hours, and the peaceful quiet in her head was broken instantly.

What the hell is going on? Are you alright? Hermione demanded.

I'm fine, love. I went to Voldemort's, learned all his dastardly plans and came back and promptly told Dumbledore everything. I'm currently lying in your bed with your lover behind me. You want control? 

Please. Amelie gave it over greatfully. She was tired, and tightly wound.

I'm going back to sleep. 

Tell me what happened. Hermione insisted.

Here. Watch the whole ruddy performance. Amelie said grumpily.

Suddenly Hermione had access to all the memories from Amelie's sojourn into enemy territory. She was quite abruptly scared of what she could see.

You don't have to look if you don't want to. Amelie said with a yawn. Good morning. And after a few seconds of silence, Hermione was sure she was asleep.

Hermione began to tentatively watch the memories, almost like she'd watch a movie at the cinema. What she saw and heard terrified her, and now she knew why Amelie had rather forcefully locked her in the mental 'box'. Amelie had trodden rather dangerous territory often during the last day and two nights, and any distractions from Hermione could have been fatal. Especially if, as Draco said, they got a look on their collective face when they were arguing internally.

"Hermione?" Draco murmured in her ear. Hermione pulled herself away from the dark memories and looked at him over her shoulder, and then she shifted so she was facing him.

"Hey." She replied. He smiled in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hand taking hers.

"I'm fine. Amelie made sure I stayed out of trouble." Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"She said she stuck you in a box to keep you out of the mess."

"Literally. How are you?"

"I've been worried, but I'm okay now." Draco smiled, smoothing a strand of hair away from Hermione's face and kissing her forehead. Hermione raised her head slightly so their lips met, and he smiled against her mouth. "I'm perfect now." Hermione laughed, then groaned as his hands wandered across her stomach. Then a thought struck her.

"Draco? It's half eight on a Friday morning."

"So what? We'll skip. It's only transfiguration." Hermione weighed up the chances of getting bollocked if she didn't go. They were very good, but she was quickly convinced by Draco that transfiguration was totally unnecessary. At least compared to what he was currently doing to her, which was _very_ necessary.

&

They managed to make it to lunch, sitting at their respective house tables. As soon as Hermione sat down, the Gryffindor table exploded in noise.

"Are you alright Hermione? Draco said you were sick!" Ginny said immediately, although the look on her face very clearly said she knew Hermione hadnt been sick.

"I'm feeling a bit better now." Hermione admitted. "I spent most of yesterday asleep."

"Since when have you been back on first name terms with that git?" Seamus asked Ginny distastefully. Seeing as he was Ginny's latest conquest, he was entitled to ask.

"Since he took the effort to tell me Hermione wasn't feeling very well. Don't worry, love." Ginny turned and kissed him, and everyone turned away from them with a sigh. Ginny-randomguy snogging sessions were getting pretty regular, much to Ron's disgust.

Hermione smiled, glad to see Ginny wasn't suffering overmuch over Blaise, although Blaise seemed to be suffering somewhat. He had been completely healed from the pheonix flame, thanks to Fawkes, and had a memory charm put on him. As far as he knew, he had gotten in a fight with a random Gryffindor and gotten knocked out. So now he was still annoyed that Hermione had dumped him and still mildly obsessed with Ginny. Okay, very obsessed with Ginny. And she wasn't buying, much to his disgust.

"So you made it to lunch?" Ron asked snidely. "Breakfast a little early for you?"

"Don't be mean, Ron. She's been sick!" Lavender exclaimed, smacking his shoulder. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What would you know about it, Lavvy?"

"More than you, Ron Weasley!" she shot back. Ron sent Hermione a look, and Hermione shrugged with a sharp glance to Lavender. Lavender subsided, rubbing her arms.

"You know, I'm not very hungry after all, and I need to get the transfiguration notes. I'll talk to you guys later." Hermione excused herself and headed out the hall. Draco joined her seconds afterwards.

"You alright?"

"Fine, thanks. Lavvy was being odd, but other than that, things are pretty much normal." Hermione said dryly.

"Hermione? Amelie!" Hermione and Draco spun, and saw Lavender running up the hall towards them.

Time to practise your acting skills, m'love. 

Lavender!?!?!?

Not every Slytherin is a deatheater, not every Gryffindor is against the dark lord. 

"I didn't even realise, my lady, I'm so sorry-" Lavender began with a little bow. Hermione grabbed her wrist and Draco's and dragged them into an empty classroom.

"Are you completely insane?" Hermione demanded coldly. "Why don't you run up to Dumbledore and _tell_ him I'm here!"

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked, anxious and confused.

"First you practically tell Ron that something odd's up with me, and then you yell my name to anyone who was within hearing distance of the hall!" Lavender looked downcast at Hermione's harsh words.

Good. Keep going. 

"But, I heard you went to the deatheater meeting, and I thought…I thought…"

"You didn't think at all, Brown." Draco snapped. "From now on, keep your damned mouth shut!"

Lavender nodded emphatically. "Definitely. I wont say another word to anyone about anything."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione snapped. Lavender looked really confused.

"But…you said…he said…"

"You are renowned as the school's gossip." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "if you suddenly shut up, people are going to know something is up. So keep gossiping, just remember that if you say a word about me and my presence here, I will kill you." Lavender nodded quickly.

"I understand." She said eagerly. "No mention of you. Got it."

"Get out Lavender." Hermione said tiredly, gesturing to the door. "And remember. Not a freakin word." Lavender shook her head and scurried out.

Draco and Hermione stood in silence for a moment, watching as the door slowly swung shut behind the girl. Hermione went and sat down on the teachers desk. Draco kept watching the door.

"You know, she reminds me of a gerbil." He said presently. Hermione groaned and hung her head in her hands. "What's up?"

"Lavender Brown!" Hermione groaned again. "She was meant to be annoying and harmless. Now she's annoying, harmless, and a turncoat!"

"Not everyone can be Godric Gryffindor incarnate." Draco said comfortingly.

"Oh, shut up Rowena." Hermione said, but she smiled as she said it.

"We have potions next, don't we?" Draco asked, looking around the empty classroom.

"Oh dear god. Potions." Hermione's head dropped again.

"Calm down, you'll be fine." Draco said reasonably, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"That is _really_ distracting." Hermione complained.

"Really?" Draco asked with a smirk, as he flipped her hand over and kissed the skin on the inside of her wrist.

"Really really. We have to go." Hermione jumped off the desk, and headed for the door, dragging Draco behind her. Draco shrugged.

Pro's: she wasn't in a morbid mood anymore. Cons: he was only just getting started.

Girls.

What could you do with them?

&


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was at potions on time, for once. Snape stormed in, and regarded the class for a moment. His eyes met Hermione's for a fraction of a second before sweeping on.

"Today, much to my concern, we are starting work on a potion that will take up almost the rest of this entire term." Snape began. He looked at the class again. "This potion counts for just about forty percent of your final grade."

Forty? Bloody hell!

Shut up and listen. 

"You'll be sorted into threes by a random process. The headmaster was most concerned that you did not always simply work with your most favourite person and that others werent left out. It is clear he has not looked at the standard of this class recently." Snape paused, then opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small bowler hat. "Write your name on a slip of paper and put it in the hat. It will select names randomly in groups of three." He handed the hat to Parvati, who sat on the front row. "Get on with it."

The hat was passed around quickly and names were hastily scribbled on slips and put inside. At the end of fifteen minutes, Snape had the hat back and was pulling names out of it.

Few people were pleased with their pairing. In fact, the only one who was completely happy with it was Hermione, paired with Draco and Harry. Nobody else was particularly pleased by the situation.

"When you've finished moaning and gotten into your groups, I will pass out the assignments." Another ten minutes later, Snape passed out the pieces of parchment telling the groups what they were doing. Hermione caught his eye when he gave her hers and raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he shook his head minimally. Hermione turned her eyes down to her work, at which Harry was sighing dramatically and Draco was rolling his eyes.

'Research and create an alternate to the Veritaserum Potion using the following ingredients.' Listed were about ten seemingly unrelated potions ingrediants, including Dragon's Blood, Unicorn hair and Pheonix fibres.

Amelie snorted. What? Hermione demanded.

I could do that in the next ten minutes. And give you about three others if you really wanted them. 

But that's ridiculous. Surely Snape knows that.

He does – he taught me. No…there's something else he's getting at here. Look at the ingredients again. The only thing we're really missing is a basilisk scale and we'd have a rather brilliant, though rather deadly, spell to get rid of a certain Slytherin founder. 

How do you know that?

Instinct. Plus the fact I'm a direct descendant. I know these things. 

Liar.

Actually, yes and no. I remember Snape mentioning something about it when I was about ten. Purely theoretical, of course. But I think Snape has no intention of getting us to find a veritaserum alternative. 

"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up to see Snape standing in front of her.

"Sir?"

"You'll be needing this, I believe." He held out his hand to her and she reached out. He dropped a disk into her palm and she closed her hand around in and nodded, tucking the disk into her inner pocket of her robes and replacing her hand on her lap.

"Thank you sir." He nodded sharply. He turned back to the entire class.

"Since you layabouts have taken up the entire lesson messing around, we're not going to get anything done. I want three roles of parchment on your assignment each by next week. I suggest you get researching. Dismissed."

"That was weird." Harry commented as he and Hermione walked out of the classroom.

"Depends on your standard of weird." Draco said. Hermione glanced over her shoulder with a smile, and he rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Don't start." Hermione said, as Harry opened his mouth to make yet another retort.

"But Hermione-"

"We have to work _together_ for the next term. Lets not start arguing just yet." Hermione said calmly. Draco smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go catch Ron. Talk to you later." Harry broke into a jog catching up with his best friend and saying something that made the redhead laugh, looking back at Hermione and Draco.

"You think they're talking about us?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"You know, that's a real possibility." Hermione whispered back, turning to look at him. He grinned and kissed her quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"What have you got next?"

"Free." He answered with a shrug.

"Same. Do you want to have a look at this in the common room where we can talk about it from a different perspective?" Hermione asked, wafting the parchment at him.

"Like from a bed?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." Hermione rolled her eyes, then shrieked and shrunk away from him as he tickled her. "Draco!"

"Fine." Draco sulked, although his eyes were mischievious.

"You know, I really don't trust that look." Hermione said, backing up quickly.

"Really? I cant think why." Draco said, walking forward as she walked back. She was halted abruptly by the wall, and he paused. "Now. What shall we do with you?"

"Go up to common room, glance at this and then do something else?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Something else?" Draco asked, bracing himself with his arms on the wall on either side of her head.

"Yeah." She smirked, and winked. "Something else. I'm sure we could find something to amuse ourselves with for the evening."

"Yeah, I suppose we could." Draco said with a thoughful expression.

"Good. See you there, then." Hermione ducked under his arms and ran for the common room, Draco right behind her.

The two of them burst into the common room, laughing crazily. But the sight of Ginny sitting on the couch calmed them down quickly. She looked up from her magazine and regarded them both cooly.

"So let's see this potion then." She said finally. Hermione handed Ginny the parchment, and Ginny scanned it quickly. Then she handed it back. "So do we actually have any idea what we're meant to be doing?"

"Not really, but there is a small glitch in the plan." Draco said, crossing his arms.

"What?" Ginny asked, laying the parchment down in her lap and looking up at him.

"Potter's meant to be working with us on this potion…or rather, the alternative veritaserum. How are we going to manage keeping him out of it?"

"Good point." Hermione nodded. "He might not be exactly totally enthusiastic about schoolwork, but he'll make an effort to participate in this one at least, if only so you cant say he let us do all the work." Hermione nodded at Draco and he shrugged.

"So how are we going to manage this?" Ginny asked. "If he's not going to let us alone…and you guys still need to come up with the alternative veritaserum."

"Amelie can manage that, no problem." Hermione shrugged. "Although coming up with evidence that I researched it might be a little more time consuming."

I'll tell you what books to look in, so all you need are the appropriate quotes and page references. Severus knows you're not going to do the project properly anyway. 

Fab. Thanks.

No problem. 

"So what's Amelie up to?" Ginny broke Hermione out of her reverie to see Ginny and Draco staring at her.

"Amelie'll find me the books and the quotes so it looks like I researched it."

"So do you actually know the potion you're going to use for the cover-project?" Ginny asked.

"Amelie does." Hermione answered with a shrug. "Snape was her potions teacher when she lived at his sister's, so he taught her it and just about everything we're ever likely to do."

"Fair enough. So now what…library for research?" Ginny asked.

"Not today." Draco commented. "Quidditch practise."

"And we'd suffer so much from your absence." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know. I'm just trying to alleviate your pain. You should be grateful."

"Oh I am. In spades." Hermione grinned, then grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her to her feet. "We're going to the library, and I can get the 'research' for the veritaserum out of the way."

"Wont it look a little strange if you manage to do an entire term's project in an afternoon?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I'll finish it today and then keep most of it under wraps so I spend lots of time researching. Whether I research veritaserum or Founders is entirely my business." Ginny laughed. Hermione shrugged. "And when Harry actually makes the effort to help, he can research too, and then give me what information he has. I can 'write it up' and all he'll know is that I corrected his grammar."

"And his research?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I'll entrust it to you, dear. I'm sure you can take care of it for me, can't you?" Hermione said sweetly.

That is evil. 

Your influence, dear.

"I'll take good care of it, don't worry." Draco said with a laugh.

"Don't worry, she wont." Ginny said hurriedly, ushering Hermione to the door. "We'll be back later. Have fun playing with your broomstick." Ginny winked as she and Hermione disappeared out the door.

"I'll get you back for that one, Miss Weasley." Draco muttered as he went into his room to get changed.

&


	21. Chapter 21

As she predicted, Hermione and Amelie managed to get the term's project together in three hours, mainly because Amelie was the equivalent of a living library. She had an amazing memory for book titles, and even page numbers, so Hermione just had to do what she was told and write down the relevant information in an ordered manner. And then they were done, after five and a half rolls of parchement. Obviously, that was just her part of the project. But she had notes written down for Draco, so all he had to do was transcribe them, and the same applied to Harry. And then they'd be done. Simple.

Although they did have to still spend lots of time in the library doing research – as much for image's sake as to research the Founder's potion. It was still only the end of January, but with Easter coming halfway through March, there was a deceptively short time to do the research, make the potion, and ensured it worked.

Because if it didn't work, it was back to plan a. Trust Harry to get a hit on Voldemort before Voldemort or one of his cronies got a hit on him and then hope for the best.

The potion seemed much more foolproof.

But then, nothing was ever foolproof because as often as not, fools were geniuses.

Funny old world, ain't it? Amelie asked jovially.

It'll be funnier when all this is over. Hermione retorted.

Only if you win. Amelie commented.

We have to win. Hermione replied seriously. We haven't got another choice.

There's always another choice. Amelie argued.

Not if you're a mudblood.

That is a very good point. 

I realise that. It's one of the main reasons I actually made it.

Research on the Founder's was going slowly. There was, of course, the standard information on the actual people, a brief and patchy background, and a long paragraph / chapter on the founding of Hogwarts. Even Hermione agreed that once you've read it about twelve times in consecutive books, you've read it quite enough for one day.

There was also the small issue of juggling the complete veritaserum potion. Draco had already written up his bit, adding his finished work to Hermione's, but she was still having to feed it bit by bit to Harry. And he kept turning up at inconvenient time, forcing them to swap books hurriedly so they were researching potions rather than founders.

"We're going to be at this for decades!" Ginny wailed quietly, letting her book drop onto the table with a thud. Hermione looked over from where she was scanning the bookshelves.

"We'll find something."

"Besides information on the founders which I think I can now recite by heart." Draco commented, returning to the table from the far reaches of the library with a pile of books in his arms. He dropped them gently onto the table, and leaned against the bookshelf with a sigh, crossing his arms.

"I'm going for a wander, see if I can find something useful in here." Ginny announced, rising.

"Good luck." Hermione commented, pulling a book off the shelf and opening it, flicking through the pages.

"I'm going to need it." Ginny left the little alcove where they had scattered the books and wandered off.

"There's got to be something here." Draco said, pushing himself off from the bookshelf and starting in on the book on top of the pile he had brought back.

"Hey Hermione…Malfoy." The Head students looked up as Harry walked up. They exchanged looks, and Hermione smiled weakly.

"Hey Harry."

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were researching? I could help."

"Um…well. We thought you were busy with Quidditch practise." Hermione lied quickly.

"God knows you need it." Draco muttered. Hermione shot him a quelling look.

"Says you. So what stage are we at?" Harrry asked, looking around the small alcove. He frowned as he saw all the books on the founders and the first dark war. "And what's with the fascination with the founders?"

"They were here when we got here. Pince was putting them back but we told her to leave 'em." Draco shrugged.

"So…?" Harry said.

"Yes! Guys, I found something. The remaining three founders used a potion to destroy Salazar Slytherin, which was made up from the blood of…oh." Ginny looked up as she walked into the alcove and trailed off as she saw Harry. "Hi." She glanced down at the page number of the book she was reading and then snapped it shut, laying it on the table and resting her hand on it protectively.

Harry looked around at the three of them without saying anything. Something was going on here besides a potions project. After all, Ginny wasn't involved in the project…and she had said something about the founders destroying Slytherin. He studied each of them in term, trying to understand what was happening. Draco glared at him, leaning forward and bracing himself on the table with slender hands, the only decoration on which was a silver and sapphire ring, remarkable similar to the bronze and ruby one of Hermione's thumb. He met Hermione's eyes and she looked away. He glanced at her hands, clutching the book to her chest, and saw a new addition – a silver-gold emerald ring identical to the rings on her hand and Malfoys, apart from the colour. Harry turned to Ginny, and his gaze rested on her hand lying on the book, her thumb encircled with the gold and topazes.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" he asked finally.

"Research for extra credit." Ginny answered with a grin. "You know what Hermione's like."

"You can all stop lying through your teeth, now." He said, dropping into a chair. "Malfoy I can accept. But you two…" he looked at the girls. "You've never lied to me before. Not like this. What's happening?"

"You might as well tell him." Draco commented. "I bet he's near enough guessed already."

"Guessed what?" Harry asked.

"Or not, I suppose." Draco amended.

"Don't be mean, Draco." Ginny chided. She sat down by Harry. "What's your take on what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, you've obviously been lying to me about the potions project." He began.

"Don't take it personally Potter. It was a matter of you or the world and the world won. Don't be sad."

"Draco!" Hermione hissed.

"So you three have been researching the founders, I'm guessing to try and find a way to kill Voldemort. Who, I might add, can only be killed by me."

"Don't be such a bloody arrogant berk, Harry." Hermione snapped, dropping into a chair. "Contrary to popular belief, you aren't the most important person on the planet, nor are you even the most important person in our plan to kill Voldemort."

"You have a plan then?" Harry challenged.

"The beginnings of one." Draco answered blithely. "Although we'd be more affective at planning if you'd piss off, if you get my drift."

"What makes you three so arse-over-head important? Those bloody rings you three wear?" Harry snapped. "Maybe I should get a ring too."

"Be my guest. Here. Try mine on for size." Draco said with a sneer as he dropped the silver and sapphire ring onto the table. It landed with a clunk and did not bounce. Harry stared at it with trepidation, his bravado gone.

"Harry…Draco…don't. Look, Draco, put your ring back on. It's not funny." Hermione said, taking his arm. She reached for the ring, but Draco caught her hand.

"If he thinks a ring is all it takes, let him wear a ring." Draco said, staring at Harry, who stared back.

"And soon, if its going to happen at all. Though we could just explain…" Ginny offered.

"No. I can wear a damn ring." Harry said darkly, and he picked it up.

There was a flash, a hiss, and then Harry's cry of pain. The ring fell back onto the table with the same clunk and no bounce. Harry reeled back from the table, and Draco calmly put the ring back on.

Ginny raced round the table and took Harry's hand, examining the small red blisters where he had touched the ring. "That was mean, Draco." She scolded.

"Hello? Slytherin. And if he was so damn sure it was a ring that made us important, he'd need to try on the ring." Draco shrugged.

"Explaining would have been less painful." Ginny sighed.

"But he didn't want us to explain." Hermione said, coming around the table to where Harry and Ginny stood. She faced him. "Have you had enough?" she held up her hands. "Want to try more rings on? I've got two." She waggled her thumbs at him.

"No." Ginny snapped. "Quit being a bitch, Hermione. We'll sit him down and explain, and he'll bloody well listen. Or I'll make him hold a ring." She pulled Harry over to the table, jerked out a chair, and pushed Harry down onto it.

"Now." Ginny began. "The reason you cant touch our rings is because they are Founder rings, i.e. they used to belong to the Founders."

"Even he could have worked that out." Draco muttered. He subsided under Ginny's glare.

"We can wear them because we are the reincarnations of the founders. You cant because you aren't, not to put too fine a point on it."

"Three people for four founders? How does that work?" Harry sneered.

"Amelie's a founder, too. So I get two rings, Slytherin's and Gryffindors." Hermione said with a shrug. "Draco's got one, and Ginny's got one. That's four."

"So who's Malfoy? _Hufflepuff_?" Harry smirked.

"Hey! Don't diss." Ginny snapped, swatting him on the shoulder. "_I'm_ Helga, for your information. He's Ravenclaw."

"Nice gender change there." Harry taunted.

"Isnt it just. I'm finding being a guy most enlightening." Hermione put in smoothly. Harry stared at her. "Let's cut the chit-chat, shall we? We're designing a potion that will incapacitate Voldemort, not kill him. That is, as you know, up to you."

"Fail and we'll kick your ass." Draco commented with a shark's smile.

"Whatever. Fail and you're all dead anyway." Harry shrugged. Amelie took control.

"Actually, we're not. After all, Hermione's already dead, Draco's a double agent, and Ginny's my little pet, aren't you dear?"

"Of course, my lady." Ginny bowed slightly. Harry stared around them in surprise.

"You mean you're all traitors?"

"To one side or another, yep." Ginny answered. "I as good as got engaged with Chris Martin in Slytherin and I've got a lovely little tattoo on my shoulder. Oh, an incidentally, Amelie, your dad's pleased with the way you're converting students." She pushed her jumped off her shoulder, revealing the dark mark on the back of her shoulder.

"Of course." Amelie smiled.

Oh my holy fucking god! What the hell?

Tell me about it. Ginny and we need to have a small talk, I believe. 

"You're a _deatheater_?" Harry exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed, his eyes flat and cold as pebbles. "Yes she is, and we don't want the entire ruddy school knowing!"

"What about you?" Harry challenged. "Are you one as well? And Hermione?"

"I am." Draco shrugged. "Hermione, as far as Voldemort is concerned, is dead and buried in the woods near my house in Wiltshire. And Amelie is, of course, Voldemort's beloved daughter."

Draco's a deatheater too? But I've never seen the mark!

It's probably concealed, love. Amelie said with a shrug.

All my friends are deatheaters!

Only to help us end the whole shibang. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. 

But you're not me. Jesus, why don't they tell me when they're doing these things?

Possibly because they know you'll freak about it. And it's really none of your business what they get tattooed onto their skin. 

You're missing my point entirely!

I'm not and you know it. I'm merely showing reason and being logical, two things you rarely are when you get frantic. 

Now, that is not true! I just worry about them. All of them.

You're a good friend, sweetie. It's understandable. Now, you're being called. 

Hermione focused back on reality and found Harry waving his hand in front of her face. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Sorry, I was just talking to Amelie." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"Told you so." Draco said smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry sat back, irritated.

"Do you talk to her a lot?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yep. We talk loads. We're practically best friends."

Practically? Amelie sniffed.

Don't be pathetic. Hermione retorted. You know I love you really.

I feel better now. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think you might be in trouble." Harry said. All three students looked at him.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She's corrupting you." Harry said simply.

"Oh please." Hermione sighed, and Draco snickered.

"I'm being serious, Hermione. You've changed since you had her…_in_ you."

"You try body sharing!" Hermione snapped. "I appreciate the concern, Harry, but…well, _Draco_ corrupts me more! It's not a big deal. I think your problem is that I'm changing, and not to your liking. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you run my life."

"Have you not _thought_ about this?" Harry demanded. "Her name is Amelie _Voldemort_! She's probably just using you!"

"Harry, I suggest you leave, right now." Hermione said softly, her eyes cold and hard as tiger's-eye gemstones. "Before I throw something at you. Like a book. Or a _ring_."

"I imagine the Slytherin ring will hurt quite a lot." Draco said, standing behind Hermione, his hand on her shoulder. "So leaving might be the best decision you could make right now."

"Is that how it's going to be then?" Harry asked coldly, rising. "You three against the world?"

"No." Ginny answered, coming forward in front of Hermione and Draco. "It's not how it is. But we're all friends, Harry. And you used to be in the group until you stopped accepting people-"

"Accepting people? You're one to fucking talk, Ginny! You're what, the whore of the school? I bet you have no problem accepting-" Slap. Harry stood stock still, his face still turned to the side with the force of Ginny's slap.

"How dare you." Ginny said conversationally. The words and the tone clashed. "Who I choose to sleep with or not is my business. And if the rumours are to be believed, and you're looking for the whore of the school, look in your own bed. You might want to check for STDs while you're at it."

Hermione repressed a smirk at Ginny's exclamation, although Draco wasn't half so subtle, choking with quashed laughter. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, why do you bother?" she asked. "He knows you're laughing at him." At this, Draco gave up and broke into laughter.

Harry rose quickly, his chair falling over behind him. "You can laugh all you want." He said coldly. "But you're going to need more than what you've got if you're planning on winning this. You might be able to kill Voldemort, but there's going to be more than just him."

"You're getting us confused, Potter." Draco said calmly. "You're going to kill Voldemort, we'll just help. And we'll deal with the deatheaters as well, making sure they don't kill you."

"Which would be a slight glitch in our plans." Hermione finished. "Bitchiness aside, Harry, we're only trying to win this war-"

"For who?" Harry snapped.

"For Dumbledore, so we can finish school, do NEWTs and move into the world, sans deatheaters." Hermioen continued as though Harry had not spoken. "I realise you don't approve of any of us, our methods, our seeming alliances or anything like that, but in the end, we're fighting on the same side."

"So grow up and get over it." Ginny said flatly. Harry glared at them all before spinning and storming from the library. There was a moments silence, and Hermione dropped into a chair, propped her elbows on the desk and hung her head in her hands.

"I think we can safely say that did not go well." Draco said with a sigh.

"No shit." Ginny opened her book in front of her, flicking through it. "We're meant to be on the same side but how the hell are we going to win if we're trying to stop ourselves from murdering him?"

"He's never going to trust us." Hermione said, looking up, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "And without him, there is no way we can pull this off."

"We'll pull it off." Draco said decisively. "But moping in the library wont help. So. Ginny, you said you found something. Let's hear it."

"Right." She said, nodding her head. "The remaining three founders used a potion to destroy Salazar Slytherin, which was made up from the blood of…"

&


	22. Author Note

That's it till February, folks. Sorry, I tried to get as much of it up as I could…in fact, this is as much as I can get up, cuz its as much as I have. Work in progress…joy. I'm boarding in a silly place without internet access, and even with the college and library computers, I cant update, unfortunartely, so you'll just have to bear with me on this one. I'm glad you like it, and just stick around for two months and I'll get you some more. And I promise I'll work on it during my internet-deprived time. Have a great new year, and thank you thank you THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed…normally I name people who've reviewed, but since I cant at the moment…THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Istalindar

P.S

I apologise for putting up so many chapters at once. for those of you who have me on author alert, I know from experience how piss-annoying it is when someone puts up a zillion updates and fills up your email. But I only did it as the entire 2-month worth of updates all at the same time. See you in February.

P.P.S

But I can still receive reviews…using library computers that wont let me update. sulk so keep reviewing!!!!


	23. Chapter 22

Omg i am so sorry its taken me until now to get you updates! i know i promised you updates at half term in february and failed adn i'm sorry so here is the rest of the story! i actually finished and i'm quite proud of it because it didnt quite teeter off like some of my others did. so here's the rest, and i hope you enjoy it. i'm trying to finish the zillions of other stories i've started, so i'll get those up when i can. Istalindar

Three weeks later Snape found them in the potions room, working in near silence as they carefully and gingerly put the results of their work together. He watched in silence as three of the most intelligent pupils in the school worked diligently on a potion to save the world.

"Here goes." Hermione murmured. "Basilisk scale shavings, final ingredient. Everyone cross their fingers." Snape found himself crossing his fingers behind his back. If this worked, he could finally be free. Hermione let the shavings slip from her fingers into the potion, and a pure blue smoke began to slowly rise from it. "Time to lose the rings."

The three students pulled off the rings, and one by one dropped them into the potion, the Slytherin ring last. There was a huge bang that threw them all backwards, and from the floor they watched as four columns of coloured smoke rise from the surface of the liquid. The yellow, blue and red columns curled around the green column, and soon swallowed it completely. There was a flash, and then silence.

Draco rose first, and peered into the cauldron. He turned and helped Ginny and Hermione up, and the three looked into the cauldron.

"So I'm assuming it worked, then?" Ginny asked, reaching into the cauldron and removing the shell of her gold ring, the topazes all missing.

"I guess so." Hermione said withdrawing her ring as well. "But what the hell-"

Give me control. Amelie demanded suddenly. Hermione was so surprised she did.

Amelie reached into the cauldron and withdrew both her ring and another. It was a ring with a huge rectangular dark green emerald set in golden claws. Engraved on the surface on the emerald was a coiled snake, mouth open and fangs shown.

"It worked." Snape breathed. The three students spun, Amelie automatically concealing the ring behind her back.

"Professor!" Ginny exclaimed. Snape stepped from the shadows.

"That ring must be given to Voldemort before the battle. Amelie, that will be left to you."

"Obviously." She agreed.

"I'm very proud of you all. A hundred points each." Hermione and Ginny shared incredulous looks. "Now, clear up and then I expect Dumbledore will want to talk to you." Amelie returned control to Hermione.

He gave them a rare smile before sweeping off leaving them to tidy away their equipment. Just as they were finished Harry came in.

"Dumbledore's sent me to get you." He said moodily. "We all have to go to his office." The three shared looks, and Hermione stepped forward.

"Look, Harry, we're sorry. We're all really high strung at the moment, and it was really important to us that this worked and-"

"So did it?"

"Did what?" Pansy walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Hermione dragged us into extra credit research." Draco said with a sneer.

"Oh, right. What on?"

"The alternate veritaserum." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Um, guys? Dumbledore." Harry pressed.

"Oh, fine." Ginny sighed and waved her wand at what was left of the mess of the experiment. "Come on." She left the classroom, Harry on her heels.

"Go on Granger, I'll be there in a minute." Draco snapped.

"Bugger you, Malfoy. Dumbledore wanted to see us all."

"Fine. We'll talk later Pansy." Malfoy swept out of the classroom in a passable impersonation of Snape, leaving Hermione to follow at his heels.

&

Dumbeldore's office was as messy as usual. When Hermione and Draco arrived, albeit slightly late, Dumbledore looked up and smiled.

"Sit down." They sat, and Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at them. "I hear you have been successful in creating the potion?"

"We didn't so much create a potion as a ring." Hermione commented, holding out the ring. Dumbledore did not reach to take it, merely regarded it on the desk where Hermione had placed it.

"So you did. You shall give the ring to Voldemort before the battle, and at the right moment you shall release the potion and use the pheonix to destroy him at the same time that Harry destroys him. Together, these three elements will destroy him."

"You hope." Draco commented.

"It is our last hope, Mr Malfoy.you know this as well as any of us." Dumbledore said gently.

"But what if it fails?" Draco pressed. "What then?"

"Then we fight to the death." Ginny said softly. "There can be no other option."

"There is always another option." Draco contradicted.

"Yeah, like cowardice." Harry spat.

"I don't believe in cowardice." Draco said blithely.

"What do you believe in then?" Harry demanded.

"Running when outnumbered."

Harry rolled his eyes, but Dumbledore nodded.

"He has a point, Harry. To stand to the death in a battle you know you cannot win when you can still escape is foolish. It is only cowardice if you run away and refuse to ever fight. Running away only to return at a more advantageous time and place is merely tactics."

"So you're agreeing with him?" Harry demanded.

"Just because he is a Slytherin and for the last seven years your enemy does not make him stupid, Harry." Harry looked up and saw Ron standing in the doorway.

"You too? Are all my friends abandoning me then?" Amelie sighed and took control.

"You are abandoning us, Harry." She commented. "Your friends are standing together only for you to stand apart. We all need you, but you help no one but Voldemort by hating us all. I suggest, for now at least, a truce. You set aside your hatred and I'll convince the others to do the same."

"None of us hate you, Harry." Ginny said pleadingly. Draco coughed conspicuously. She sent him a warning look. "Draco doesn't particularly like you, but he doesn't hate you." He coughed again. "Shut up Draco." She said flatly. "Harry, we need your help. We cant do this without you!"

"You seem to have managed so far." He said sulkily.

"So far. Harry…Tom chose _you_. He didn't choose me, or Hermione, or Draco or Ginny or anyone else! He chose you! You cant be turning your back on that." Amelie said reasonably.

"I'm so annoyed! You're right, he did choose me. Me! So why are you all doing your secret little plans and keeping me out of them?"

"Because we thought you might react like this. Harry…we can only do so much. The killing curse is your responsibility – your duty!"

"What if I don't want to kill him?"

There was dead silence in the room. Amelie stepped forward, her arms loose at her sides. Then she held out her hand.

"Take it, Harry. Let me show you what will happen if you don't kill him."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded, looking around a little frantically at all the flat faces around him.

"I'm talking about seeing, Harry. It's time for you to see. Now take my damn hand!" Harry reached out and Amelie snatched at it, closing her hand tightly around his and closing her eyes. Harry closed his eyes uncertainly, and then, suddenly, unexpectedly, he could see.

They weren't in Dumbledore's office anymore. They stood on a field under a scorching hot sun, the sky a bleached blue colour. The ground was flat, and all the vegetation was dead.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking at the girl standing beside him, still keeping a tight grip on his hand.

"A battlefield." Amelie said softly. "The battle finished yesterday. All day today they've been working to clear up the mess. Now they have, and this is what's left."

"An empty field." Harry said, derision in his voice.

"This field was later known as Pillar Stretch." Amelie commented. "You'll find all the greatest Light-Dark battlefields have names like that. Pillar Stretch, Tower Clearing. Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow! That's where-"

"Where you lived. I know. Come on." Amelie led him across the bare field, their feet raising small puffs of dust.

"So why Pillar Stretch?"

"Because the pillars of fire stretched in a long row that could be seen for several miles." Amelie answered shortly. "Because of the magic that consumed from within."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people burned alive, in towers of writhing flame that everyone could see for miles. Hence, Pillar Stretch. Here we are." They walked down a slope in a small dip in the land. There were a few houses set in a backdrop of trees.

"Where are we?"

"Godric's Hollow." Amelie answered shortly, opening the gate to the right-hand house and walking up the path, Harry following behind her.

"Are my parents-"

"They're dead Harry. Hagrid took you to the Dursleys about five minutes ago." Harry yanked hard on her hand so Amelie turned to face him.

"You were going to take me in there, knowing my parents are lying dead on the floor?" he demanded.

"I was and still am. Come on."

"No."

"This is something you have to see, Harry. Then you'll understand why it is so important that I would go against my own father in this." She pushed open the door and looked around, taking deep breaths. Harry felt her hand shaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly at him. "Let's get this over with." She started up the steps and when they came to the landing, Harry rushed forward, nearly breaking away from her hand. She yanked him back.

"No!" she snapped.

"But my dad!" Harry looked frantically at where one arm extended across the floor from the bedroom.

"Is dead, Harry. Nothing you can do now will save him."

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry shouted, the sound echoing in the silent house. "I don't want to see this! I don't want to know!"

"You have to know!" Amelie shouted back. "You have to see for yourself what Voldemort will do to us all! You have to see!"

"What? I've already seen it." Harry said.

"Come on. Let's make this as quick as possible and then we can both go home." Amelie stepped past him and walked hurriedly to the door across from the bedroom, yanking Harry inside so he didn't see the still form of his father for more than two seconds. Inside the nursery, Lily Potter, née Evans, lay on the ground, her arm outstretched across the floor. A shadow in the corner moved, and Harry drew his wand. Amelie reached out and pushed it down. Amelie knelt and held out her free arm.

"Come out, sweetie. Don't be afraid." She said softly. Harry watched in amazement as a little girl walked hesitantly from the shadows.

"Mama. Help mama, please?" The little girl didn't go to Amelie, but sat down by Lily's head, stroking her red hair. "You will help her, right?"

"Who is she?" Harry whispered, staring at the girl with her black hair and brown eyes.

"She's your older sister, Harry. She's two…was two yesterday, actually. She wasn't meant to be here – her carer lost her long enough for her to follow daddy here. Her carer's dead now."

"My sister." He looked again at the little girl. "She doesn't have green eyes."

"She has her father's eyes." Amelie said softly.

"What's her name?" Harry asked, taking a tentative step forward towards the little girl.

"Ask her." Amelie said, her voice so quiet Harry barely heard her.

"Hey there." Harry squatted by the child. "Why don't we leave mum alone, eh?"

"You'll fix her?"

"I cant fix her. What's your name?"

"Why cant you fix her? I want her fixed!"

"My love, remember Jula? She's coming to get you soon." Amelie said softly.

"But mummy-"

"What's your name?" Harry asked again, tipping the little girl's chin up with one finger.

"Me?" the little girl smiled. Her teeth were small and white. "I'm Amlie Volmort."

Harry let go of Amelie's hand.

&

Amelie came to in her room, the room lit by the setting sun.

Evening. Hermione commented.

What happened?

You showed Harry who you were and what Voldemort would do to everyone. Hermione explained. You certainly have a way of making a show. I cant believe you saw them die.

It was more of a blur, actually. Seen through two year old eyes it was bound to be. Aunt Jula cleaned it up a bit for me. She's a psychic – a lot more of one than I am, so she cleaned it up and gave it to me wrapped in warning tape. She wanted me to see, not to torture myself.

Just like you wanted Harry to see. Well, you succeeded in that, at least. Hermione swung her legs out of the bed, surprising Amelie with her control. Amelie could have sworn that she had been in control. He saw. And he went ballistic. Started throwing things, yelling about how there was no way Lily would have slept with Voldemort. We tried to explain but he wouldn't listen.

I should talk to him.

Havent you done enough? Hermione demanded. There were better ways of doing it than that.

But they wouldn't have made the right impact. I have to go talk to him. can I have control?

In a word, no. Because you arent strong enough to hold onto it.

What do you mean?

You collapsed earlier. Come on, I'll take you to Harry, then you can sit down and talk.

Okay.

They met Ginny just outside the Head's Suite.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"I'm alright." Hermione answered. "Amelie's recovering."

"Can I talk to her?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged and nodded. She gave Amelie just enough control to talk, but kept tight hold on the rest. "Are you okay?" Ginny repeated.

"Fine. A little tired though. Do you know where Harry is?"

Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?

They're just checking, honey.

"Out at the Quidditch pitch. What did you show him? he said something about his mum and dad being dead, but other than that there was a lot of mumbling."

"I showed him the scene just after Hagrid took him away."

"You showed him his dead parents? Why?" Ginny demanded, her eyes wide.

"Because he also saw me there. When I was two…I saw my mum die. But my point was that he saw me there, actually saw me, so he'd believe me when I said I was his sister."

"And did he?"

"I havent really explained that much yet."

"How did you do it though? That much detail…"

"Strictly speaking, it's not my memory, it's actually Snape's."

"Snape? What was he doing there?"

"Looking for me, actually. But Jula…that's his sister, got the memory from him and gave it to me, so I could remember what Voldemort had done."

"Snape's got a sister?" Ginny asked dumbly.

"She's dead now. Voldemort killed her. She was more like mum than anyone else." Amelie smiled sadly.

"But Harry said he talked to you…to two-year-old you. How-"

"I cheated. I changed the memory a little so he could have it from the mouth of the little girl."

"So you lied to him."

"Nope. It's all true. And I did actually say my name when I was that age. I just rearranged it a little so he would believe me. It's not a big deal, Ginny."

"If you say so. Like I said, he's down by the Quidditch pitch if you want to find him." Ginny looked doubtful.

"Thanks." Amelie let Hermione take back control, and they left Ginny standing by the portrait.

Hermione negotiated the halls easily, stepping into the fading sunlight and quickly crossing the lawns until she came to the Quidditch pitch. A lone flyer circled high above.

Sit here and wait for him. He'll come to you. And, Amelie…listen to him. He might be an idiot sometimes, but he's living, breathing feeling flesh, and you just ripped his heart out.

You have a way with words. Amelie commented drily. Her only response was the control suddenly in her hands, and the absence of Hermione that indicated a mental box. Clearly, Hermione wanted nothing to do with this.

She watched Harry circle and dive, noticing immediately when he saw her. His flying suddenly became strained, different from the fluid air-acrobatics he usually displayed. Eventually he flew down to where she sat on the edge of the grass on the pitch.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I need to explain."

"I don't think so. I think what you showed me was clear enough." Harry snapped.

"Lily didn't willingly sleep with my father." Amelie said.

"He-"

"My father is a rapist, a murderer, a meglomaniac psychopath. You know this, Harry. What I showed you tells you nothing about your parents you didn't already know. Your mother and father died to save you, Harry. All you saw was me sixteen years ago, finally being reunited with a woman I barely knew."

"Lily was your mother." Harry forced out. Amelie nodded.

"She is my mother. I can tell you the full story if you'd like to listen. My story isnt what I wanted to show you, Harry. What I wanted to show you was the destruction Voldemort caused, the orphans he made. And will make, if you don't help us."

"Dammit, I was always going to help! I didn't want to know!" Harry cried, throwing his broomstick down.

"I know you didn't." Amelie said softly. "And I know this isnt easy for you-"

"Not easy? Not easy! You don't know-"

"Don't I?" Her voice was deadly soft. "Try finding out that your father raped your mother and murdered her friends, before she ran away, abandoning you to the madman so she could live happily ever after with her lover and her new son? Not that I wished her unhappiness, but she left me behind! What did I do?" Harry watched in amazement as her eyes grew suddenly shiny. "Why didn't she love me? I know the 'fruit of the loins' thing…and I did look like Tom…but why couldn't see have loved me anyway? I wasn't him, I wasn't him!" Amelie hung her head for a second, scrubbing furiously at her tears. She heard Harry sit down in front of her and looked up to see him hold out his hand. She looked from it to his face several times before placing her hand in his.

"We don't have it easy, do we?"

"Must be an Evans thing." Amelie commented, her voice cracking. Harry rolled his eyes, standing and pulling her upright.

"Come on." And he tugged her up towards the castle.

&


	24. Chapter 23

Amelie looked at herself in the mirror as she fastened the silver and turquoise earrings in her ears.

Where are you going? Hermione asked, waking up and looking at her appearance. And what the bloody hell do you think you're wearing! She wore a black shimmery sleeveless dress with a square top and a scoop neck nearly down to her bellybutton, and a long narrow skirt that reached the floor. She wore a turquoise and silver choer, and her currently-blonde hair was drawn back from her face into a bun. At the moment, she was tall, tanned and perhaps a little too slim. The joys of being a metamorphmagus.

Amelie thanked Ralph Lauren with all her heart, too.

I'm going to see daddy. Amelie said as she fastened the other earring. She slid her feet into high-heeled black sandles, a picked up a small black satin clutch purse.

What? Why?

To give him the ring, of course. Amelie opened the purse and checked that the ring was still inside with her wand before picking up a heavy black velvet cloak and putting it around her shoulders, fastening the silver clasp at her throat, and pulling the hood up over her head.

So how do you propose to give it to him? here, dad, this ring should ensure your complete destruction, so please wear it, would you? Hermione mocked.

Don't be cynical, it doesn't suit you. Amelie scolded, slipping through the dark common room.

What time is it, anyway? Hermione asked as she saw the empty corridors.

Two-thirty am. Amelie answered, her heels clicking softly on the stone floors. And I plan to say it is a gift…his birthday's coming up soon. 

His birthday? Hermione asked incredulously. Amelie looked cautiously around the corner and nodded.

You needn't sound so surprised. He was born too. 

Unfortunately.

Well, we cant help what happened. Time for your box, love. 

But we're not there yet.

I'm being picked up. I don't want you there to throw the whole thing off. 

Thanks. Amelie didn't reply, just mentally shoved Hermione into the mental box, regardless of her protests.

At the gates of Hogwarts, a black wolf sat patiently, watching her approach through yellow eyes. As she got closer, he stood, his mouth drawing back from sharp white teeth.

"Easy there. It's Amelie." Amelie murmured. The wolf grew upwards into the form of James Parkinson.

"Ready to go?" he spat angrily.

"Quite. And there's no point taking out on me that your daughter's a traitor, so watch your tone."

"Princess." Parkinson offered his hand coldly. She smiled sweetly and took it, and the two of them apparated.

They didn't appear at Malfoy Manor this time, it seemed even Lucius wasn't stupid enough to have repeated Dark Revels at his house. Instead they were at the Parkinson manor, and they apparated right into the entrance hall, a tall hall with white walls, green marble pillars and a black marble floor.

"Very nice."

"I'm glad you approve, princess." Parkinson sneered, before walking off. Amelie removed her cloak and dropped it into the arms of a waiting house-elf before following Parkinson leisurely. He stood waiting for her at the double doors to what appeared to be the dining room. He pushed them both open, and Amelie followed him in.

"Don't you feel, Parkinson, that perhaps my daughter should enter the room first?" the voice of Voldemort was a dull hiss.

"My lord, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Obviously. Crucio." Voldemort descended from the dais at the front of the room to stop before Amelie, who knelt at his approach. "Rise, Amelie." She stood. He looked her over, taking in the model-looks and the elegant yet daring dress. "You look impeccable, as always."

"Thank you, my lord father." She replied softly, her eyes downcast in submission.

"Why have you come, my dear? This meeting did not call for your attendance."

"I remembered, my lord father, you upcoming birthday." Amelie said. Voldemort laughed in delight.

"So it is!"

"And so I brought you my gift." She opened her purse and withdrew the gold ring set with the huge rectangular emerald, engraved with the snake. Voldemort smiled as she held it out to him. "My lord father, please accept this token." She said formally. She was well aware of how ridiculous she sounded, but Voldemort liked formality. And she _really_ wanted him to like and wear the ring.

"It is truly magnificent, my daughter." Voldemort slipped the ring onto one thin white finger. It fit perfectly. "It is a gift for a king."

"For an emperor, my lord." Amelie added.

"For an emperor indeed. Come, sit." He led her back to the dais, transfiguring a grand chair to sit beside his on the next step down. She sat, and then watched the rest of the night's proceedings.

It was unbelievably boring.

By five am it looked like it would continue for several more hours, and Amelie turned to face Voldemort.

"My lord, the time comes for me to return to Hogwarts. I must go now if I am not to be missed."

"Of course. The time draws very near now, though. Be ready, I shall send you word."

"Of course." Amelie agreed. Voldemort clapped, and the room fell silent.

"Parkinson!" he scurried forward. "Take my daughter back to Hogwarts."

"Of course, my lord." Parkinson turned to Amelie and held out his arm. "My lady?" she smiled and accepted his arm, descending the dais, but then turning and dipping a deep curtsey to Voldemort before allowing Parkinson to guide her out of the room. The moment the double doors had closed he let go of her arm.

"Are you set to ruin me?" he demanded as they walked briskly along the corridors.

"No, but you seem set to break my ankle. Slow down." Amelie slowed her pace regardless, forcing Parkinson to slow also.

"Why do you insist on pointing out all my flaws to Voldemort?"

"I don't! They just show more when I'm around, I guess." Amelie shrugged, taking her cloak from the house-elf and wrapping it around her. "Let's go. I want to be back at Hogwarts before breakfast." Parkinson took her hand and once again, they apparated.

He left her at the gate to the school, and Amelie walked briskly up the drive, cursing the heels which were now starting to make her feet ache. The rising sun cast dim light over the grounds and Amelie quickened her walk to prevent being seen on her way back to the castle.

At the door she slipped off her shoes, gathered her skirt and cloak and then ran as softly as she could up to the Head's Suite, getting there at the same time as Mrs Norris, who hissed and put her ears back.

"Don't you dare, you little fleabag." Amelie warned. The cat yowled, and Amelie kicked her sharply in the ribs before disappearing into the Head's Suite. She shed clothing as she went, her cloak on the couch, her shoes by the bathroom door, the dress on the tiled floor and the jewelery on the bathroom counter before she stepped in the hottest shower she could manage, letting the water run through her long straight blonde hair and over her gold-tanned skin. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest and she felt surprised at how much adrenaline was rushing through her system. It hadn't been a particularly scary meeting…she was convinced her performance had been exemplary. But meeting Mrs Norris seemed to have put the icing on the cake, and now she was trembling. She leaned against the cold tile wall and tipped her head back, closing her eyes.

"Hermione?"

She jumped, her feet slipping out from under her and she landed heavily on the bottom of the bath.

"Oh god, Hermione. Are you okay?" Draco threw back the curtain and Amelie frowned, drawing up her legs and crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Do you mind? Towel, please."

"Sorry Amelie." Draco handed her a big fluffy green towel and she gestured for him to turn around. He did, and she stood with a few muttered curses and wrapped the towel around her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Very bruised." Amelie commented, securing the towel around her and running her hands over her face and hair, reverting back to Hermione's long curly brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Draco watched her in the mirror, and she noticed vaguely that he had been watching her the entire time. So really, there had been no point in him turning around. Figures.

"That's very unnerving." He observed, turning and looking at her straight. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" Amelie asked innocently.

"The model body. Blonde hair, silver and turquoise jewelery, that rather expensive dress." He looked at the shimmery black material on the floor. "The high heels outside." He paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "You've been to see Him, havent you?" Amelie stepped out of the bath, ignoring his outstretched helping hand. "You have! Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"What would you have done? It was better this way." Amelie said tiredly, taking a smaller towel and rubbing her hair.

"I still wish you'd tell me."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Amelie said with exhasperation. She put toothpaste on her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth vigorously. Draco watched her sharply.

"Hard night?" he asked. She shrugged, and spat out a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Not especially. I'm just wound a little tight is all." He nodded.

"Didn't go well, then?"

"It went fine." She turned to him with a frown. "That's what was so odd. It was…as easy as it is ever going to get, but…it was so bad that when I met Mrs Norris outside-"

"You met Mrs Norris?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I had the dubious honour."

"And?" Draco had a mischievious glint in his eye.

"There's no need to look like that about it." Amelie chided.

"Did you kick her?" Draco demanded. "Did you?" Amelie ignored him, rinsing her toothbrush. "You did!"

"Not hard."

"But you kicked her!"

"Draco, it is half past five in the morning. What are you doing up?" Amelie said, struggling to change the subject.

"I heard you come in. Wondered where you'd been."

"Liar."

"What?" Draco's tone was laced with injured innocence.

"You never heard me come in."

"Those heels are kinda loud."

"I wasn't wearing heels!" Amelie pointed out.

"You dropped them on the floor." Draco said, hoisting himself onto the counter. "They clattered."

"Oh, shut up." Amelie sighed, going into her room and digging in her drawer for some clean underwear.

"Just because I'm right." Draco sing-songed.

"Precisely. Now go away so I can get changed."

"It's nothing I havent seen before." Draco said slyly.

"It is while I'm in control. Now out." Hermione hustled him out of the door, shut it firmly behind her, and began getting dressed.

&

Surprised was a mild word compared to what Hermione felt when, one Saturdaymorning about two weeks before Easter, several owls flew in carrying clothes-boxes and set them in front of her. There was no question who it was from, seeing as the boxes were black and sealed with a snake imprint.

Why can my father never be subtle? Amelie wailed. It isnt that fucking hard! 

Calm down dear. Hermione said gently, standing and gathering the boxes together, leaving her breakfast. Ginny helped her wordlessly, and walked silently beside Hermione back to the common room, their arms full of black boxes with Armani written on the ribbon.

In the common room, Hermione and Ginny set the boxes down on the bed and stood back, looking at them as if afraid they would bite.

"So its finally happening then." Ginny said presently.

"Looks like it." Hermione answered. "Let's see what we've got."

The girls solemnly started opening the boxes, laying aside the tissue paper and unfolding black satin, wool and velvet, plus a pair of knee high black leather boots.

"Doesn't spare you any expense, does he?" Ginny asked cynically, looking over the outfit.

There were long tight satin trousers, a long sleeved scoop-necked fine wool knit top and a fitted velvet jacket, all black. Hermione looked over at Ginny, and noted her frown.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It's silly, I guess. I think I was just hoping that all this about the war and stuff wasn't real…that we were just messing around. But now its here and I'm like…shit! I may not live till the end of the week!"

"Oh, sweetheart." Hermione put down the jacket and went around the bed to hug Ginny tightly. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't worried, because she was just as terrified as Ginny was. Hermione simply hadnt said anything, and had been, for the most part, hoping to God that if she ignored it long enough it would go away.

Ginny pulled away with a wry smile. "Sorry. Emotional moment there."

"Don't be sorry." Hermione said seriously. "There's going to be a lot of emotional moments soon, and we both know how well guys deal with those." Ginny laughed, but a knock on the door stilled her. Both watched as the door slowly opened and Draco slipped through.

"You know, I think that's the first time you've actually knocked in about three months. I'm proud of you." Hermione commented. He rolled his eyes at her.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" Hermione replied.

"So what was in the boxes?"

"Surely you've received enough designer clothing in your life to recognise clothes boxes." Hermione teased, helping Ginny fold up the outfit and put it back into the boxes. He didn't reply, and the room was silent as the girls replaced the clothes in their boxes and Draco watched them, sitting backwards on her desk chair.

"We'll all be fine." Hermione said eventually.

"I hope so." Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry sweetiepie, we'll manage." Hermione said.

"The conversation's taking on a circular structure now." Ginny commented.

"It is." Hermione shrugged. "I'm going to the library for research. Wanna come with?"

"Nope. I got all the research time I'd ever want doing that bloody ring. Speaking of which, where is it?"

"Amelie gave it to Voldemort a couple of weeks ago."

"She did? She went and – why don't you tell me these things?"

"You know, Draco said exactly the same thing."

"I am here, you know." Draco commented from his position on the chair. "Don't worry Gin, she didn't tell me either. I found out five am the following morning when she woke me up when she came in." Hermione shrugged.

"It was accidental." She shoved an armful of books and parchment into her bag, dropping quill and inkbottle on top. "Anyone coming to the library?" both shook their heads.

"Okay, if you insist. I'll go by myself." Hermione huffed, her mouth twisting into a smile. "See you guys later."

The halls were unusually empty, and when Mrs Norris came around the corner, she skittered away, back the way she had come. Hermione rolled her eyes. The cat wouldn't come anywhere near her now, but as of yet there had been no accusations as to cat-kicking.

The library was very quiet, although there was the odd student dotted around. She spotted Harry in the back corner and made her way over.

"Mind if I join?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure."

She dropped her bag on the floor and pulled out the chair, regarding Harry over the scarred tabletop.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his transfiguration textbook. She shrugged.

"How are you?"

"Fine." He looked at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Cant a friend ask how her friend is feeling?"

"Of course, but you havent exactly been forthcoming, recently. It's about those boxes you got this morning, isnt it?" Harry asked, marking his page and closing the book. She nodded.

"Why don't you tell us both, Miss Granger?" They looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing over them. She pulled up a chair and dropped into it. "So? Are they from Him?"

"They are. Amelie thinks…she thinks it'll be really soon."

"How soon?" Harry asked.

"I think it'll be within the week, Harry." Harry looked at her in a kind of half fear, half anticipation.

"So soon?" McGonagall asked.

"It's taken him seventeen years to get this far." Hermione pointed out. "Yes, so soon. We need to be ready."

"There isnt barely enough time to send the students home." McGonagall fretted. Amelie took control.

Hey!

"No." Amelie said flatly. "They cant go home." Harry and McGonagall stared at her, aghast.

"You're sentencing them to death!" Harry exclaimed.

"Have you so little faith in yourself?" Amelie shot back. "No. Without them, Hogwarts will fall. And Hogwarts _must not_ fall. If Hogwarts falls then Voldemort will have the advantage he needs. Hogwarts is all that stands between him and total victory."

"But the first and second years could go home." Harry reasoned.

"When you were a first year you defeated Voldemort and Quirrel. In second year you defeated Riddle and the basilisk. And you were by no means the smartest or most able of the first and second years." Amelie shrugged. "They'll manage, just like you did."

Harsh.

This isnt exactly primroses and sunshine. 

"I was lucky. And most of it was a fluke." Harry protested.

"Then we'll have to hope for lots of flukes. We havent got another option. But you have to remember, a lot of the Slytherins will disappear the night before the battle. He'll probably call us all to him the night before and then attack at dawn. We need plans for when it happens. The younger students we'll keep out of the way as much as possible…but if it comes to it, they _will_ fight. They have to."

"Harry managed it. We should be alright." McGonagall mused.

"I was also in the hospital wing for about two weeks afterwards." Harry pointed out.

"The hospital wing will be full after the battle. No matter who fills it." Amelie reasoned.

"That's no reason to create casualties." McGonagall put in. Amelie sighed.

"People arent going to be falling over and banging their knees, Minerva. You know precisely what this is going to be like, how people are going to get killed. People are going to get more than a little hurt."

"You've made your point." McGonagall said firmly. "And we'll stop that discussion there." Harry and Amelie looked at her, confused, and she nodded slightly in the direction of a mildly disturbed first year.

"Okay. Well, I have to go and find Ginny. She and I have certain things to discuss." Amelie said with a shrug.

Like what?

"Like what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Since when do you care?" Amelie retorted. Harry looked sheepish for a moment before the expression was quickly hidden, but Amelie saw it regardless.

Ooh! 

Amelie…

"Certain things." She said with a wink. "See you later, little bro." She waved merrily before disappearing out the library.

Harry likes Ginny! Hermione exclaimed.

Well, duh. 

Omigod! Why does it take guys so flipping long to click?

About their feelings or girl's feelings? 

Theirs. He's known Ginny loved him in second year.

She's rather gone off him now, though, hasn't she? 

I think that's mainly because he made it clear he wasn't interested. And Ginny's not one to waste her time on guys who don't give a damn.

Not when there are guys that care, no. Ginny knows that much about efficient time management, at least. Hermione laughed.

Very true.

You, on the other hand, had to wait until your last year to fall in love with him. When you had six years before to fall in love and get laid! 

He was a git before!

You were a prude before. It's okay, I forgive you. 

Hermione forbore to answer while she let herself into the common room. Draco was attempting to juggle while Ginny watched and tried not to laugh hysterically. Amelie gave control to Hermione with a long-suffering sigh.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"He's trying to prove he can juggle." Ginny giggled. "And failing."

"I can too juggle!" Draco insisted. He tried again, got two balls into the air, and promptly dropped the lot.

"Sorry Draco, I think I'm with Ginny on this one. Speaking of Ginny…I have a matter to talk to you about."

"Do you really?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Indeedly I do. Come on." Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist and hauled her from the couch. "Up ya get." She turned to Draco on her way to her room, kissing him briefly. "I'll see you later?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Draco said with a shrug. "I'll practise juggling."

"You do that." Hermione said with a wink. "Toodles!" She dragged Ginny into her room and shut the door. Draco stared at it half in horror half in shock.

"_Toodles_!"

&

Hermione sat Ginny down on the bed with a barely suppressed grin.

You're going to tell her? Amelie asked.

I'm going to snoop. I wont come right out and tell her.

I don't suppose you ever noticed that _she isnt an idiot_! 

I noticed, but she gave up on Harry ages ago. Amelie simply sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So who's your next victim?" Hermione asked. Ginny gave her a funny look. "You dragged me in here to ask me that? I have no qualms with Draco hearing my boyfriend plans."

"I felt in need of a girl talk. So?"

"Patrick Moore in Ravenclaw. He's cute, smart, and makes me laugh. Other than that…I don't really know. Why?"

"You could go for Harry." Hermione suggested.

Yeah, subtle. _Real_ subtle. 

Shut up, it might work.

"Harry?" Ginny snorted. "Please. I went off him ages ago when he made it clear he didn't like me."

Told you. 

"But what if he liked you?" Hermione asked. "Hypothetically, obviously. Would you go out with him then?" Ginny gave her a funny look.

"Then I'd consider it if he came and told me to my face." She said. "Why? Did he say something?"

"Not as such. I'm probably reading way to much into it."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Amelie was making her escape after telling him she was his big sister, and she said she'd talk to you about random stuff. And he was like, 'what stuff?' and she was like, 'stuff stuff,' but it was pretty clear he was interested at least. And why else would he be interested in girl talk?"

"Maybe he doesn't trust Amy and was just looking out for me. He might as well be my brother."

"Do you see him like that?" Hermione pressed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"When was the last time you got laid? Because you're showing symptoms of withdrawal."

"I'll fix that as soon as possible, then." Hermione said with a grin. "Off you go." Ginny laughed. "I'm only kidding."

"I know. But I gotta go anyway. So you fix your little 'problem' and I'll go and work on my various projects. Have fun." Ginny bounced off, and Hermione followed her through the common room.

"Oh, and Draco?" Ginny turned to where Draco was sketching something on a piece of paper.

"Yep?" he asked, not looking up.

"Do me a favour and fuck Hermione, because she's showing withdrawal symptoms." Draco dropped his pencil with a clatter and it rolled across the floor. He looked up at Ginny.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You've got free time now, so be a dear and sort it out for me. Thanks. Ciao ciao." Ginny slipped through the portrait door and was gone. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in bemusement.

"Withdrawal symptoms, huh?" Draco asked with a small grin. Hermione laughed.

"Maybe. Is trying to run her life a withdrawal symptom? Because if so I'm seriously in withdrawal."

"I think it's seen as one of the more serious symptoms." He decided, stalking up to her and resting his hands on her hips.

"Really?" Hermione asked, faking concern.

"Really." He bent and kissed her, and she laughed against his mouth, winding her arms around his neck.

"Then we'll have to try and cure me, wont we?"

"So we will." Draco answered, scooping her up and transporting her the scant meters to his room, and that's where they spent the rest of the afternoon.


	25. Chapter 24

Ginny sat on the bed and watched as Hermione pulled on the knee high boots and let the trousers fall over the leather. She pulled on the velvet jacket, then fastened a silver chain around her neck, hung with a black pearl and a silver feather. Garnet-studden silver feathers hung from her ears.

Amelie took control and ran her hands threw her hair, turning the brown frizzy curls into chestnut-dark tumbling waves. Amelie changed her eyes until they were the vibrant green of her mother's, before letting Hermione have control for possibly the last time in her life. Hermione pulled black leather gloves on over the empty Gryffindor ring, her mouth pressed in a thin line. Ginny watched.

"Are you afraid?" Ginny asked, knowing full well it was a ridiculous question, but she was desperate to break the silence.

"I am." Hermione said softly. She looked up from her hands to the pale-faced form of her best friend. "I'm terrified."

"We'll win." Ginny said, though her voice lacked the necessary confidence.

"We have to." Hermione said with a shrug, slipping the silver and emerald ring over her gloved ring finger, as though she was engaged. Then she took two steps forward and pulled Ginny into a hug, kissed her cheek. "I hope I get to talk to you again,"

"Don't talk that way." Ginny admonished, resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder. "Of course we'll talk."

It's time. 

"Goodbye, Ginny." Hermione said with a small smile, and then let control slip to Amelie, who pulled away from Ginny.

"You'll be fine, Ginny." Amelie said with a smile. "We all will. It's just a matter of keeping out of the way for several hours. Promise me you wont do anything rash. And that you wont let my brother do anything rash. He has one job in this battle, and I want him alive to do it."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Ginny promised. Amelie fastened her cloak at her throat, and pulled the hood up so it shadowed her face.

"It's time, then." Ginny preceded Amelie out the door, but stopped short with a gasp when she saw the tall black cloaked figure standing before the fire. The figure turned, but Ginny still couldn't make out who it was.

"Easy, Ginny." Black-gloved hands pushed the hood away from pale skin and platinum hair. "It's just me."

"You're going away as well?" Ginny asked, almost childishly. Draco smiled.

"All the Slytherins who are loyal to Voldemort are." He answered simply. He stepped forward and enveloped Ginny in a brief hug before turning to Amelie. He bowed. "My lady." He held out a black cloak and she accepted it, swinging it around her shoulders.

"Lord Malfoy." Amelie replied regally, and Ginny backed out of the way nervously.

"Take care, Virginia, of yourself, and your friends." Amelie said softly, and Ginny nodded, even as the portrait swung open and the two young deatheaters stepped silently into the hall.

"Which way are we going to go?" Draco asked softly.

"The back way, through the dungeons. We need to pick up a few people." Amelie laughed quietly to herself, and then the two of them swept off.

Outside the Slytherin common room, there was silence and an empty corridor. Amelie looked around, then nodded.

"Victory." She whispered softly, and the Slytherin common room opened to her. She stepped through the narrow door into the common room. In the common room were several black-clothed students. They looked up as Draco and Amelie stepped in.

"It's time, then?" Zabini asked, stepping forward. "Who's your friend, Malfoy?"

"It's time, Blaise." Amelie purred, touching his cheek with one finger. She looked around. "Is this all?"

"Some have gone already. Pansy's gone to find some random Gryffindor chick that's meant to have joined us. I'd laugh if it was Granger."

"Don't laugh too loudly, then." Amelie said softly. She looked around again. "Draco, lead this lot through the Forbidden Forest by the silver path, you'll know it when you see it. Wait for me in the oak clearing. I'm going to find Parkinson and Brown before they bring the whole operation crashing down around her shoulders."

"Lavender? But I thought you said it was Hermione!" Zabini argued.

"Blaise, don't insult yourself with your own stupidity. Lavender Brown is one of us. _I'm_ Hermione Granger." Amelie said coldly. She looked at Draco. "Do you understand my orders?"

Draco bowed. "My lady." He said simply. Amelie nodded, and then swept out of the Slytherin room alone.

She made her way quickly through the castle towards the Gryffindor tower, and found Pansy wandering hopelessly around, completely lost and without a clue as to where the Gryffindor common room was.

"Parkinson." Amelie whispered, climbing the stairs to the landing where Pansy stood, chewing her thumb. "What in all hells do you think you're doing?"

"Who the fuck are you to question me?" Pansy retorted. "I'm waiting for the signal to get some traitors."

"You mean you're hopelessly lost." Amelie corrected. "Wait here for me." Amelie turned and climbed three more flights of stairs before coming to the Pink Lady's corridor. At the painting, Amelie stared up at the woman, who fanned herself nervously.

"Hilda." Amelie murmured. "So nice to see you again."

"Amelie?" The pink lady gasped, her fan falling to her feet with a clatter.

"Precisely. Send Lavender Brown out to me, no one else."

"She's not a deatheater!"

"She's enough of one to help me now." Amelie said with a cold smile. "It's time Hilda. And if you don't give her to me, I'll take her myself."

"Hold on." The fat lady disappeared out of her portrait, and Amelie faded back into the shadows. A few minutes later, the portrait door opened, and Lavender slipped through, wearing a black skirt, boots and a black jumper, her cloak slung over her arm. "You know Dumbledore will hear of this!"

"Keep quiet, Hilda. Or you wont be repairable." Hilda shuddered, all the colour gone from her face. Amelie turned to Lavender.

"Put the cloak on." Amelie ordered. Lavender hurriedly did as she was told. "Come with me. Do not speak or make any sound." Amelie walked off, and heard the hurried sound of Lavender following behind. They met Pansy on the stairs, and Amelie led them down the stairs, intending to go out a side door.

"Who the hell are you?" Pansy snapped. Amelie didn't answer, although she heard Lavender mutter her name to Pansy. "My lady." Pansy said, as close to an apology as anything Amelie was likely to get. Amelie kept walking.

"We're going to be late enough as it is." Amelie said flatly. "Keep up."

They rounded a corner and found Filch and his Mrs Norris. The cat hissed, arching its back, and Filch pointed his finger at them accusingly.

"Invaders!" He hissed.

"Good evening, Mr Filch." Amelie said softly, before raising her own hand before her. "Stupefy." Both cat and man fell to the floor with a thud, and Amelie continued her inexorable march towards the door, stepping over the cat and the janitor.

At the side door, a cloaked figure waited for them. It made a deep reverence to Amelie, who touched it on the shoulder. "Let's not be later than absolutely necessary, shall we, Severus?"

"Of course, my lady." Snape opened the door and motioned for the three girls to go through, before following and locking it behind him.

The four made their way across the school grounds, crossing the quidditch pitch heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, bright lights lit up the pitch, and Amelie flung her arms out with a cry and the lights were extinguished. The four broke into a run, and slipped safely into the Forbidden Forest.

Amelie led them through the forest, following a trail only she and Snape could see. Both had been trained to see the silver crosses on the trees, trees that withered and died even as the deatheaters passed them. Trees that had been marked with unicorn blood never lasted long.

The thoughts of unicorn blood brought back memories of the potion brewed with the contents of the diamond bottles of the Founder jewelery. If it didn't work, then there was very little chance that they would win this war. In fact, even with the potion, there was very little chance they could win this war. Voldemort had more men, more allies, better firepower. Plus he had no conscience.

That was a very good point for his side.

The fact that there were several traitors in his midst was not likely to be enough to stop him.

"My pet, I am so glad you are finally arrived." Amelie snapped her head up to look at the form of his father, stepping forward to greet her. Amelie fell to her knees on the soft ground, her head bowed as she had at the deatheater meeting. She kissed his hands and rose, bowing slightly and then looking around. Behind him were masses of black-cloaked, black-masked people of varying size and height.

"Are we ready?" Amelie asked softly.

"We are, dear one. We shall end it here, after seventeen years of trial. And then I shall rule, with you beside me." Amelie smiled, and Voldemort leaned down and kissed her harshly on the mouth. When he pulled away, his red eyes were dilated and his lips parted. Amelie forced her revulsion down, beneath her cold heartlessness. This was not the time.

"We march now, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And there we shall end it, and Purebloods shall again rule." Voldemort announced to his followers. There was silence as a response. "No longer will mudbloods and halfbloods taint our lives!" More silence.

"Applaud you idiots." Amelie murmured. Clapping spread from the deatheater beside her until the clearing rang with it. Amelie rolled her eyes, and then took her black mask from the box at her feet. It was made of thinly beaten black iron, and when she put it on only her green eyes showed, glittering in the firelight. She fastened a small silver sword around her waist, and let her cloak drop over it before she looked around again, trying to judge numbers.

Then Voldemort took her hand and led her off, and the rest of the deatheaters followed, line after line of them, emerging from the woods around the clearing. Huge spiders dangled from threads above them, and scuttled from tree to tree. Then came a song that chilled Amelie's heart. Pheonix song filtered through the trees, and one by one twelve black, green and blue pheonixs descended from above, hovering about Amelie's head, singing their greetings. Amelie sang back under her breath, greeting them in the name of Voldemort and judging their reactions.

They werent pleased. Voldemort had done something to them to make them all barren, and they were the last remaining fire-breathing females of their kind. They fought to regain their fertility, after which they fully intended to return to their homes and live out their lives in peace.

'Rally to me,' Amelie thought, 'and I will regain your fertility for you. Rally to me and follow my instructions. You know I am one of your kind.' She felt their response, and how she had their loyalty. That was a few more allies on their side, at least. She still wasn't sure it'd be enough.

"My lord." She drew level with her father. "Return the fertility to the pheonixs, and they will continue to fight for you." Voldemort shook his head.

"No. They fight for me only because I have what they hold most dear."

"I can control them, and they will fight for and under me. You will not lose their strength, and will gain their power if you give them their fertility back. They are stronger if they have all their powers." Amelie mentally crossed her fingers. This was possibly a deadly game she was playing at the moment.

"As usual, you have only our cause at heart." Voldemort smiled lasciviously, and Amelie winked back coquettishly.

"This is what I've been brought up for, Tom." She answered with a delicate shrug. "I wont let my entire life be a waste." Voldemort smiled again, and handed her a black shining stone, and Amelie promptly dropped it and stamped down on it, hard. It shattered, and the pheonixs took off with shrieks, wheeling about the heads of the deatheaters before settling down again.

Amelie could feel their gratitude.

The grounds of Hogwarts were empty, silent, and dark. In the direction of the castle there was only darkness, no sign of the huge towering building that housed hundreds of students.

"Amelie, tell the pheonixes to find the castle, to illuminate it." Her father said. Amelie nodded, sending out the order. The night was lit up with the blue fire of the pheonixes, but where the castle had stood there was nothing at all.

Amelie gestured, and one flew forward, and suddenly halted, like it had hit a wall. Specifically, the wall. Amelie looked around, and her heart sank. From behind them row after row of ugly, primal vampires appeared, and behind them, the demons. Rows of monsters, of all shapes and sizes appeared from seemingly nowhere. Dementors circled above them, and Amelie fingered her wand, and the silver sword under her cloak.

There was utter silence, and suddenly, as if a light was cast, a hundreds of people appeared before the castle, their faces set and hard. Voldemort stepped forward.

"And now the time has finally come." He said. "I will finally be back. And you will all be dead." He laughed, and a green light shot from his wand, hitting three students as he swung. They fell down dead, and the two lines collapsed.

It was loud. The sound of screaming, of spells, of monsters roaring. Voldemort kept moving forward, dragging Amelie beside him with some sort of linking spell. Meanwhile she fought off students one by one, with a rather nifty stunning spell that shot green streams of light and responded to the incantation 'amana kedva'. It was enough to convince her father, as students fell stunned for the next thirty seconds, he grinned at her, a deaths-head grin of victory.

Suddenly, it was done. Voldemort and Amelie stood before Harry, Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny.

"I have something to tell you, Harry, before I kill you." Voldemort began. Amelie shot Harry a warning glance, and his hard green eyes met hers before he looked back at Voldemort. "Your mother betrayed your father. She came to me, and bore your sister. You have met her, thought I suppose you thought she was Hermione. This is Amelie, my daughter, and your sister." He gestured, and Amelie raised a hand. Voldemort took her hand in his, and she smiled in relief at the huge green rock on his finger. Harry noticed it too.

"What a shame." Harry said flatly. "You really think telling me about my long-lost sister is going to destroy me? I've waited too long."

"Let's end this, and then you wont have to wait anymore." Voldemort said. "Amelie, are you ready, lamb?"

"Perfectly, father." She said. She dug inside herself and found the burning presence, excited by the power flowing around it. Then she let it in.

For the first time in her life, she allowed the pheonix to flow through her while retaining her sense of self. She spread her arms, and flames burst from them. She grabbed Voldemort and raised him up, levitating him off the ground. She hugged him to herself, ripping his wand from him in one burning hand. And enclasping the big emerald in the other. The gold it was set in melted, and the rock came free in her hand. She drew her hand back and shoved it into one red eye, red-black blood pouring over her hand.

"Now Harry!" she screamed.

"Amy! No!" Harry yelled. "Hermione!"

"Now!" she screamed again, everything around her a dizzying blur, and heard the fatal words.

"Avada Kedavra." Then there was a rush of quick, burning pain. Then nothing.


	26. Chapter 25

Ginny grabbed the sword that fell from the burning sphere that was Amelie-the-pheonix and Voldemort, and stood.

"Let's not just stand here, shall we?" she asked. With a quick incantation, the half-melted sword became a battle-scythe, and she tore into the death eaters around her. "Come on!" she yelled. And soon they were around her, curses shooting around her.

"Avada Kedavra!" she spun, expecting to see the green light, and instead saw Ron, wide-eyed and stone-faced, falling. She saw the deatheater behind him, watching her with a grin, until she stepped forward and he found himself without a head.

BANG!

Ginny raised her hand over her head, and saw the glowing orb that was her best friends and the worst enemy of the wizarding world explode. Tiny white glowing orbs flew around the battlefield, going into every single person. The deatheaters likewise exploded, but when the glowing white-gold orb entered her chest, Ginny's eyes narrowed. Around her were vampires, monsters, none of them affected by Voldemort's death the way the deatheaters had been. She shifted the scythe in her hand and suddenly saw a deatheater near her push back her hood, revealing curly blonde hair and so-pug-face.

"Heya sweetpea." Pansy said with a grin. "Got another one of those handy scythe-stake things you'd like to lend out? We cant kill monsters with our bare hands, you know." Ginny tossed the scythe to Pansy who caught it, and then Ginny transfigured her own wand into an identical scythe.

"Not a deatheater?"

"Would Amelie have let me live if I was?" Pansy asked. "Let's go. I'm ready for a little real killing."

The two of them dashed into the crowd, killing, dismembering, and dusting as many monsters as they could as they passed. Suddenly, they paused. There, in a clear circle around them, were the primal vampires. Everyone else was oblivious to them. They started advancing, and Pansy and Ginny exchanged a look.

"Well, this should be fun." A roar sounded and Ginny spun, and saw two vampires dust, leaving two dark-robed figures in their place. Pushing his hood back, Draco grinned.

"You weren't going to let yourself have all the fun, were you?" he asked.

"Well, if you're offering, get yourself a stake and get moving." Pansy snapped. Draco pulled two double edged knives from his belt, one end with a silver wavy blade, the other with a sharpened wooden stake.

"Let's have some fun, eh?" Blaise said, throwing his hood away from his face. Two swords appeared in his hands from out of nowhere.

The four of them fought side by side, back to back, destroying vampire, dementor, demon…anything that tried to kill them. Again and again the dark night was lit up by eerie blue pheonix fire and monsters spontaneously caught flame, the black pheonixes invisible against the dark sky.

A bugling horn sounded, and red fire lit the sky as a dragon swooped over the battlefield, the sharp spines on its wings impaling dementors, ghouls, flying vampires. Another horn sounded, and Ginny looked over her shoulder even as arrows whistled over her head as the centaurs galloped from the woods, and the spiders swarmed, taking the demons and dragging them back to the woods, and wrapping their sticky webbing around them.

And then, suddenly, it was over. The golden spheres that had sank into the hearts of all Dumbledore's fighters suddenly sprang free, soaring in millions of fire-fly lights to a point in the sky where they gathered, and then shone over the battlefield like a sun, shedding bright light and heat. Vampires all around the five caught fires and disappeared in ashes, and Ginny shaded her eyes with her hand, looking around.

The battlefield was immense. All over, demons burned in tall narrow fires, while students and aurors alike looked around in confusion. And then the sun exploded, the shock waves escaping outwards, throwing everyone to the floor. Hair singing heat washed over everyone, and then deadly silence reigned. Ginny pushed her hair back and raised her head. She found Pansy lying on her side, facing her with wide dead eyes, a sword still embeded through her back, the point protruding from between her breasts. Ginny turned her head away, and saw Draco staring at her.

"You alright little red?" he asked. She nodded.

"It was…amazing. Like…"

"Amelie wasn't human." Blaise said, rising to his feet. The dry brown grass underneath him turned to dirt under his boots, killed by the heat. He held out his hand and Ginny took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She looked around.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Hey." Draco touched her shoulder, and handed her the scythe that was her wand. Together, they looked around. The field was flat. They were the only things standing up.

"Please don't tell me…" Blaise whispered. Ginny shot him a quick look. Where was the bastard from Christmas?

"No, look. They're standing up." Ginny said with a smile. She took Draco's hand in her own and held tight. Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist, and she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He shrugged, but didn't move his arm.

The only things rising were humans…students and aurors. The demons stayed down, and even as they stood there, sunlight spilt over the trees.

"Ron!" Ginny's head snapped over, and saw a familiar dark haired figure fall to his knees. She broke free of the two boys and ran, vaulting over dead bodies both human and not. She fell to her knees by Ron's corpse, laying the scythe on the ground by her legs. She looked up at Harry who had tears pouring down his face.

"I've lost them both." Harry said, his voice trembling. "My best friends."

"You've not lost all of them." Draco said, appearing by Ginny's shoulder.

"Some are still alive." Blaise added.

"Why arent you dead?" Harry asked, looking around as more and more living deatheaters pushed back their hoods and revealed themselves as Slytherin students. "And why arent the other deatheaters alive? The other students?"

"The only deatheaters still alive are ones that were spies for me." Dumbledore said, coming over supported on McGonagall, who looked unusually scruffy. "And the only deatheaters that offered to be spies were Slytherins. It proves what I've always trusted to be true."

"We arent all bad?" Blaise asked with a laugh.

"No. We're all bad. But our decisions make us better." Dumbledore answered.

Ginny shared a look with Harry, and then she collapsed on her side with a small gasp.


	27. Chapter 26

Draco wandered the empty battlefield, searching for….something. anything. So far, nada. It seemed the explosion that had destroyed Voldemort had also destroyed his daughter, and her alter-ego. He stood still for a moment, the sun hot on his face. It was ridiculous, that in April, it was so fucking hot. Dry wind blew around him, making his robes billow around his legs.

All around were corpses. Centaurs, eyes wide and tails blowing slightly, moving even in death. Scraps of dementor robes lay around on the floor, and he could have sworn he saw a singular hand lying there. Huge bloated corpses of he didn't know what lay around, along with other demons he had seen pictures of in his father's dark arts books but didn't know the names of.

Every so often he'd pass a student, like Justin Finch-Fletchley. His throat had been torn out and the ground he lay on was red. Or Cho…he couldn't remember her last name. The pretty Ravenclaw that Harry had so blatantly fancied for years. Then there was Pansy. Turns out, she had been the first Slytherin to turn traitor on everything she knew. Draco had always thought it was just him, or that it had been him first. But she had turned traitor in fifth year. Two years ago, and no one had noticed. Not even him, who spent a large portion of his time simply watching people.

A soft cough and a groan interrupted the silence of the ex-battlefield. Then the soft croon of a pheonix followed. Draco looked up and around, searching frantically for the origin of the sound. Hogwarts had suffered amazing casualties, and any living was a cause for celebration.

Another cough, and Draco identified the direction it came from. He quickly walked over, checking around and beneath some of the bigger (and uglier) demon corpses. He moved another human corpse, a Hufflepuff first year, by the looks of it, and an emerald green pheonix flew up. Startled, he jumped back, tripping over the legs of the corpse and landing on the side of a dead centaur. He rolled backwards and off of it, and landed flat on his face, his cheek to the dusty ground. And straight ahead of him were bright green eyes in a bloody and dirty face. But these eyes shone, and they _blinked._

"Hey, hold on. I'll get you outta there." Draco said. "Try not to move too much, okay?"

They were buried under what looked like a rather large, rather slimy green thing. It eluded him when he tried to move it.

"Grab just to the right of where you're aiming for." The voice was rough and croaky. "It's an optical illusion caused by the light on its scales. And for the record, it's not slimy at all. Just really smooth."

"Thanks for that." Draco commented, grabbing seemingly thin air and shoving away from the figure that lay prone on the ground. It was a dark haired girl, but that wasn't how he recognised her. There was just something about her, not anything he physically recognised, but…her aura, he supposed you could call it, strong and defiant…but unusually quiet.

The black clothes were filthy and torn and her throat was rubbed raw by the chain that still hung from it and her eyes were dark brown. She raised herself slowly off the ground, her waist length dark chestnut hair falling over her shoulders. She paused a moment, on her hands and knees, before tipping back so she knelt. Slowly, she pushed her hair off her face, and Draco stared.

"Amelie. Are you alright?" Amelie jumped slightly and looked around, hugging herself. "How do you feel? Are you hurt?"

"I feel…empty." Amelie whispered. Tears welled in her eyes, and she looked up at Draco as they overflowed and streaked down her dirty face. "Draco…she's gone."

"What?" Draco fell to her knees in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione. She's not…with me, anymore. She's not inside me."

"Maybe she's just in a mental box. Or something."

"No." Amelie paused. "She…she broke out of the box…when we were…destroying him. All there was was this…this heat. And this pain and this tearing apart, like I was being pulled in so many different directions, but I didn't fit. And then we caught fire and we burned and burned…and she was screaming, and then she was beside me, and in me too and I was just thinking…how? But, then, Voldemore suddenly realised what was happening, and it was so slow. He didn't understand until the last minute, and he was…_sad_. I didn't know he could be sad. But he was. And he said, 'I thought you loved me' and then…there was this big flash and me and Hermione and the pheonix pulled apart, and there was just us in a triangle with this heart between us, but then it exploded into lots of little orbs…but was gone again." Amelie looked up at him through tear-polished chocolate eyes, "I don't understand it." Draco pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her, as she cried softly into his chest.

"Draco!" Draco looked up and Amelie stiffened.

"It's okay. It's only Blaise. He's on our side." Draco stood, helping Amelie up with him, supporting her. "Come on." He helped her to walk, but she took half a step before both her legs gave out. "Hold on then." Draco bent and scooped her up, and carried her around the obstacle course of a battlefield.

"Blaise? But…he was a deatheater. And a complete asshole."

"He wasn't a deatheater. The asshole part…I don't know. Most of the deatheaters we thought were really loyal…weren't. Even Pansy - even she was a spy. The first of them, actually. And here I was thinking I was special. Well, you can't win them all, I suppose."

"All that time…I was right." Amelie murmured.

"What?"

"I told…I told Voldemort that Pansy and Blaise weren't loyal deatheaters. I thought they were real deatheaters…but I was right – they werent."

"You've found one! Is she…" Blaise jogged over, and looked down at her. "I don't…recognise her. Is she an auror?"

"No. This is Amelie." Draco said, walking past Blaise headed for the castle.

"Amelie? Amelie…Voldemort? What the hell are you helping her for?"

"Amelie Evans." Amelie murmured. "Not…Voldemort."

"It's Amelie Evans. And she's been here all term, helping us learn how to destroy Voldemort. She and Hermione together."

"But Draco…how could you not have heard? Hermione was killed…over break. Amelie's been sitting in for her using her megamorphmagus powers."

"No. They shared a body…someone put them together, and now they've been split. But Hermione's…gone."

"She could be around…alive…just under…_something_." Blaise looked around and shrugged.

"I don't think so." Amelie whispered, tears welling in her eyes again. Draco looked down at her as he climbed the steps.

"What do you mean?"

"I think the pheonix used her to explode us the way it did."

"All those little glowing orbs? One went in me…it was weird." Blaise put in. Amelie nodded.

"Those orbs may well have been Hermione."

"It might explain the weird feeling."

"Are you calling my girlfriend weird?" Draco demanded, kicking open the door and starting the long journey up the stairs.

"Your girlfriend? You mean you and her…man! No wonder you got so freaky. But how…if she and Amelie were sharing a body…wow. Two in one."

"Don't be crass." Amelie said sharply. "Such things as mental boxes, thankfully, exist."

"Careful Draco…there's a girl saying she doesn't want you."

"Oh please. I was his fiancee since birth." Amelie snapped.

"You mean you two are getting married? Wow."

"Were. Were getting married. We're not anymore."

"Why'd'ya break up?" Blaise queried as they neared the hospital wing.

"Who are you and where's the Blaise Zabini that was a complete asshole?" Amelie asked, tilting her head.

"A rather elaborate act. And anyway…I thought you were Amelie. So…why'd you break up?"

"We were never together. It was an arranged marriage since we were born. But now that Voldemort's gone…" Amelie shrugged.

"Is he really gone, this time?" Draco muttered, almost more to himself than anyone else.

"He is." Amelie said softly. "His spirit was torched by the pheonix fire. You saw all the deatheaters die."

"And Harry did do the hex." Blaise pointed out.

"That doesn't necessarily-"

"Amelie!" They'd opened the door to the infirmary and everyone had stopped at the sight of Draco carrying the presumed-dead Amelie. Blaise they'd seen before. McGonagall rushed forward, pausing before Draco and Amelie. She touched Amelie's cheek. "You're alive."

"Would be kicking too, except that I think my leg might be broken. It's a bit numb from the waist down." Amelie shrugged, and Draco moved past McGonagall to lay Amelie on a bed. Madame Pomfrey bustled over and administered the necessary potion without saying anything, but with a revealing twist to her lips that was almost a smile. With a small cracking noise, Amelie felt her leg reknit itself until it was healed.

"That's better, thanks. So how's everyone else?"

"Ron's dead." Draco said softly. Amelie's eyes widened.

"And the others?"

"Harry isnt doing too well. Ginny's still unconscious. She went all warrior-princess as soon as Ron died, even using a wicked-looking scythe to decapitate his killer before moving on to another unlucky yet misguided soul. She failed to notice the rather large hole in her stomach, and collapsed bleeding on the floor. Made for a rather dramatic exit, I must say." Blaise shrugged. "She's a fighter. She'll recover."

"I wanna see her." Amelie said, swinging her legs off the bed.

"No you don't." Pomfrey said sternly. "Another fifteen minutes before you move." Amelie sank back onto her bed with a sigh, crossing her legs at the ankles and pulling the leather gloves from her hands, along with the emerald ring. Under the gloves was the mark of the bronze ring, a brown smudge around her thumb, but the ring itself was missing.

"Must be on…" Blaise trailed off as Draco flopped onto the chair beside the bed, bracing his elbows on his knees and hanging his head in his hands. Amelie reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, but said nothing.

"Mr Potter. There is probably something you should…" Amelie's head jerked up at McGonagall's voice, and she and her brother locked eyes.

"Amelie." He breathed, coming forward to her bedside. "How…when…"

"Draco found me. I was under a Scorag demon. He broke my leg, the bastard. But I'll be good for moving in about seven minutes, so all's good." Harry sat on the edge of her bed, touching her hair. "I'm sorry." He looked down for a second then met her eyes again.

"So am I. But…I've not lost everyone. I still have you, and Ginny…hell, I even have Draco!" he grimaced a little.

"Thanks." Draco looked up with a wry smile, though his eyes were shiny and the colour of wet slate.

"Nah, I mean it. I've lost Ron. But I'm lucky it wasn't everyone." Amelie gave a small smile, taking his hand. But she didn't say anything.

"Mr Malfoy? Could you give Ms Weasley her medicine?" Draco nodded, rising to his feet.

"Ginny! Can I see her now?" Amelie turned pleading eyes on the nurse, who nodded.

Amelie moved unsteadily across the floor, waving Draco, Harry and Blaise back when they reached out to help her. She stood by Ginny's bed, looking down at the unconscious redhead. She reached out and touched Ginny's cheek with her fingertips. She smiled, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Will she be okay?" She looked over her shoulder at Madame Pomfrey.

"I hope so. I refuse to only have on moment of ass-kicking glory. That's the most fun I've had in months." Amelie and the others spun at the sound of the soft croaky voice. Ginny Weasley looked up at them from bright blue eyes, shiny with fever.

"It's all about you, isnt is sweetie?" Amelie asked with a laugh.

"Says you. Do you even know what you look like? Some kind of dominatrix." Ginny coughed harshly, raising one hand to her mouth and then letting it fall back to the sheets. Amelie flicked her hair over her shoulder and flashed a beauty-queen smile.

"How do you feel?" Amelie asked.

"Kinda numb. I know something happened, or I wouldn't have collapsed. And Ron…I don't think that bit's clicked yet. So far I don't feel particularly wracked with agony."

"Sweetling." Amelie murmured, taking Ginny's hand and squeezing gently.

"You were stabbed. You didn't notice much since you were too busy being Buffy, but then you collapsed." Dean Thomas came over with a smile. Ginny and Amelie stared.

"Where's your _arm_?" Amelie exclaimed. It was true. His left sleeve was pinned up over a stump.

"Who's Buffy?" Blaise asked.

"A deatheater killed my arm. Would have killed the rest of me too, if you hadnt accidentally cut it off." Ginny stared.

"Oh my god. I cut off your arm? I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, cuz dying was such a fun alternative." Draco intoned. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What he said. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks. It was my left arm anyway…I'm right handed."

"Yeah, but now you cant play Quidditch." Blaise pointed out. "And who's Buffy?"

"Football's more my sport anyway. And I don't need my arm for that." Dean grinned. "We're all really proud of you, Gin." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"The girl needs rest!" Pomfrey proclaimed, coming over and shooing the others away, despite Ginny's protests.

"We'll come back later." Amelie promised as she was chivvied away, and pulled towards the doorway by the others. Out in the hallway, she stopped.

"I'm going to my…her room. I need a shower and a change of clothes. And sleep would be cool too." She watched as Draco's face set into hard lines. She sent Harry a look and he steered Blaise away with talk of Quidditch. "Draco-"

"No, I know. It's your room too…it always has been. But it's just…"

"She's not there anymore."

"No." Amelie pulled Draco into an impulsive hug, burying her face in the familiar smell of his shoulder. Mental box or no, she still recognised the smell of him.

"It wont all be okay. But…the thing with loss is, well, is that you have to mourn her. Don't let her get buried inside you. She doesn't deserve that, neither do you." She paused, and Draco pulled back slightly to look at her. "I knew her better than anyone and she wouldn't want you to lock up."

"I'm not locking up." Draco said, pulling away from her and heading to the dorm. She walked beside him, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked quickly to catch up with him. She caught his hand in hers and held on tight, even when he tried to pull away from her. They walked (well, he more stormed) in silence to the Head suite, and Amelie didn't let go even when he said the password and the portrait swung open.

"Will you let go of me?"

"When you let go of me." Amelie answered calmly, and immediately the iron-grip on her hand loosened and the rush of blood to her hand made her hand tingle. Draco looked at his own hand in surprise. He hadnt even realised he had been reciprocating the hand-holding, let alone cutting off her circulation. She released his hand and sank onto one of the sofas, pulling up her trousers so she could unzip the knee-high boots. Once she'd kicked them off, she pulled her trousers down and crossed her legs indian-style and leaned back.

He sank onto the sofa next to her and tipped his head back against the backrest of the sofa.

"I still can't believe she's gone." He whispered. "It was hard to remember she was _in_ that battle, because you were in control and everything you did and said and even what you looked like was so _you_…you know? None of it was her. But it was her, because now she's dead."

"We don't know that." Amelie said softly.

"Be realistic, Amelie. It's been over forty eight hours since the battle. If she was alive, we would have found her."

"Not necessarily. You found me only two hours ago, and all I have to show for it is a recently broken leg, several broken nails, smudged makeup and several grazes on my cheek and chin. She'll be alright, though I don't suppose anyone's thought to do a locator spell?"

"Nothing. Neither you nor her came up on it. But at least you're still alive."

"If I am, then there's a chance she is too. You just gotta have faith."

"I'm running out of faith."

"It's a good thing I'm a running supply, then, isnt it?" Amelie said softly. Draco looked over at her, and frowned. She had the strangest look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure." She paused, then shrugged. "Oh well, never mind. But Draco, I mean it. She'll be okay. And even if we don't know that, have a little faith in her. She's strong…stronger than any of us know."

"But she's still only human." Draco stood up and went to his room, shutting the door firmly between himself and Amelie's useless words.

"That she is." Amelie whispered, before rising to go have a shower, a change of clothes, and a sleep.

&


	28. Chapter 27

Pomfrey finally released Ginny five days later, with the condition that Ginny would be careful and wouldn't repeat her 'Buffy' impression, as everyone was calling it. Only Dean Thomas and the rest of the Muggle-borns knew what Buffy actually represented in Muggle pop-culture, but among staff and students alike at Hogwarts, 'doing a Buffy', as Ginny had done, had come to mean being absolutely reckless and so off your head with adrenaline that you didn't feel yourself being stabbed, coupled with a whirlwind killing spree.

Amelie went to meet Ginny as she was released, and met Professor McGonagall in the hallway as she went. She felt the contrast between them sharply, McGonagall in green velvet robes and her in brown knee-high boots, a knee length flared scarlet gypsy skirt, and a ribbed chocolate brown spagetti-strap top.

"Professor! Minerva." Amelie rolled her eyes at the residual Hermione-ness.

"Amelie." Amelie paused. "Miss Evans." McGonagall smiled. "It's odd, using that name again. But it suits you. What is it?"

"Um…I have a question." She paused, her mind racing.

"Well, go on." McGonagall raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Can Ginny move into the Head Suite? Share my room? Only…I have reasons. Good reasons. And not all of them make me look selfish." She added quietly. McGonagall nodded.

"And they are?"

"Well…Ginny needs to be careful, watch that she doesn't reopen that wound which resists Poppy's healing so insistantly, right? Well, if she's staying with me, then I can keep an eye on it, and make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous." She looked at McGonagall to see if it was working. McGonagall was listening, at least.

"And?" McGonagall prompted.

"Well, Ginny's lost her brother, but she hasn't reacted yet. She said herself that she still feels numb when confronted with the subject. But sooner or later its going to sink in, and it's going to tear her apart. I don't want her to be alone when that happens."

"What about her privacy?" McGonagall asked. "If she wants to mourn in private, then she has every right to."

"Honestly, professor, I've seen what mourning in private does to a person."

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Has remained locked up in his room since the time he escorted me back to the suite. He's mourning, and not in a good way. But the last time I tried to get in his room I ended up three foot tall, covered in blue spots with green hair for the next half an hour before the curse wore off sufficiently for me to fix myself. It's not good for him, professor, but there's nothing I can do. But I want to prevent that happening to Ginny, if I can. And…a lot of Gryffindor's are scared of her, professor."

"Scared? Of Ginny?"

"She went psycho on that battlefield, from what I hear. Must have done, not to notice she'd been run through with three feet of steel. They're scared it's going to happen again."

"You said they didn't all make you look selfish, but I havent heard one that has, so far. So let's hear those."

"There's only one." Amelie paused. "I miss Hermione. I've spent the last nine months always with someone, and now I'm painfully alone. I want Ginny there so I'm not alone anymore."

"Ginny isnt Hermione." McGonagall pointed out sternly.

"I'm not looking for a replacement, nor am I expecting Ginny to be Hermione. All I want is to lie in bed and not talk to myself. To hear someone talk back. For the bedroom to not be so _silent_." McGonagall was quiet for a moment, her lips pressed into a line. Then she nodded.

"Alright. Ginny can stay in the Head suite, effective immediately, provided she agrees. I'll ask the house-elves to move her things."

"Thank you, professor." Amelie said with a sigh of relief. She had been scared McGonagall would refuse.

Because it was true. Amelie lay awake at night, alone in the huge queen-size bed, listening to the silence in her room and feeling the tickle of tears as gravity pulled them from the corners of her eyes across her temples to her hairline. And when she whispered into the silence there was no response. Crookshanks had disappeared with Hermione, not that Amelie had ever been particularly attached to him. But now she couldn't even talk to him at night when sleep eluded her and the rest of the castle slept.

But now…Amelie looked up to see Ginny, pale faced, but resolute, stood at the door to the infirmary.

"Ginny!" She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda shaky." Ginny shrugged. And a little sore. Pomfrey said that this hole in my stomach wouldn't heal properly, so it's going to take a while to go away." Amelie nodded with a half-smile.

"Well, at least it doesn't hurt too much."

"No. But I just want to be out of there, and…you know, able to relax."

"That's cool." Amelie paused. "Minerva said you could stay in the Head's suite, from now on, if you wanted."

"I really get to be Head Sixth Year, then? How priviledged." Ginny grinned, then coughed slightly, her hands going to her stomach and her entire body wavering slightly. "Sure, it'll be cool. I think…I think it might be best." She locked eyes with Amelie, and Amelie remembered going into the infirmary and finding a bunch of Ginny's so-called 'friends' there, around her bed while she slept, muttering about how she'd gone all psycho and scary and would she do it again and maybe they should just steer clear of her for a while. They had left, and the moment their back had been turned, Ginny's eyes had opened, and Amelie had sat by her and held her hand while tears trickled over Ginny's pale freckled cheeks.

"Good. I'll have the house-elves bring your things to the Heads Suite then." McGonagall said briskly. "You'll be sharing a room with Amelie, but I think you'll be able to manage."

"I don't snore the way the Sixth years do, I promise." Amelie said with a grin. Ginny laughed.

"Excellent. Shall we?"

"Definitely." Amelie took her arm and the two of them walked along the hall on the way to the suite.

"This isnt just about me, is it?" Ginny asked. Amelie looked over at her. "I mean, you got McGonagall to agree by spouting how I needed someone to check I didn't bleed to death, right? But it isnt just that."

"No, it's not just that." Amlie agreed softly.

"You're a lot more open than any of the Hogwarts students, you know." Ginny said thoughtfully. "And a lot more honest to yourself. You miss Hermione, and you've seen how my classmates are scared of me, so you get me to stop you being alone, and I get you so I'm not around people who are scared of me." Amelie looked over in surprise. She hadnt expected Ginny to hit the nail on the head quite so exactly. She had, however, left out the small matter of Ron, but Amelie wasn't going to mention that.

"You got it." Amelie agreed. "It's been so…empty with her gone. At least with you there I'll have someone to talk to."

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked curiously. "I've barely seen him since he brought you in."

"He's been locked up in his room ever since."

"That's not healthy." Ginny observed. Amelie let them into the Heads suite, and Ginny dropped onto the couch.

"It's not. But neither is being three foot tall, with blue spots and green hair, which is all the thanks you get if you try and go in there."

"He's hexed the door?"

"And warded it. You get to be a _flying_ green hair blue-spotted dwarf. It's fun, until you hit the opposite wall. And the spots itch."

"Only temporary though." Ginny said optimistically.

"I think. It wore off enough for me to use metamorphmagus powers to get rid of the rest. If I didn't have that particular ability, I don't know how long it would take to go. But either way, don't try to interrupt his…mourning."

"He's allowed to mourn, Amelie." Ginny said gently. Amelie sighed.

"I know! I know. But…I wish he'd talk to me. I'm mourning too…but I don't lock myself in my room and play cruel jokes on people only trying to help."

"You mourn in a different way."

"Yes, I let my wound open to air so it'll heal while he wraps it in rounds of cloth."

"Bandages help things heal too. Go easy on him, sweetie." Amelie nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

&

That night, Amelie lay awake on her bed, again, alone in the silence. Ginny lay on the floor in a sleeping bag – Amelie hadnt been quite prepared to pose that question yet. For her, it didn't seem a big deal at all, two girls sleeping together in a big bed. But she didn't know how Ginny would take it, so she was waiting for the moment to ask her. Although, at the moment at least, just having her in the room was comfort, her steady breathing breaking the monotonous silence.

"No…wait…no…Ron!" the last word a scream, and there was the gasp of breath and Amelie knew that Ginny had joined her world of insomnia. "Ron." It was a whisper, torn into shreds with the tremour that shook the one-syllable word. Then the tears started.

Amelie lay awake and listened as Ginny cried, her sobs quiet and muffled against the pillow. She didn't call Ginny onto the bed, merely waited, aware that Ginny wouldn't want to be heard crying, and also that she needed to mourn, as much as Draco or Amelie herself.

God only knew how Harry was doing.

When the crying had finally ceased and the breathing returned to the sleep-cycle rhythm, Amelie swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled an oversized sweater of Hermione's…and hers, really, over the forest green silk cami and shorts and slipped her bare feet into the bright pink flats before tiptoeing out the door.

The jumper was too big, but Amelie just hadnt planned for the fucking freezing draught that was making her legs come up in goosebumps as she walked softly through the halls, headed for the Gryffindor tower. There was a soft croon of music, and the now-familiar green pheonix swooped from the shadows and landed on her outstretched arm, warmth radiating from the contact all down her body.

"Evening, dearest." She murmured to the bird, barely pausing in her trek to the Gryffindor tower. The bird crooned. "I havent seen you much, recently."

The bird launched in a complicated mixture of croons and snatches of song that Amelie took to mean, 'I've spent my time flirting with Fawkes, that ridiculously charming and handsome pheonix that lives in the Headmaster's office'. It just figured that the pheonix that attached itself to Amelie would be both female and constantly on the pull.

"Well, at least one of us is succeeding in the romantic department. There is absolutely no one here, save Blaise, maybe, that grabs my attention. And if that wasn't enough, none of my clothes fit right anymore!" the bird crooned sympathetically. It was true. With the split, Amelie had reverted back to her original tall, raw leanness, with the medium bust and all the fun stuff that came along with that. Including bras that didn't fit right and tops that were just that little bit too tight. Fortunately, there were spells intended to alter clothes, but somehow it didn't feel right altering all Hermione's wardrobe to fit someone else. Even if the wardrobe had been bought to accommodate the both of them. Consequently, Amelie kept the alterations small and as few as possible.

She let herself into the Gryffindor tower, apologising softly to Hilda, and went upstairs to the boys dormitory. It was completely silent in the dark room, apart from the soft hiss of the heater in the center of the room. All the curtains were pulled but one set, stark and empty for lack of owner. Amelie padded over and softly pulled the curtains shut, wincing as they rattled over the curtain poles.

"That wont bring him back." The soft words came from behind closed curtains, but Amelie recognised the voice instinctively.

"No, it wont." Amelie went to the next bed and pulled the curtains aside slightly, enough for her to crawl through and sit on the bed, and to let the emerald pheonix pass through the small gap before letting them fall shut again.

"Why are you here?"

"I figured you could use a hug. At very least someone to sit with you." Harry sat up in bed, the covers falling off him to his waist. He wore an old t-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms.

"You thought of me? Why?"

"Ginny misses Ron. I know you do too. And I feel better about my loss when I'm with others."

"I heard you got McGonagall to let Ginny stay in the Head's suite. Because you needed someone with you?" Amelie nodded. "So why are you here?"

"Because, as much as I need the company, Ginny needs the solitude."

"Are you always so selfless?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm here, arent I?"

"Because I need the company." Harry said. "Because I think too much without it. Not because of you."

"You overestimate my sense of martyrdom. I need the company as much as you do."

"And Malfoy?"

"Needs company yet hates it so much he'll hex it away."

"Here." Harry threw back the covers on her side of the bed and she kicked off her shoes before crawling under them. The pheonix hopped between them and settled down, fluffing it's green feathers. "What's he called?"

"She. He's a she who fancies Fawkes." The green pheonix nipped Amelie on the nose for her indiscretion. "Whoops. I don't think I was meant to tell you that."

"So does she have a name?" Harry asked again, stroking the soft feathers with his finger. Images of a green pheonix among black flashed into Amelie's mind, and she smiled.

"She used to live with the black pheonixes, you know. Quite the odd one out, weren't you dear?" she smiled at the bird. More images, of bursting into flame and being reborn in a small dark room with a dark cauldron in the middle, and the stinging pain of hot liquid before the feeling of being trapped, of existing yet not…in someone else's body. "And then you lived in me. We are a pair, arent we?"

"Call her…I don't know. Susie."

"Random She hasn't said anything about her name."

"It's what comes to mind. You can talk to her?" Harry defended. Amelie nodded.

"I kinda make it up..though I think I'm pretty close. So, how'd you feel about Susie, huh?" she asked the green bird. She chirped softly.

"Susie it is." Amelie smiled. "We really need hobbies."

"I have hobbies!" Harry protested. A grumble came from across the room and Amelie shushed him.

"Yes, brother dear, you have hobbies. Bravo." She muttered sarcastically.

"There's no need to take the piss."

"There's every need to take the piss." Amelie corrected.

"So couldn't you sleep?" Harry changed the subject.

'Not really. Ginny did for a little while…but she had nightmares about Ron. You?"

"Nope. Not a wink. I'm knackered."

"Try and sleep. I'll stay awhile." Harry shrugged.

"It wont work." But he lay down anyway. Amelie muttered a few words under her breath, and a few minutes later, Harry was out like a light. Amelie smiled, then climbed out of bed, the pheonix on her shoulder, swaying dangerously. She slipped her feet into the pink flats and crept out of the dorm, passing through the common room then down the hall towards the Head Suite.

She let herself in and was surprised to see in the dim light that Draco had ventured out of his bedroom, and was sitting maudlin on the couch.

"May I join you?" she asked quietly. He looked up, startled.

"I thought you were asleep." She shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously. She looked pointedly at the seat beside him. "Sit down." She did so, folding her legs beneath her and hugging a cushion to her chest.

"I went to see Harry. I was wondering how he was doing." Amelie murmured. Draco nodded understanding. "How are you doing?"

"It's hard." Draco said simply. She nodded, reaching out and taking his hand. He looked down at it, his fingers intertwined with hers. "Why did you come back and she didn't?" Amelie shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I wish it had been her." He whispered fiercely. "I wish it had been her!" his grip tightened on her hand and Amelie squeezed back for lack of anything else to do.

"I don't know what to say." Amelie said quietly.

"There isnt a lot you can say." Draco said harshly. Amelie was quiet. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You did. But it's okay. It's nothing I havent been thinking." Amelie shrugged.

"What? No!" he turned her head to face him. "Don't you dare."

"What?" She asked incredulously. "Draco, you just said you wish I had died instead of Hermione. And now you're telling me not to think it? Bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry. It's hard, sometimes. You know?"

"I know. Its-" A scream broke their quiet conversation, and both students were up and running for Hermione's room before they realised what they were doing.

Ginny sat bolt upright on the bed, tears streaming down her face and her shoulders shaking with sobs. Draco sat behind her and steadied her shoulders while Amelie knelt before her.

"Ginny…Ginny, hey. Hey, sweetie. It's okay." She soothed.

"He's…gone. He's gone away and he's not coming back!" Ginny dissolved in another wave of sobs.

"Let's get her on the bed." Draco muttered, and the two of them lifted Ginny onto the bed. Amelie lay on one side and Draco lay on the other and the two of them held Ginny until she cried herself to sleep.

&


	29. Chapter 28

It was dark. And cold, and more than a tiny bit damp. She shifted on the lumpy bed, wondering when the hell her furniture got swapped around. When a drop of water dropped onto her hand, her eyes flew open.

She sure as well wasn't in Hogwarts, anymore.

Above her a leafy canopy obstructed the sky. And as she looked upwards another drop of water dropped onto her face. She wiped it away and sat up, looking around her. The bed she was lying on was made of branches, and she was covered with a thick coarse blanket. Under the blanket she wore her underwear but nothing else.

What the bloody hell is going on? she asked. There was no answer.

She slowly stood, her legs unsteady, and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, clutching it to her chest. Her took a few steps, the rough ground painful against her bare feet. The sound of rain above her grew heavier, and the drops falling on her were becoming more frequent.

"Ah, there you are." She whirled, wishing for her wand. A short wiry woman stood before her, dressed in rough trousers and an over-long shirt. "It's starting to rain, so let's go." She took her by the arm and guided her through the trees.

"This is the Forbidden Forest." She realised, looking around. "Why am I here? And who are you?"

"My name's Mira. I'm not sure why you're here, short that here's where I found you." She nodded distractedly, still looking around.

"But…the battle…has it finished?"

"It finished." Mira said flatly.

"And?" She grasped Mira's arm, forcing the woman to stop. "Tell me what happened?"

"Voldemort was destroyed." Mira said, walking on.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Mira commented. "In here. Come on." She pushed aside a wall of ivy and revealed a cave. She stepped inside and gasped.

The walls were lined with smooth wood panels, and the floor too was boarded. There was a stove, a bed, a table and two chairs. It was primitive and simple, perhaps, but it was very civilised.

"It's not much, but it's home. Sit down." Still wrapped in the coarse blanket, she sat.

"You've been 'ere two weeks, far as I can tell. The unicorns found you, just inside the wood. Brought me to you. Couldn't touch you themselves…not pure so much anymore, are you?" She shook her head.

"Well, anyways. Found me and brought me there, but the centaurs had already found you and a nice place for you to lie. Forest folk think if you're sick the best you can do is lie under sky. And weather's been nice too." Outside the rain was pouring now.

"I have to go back to school." She said.

"Not too fast, missy." Mira put a cup of tea in front of her. "Drink that up and I'll get some water for you to wash and then I'll see if I can find you summat more substantial than a horse-hair blanket to wear, eh?"

She looked down at the blanket with sudden clarity. "It's perfectly clean, no worries." Mira continued. She lifted the mug to her lips and sipped the hot liquid. It was bitter and Hermione resisted the urge to spit it back out again.

"So what's your name, anyway?" Mira asked as she put a huge kettle full of water on the stove.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

&

They were into the third week now, Amelie realised as she lay in the huge bed sandwiched between Ginny and Draco. On the other side of Ginny Harry was asleep, snoring quietly. She wasn't quite sure when all four had decided to sleep in her bed, and she made a mental note to enlarge her bed. What she did know is they all slept better with the company. There was nothing sexual about it – they had just all lost very dear friends and supported each other. It also stopped them waking up alone, left to their loss.

"Are you okay?" Draco's arm moved around her waist, and she looked over her shoulder at him. his grey eyes were only half open, his longish blonde hair hanging in front of them.

"We're into three weeks now." She whispered. He nodded, his arm tightening around her waist. "I miss her."

"So do I." Draco agreed, his eyes fully opening. She snuggled into him, so her form fitted with him, copying the position that Ginny and Harry were in. That was possibly the one good thing that had come out of all this – Harry and Ginny were finally together.

"Um…Amelie-" Draco sounded distinctly uncomfortable and Amelie smirked.

"Sorry." She obligingly scooted away from him and she heard him sigh.

"Thanks."

"It's a boy thing. I don't understand, and I find it highly amusing, but I forgive you."

"You're too kind." Draco said drily. Susie, perched on the back of the desk chair, suddenly squawked and took flight. Ginny and Harry stirred.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked blearily.

"I don't know. Hold on." Amelie wriggled out from under the covers, managing to kick Ginny in the stomach in the process, before she scrambled over the various forms in her bed to go to the window where Susie was malting messily. "What's up you crazy bird?" she asked, looking out the window. "There's nothing there." Susie squawked again. "You sound like you've got a bug in your throat." Amelie commented, still watching out the window. "There's nothing there, you silly thing." She said, rolling her eyes and turning away from the window. "Sorry for kicking you Ginny." She grabbed a white satin robe of the trunk at the end of the bed and shrugged it over the green satin cami and shorts. "Susie's gonna blow any time soon and I think it's making her a bit nutters."

"S'ok." Ginny mumbled. Susie squawked again, a harsh noise followed by a whoosh that had Amelie whirling and running to the window, moving the curtains out of the way of the burning bird.

"Don't you make a mess." She scolded, when her gaze caught on something outside. She dropped the curtain in shock.

"Amelie!" Draco was out of bed and holding up the smoldering curtain from the dying flames of the small bird. "Watch what you're doing!" she glanced over at him, shirtless and wearing sweats.

"Sorry. Draco…" she said absently. "Look, over there. What's that?" She pointed out the window, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"What's what? There's nothing there." He peered out the window.

"Yes there is. I saw something move in there."

"Amy…the forest is full of moving things. One at the edge is…holy fuck!" he dropped the curtain and there was a peep.

"Don't smother her!" Amelie exclaimed, lifting the curtain and rescuing the tiny ugly baby pheonix from the pile of ash. She cradled the bird against her chest, getting ash all over the front of the white satin robe and returned to the window. "So did you see it?"

"I saw it." Draco's voice was flat. As the two of them watched, a form detached itself from the trees and started across the parched, dusty lawn.

"Oh my god." Amelie whispered.

"Hermione!" Draco tore out of the room, Amelie hot on his heels.

"Hermione?" Harry sat up groggily.

&

Draco and Amelie tore down the stairs, regardless of Professor McGonagall who the passed on the way.

"Miss Evans? Where do you think you are going? Mr Malfoy!" Draco jumped the last three steps, just as the staircase began to move.

"Draco!" Amelie called. He spun and held out his arms.

"Jump!" She stared at him in shock for a second before jumping. He caught her easily and then they were running again. McGonagall stared at them in horror as she clung to bannister. They'd gone mad.

They ran full pelt towards the main doors, bare feet slapping on the stone floor. Draco wrenched the door open and Amelie followed as he took the steps two at a time before running across the dusty lawn, skidding to a halt in front of Hermione, who stood looking slightly smug in the middle of the lawn. Amelie caught up, her breath coming in heavy gasps and still clutching the baby pheonix to her chest.

"Hermione! Oh my god, Hermione!" Draco hugged her to him tightly, burying his face in Hermione's frizzy hair. Amelie smiled. "It's really you." He said, stepping back. Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "We were so worried."

"I'm sorry. I was out cold for like two weeks." Hermione said. "I came back as soon as I could."

"You were gone for three weeks." Amelie said, confused. Hermione shrugged.

"Out for two, according to Mira. But I've been awake two days, so I guess it was more like three."

"Oh, I'm so glad to have you back." Amelie said, hugging Hermione tightly. "I missed you."

"I'm back now." Hermione said. "And we're separate and everything!"

"It'll make it easier for me, anyway." Draco commented. Amelie laughed.

"We've all missed you. And there's a lot to tell."

"Well, I'm all ears." Hermione smiled, linking arms with Draco and Amelie. "So first, where'd you get that pheonix?"

&

End.

There you go. the end of the story. and god knows its taken me forever, so i hope you all like it. i'm working on a couple of new stories, and i'm trying to revamp the one about Hermione being minister of magic so it's a little less crap, so have a look at that for me when i put it up. until then, have a great easter and eat lots of chocolate! Istalindar


End file.
